


死亡循环-续江有汜

by Lucere_Aeresta



Category: Chinese History RPF, 三国
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 205,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta
Summary: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186216/chapters/40408916本篇在这里。题目灵感来自Arkane未发行的游戏Deathloop.
Relationships: 姜维/钟会
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. 第一章

钟会觉得自己活见了鬼。

不对，他也不能确定自己是不是还活着，也许他是鬼，然后见了什么不该见的活人。

要按照他的意思，营中这十万大军都是他不该见的活人。整个场景里最糟糕的就是他的主将座席，还有帐外那伐蜀主帅大旗上的“钟”字。

“报！镇西将军，姜维及投降蜀军已经等在十里之外，等您裁决。”好死不死，还有副将来报上这等怪异消息。

剑锋划过的疼痛和死亡的窒息感仿佛还留在喉咙里。姜维的名字被说出来的时候，他觉得唇齿间一片血腥和甜蜜，滋味混杂，咽不下，吐不出。

两手发抖，不小心打翻了石砚。浓墨落地飞溅，在他眼里竟刺目如前世笼罩他的血色和火光。

“将军，您脸色看起来有些差。要不要末将去叫军医？”副将一边去捡砚台一边上下打量他，那表情也有点像见了鬼。

钟会想说医生就算了，你要不然叫个巫师来给我看看，看我是人是鬼，是被附体了还是中邪了。

这时他只觉得怀中有什么东西沉沉下坠，他下意识伸手去摸。才圈出一个轮廓，便把它紧紧攥在手里，用力到那温软的玉质仿佛变作锋芒，几乎裂入皮肉。

闭上眼，姜维赠玉的场景历历在目——姜维把那模样怪异的玉递到钟会手里的时候，他其实也是想过要问个究竟的。不止一次见过姜维凝视那物。也不是没有问过，只是每次姜维都说，是先考遗赠，所以时时挂怀。当然钟会对这话是不全信的，但是这话毫无反驳和质疑余地，只能随他去了。

此时此刻，他把怀里的东西掏了出来，拎在手里。那模样怪异的玉坠在金色线绳下摇摇晃晃。他凝视着上面的纹路，不确定那些暗红色是玉身的自然纹理，还是姜维——或者他之前的夺时玉的主人们——凝下的血迹。

有那么一瞬间他觉得自己什么都懂了，又对一切一无所知。

他继续要找到一些信息，来帮自己理清此时此刻万分混乱的处境。偏偏此时此刻蜀军就等在外面。就算脑子里乱成一团如混沌初分，头疼得仿佛有个微型盘古挥着斧子在里面乱劈乱砍，他也明白受降如临敌阵，半点马虎不得，也等不得他搞清楚到底发生了什么。

“待我整装出营。”

十里距离太短，不够他在脑子里把见面时候要说的话演练一遍。路上他好歹根据刚才出发之前套出的一些线索凑出了几句冠冕堂皇的对白来，比如责怪一下姜维怎么来得这么迟，刘禅明明已经投降邓艾好多天了。然而一见那熟悉而又陌生的身影，还未及看清面容，一切想好的台词都跑到九霄云外去了。

他楞征地看着面前被绳索绑缚的蜀汉大将军一步步走到马前，双膝下跪，居然哽咽了起来——他当然不知道原本的剧本设定是姜维在这里跟他落泪说我已经来得够快了，便急吼吼地抢了姜维的痛哭流涕戏码。姜维估计是没料到自己有幸身临如此真情实感的大场面，本来一脸的不卑不亢宠辱不惊也变成了诚惶诚恐——这倒终于有败军之将投降的意思了。

但是此时此刻身边魏蜀两边将领都一脸错愕，百十双眼睛盯着泪流满面的钟会，没人去看姜维惶恐不惶恐狼狈不狼狈——这大概就是传说中的，杀敌一千，自损八千。

……不对，兵法不是这么说的好吗！

想要控制住眼泪，钟会深吸了几口气——蜀地虽不比北方严寒，但毕竟也是深秋时分——寒意森然侵入口中，模糊了前世他生命最后一刻姜维的亲吻留在他唇上的温暖。

“降将姜维来迟，请钟将军恕罪。”

还是那熟悉的声音，只是语气里多了本不该对他有的那份陌生和疏离……甚至有几分敌意？钟会不敢去看那张脸，心里却涌起一阵莫名的杀气。他挥挥手，飞翔剑已有两枚抵在姜维的下颌和侧颈，身边众人又是倒抽一口凉气。

这人不是他所认识的姜维。那个只属于他的姜维已经不在了。这是最吊诡的一刻，他当初对姜维有多爱和不舍，此时就有多少恨意和杀机——仿佛这个人杀死了他的爱人，然后占去其身份模样，夺走属于他的所有记忆。

然而面前之人面对他的威胁也没有什么表示，仍旧半抬着眼睛，看向钟会，目光却没有凝在钟会身上，而是直直穿过了他，一直看向没有尽头的远方。

“别怪我对你出手，怪只怪你……”一时冲动过后稍稍恢复了理智的钟会觉得应该解释一下自己为什么突然对姜维兵刃相向，最好的办法就是报一两个姜维的罪名，给他个下马威，当然主要是给自己个台阶下。可惜这时候他对这个世界一无所知，手指着姜维，支吾了半天，也没想出来该如何责怪于他。

姜维恢复了之前的淡定自若，梗着脖子，一脸期待地等着钟会说怪他什么。

“怪你……”钟会张口结舌。

这场面实在太尴尬了。

怪你藏了这等惊天秘密一生一世，最后又把一切未知的未来抛给了我；怪你给予我你全部的爱，最后终于让我背负了你给我的一切，乃至你的生命，孤独地继续这荒唐的轮回。

有那么一瞬间钟会其实有个特别疯狂的念头，就是把飞翔剑掉过头来刺向自己，当场死给大家看，赶紧结束这场闹剧。但是他终究没这么做——万一这东西不是一次性的，自己一睁眼，发现面前还是这个舞台，满场群众演员等着看自己出丑，那岂不是更尴尬了？

想退场都退不了，只能接着演完这荒诞大戏。

“哼！”钟会一翻手腕收了飞翔剑，剑刃挑断了姜维垂下来的几缕碎发。他用左手按住右手让它抖得不那么剧烈，“你罪状太多，一时难以胜数。想必你心中也有数，我就不在军前侮辱你了。”

姜维眨了眨眼睛，仿佛在说，我心里没数啊，而且到底谁在侮辱谁还不一定呢。

——钟会当然不知道姜维的想法，但是他当时心里是这么认为的。

受降仪式过后，钟会刚刚回到自己的帐内没多久，外面就进来了一位巫师。钟会翻了个白眼。想必手下都觉得他中邪了，才派了这么个人来。

“将军看起来一切都很好，并没有什么异样。”巫师检查一番，很快下了结论，“只是我总觉得这附近有什么奇异的……物事。”

“哦？”

“我修行浅薄，说不出个所以然。只是觉得，将军身上好像有什么东西，灵力充沛，并非凡物。到底是什么，我就不知道了。”

钟会转了转眼睛，凑近了一步，压低了声音。

“你可以知道，这世界上有没有什么神物，能让人……回到过去，重新活一遍？”

其实这说法也不准确。这是谁的过去，钟会不清楚，但肯定不是他的。但是他也不知道该如何描述自己的处境。

“将军说的，我好像有所耳闻。不过也只是传说罢了，多半当不了真。”

“什么样的传说？”

“有一神秘之物，据说是天神被一上古时期的凡人的执着之心感动，赐给他以满足未竟之心愿之物。我若没记住错，应当是金锁玉佩或者如意一类饰物，能在人死时，带灵魂回溯一世经历，在某一时刻重新开始，改写命运。只要持有此物的人不放弃，就可以反复重来，直到心愿圆满。”

虽然听起来有几分接近了，但是这设定跟我现在遇到的情况的不大一样啊！钟会在心中呐喊。

“但是我修行的时候也听师父和师祖说过……已经发生之事，便成定局；回到过去而改变因果是万无可能的。所以我才说，也许这不过是个传说而已。”

钟会泄了气，觉得这家伙十分不靠谱，挥挥手将他斥退。

巫师刚出去，就有亲兵来报，说姜维求见。

刚才受降之后，钟会也冷静了一下，觉得还是应该按照自己的一贯风格，善待投降之人。有什么事情都可以从长计议，反正情况已经不可能更糟糕了。于是他没有把姜维关在牢里，而是在营中给他安排了住处，并且可以在有限的空间内自由活动。

其实如果姜维不来，钟会也要去找他的。虽然他不知道见了他该说什么，所以一直在犹豫。这下人家自己送上门来，不由得他东躲西藏了。

他叹了口气：“让他进来。”

反正伸头一刀缩头一刀，不如早死早超生——看现在的意思，连超生都超生不了，只能随机应变了。

帐门被掀开，姜维一身素服，飘然而入，拱手行礼。此时此刻近距离看这去了戎装的人，更接近前世他知道的那人的温存厚重，他的心先就软了五分，也收了那一副凛若武库的表情。

“请坐。”

姜维也没什么虚言客套之类，两人相对坐了，大眼瞪小眼，各自一言不发，场面比受降的时候还尴尬几分——幸亏这里只有他们两个人。

“唔……刚才军前，我多有得罪，还请原谅。”大概是为了缓解一下尴尬的气氛，姜维先开了口。

“你得罪我什么了？”往事不堪回首，钟会一肚子无名火又暗暗撞上来。

“不管是什么，将军见了我如此盛怒，多半是我的不是。所以特地来赔礼道歉。”

“盛怒”这说法真是给了自己天大的面子，钟会在心里冷笑，又难免想起前世姜维在他胡闹发脾气的时候哄他，一脸宠溺的笑容，嘴上赔着不是。若是钟会继续闹下去，追问他哪里错了，他定会说，不管错在哪里，反正千般不对都是我一个人的，士季莫要生气。

今天这话，虽然语气生疏，但咂摸起来，竟然是同一般滋味。钟会涨红了脸，伶牙俐齿也都钝了几分。

“你来找我，就是要说这个吗？”

“也是来谢谢钟将军厚待蜀中降卒降将之恩。”姜维起身又拜。

“还有吗？”

姜维看起来有些迷惑不解，然而很快他的神情又清朗起来。

“钟将军果然聪明，当着明人我就不说暗话了。我最后还有一点小小私心。我隐约记得听人说起，蒋子通评价您，观眸子便知非常人也。今日一见，果然不负盛名，所以斗胆来见，诚愿与将军相识。”

这话太过熟悉，引得钟会一阵战栗，恍惚间仿佛又见前世姜维于雨中撑一把油伞，夸他名不虚传，又邀他同行。

泪水涌上眼眶，他就往下压，喉咙上下滚动。又转念想来这也是瞒不了姜维的眼，索性他就不再忍了。

大约也是经历了刚才的大场面，见怪不怪了，此时此刻姜维看起来并不吃惊，而是默默递上丝绢让他擦泪。

又沉默了片刻，姜维叹了口气：“我不知道自己是不是有什么做错的地方，还是让将军想起什么不快的事情。若有什么我能帮忙的，请一定开口，我定然鼎力相助。”

“你身为降将，刚刚投降便来勾搭主帅，倒是直接痛快，完全不长之前之事的记性，也不怕我又恼火你，这次可不再手下留情了。”钟会半开玩笑地抛出这样一句话。

“不瞒您说，今早虽然将军对我出手，但是不知为何，我直觉您不会真的杀我，反而更像是……有些什么话想说又未说。”姜维答道，“当然，这不过是我的妄自揣测而已。我若是有所冒犯，将军尽管降罪。即使死在您手里，我也没有什么遗憾。”

这话仿佛雷霆万钧，把钟会劈得魂不附体。

“因你而死，我没有任何遗憾。”钟会还记得从密道逃脱时，姜维对他说的这句话。那时候他嘴角流血的样子，让钟会格外心疼。

“你又何必如此固执……”

姜维笑了笑：“我给士季回答过千百遍，再说一遍也无妨：诸多荒唐执念，到头来左不过情爱而已。”

“一个人能有多深多重之爱，至于到这般极致之地？”这话看似问姜维，却又像是问他自己。

“不知算不算极致——只是不知不觉，便到了这一步。”

钟会转过泪眼，避开面前之人的目光。

“不过也许士季说得对，我的路，看来是到此为止了。”

当时姜维说这句话的时候语调很轻，他大概以为未能入钟会耳。但是钟会偏偏听了个一字不漏。

当时他只以为姜维说的是这一世的生死存亡，所以他才下了牺牲一切也要保全姜维的决心——却没想过姜维说的是千回百转的命运之结；所以他接了那夺时玉的时候，任心中无数疑惑徘徊辗转，竟没有一句问出口。当时姜维眼中热切，分明是“再信我一次”。

他便信了他那一次。现在想起事情前前后后，也许和前面几次阴差阳错的误会相比，这次才是真正的错信。

即使错信了他又怎样？这几句言辞往来，已经彻底消弭了钟会之前那些莫名的恨和杀意。面前这人不是姜维还有谁？一举一动一言一行，都再熟悉不过，哪怕两人之间的立场已经天翻地覆，姜维说这些，也不知道是存了什么心思。但是姜维就是姜维，说了话就能直直扎入他的心缝里，见了面就能让他义无反顾去爱。

想到这里，钟会笑了：“今晚你留下来吧，伯约，我有话要问你。”

上次钟会见姜维，还是见面后几天回访，才同榻而眠的。这次他们才见了一面，还闹了那么大的乌龙，却也不耽误他们的关系迅速进入正题——当然，这次同榻而眠和上次的第一次一样，也是无比纯洁的。

钟会当然有一万个问题想问姜维，可是他太累了，那惊心动魄的生死轮转，仿佛就在昨日——不，应该说，明明就在今日。

迷迷糊糊即将睡着的时候，他感觉得到，姜维在轻手轻脚替自己掖好被子。

接下来的几天时间里钟会埋头恶补关于这个世界的林林总总，总算是捋清了一点眉目——除了和姜维有关的所有事情外，其余的大框架倒是和他知道的大差不离，至少魏国这边，那些争权夺利还是老样子，这世界的残酷和挣扎，并不把他们的爱情放在眼里，哪怕当事人沉浸其中，死去活来。

倒是蜀汉这边因为姜维的存在大不一样。十一次北伐的姜维在西陲把两国都折腾得够呛，却成就了他大将军的一世英名。钟会觉得有几分好笑，也有几分担忧。这担忧甚至超过了他对司马昭的提防——他知道这一次，司马昭对他的戒备心比以前大得多，自己恐怕不可能全身而退。

但这些都不是他此时此刻最担心的。

他放下截获的邓艾书信，抬了抬眼，看着那人刀削般棱角分明的面容，在心里叹了口气。

这些天姜维与他出入相随，形影不离，称呼也颇为亲密，俨然他的心腹。但是钟会始终没有进行下一步的表示，一则是因为他还不知道事情的原委，不敢轻举妄动；二则，前世他表白却被拒于千里之外的事情，让他有点慢性创伤应激。所以现在的姜维虽然还是那么体贴温柔，钟会无论如何都提不起勇气来表白。

此时此刻他们在商讨如何对付邓艾的事情。姜维的态度很清楚不过了。当钟会提到邓艾接受刘禅投降的时候，姜维一直温柔的目光里涌现出一股杀意。那杀意不是冲着钟会的，但是却让他感到害怕。

钟会见过这样的杀意，在姜维几乎为他弑君那一次，在揭露邓艾密谋那一次——每次都是为了他，那已经褪尽了杀伐之气之人，再燃起熊熊斗志。

那么这一世的斗志和死不悔改，又是为了什么呢？

“模仿邓艾笔迹……你这办法好是好，但是未免有些歹毒了。”钟会故意摆出一副嗔怪的表情，“你觉得我是这种嫉妒同僚，行陷害和报复之事的小人吗？”

这几天钟会有事没事就拿这种话挤兑姜维，到最后他自己都觉得有点过分了，想着姜维每天和他泡在一起，其实精神压力是很大的。不过看来这个人也没有什么要被吓跑的表现，反而大多数时候都应对得游刃有余。

“谁说只有小人才嫉妒和报复？”姜维语气轻松，“或者也无所谓，小人君子之类的评价，我以为士季是不在乎的。”

说得你好像很了解我的样子。钟会腹诽，不满地轻哼了一声，捋了捋自己的卷发，却同时往姜维身边靠了靠。他和姜维单独相处的时候，有些举动一直越界得过分，比如这一次更是变本加厉，直接就靠进了姜维怀里。他能感到自己贴上去的时候姜维身体瞬间的僵直，然而很快便又放松下来，一只手有意无意地拢住他的肩膀。

“我若是说了什么不中听的话，还请士季不要怪我。”姜维说话的语气，显然没觉得钟会真的怪他，“我只是在说人之常情。说起来，我曾经不那么客气地处理过一些阻挠北伐之人，你知道蜀中有些人说我什么吗？”

“什么？”

“外宽内忌。”

钟会眯了眯眼睛。他听说过，已故的宣文侯司马懿，也有人对他有此评价。

“说起来，我听说伯约年轻时候曾经养过死士，可有此事？”

“这你都打听出来了？有是有过，不过也都是年少轻狂一时胡闹而已，到了蜀地以后就没再有了。为什么突然问这个？”

“没什么。突然想到了而已。”钟会摇了摇头。心里想起司马子元的死士三千，轻轻笑起来。这个人，竟然有这样的一面吗？还是说他根本就是另外一个人，一个他从来没有认识过，也永远不会了解的姜维？然而他之前对这个人的种种猜测，都是准确的。看起来这个人虽然和他知道的那位大不相同，有些核心的东西，总归是差不太多的。

说起来，如果之前的姜维拿着夺时玉，肯定不止重生过一次。他遇到的钟会，又各自是什么样子的呢？钟会闭上眼睛，无法想象那纷乱时空中的无数个可能的自己。

“说到过去的事情，伯约还没告诉过我，为什么你会在二十七岁那年弃魏投贼。”说到这里他觉得自己有点刻薄了，不过姜维看起来也没有很在意的样子。钟会感到那手臂上坚实的肌肉收了收，让钟会在他的怀里靠的更紧。钟会索性侧过身，面对着姜维，身子滑下几寸，把脸贴在他的胸口，双手攀住他的肩膀。姜维识相地一条胳膊环在他的腰间，另一只手轻轻抚摸他的脊背。

这就是恋人才会有的姿势了。钟会有些好奇，姜维会不会就此有些什么表示或者举动。

不过姜维看起来没有打算进一步的意思，只是这么抱着他，清了清嗓子，开始讲述那段往事。钟会越是往后听，越是眉头紧皱，然后不断地追问一些细节，逼得姜维把什么陈芝麻烂谷子都抖搂了一地，还是被他问到无言以对。

“都过去很久了，那些细节我也不记得，有些甚至不清楚。我能不能问一问，你为何对这些陈年旧事如此感兴趣？”姜维无奈地问道。

“我是在想，”钟会犹豫了一下，觉得这句实话说也无妨，“你投蜀之事，多大程度上是必然，多大程度是巧合。”

姜维低头看向他，看起来有些迷惑不解。钟会的脸还贴在那胸口，只是抬起眼睛慵懒望过去，明亮的眸子随着他的眨眼一闪一闪。

他很清楚地听到姜维的心跳快了几分，不禁莞尔一笑，一只手滑下去，揽住姜维的腰身。

“为什么会想这些？”

“若是你再有一次重来的机会，而且可以选择的话，你会选择留在魏国，还是投蜀呢？”

姜维摇摇头：“过去的事情都已经过去，不可更改。我从不做这些考虑。”

“那你现在考虑一下。”

“我在汉三十余年，该经历的我都经历过了。如果我还能重新过一次人生，可以考虑换个完全不同的活法，这样才有趣嘛。”

有趣？以钟会对姜维的了解，这人断不会因为这种理由，就把自己的人生彻底颠倒。这话多半只是敷衍。可是他又了解姜维多少呢？那一世他所见到的姜维，也不过是在几次人生岔道中的一条路上与他同行了二十年而已。他这才清晰而彻底意识到，即使没有夺时玉，他也无法彻底了解姜维的全部。他出生的时候那人已经度过二十余年的人生。

更何况，如果姜维归蜀是必然，或者更可能的一种情况，那么他们之间有机会相处的时间，简直短得如同他们人生之江水中的一朵涟漪而已。甚至可能更糟糕——也许那一世他们的相爱相伴，从头到尾就是一场玩笑。

钟会的胳膊收紧了，仿佛怕面前的人突然消失一样，紧紧箍住了他。诸多荒诞不经的念头在他脑子里走马灯似的转，他却一个也抓不住，只有恐惧于心头蔓生，缠得他喘不过气来。

他终于慌乱起来，从姜维的怀抱里抽身而出。

“士季？”姜维探头过来，关切地打量着他。钟会抑制住了吻上去的冲动，只是轻轻摇了摇头。

那之后他躲了姜维整整一天，正好别处有些蜀中旧部和魏军发生冲突，他索性把姜维和两个心腹一并打包丢出去处理这件事了。姜维出发前似乎想说什么，但是钟会摆出一副“我什么都不想听”的态度，姜维最后也只好告了别，讪讪地离开了。

姜维临走的时候留下的那个一言难尽的眼神，钟会把它解读为“你这人有病吧”。这个东西后世叫做心理投射——他是确确实实觉得自己病得不轻。他对待现在的姜维的态度，冷热无常变幻多端的程度甚至超过了上一世，想不到这一次跟他没那么熟的姜维就任凭他这么胡闹。当然他也是仗着自己是灭了蜀国的总大将，而姜维是在他手下仰人鼻息的降将，若姜维还是那个功勋卓著的将军，而自己是仰慕他的晚生后辈……

他现在百分之百确定，上一个姜维肯定是之前就认识他，甚至是和他有过感情的——不然就凭他的这般脾气，恐怕早就被冷落一旁了。

果然那个姜维爱的也不是自己，至少不是全部的自己；多半他只是苦苦攀着之前某一世对另一个钟会的爱恋的残留记忆，想要再续前缘，或者消弭遗憾。自己却不但没有让他得到圆满的结局，反而把他逼到那般绝望的境地，不然他也不会把夺时玉赠给自己，然后彻底放弃了所有可能的未来。

之前钟会一直以为，姜维的赠玉，是在一切努力都化为泡影之后，转交给自己的一个希望。

现在他想，也许自己从一开始就错了。这会不会是姜维经历过折磨和绝望之后，施加在他身上的一个诅咒和惩罚？

那一世的爱情，说不定终究归结于他的一厢情愿。

想到这里钟会再次拿出夺时玉捧在手里，他的胸膛起伏，仿佛藏了一座随时要爆发的火山。他举起手中的玉，狠狠砸向一块石头。那东西看起来只是普通的玉佩，但是却坚硬得很，在石头上弹跳了几下，毫发无损地滚落在地上。钟会想了想，抬脚把它踢了出去。面前是一条河，它从河岸滚落下去，在水中激起一个小小的浪花。

那一整天他都心神不宁。说完全不后悔是假的，毕竟能够重新来过的诱惑太大。但是这神物背后的可能残酷真相，几乎打垮了他——更残酷的是，他没有任何办法确认或者否认自己的猜测，只能在不切实际的臆想之海中将自己溺毙。

傍晚的时候，他看到那个之前见过的那位巫师在他帐门口转悠。他丢过去一个比飞翔剑还要锋利的眼刀，那人一缩脖子，灰溜溜地离开了。

想都不用想，多半是下属们发现了他的魂不守舍，怀疑他又中了邪。

钟会疲惫地和衣躺了下来，刚想闭眼休息一会，忽然觉得胳膊压到了怀里一个坚硬的东西。摸出来看了一眼，顿时头上爬满了冷汗，几乎惊叫出声来——那不是夺时玉又是什么？至于它是什么时候回到怀里的，钟会一无所知。

他迅速找了一块布把夺时玉包裹得严严实实，又叫过一位亲兵，把布包交到他手上，命他扔得越远越好。

第二天钟会醒来的时候，发现那块玉静静躺在自己胸口。初升朝阳照耀在夺时玉上面，反射着柔润的光芒，仿佛在嘲弄他似的。他倒也不那么惊慌失措了，把它抓在手里，轻轻颠了颠。

姜维能把夺时玉赠给他，看起来这东西不是跟定一个主人的，不然简直是这世界上最大的噩梦。但是显然想要毁掉它或者随意丢弃它，也是做不到的。钟会仔细地考虑了一下抓一个路人甲把它随便赠送出去的可能性，然后又摇摇头否定了这个不负责任，也多半不会成功的办法。

他离开大帐，刚走了没几步，便听到不远之处，似乎有琴声传来。循着那声音找去，竟不觉间到了姜维的帐前。侧耳细听，那琴声就是来自姜维帐内。钟会没有直接进去，而是悄悄地挑了帐门，往里面偷眼看去。

那不是姜维又是何人？本以为他还要至少一天才能回来，想不到任务完成得这么快。

此时此刻姜维正在专心抚琴。钟会闭了眼。琴声不会骗人。尽管与那日竹林中所听之琴曲调和音中之意皆大不相同，然而这琴声中的风骨凛冽，除了姜维，还能是谁的？

再细细看去，姜维琴桌上，摆着一个小小灵牌，上面是诸葛武侯的讳字。

钟会心中一凛，放下帐门，刚刚欣赏琴音的心情散去大半，只觉得一时心烦意乱，却又不知缘何而起。

就在此时忽然姜维琴弦一震，最细的一根琴弦崩断。姜维倏地起身。

“士季？”

“你怎么知道是我？”钟会没有进去，隔着帐门问道。

“直觉而已。”姜维脚步声近，却没有掀开帐门。

两人隔着帐门相对片刻，虽然没有人看着，钟会还是觉得无比尴尬，索性拉了帐门一步迈进去，却还没反映过来，就被姜维一把揽进怀里。

“你……”

“你没事就好。”姜维在他耳边说，“我听人误传，说这边出了事，也是因为投降部众反乱。我赶紧连夜赶回来。”

的确是有一些小的动乱，不过甚至不劳他亲自过问，就被迅速解决了。想不到姜维居然放在了心上。他感动得几乎又要落泪，刚刚过去的几天里那纠结辗转，也都一下子消弭大半。

“伯约既然已经回来，为什么没有去找我报告？”钟会生生转移了话题，免得自己眼泪掉下来。这些天哭得够多了，尤其是之前两天还和姜维不咸不淡不冷不热，转过头又这么真情实感，连他自己都要过意不去。

“我看时间还早，不想打扰你休息。而且……”姜维稍稍退后了一步，垂了头，“我觉得你不想见我，所以我吩咐过和我同去的二人，叫他们先去找你回报情况。”

钟会扫了一眼帐内，那灵位仍摆在桌角，断弦从琴上打着卷翻开来，正落在牌位前。钟会莫名地觉得安心了一些。

“伯约的琴技，可是来自诸葛武侯？”

姜维点了点头。

“此曲何名？”

“当归。”

“听伯约琴曲，对武侯颇为怀念。”

“我怀念的岂止一人？”姜维语气磊落，“当年同我出生入死之人颇多，如今……只剩下寥寥无几了。昨天见过一些旧部下，颇多感慨，只好以琴声聊以慰藉。”

钟会直直盯着姜维的眼睛：“蜀汉灭了，你还是不甘心的。”

姜维苦笑了一下：“不甘心又如何？连旧主都降了。事已至此，不由我不甘心。”

“你就没有过对之后的打算吗？”

“从我投降开始，我的命和前途，就都在士季手里了。”

钟会头脑中杂思纷乱，不暇多想，开口就说：“我倒是有个打算。”

“愿闻其详。”

“兔死狗烹，鸟尽弓藏。我看现在的大势，天下已经无我用武之地，只怕留恋权位久了会惹祸上身。不如我就此抽身，效法陶朱泛舟绝迹。伯约可愿意相伴我左右？”

姜维的表情甚是有趣，如果不是因为钟会诸多忧虑，倒是可以好好欣赏一番。但此时此刻有一股烈火灼噬其心，他只觉得呼吸都有些困难。

“士季当真是这么想的？”姜维语气格外认真，钟会想笑，不过笑不出来。

“……当真。”

姜维长出了一口气，仿佛是放下了什么重担一般。

“士季若有此心，我当然愿意相随。”

钟会觉得姜维大约后面还有没说出来的话，但是他很高兴姜维没有继续说下去。他无端想起上一世那个姜维劝他看淡功名之言——此时此刻再想起他，钟会只觉得心里的痛，又加剧了几分。

那人也许曾经在某一世，遇到过另一个士季，应当比现在的自己更加成熟稳重，不耍脾气胡闹，不喜新厌旧，不随便怀疑他，也不会把他逼到那般绝路。那个士季多半愿意陪伴他左右，与他泛舟江上，不问世事，逍遥一生。因此那人才怀了极大的热情，踏上重生之路，和自己再续前缘。

但自己配不上他。

他发觉他是在嫉妒了，而且嫉妒的对象是另一个自己。这般荒唐的事情，若不是亲身经历，他是断断想不到的。

也罢……若真的自己错得了那本不该属于他的爱恋，此时此刻，也就没什么值得顾虑的了。

钟会这样想着，大步上前，仰头吻上了姜维的唇。

钟会当然不是真想绝迹江湖，估计姜维也没有下决心陪他归隐山林。更何况姜维逻辑如此缜密之人，用的是一个假设语气。前面的如果不成立，自然也不算他说谎。

姜维献上地图的时候，钟会的眼睛亮了。姜维侧着头看他，嘴角勾起难得的一抹笑容来。

“伯约不是才说，要陪我泛舟江上吗？”

“就算要归隐，也要先搞清楚地形才行。”

这分明是北伐路线图，这些年来姜维没干别的，专心致志北伐，自然对业务十分精炼。钟会摇头笑，也懒得和姜维扯皮。邓艾已经被收监，天明便送往长安。这件事大家都知道，但除了钟会谁都不知道的是，他手上还有一封来自司马昭的书信。

看到地图的一瞬间，钟会怀疑姜维已经知道了司马昭给他写了什么。然而姜维并没有别的表示，反而绕着桌子走到钟会这边，开始与他亲昵。

仿佛这地图真的是私奔……不对，归隐计划图似的。

“我以为，你有什么良策和这个地图一并要献给我。”

“士季算无遗策，我就不班门弄斧了。况且我若是有什么良策一举拿下长安，收复旧都，我也不必以降将之身，与士季共处。”

钟会挑眉，还没等他开口，姜维笑着继续道：“之前你问我，若是有再来一次的机会，又当如何。我当然不敢奢望这些虚无缥缈之事，但是也难免妄想，此时此刻，若有机会辅佐士季成就一番霸业，发挥我全部才能，与你真正并肩齐名，那才是不虚此生。”

之前那个姜维，也说过要帮助自己自立的话吗？钟会皱了皱眉头。他这些天来努力压抑回忆起前世之事的念头，然而那些记忆如同剑戟丛生，每次都硬生生刺入他的脑海里，拔不去，挡不开。

如果自己问的话，多半姜维会陪他发这个疯。但是那又如何？他根本没有给过姜维一个机会。

说起来，前世自立的念头，是有多少因为野心，多少因为司马昭猜忌，又有多少因为对姜维的嫉妒呢？

钟会已经算不清楚这笔账了。

姜维的亲吻细碎地落在他的脸颊和鬓角，然后慢慢挪下去，滑下脖颈，衣襟被打开。钟会抱住姜维，任凭他扯开腰带，唇舌熟练地下移。姜维的口含上他的硬挺的时候，他忽然在走神——姜维如此纯熟的技巧，都是和谁实践出来的呢？

被推倒在锦衾之间的时候，钟会两眼朦胧，意识也有些模糊，唯一能感受到的就是身上之人的热切。

释放之后，钟会几乎要沉沉睡去，脸上却有痒痒的感觉，是姜维在用舌尖舔去他的泪水。

“士季究竟是为了什么而悲伤？”姜维在耳边的吐息温热，“人人都有过去不可说之事，我不想勉强探问……但若能替你分担一点，是我之幸。”

钟会流着眼泪笑了，抱紧了姜维的脖子，只是摇头。

伯约，我说了你也不懂，况且我更不知从何说起。我不能以其昏昏使人昭昭，也无法把我的匪夷所思的经历一并倾诉。

我没有准备好对你坦诚相待，你也没有准备好听我的故事。

姜维看他不愿意说，也没有再问，只是在他身边躺下，把他圈进怀里。这感觉倒是有些熟悉。多少次和姜维这样亲密无间地相拥而眠，他已经习惯，甚至厌倦，到最后又悔恨自己失去了之前唾手可得的温存爱意。

何止唾手可得，简直是老天强塞进他手里的，他却弃如敝履。到现在，旧梦重温，却已经换了天地。

世界上哪有那么正好的缘分？天时地利人和，若是全得可得天下，而人心大概比天下还要难弄吧。

想到这里，钟会用胳膊撑起头来，俯下脸去看着姜维。

“你为何如此热切于支持我自立？”

若你有心知道我的全部，那就请你先以诚相待。

“察觉士季有此意，自然想成全你。”

不，连那个爱他至深之人，都没有做到完全的以诚相待，又如何苛求眼前之人呢？

虽然不知道你到底是怎么想的，但是我未必不能成全你。

想到这里，钟会从凌乱的衣服里，摸出司马昭的来书。

“我已经回不去了。”钟会对看信的姜维说，“我们都回不去了。”

姜维看着他，模样有些疑惑。钟会有时候很享受看他那种因为自己一句意味不清的话而露出的疑惑表情。见过太多那人坚决而毫无疑虑的模样，仿佛他随时随地都知道下面的路该怎么走，哪怕他已经踏上一条自己从未涉足的不归之路。

“无论去哪，我都愿意陪伴在士季身边。”

上元之后三天，日日华灯，夜夜欢饮达旦，蜀宫内也是热闹非凡。

美酒醇香背后尽是血腥之气，七色流光之下暗藏刀光剑影。

那天稍有些微雨，时落时停。钟会接连几天处理谋反自立的一系列惊天动地的大事，已经颇为疲惫。此时独自立在细雨中，心情才稍微平静了一些。虽然是经历过死亡，照理来说应该稍稍看淡世事；但是真正下手宣布自立，又囚禁众将，还是第一次。之前席上众多魏将那表情神色，看了就知道没戏，但是钟会还得撑着把戏演完。

自从重生以来，他就觉得自己是个滑稽戏演员，总是被迫参与各种奇怪的尴尬场面，连准备的时间都不给，他只能临场发挥，次次掉链子。

这个掉链子还不算，还有更狼狈之事——

思绪一停，他忽然察觉雨停了——不对，明明眼前还偶有雨丝划过，把那灯影折射得光怪陆离。

“下雨却不打伞，小心着凉。”

钟会回头，看到姜维举着一把油伞，递到他面前来。那人脸颊潮红，眼神有些不聚焦，显然是多喝了几杯。

兜兜转转，还是要回到那一世的颠倒错乱。

那次姜维撑伞送他回家。路上闲聊，只是一言两语，他心里便起了涟漪。后来的事情不过轻车熟路，但是再回头想想，他忽然意识到，自己以前是见过那个人的。太学大殿的台阶下，私人宴会的席间……有那么一两次，他甚至注意到了那炽热的目光。可惜他未能捕捉到，不然定然要上前询问的。

那目光，后来去哪了呢？

他终于找到了前世种种错乱中，最后一个他还没有解开的问题。

“我问你，伯约。”他在雨中慢慢踱步，“你若对一个人有兴趣，会怎么做？”

“我已经演示过了。”姜维笑得很得意。大概真的是多贪了几杯，这模样不是平时能看到的。

“见了一面就要厚着脸去勾搭吗？”钟会想着这一世他们的相处，笑了出来。

姜维光明磊落地点了点头，非常用力，显然不把“厚着脸”当作什么贬义词。

“如果说，你爱上一人，却还要处处躲着这个人，一躲就是几年……如果说，他向你袒露心意，你却将他拒于千里之外……”

姜维的手扶上钟会肩膀，又固执地把伞递了上去。

“你如果做出这种事来，又是为何呢？”钟会的声音越来越低，有如鬼魅。

“为什么……”

“回答我。”

姜维沉默了许久。然后轻声回答道：“若有这种事，多半因为……我有愧于他。”

钟会咬了牙，推开了伞，眼泪却流了下来，混在脸上的雨水里。

本就没有那个完美无缺的钟士季，让姜维得一世神仙眷侣之圆满。从一开始，他便是一个莫名其妙的收债人——姜维在前世不知道欠了他遇到的那个钟会什么账，找不到债主又心有不安，便向自己来还，也不知道他想不想要。

不，这么说就有点得了便宜卖乖了。他当然想要，一生一世，求之不得。

但是那也是他欠下的债了。

“你跟我来，伯约，我有东西给你看。”

姜维看到那颗人头的时候的表情，钟会觉得自己可以玩味好久。

“你可认识他？”钟会明知故问，那是姜维派去暗中联系刘禅的人。

姜维也没有否定，点了点头：“我的一个亲兵，帮我给旧主送些衣物和点心……”

钟会摇了摇头：“他是你的死士。”

姜维沉默了一会，苦笑道：“也不能说是死士，只是个从小跟着我的仆从而已。”

“大将军并非常人，仆从也都是义勇之士，不但死不松口，还知道如何毁灭证据，甚至寻找机会自杀以保全主上。”钟会双眸如炬，直直盯着姜维，语气里充满嘲讽。

破天荒地，姜维避开了他的目光。钟会的心沉了沉，往后退了一步。飞翔剑已经环绕周身。

“士季，我知道你一直没有彻底信任我。”姜维叹了口气，却没有动武的意思。“哪怕你对我有感情，也知道我对你一片真心。”

“我何止对你有感情……你明知道，我爱你入骨。”钟会笑容凄凉，“你的真心，我却不知道有几分。”

姜维的喉头滚动，胸膛起伏个不停。

“你若对我有真心，那就告诉我，你的计划到底是什么？”

“也罢。我问心无愧，没什么不能说的。”姜维深吸了一口气，说道，“士季，你觉得你若自立，谁会愿意真心帮你？”姜维的语气变得严肃起来，甚至有些咄咄逼人。“魏将家眷老小都在洛阳，蜀中降将又怎会服你？你不肯杀魏将，也是对我和其他降将有所戒备。就算我一个人愿意为你出生入死，其他人呢？我已经不再是汉大将军，败军之将，又哪能左右人心？士季，你是聪明人，我不信你没想过这个。”

“我已经逼迫魏将画押签字。等我正式起事，他们就和我是一条绳上的蚂蚱了。”

“你觉得你可以依靠他们？”

钟会苦笑了一下：“谈不上依靠，但至少可以暂用。”

“你承认吧，你的自立不占人和。若没有一个聚拢人心的办法，是不可能成功的。”

“所以呢？”

“现在有一杆现成的大旗，就看你要不要用。”

“汉。”钟会笑了，“再扶刘禅上位为君，是这样吗？”

姜维点点头：“他再登君位，而你是执掌大权之人。一人之下，万人之上。当年曹孟德挟天子以令诸侯，你凭什么不可以？”

钟会摇摇头：“就算这样，你为什么不和我直接说，而是私下派人送处理过的，随时可以毁掉的密信？如果不是你暗中策划什么不能被我看到的密谋，又何必隐瞒死士之事？”

“因为我知道你不能完全信任我。我不想再引起更多的怀疑。而且我也不知道旧主他是怎么想的，只能先行探问。”

好一番精明道理。钟会暗中冷笑，心口却疼成一片。

“都到了这个时候，你还是不肯和我说实话。”

“我把能说的都说了，士季。之前我有所隐瞒，是我的不对。”他说着，单膝跪下来，仰起头看着面前的钟会，“但是我的心意，没有半分虚假。”

“若真是如此。”钟会苍白的脸上露出一点笑意，“我问你，之前你说答应与我归隐山林，还算数吗？”

“当然算数，只要你真有此心。”

钟会一把揪住姜维的衣襟，硬是把他拽了起来。

“我当然有。而且我说到做到，我们现在就走。”

“那再好不过。”姜维的反应比钟会预计的爽快很多，“自从你对我说过此事，我就一直放在心上。我已经收拾过细软，随时准备离开此地。我们一同去我住处取来，趁天还没亮，我们远走高飞。”

钟会愣了一下，反而不知道怎么接了。他本来以为姜维是会想办法推三阻四，甚至想好了一套说辞来嘲讽他。但是听了姜维这些话，他的心软了。

前一世，若两人能逃出成都，接下来便是那神仙眷侣不问世事的日子了吧？虽然那一切已成一场大梦，但是此时此刻，再把那梦想变为现实，看起来也是咫尺之遥的事情。

然而自立之事近在眼前，他多少还是有那么一点心有不甘。

况且，还有……

钟会垂下眼睛，双手抓了姜维的胳膊。他用了很大的力气，姜维皱了皱眉头，转而又微微一笑。

明知面前这个人是世上最不可信任之人，但是钟会太希望再相信他一次了——哪怕是为了给自己一个幻想，哪怕是，为了还之前那个姜维的债。

“伯约。”钟会听到自己平静的声音，“我授予你精兵五万，进攻长安。”

这下换了姜维不知所措了，而且看起来比之前钟会听说姜维要与他趁夜离开成都还要迷茫。钟会凑上前去，用手臂环了姜维的脖颈。他的唇几乎贴上了姜维的。

“我都已经做到这个份上了，却还是换不来伯约的一句实话吗？”

自从这一世醒来，钟会时常觉得自己身处一场荒诞剧当中，而且剧本漫长，起伏众多，毫无准备的他根本应不暇接。然而比这还要荒唐的是，这剧本说落幕就落幕，在他好不容易找到一点感觉的时候，突然一切急转直下，更让他不知所措。

两人的对质被外面的巨响打断的时候，钟会便意识到，自己的时间不多了。至于当他们看到蜀宫的大火，不过是确认了钟会的直觉罢了。

外面的敌军还在往里面射火箭，而宫墙外还有携带攻城器械的魏兵往墙头上爬。钟会为数不多的手下还在拼死作战，但是大局成败已经清楚。钟会拼命盘算了一下到底是哪一步走错，直到他看见某个角落里面一闪而过的卫瓘。

其实这些都不重要了。

“我们若能与城外汉旧部会和，也许还有希望。”姜维看起来却很平静，仿佛只是在制定下一个作战计划，“收拢你的手下，我们一起突围。”

“你觉得魏军攻城的时候，能够放着你的旧部不管吗？”

“不管怎么样，值得试一试。如果实在不行……”姜维笑了笑，“士季不是还要归隐山林吗？”

“这时候，你还有心嘲笑我。”本来有些惊慌的钟会反而因姜维这样的态度而镇静了下来。

仔细想想，确实也没什么值得惊慌的，尤其是这一幕，之前不是已经演过一次了么？

一杆枪在姜维手里舞成银龙。他率众冲入敌阵，钟会也不甘示弱，跟身上前。

“跟我来，我知道蜀宫的一处密道。”钟会边战边对姜维说。

“真巧，我也正想和你说这个。”

“你身为大将军，怎么会知道宫中密道之事？”

“自然是……宫中有人信得过我。”

如果不是在这般紧急情况当中，钟会倒是有心玩味一下这句话。但此时此刻矢下如雨，他们两人身上都挨了箭，实在不是说这些的时候。

成都逃亡的戏码，钟会没想到自己会这么快再重温一遍。这一次一开始似乎还比上次好一些，至少他有些心腹手下，可以替他们抵挡一阵。但很快，钟会便意识到，情况没有他想得那么顺利。魏军迅速涌入宫中，他们且战且退，却连一个喘息的空当都没有。他们身边的士兵越来越少，最后只剩下他们二人。

钟会很快便身受重伤，姜维看起来越战越勇，但那些狰狞的伤口钟会也看在眼里。那一次姜维为他挡刀的场景犹然历历，前世今生光影重叠，钟会很想哭，但是他咧开嘴，却发出颤抖的笑声。

“果然到头来……还是这么回事……”

“我们还有希望。士季，跟紧我。”

已经几乎失去战斗力的钟会喘息着，跌跌撞撞，跟在姜维身后。姜维也不多话，一路护着他，两人撞入一个偏殿，意外地里面没有魏军的踪迹。

姜维关上殿门，整个人在地上拖出一道血迹。钟会心疼地想要伸手去拉他，却先被自己身上的剧痛击倒在地。

“从这里，也许可以找到皇宫密道入口。”姜维说着，扶起钟会，“你还能走吗？”

钟会抬眼看了看姜维，苦笑了一下。

“我可以在这里挡一会，吸引敌军的注意。你往里面走，如果你知道如何寻找密道入口，就赶紧逃吧……”

钟会的手指疲惫地落在姜维的唇上。

“你知道，我逃不掉的。”

“士季，你还有希望的……”姜维一边说，一边还在他身上寻找那最大最深的伤口，撕扯自己的衣服，试图替他包扎。

“你还有希望，你能活下去……找到你的旧部……然后复兴蜀汉……”失血让钟会头晕目眩，他咬着牙，努力保持意识清醒。

“别说了，士季，我不会放弃你的。”

“你又何必……明明已经下了杀我的决心，看着我死在你面前……你又不忍心了吗？”

姜维双手轻轻抖了抖，但是没说什么，仍旧死死按住钟会血流如注的伤口。

“都到这时候了，你能不能对我坦诚一次？”

“我甘愿为你死，你是知道的，士季。”

“此时此刻，或许是的……但是我从一开始，不过是你复国计划里面的一枚棋子吧……”

“我的确有心借你之力复国，但是那已经是不可能之事了。至少眼下，我还能为你做点什么。”姜维目光闪烁，“若是此时此刻我死能换你活下去，我……算了，说这些也没用。你若不能走，我带你逃走便是。”说着他起身，拉起钟会的胳膊，想要把他背起来。

钟会拉住了他的手，摇了摇头。

“我的时间不多了，你不肯对我说实话，那还是我说吧……那死士的密信，没有彻底毁掉……”钟会看着姜维的喉结滚动了一下，垂下眼睛，“我看到了一部分内容……虽然字句不全，但……”钟会抬眼看了一下姜维，“你还要我继续说下去吗……”

有那么一瞬间，钟会怀疑自己是不是在姜维眼中看到了泪光，抑或是他的伤太重，已经出现了幻觉。

姜维把他紧紧搂在怀里，声音都有些哽咽。

“对不起。”终于，姜维还是只说了这句话。

钟会绝望地再次看了姜维最后一眼——那棱角分明的脸已经被血迹覆盖，只有一双眼中，目光仍旧锐利，仿佛是不能被这世间苦厄所折断的一杆长枪。

也罢，早该知道他是什么样的人，早该知道他心里有什么不可放弃之事。只是自己陷得太深，看不清姜维，也看不清自己。但是在生命即将结束的时候，他觉得自己从来没有更清楚过——这个对他欺瞒到最后一刻的姜维，之前那个用一生为他付出的姜维，其实没什么两样；正如姜维所承认的那样，他钟会，只不过是姜维复国计划破灭之后的退而求其次而已。

之前诸多愧疚悔恨，因为自己前世无论如何也不相信，他值得姜维这样拼尽一切去爱，而生生误了那人一生痴念。

而现在，在血淋淋的现实面前，那悔恨都变得甜美了起来。

然而即使一切都是虚妄，他也想在这样的虚妄中，再抓到一点什么。

“伯约……我临死前……只想听一句实话，一句就好……”钟会气若游丝，慢慢阖上双眼，“你对我的感情，是不是……一直都是假的……”

好像有冰凉的液体滴在他的脸上，但是他已经没有力气睁开眼睛看一看了；姜维似乎在说什么，但那声音也渺远模糊。黑暗和寒冷一并降临，迅速地吞噬了他。

一叶扁舟载着他，在摇摇摆摆的江水中，一路飘摇而上。


	2. 第二章

催马前行，兵戈铁甲相碰的声音不绝于耳。周遭夜色浓厚，仿佛前一世死亡的大幕还未撤去。

“报！镇西将军，在五十里外探到姜维所部营垒旗号。”

“再探，一定要探明敌军虚实。”

探马领命下去，监军卫瓘却不知道从什么地方冒了出来。上一世就是这人泄密导致魏军攻入城内，钟会每次见他都鼻子不是鼻子眼睛不是眼睛。不过夜色太重，想来卫瓘也看不清他的莫名敌意。

“将军，我有一言……”

钟会翻了个白眼，知道又要是一番唇枪舌剑了。

这一世他醒来的时候正值伐蜀大军刚刚出发之时。他睁眼看到的第一个场景是面前的兵符印信，和背后整装待发的十万大军。阳光直直射下来，他抬起头，眼眶涩痛，却没有泪水落下来。

在大军面前痛哭流涕的戏码上演这一次就够了。之前两世纠葛，每一次哭泣都是因为那个人，因为温暖的爱，因为冰冷的欺骗，因为那一场误了他两生两世的盛大幻境。之前那些温存爱意的记忆清晰，犹在指端眼前，仿佛伸伸手就能碰到，然后便化作无数荆棘刀剑，将他生生隔得四分五裂。前一世的鲜血凝在他的灵魂里，那些回忆越是温暖，他就越觉得彻体生寒。他已经把能流的泪水都流尽了。此时他的内心干涸，只有仇恨之火在熊熊燃烧。

这一世，也该姜维为我流尽鲜血了。

他的脸上再次露出那被人形容作“武库”的表情来。他手捧兵符，心中暗暗发誓，自己此世，不要再为那个人落一滴泪。

若说之前两世他还挣扎在爱和野心中间，不知道如何做出决断，那么这一次是他活得最为目标坚定的一次——生擒姜维，然后将他千刀万剐……不，千刀万剐都不解恨。钟会想起之前的肌肤之亲，他的手指尖划过那人皮肤的柔软感受；这一次应该活剥了他的皮，然后用它做个皮垫子，每天把它抱在手里摸着那人的皮肤，应该也别有一番滋味。

刚刚想到这里，他忽然意识到，自己的身体某处居然有了些微的反应。想不到到了这种时候他还贪恋那人的床笫之欢，钟会恨恨地掐了一下自己的大腿，迅速放弃了用姜维的皮做垫子的想法。

一路进兵以来，钟会最大的乐趣就是脑补各种残酷的刑罚如何用在姜维身上。不知道若是姜维遭受种种非人的折磨，是会咬着牙故作镇定，还是会痛苦哀嚎，甚至哭泣求饶呢？

钟会觉得自己多半看不到那人服软的样子，他甚至无法想象一个哭泣求饶的姜维。那一世他倒是为了自己流泪服软了，不过即使在那个时候，姜维仍旧保有那铁一样的风骨，于是外在的放低身段，才显得更有说服力。他知道自己永远不可能看到那人彻底被摧毁打垮的样子。

不过这也没关系，只要时间够长，应该一定有办法彻底让那人崩溃。现在的当务之急是如何活捉姜维。

这个任务也是很难达成的。想想之前一次邓艾和诸葛绪两个人翻山越岭围追堵截了好久，都没能抓到姜维，硬是让他回了剑阁，才把事情搞成那样。不过这一次钟会好歹熟悉了姜维的退兵路线和想法，他觉得自己胸有成竹。

大兵刚进蜀地，钟会便彻底把自己的任务和原来的进军计划丢在脑后，把所有的安排都彻底大换血了一番。其中，他命诸葛绪和邓艾调头转进成都，能打则打，不能打就虚张声势；而自己带着十万大军北上，分兵三路进攻姜维。这安排简直莫名其妙，军中没有一个人知道他到底要干什么。监军卫瓘捧着刀和他吵了一夜，吵到面孔耳赤，最后钟会急了，抽出刀来架在卫瓘脖子上。大概卫瓘也看透他眼中的杀气不是假的，终于闭了嘴。

如果说这还不是最莫名其妙的，那之后的事情就更加不可理解。向来通晓军事算无遗策的钟会可以说是昏招迭出，连犯大忌——分兵冒进，追敌急行，疲师远征，还一路跟在敌人后面，显得十分被动。

当然这也不能全怪他。他本来以为自己知道了剧本开了挂就可以一路畅通无阻平推关底大魔王。想不到姜维的段位比他想的要高，几次险险脱出他的包围，搞得他也不好意思再抱怨之前的邓艾和诸葛绪无能了。眼看着距离姜维撤进剑阁越来越近，愈发没有耐心的钟会觉得自己还得临场发挥。

他算准了姜维急于回兵救成都，没有心思在这里和自己缠斗，于是不顾士兵疲惫，强行趁夜行军。卫瓘这一次彻底看不下去了。

看起来，今天卫瓘态度十分坚决。大概除非钟会真的抽了刀砍下他的脑袋，不然他是不会住嘴的。况且这些士兵中步兵过半，若要趁夜赶上姜维估计也很难做到。还不如……

钟会眼睛一转，假意答应卫瓘扎营休息。自己却带了骑兵不足一万，冒险去偷袭姜维大营。这大概是他几生几世当中最没有头脑的一次决断，然而钟会心里清楚，如果今晚还不和姜维一战，接下来恐怕就没有机会了。虽然如果姜维退守剑阁，他也可以学当年邓艾翻阴平道偷袭成都，但是再接下来的一系列走向，就不是他想要的了。

也罢，最坏的结果不过就是死在乱军之中，然后再读档重来一次。钟会摸摸怀里的夺时玉，心想，反正机会多得是，总有一次可以生擒姜维，满足报仇的心愿。

赌一把吧，姜维就是个赌徒，赢了输了都甘之如饴，为什么我不能也学他赌一把？

钟会斗志昂扬，打马疾驰，全然忘了他没法和姜维比这个。

因为他输不起。

当然事情的急转直下很快就提醒了他这个残酷的现状。当他发现姜维居然有所防备并且认认真真地和他打一仗的时候，他知道自己的胜算不多了。

姜维兵数远大于他。虽然多日奔逃也十分疲惫，但好歹面对毫无准备仓促来袭的钟会，还是有把握的。当然钟会毕竟是擅于用兵之人，很快就派快马去调援兵，并且在阵后虚张声势，多举火和旌旗，喊杀声震天，仿佛他十万大军随后即来。

然而姜维没有任何退却的意思。他眼看着那人以一挡百，于阵前左冲右突，火光当中那斗志昂扬的脸格外迷人，又格外令他恼火。他索性不管不顾，打马也冲了上去。

钟会和姜维不是没有过切磋，但是没有真的决一死战的经历。他知道每次姜维都让着他，就算不特意让，怕也是没有心思真斗；他自己倒是争强好胜，每次都打算争个输赢，所以看起来不落敌手。然而他也见过姜维在战场上的姿态，仿佛修罗降世，无人可当，除非耗尽最后一口气，不然便是那夺人性命的鬼煞阎罗。钟会当然也明白，和这样的姜维打，他是没有胜算的。

但此时仇恨上头，催得他不管不顾，只想打了痛快再说，连大不了重来的念头暂时都忘却在了脑后。

“姜维！看我取你性命！”钟会大喝一声，飞翔剑比他的声音还快。这敌方大将的突然进攻倒是打了个姜维措手不及。在他胳膊上留下一道伤口。不过姜维反应迅速，很快就调转枪头，直向钟会而来。

钟会不记得自己之前在逃命的时候有没有战得这么疯狂过——第一世大概是有的，第二世就有些泄气了。这次和第一世还不一样，那次为了自保，这一次只是为了杀伐，不惜一切代价。他招招狠毒，也不太管保护自身。他数着自己受了几处伤，但是都不觉得怎么疼。之前已经有一次死于刀剑之下，大概时间久了就习惯了吧。

倒是姜维没这么个疯劲儿，反而因他的拼死力战而吃惊不小，招数从一开始的猛攻逐渐转为防御，看起来是不想和钟会在这里虚耗下去了。

钟会才不给他退出前线再做调度的机会。

“你若是有种，就跟我战到你死我活才罢休！”

钟会的剑伤了姜维的马。那马匹长嘶一声，差点把姜维甩下去。钟会再接再厉，不去打人，却去刺马腿。姜维坐骑向前跪倒，把姜维往前甩。眼看姜维已经失去平衡，钟会抓住这个机会冲他投去飞剑。

想不到姜维身手灵活得很，马失去平衡的时候他就已经脱离了马镫。他在马背一个翻身，踩着马头跃起，躲开飞剑，再踩马臀，直向钟会扑来。

一系列动作如行云流水，钟会未来得及作出反应，姜维已经上了他的马，还好死不死地稳稳当当地坐在了他身后。钟会倒吸一口冷气——若是两人兵刃相对，他也许还不会落下风；若是这样近身肉搏，使不上兵器只能纯靠力气，他绝对不可能是姜维的对手。

这一点他倒不是在战场和武艺切磋的时候了解到的，而是在床上。

“这下我们可以决一死战了。”姜维在他耳边轻声说。

这语调简直有几分调戏的意味了。钟会涨红了脸，姜维在他身后，他无法转身，本就不占地利，他的飞翔剑招数又几乎都使不出来。情急之下，他抓了一只剑往身后刺，却被姜维一把抓住手腕，往身后一别，另一条胳膊卡住他左肩，左手扣住他的腰，让他动弹不得。

两人贴得如此之近，又是那熟悉的身体和气息。若是闭上眼，暂时忘却自己复仇的计划，钟会简直有那一瞬间的错觉，自己是和姜维在战场上来一场浪漫之约。他心里恼恨，然而那二十余年温存已经深深刻进身体记忆，再不能被拔除了。这样的接触卸下了他一半防备，本来就不占优势的力气丧失大半。他越是挣扎，姜维锁他锁得越紧，虽然隔着盔甲，那身体的摩擦仍旧刺激起了不合时宜的冲动，让他更加无力抗衡。

“放开我！”钟会的怒吼好像都少了几分火气。姜维没有理会他的困兽犹斗，夺了他的剑，反手横在他的脖子上。

“胜负已分，钟将军跟我走一趟吧。”

姜维松开对他的锁困的时候，钟会稍微有那么一点点的不舍，然后很快就被自己这没出息的反应惹恼了，暗暗骂了自己几句。汉兵一拥而上，先是除去他的兵器，然后拿着绳子准备绑他，却被姜维制止了。

“不用绑了，带他进来吧。”

听起来姜维没什么敌意，反而像是有几分热情似的。钟会看向那声音来处，却发现姜维已经转身走向大帐。他只看到那熟悉的背影，披风随着脚步飘扬起来，让他想起那与他并肩作战的前尘往事。

既然姜维发了话，士兵们对钟会也挺客气的，没有推推搡搡，而是把他请进了大帐。

姜维更是礼遇有加，躬身施礼，动作一丝不苟。钟会梗着脖子本来打算来个装死，但是毕竟世家子弟，这么无礼的事情干不出来，只好翻着白眼拱手勉强还了个礼。

“看起来钟将军还是对这次战败心有不服啊。”姜维上前一步，笑吟吟地，“我的确是有些投机取巧了，抱歉。”他又拱了拱手。

钟会又用力翻了个白眼。他想起作青白眼的阮籍来。可惜当初阮籍喝得酩酊大醉也不肯搭理他，不然他应该学了那独门绝活，此时此刻可以来给姜维用。

“不过我也没料到，将军居然没做什么反抗便束手就擒。”

如果他不是那个二十多年来在床上已经被姜维拆骨剥皮吃干抹净的钟士季，大概还是有机会在马上和姜维过上几招的——虽然结果估计也是一样束手就擒。他的脸涨得通红，如同心里的火燃烧上来。他低了头避开姜维的目光。

“哈，我玩笑大概有些过了，抱歉。将军的身手不凡，我深感敬佩。这些年来我在战场上杀敌无数，有你这般战意的人，可不常见。我早听说将军策术文采天下闻名，没想到还是武艺精湛之人。”

“这一战是你赢了。你这是夸我，还是夸你自己呢？”钟会终于憋不住了。他向来别人给他什么瘪吃，都要怼回去。今天姜维把他搞得这么狼狈，他当然不能嘴上吃亏。

“若是将军不服，我们还可以校场再过招。若是我输了，我可以放你回去。”姜维还是那一脸诚恳，若是钟会之前不知道这个人，还真的要被他的谦和态度骗了。

“你到底要说什么？”钟会抬头盯着姜维，眼神怨毒得很。

姜维玩味地看着他，目光久久不离开他的脸，盯得他有些耳热，又不肯输了气势，便瞪着眼睛盯回去。

终于姜维又开了口：“早听闻别人说到钟将军年幼时的事情，有人说，‘观其眸子，便知非常人’。今天一见，果然如此。”

钟会深吸了两口气，才抑制住眼泪涌上来的冲动。才跟自己发过誓，一见了这人，就要破功了——但这初见之言，他说了千百遍，次次都能戳中他的心最柔软的地方。

哪怕他已恨这人入骨。

“你可是要劝降我？”

他微妙的态度变化也被姜维捕捉到了。姜维再次深深施礼：“钟将军果然是聪明人，在下敬佩。”

“我恨不得亲手杀了你，让我投降是万万不可能的。”

“我也看出来你似乎对我有深仇大恨——虽不知为何，但我知道我多年北伐，魏朝中，大概恨我之人不少。”姜维一脸的不在乎，“然而若是将军肯弃暗投明，与我同朝为官；待将来我们功成名就，并肩齐名，到时候你自然了解我这些年来的一片苦心。”

钟会的手指有些发抖。这话有些熟悉，他记得姜维对自己说过的很多话，虽然真假都已经模糊在了那一世的尔虞我诈当中，但这并不妨碍他心里一阵阵难以控制的悸动。

若是果真可以呢……

钟会暗中咬了咬舌尖，细小的疼痛提示自己不要忘了这一世是来干什么的。

“我若是投降了大将军，你的北伐便有希望了。”钟会话中带刺，“十余次的无功而返，终于让将军学聪明了。”

“我也希望早有人能助我一臂之力，然而这样送上门来的冒失之辈，可不多见啊。”

“你……”钟会没想到自己居然会被姜维怼回来，咬着牙怒目圆睁，方才想到之前两次，姜维对他都是先让三分的，不禁泄了气。不过他不是这么轻易服输的人。“夏侯仲权不是帮过你吗？你好像也没有什么实质性的进展。”

“夏侯仲权虽然也是英雄人物，但实话实说，他的才华策略，还是不能和你比的。最有趣的是，最初还是他告诉我，你必将为汉之忧患。之前听闻你带兵来伐，我便忍不住想，这大名鼎鼎的钟士季，到底是个什么样的人呢？”他踱步上前，凑近钟会的脸，“这次有幸会面，发现你居然和我想得颇为接近，仿佛我们在什么时候有过一面之缘似的。”

钟会心里又是一悸，为了掩饰自己的心虚，转头冷哼了一声，梗着脖子说你赶紧把我推出去砍了，我死也不投降。

以钟会对姜维的了解，他知道那人绝对不会对自己讲什么兴复汉室之类的大道理，多半也不会急着把他砍了。虽然他早就做好了重来一次的打算，但是此时此刻，他还不着急求死。

果然，姜维没多说什么，只是命人把他关押起来。汉军士兵把他带到一处地方，竟然不是牢狱，而是一间营帐。他出入都有人随时跟随看守，但吃喝待遇都还不差，而且也可以在周围活动腿脚。

这倒像是之前他对姜维的待遇。不知道该说是好心好报，还是什么微妙因缘。

钟会被擒，那十万大军也就群龙无首，被姜维来日一击，溃败大半；而邓艾诸葛绪之兵力，更没办法与守剑阁险要之地的姜维抗衡了。即使他们收罗钟会旧部，估计也是士气不振，难以为战。看来这一次伐蜀，是要彻底失败了。

当然这些钟会都不在乎。他甚至自我安慰说，这次转世，我就是冲着搞砸来的。

但是当姜维问起他为什么搞砸的时候，他还是很不满的。

“将军自淮南以来……”

“好了好了别说了，你不就是来嘲讽我这次昏招迭出，才让你占了便宜吗？”钟会嚷道，“我不像你满嘴假话，就有一说一——我就是为了亲手杀了你，为了这个目的才过于鲁莽，不考虑后果。这样你满意了吗？”

姜维愣了愣，接下来若有所思：“我们初交手时，你进攻招招毒辣，但是很少防御自身。那时候我就纳闷……说到这个，你的伤怎么样了？”说着姜维上前，要帮他看伤。

姜伯约，你最好不要对我摆出那副关切的样子来，别以为这样我就会再次被你蒙蔽！钟会在心里恶狠狠地念叨。

“不是什么重伤，不劳大将军费心了。”钟会往后躲了躲，但是胳膊已经被姜维按住了。他手臂上有一处伤，拉了袖子便看得到。

姜维的手指触碰在他的皮肤上，那感觉太过熟悉，又太过疼痛。钟会下意识想躲，又谈恋那种感觉。他的肌肉紧绷，不知所措，抬眼偷偷看姜维。

仍是那好看的脸，凌厉的眉眼，棱角分明的面容，但眼中满满关切之意，温和不似一位刀头舔血的将军。大家都能看到姜维不苟言笑，气势逼人的一面，却鲜有人见到他所见到过的，那温柔缠绵，厚重多情的隐秘一层。

直到现在他都不知道，到底哪一个姜维才是真的。前一世……不，哪怕再前一世，任凭他款款多情，那真诚不由分说，到头来不过是背后藏着弯曲心机，利用也好，愧疚也罢，自己不过是他一枚棋子，就看是捧在手心里，还是踩在脚底下罢了。

他死前没听到那人最后的回答，可是听了又如何呢，他能分辨真假吗？

或者真假就那么重要吗？

想到这里钟会忽然打了个冷颤。他又抬头看了看姜维，嘴角勾起一抹笑容。

前世他假投降我，搞一出复国阴谋；这辈子我为什么不能依样画葫芦，也假投降一次？邓艾和诸葛绪大军未去，姜维新胜，求战心切。若是能诳他入彀……让他全军覆没受辱而死，比单杀他一人要畅快淋漓得多。

当然还有更深一层的私心，他自己都不愿意多想——若是假投降，他自然还可以顺理成章地和姜维再次情好日密，缱绻缠绵。当然，前提是那人愿意。这一点上他有几分心虚，也有几分矛盾：一直以来他都觉得他配不上姜维那浓烈爱恋，哪怕那人待他深情如许；此时此刻他已经看穿了背后的阴谋，却又无端自信起来，觉得如果自己有意，还是能勾起姜维那看似铁石心肠之人的一点柔情的。

他决定再赌一把——虽然他也不知道，他是要压姜维对他的爱是真还是假。

想到这里，他清了清嗓子，慢慢抽了手。

“多谢大将军看伤。我真的无碍。”

态度转变不能太大，容易闪了腰。还得循序渐进着来。

正好姜维此时此刻给了他一个机会，问道：“之前我的提议，考虑得如何了？”

钟会故意皱了皱眉头，显得非常为难的样子：“大将军对我不薄，我当然感激。但是……”

“若是有什么疑虑，尽管说出来。能帮忙的，我尽量帮忙。”姜维说，“若是担心在洛阳的家眷，那倒有些……”

“不是因为这个，我没有家眷。”

他孑然一身，之前是，之后也是。他不娶妻纳妾，不生儿育女。之前他以为这是为了姜维，后来他发现，自己就是这样的人，不为了谁，就是为了自己的那一点俗世不能羁的逍遥自在。

只可惜到头来还是被功名牵累，还有那姜维给与他的最沉重的枷锁——爱恨皆不自由。

想到这里他站起身来，拱了拱手：“之前我说话多有得罪，还请见谅。我不是真的和大将军不共戴天，只是我听说……哎，罢了，我该说的不该说的都说了，现在也直说好了。我听说大将军表面上善于施恩于人，收买人心，私下里阴狠毒辣，毫不留情，”他一边骂一边在心里暗笑，“翻手为云覆手为雨不择手段。所以我怕只怕，协助你兵进长安，最后却成了祭旗的第一个孤魂怨鬼。”

姜维苦笑：“这些评价，你都是听谁说的？”

钟会有点想笑——当然是听我自己呀。当然这话不能说，他故意板了板脸，做出一个很严肃的表情来。

“大将军外宽内忌之名，我也不是没听过。还有你的那些死士……”

姜维有些吃惊了，瞪着眼看他，钟会还以为下一刻姜维就要把他推出去斩了。

“我是不是说了什么不该说的了？”钟会笑道，“若是大将军现在想杀我，悉听尊便。”

“你是怎么知道这些的？”

“你身为蜀汉大将军，可谓众目睽睽。你真以为自己的秘密，就那么牢靠吗？”

姜维笑了：“这倒是句实话。钟将军真是直爽人，我佩服得很。只是我好奇一句，你还知道些什么？”

“我还知道……”钟会一转眼珠，回身坐在榻上，那明亮的眸子仿佛会说话，“大将军虽然看起来薄情寡欲，冷意森然，其实内心里柔情万转，比那些才子名士，要耐人寻味得多。”

姜维呆立原地，半晌无言。

“你到底……”

“这些我由这几天的相处才知道的，其实也不算太难……不过看起来，这些年来，能看透伯约的人，并不多啊。”钟会幽幽说道，同时挺直了上身，凑近面前的姜维。

姜维的嘴唇微微张了张，想说什么又没有说出来。他上前一步，用两指勾了钟会的下巴，拇指摩挲而上，贴上他的下唇，稍稍扳开一点。钟会乖乖地半张开嘴，舌尖从牙齿中间探出来。

“我记得，那天在马上制住你的时候，我感觉到……一些……不该碰的东西。”

“哪有什么不该碰的？”钟会双眼迷蒙，“我既然被你所擒，这条命都是你的。你愿意如何对待我，都在你掌控中了。”

这话说出来，有些微的耻辱和不服气，但是这一点点耻辱感反而成了巨大的情欲刺激。他想起最初一世，和姜维玩的种种隐秘游戏：他被五花大绑，跪在床下，任凭那人如何玩弄于他，愉悦至极。此时此刻回忆涌入脑海，不由他挣扎，便已经身陷其中。

“只是……请你对我温柔一些。”

“那是自然。”

钟会的衣衫在姜维的动作下无声滑落，他闭上眼睛，轻轻叹了口气。他的身体已经成了这欲望的俘虏，至于心里是爱是很，在这一瞬间全不作数。

不过是逢场作戏而已。在身体被插入的一刻，他无声地对自己说。你姜维能做的事，我也能做到。

夤夜，无月无星，寒意森然，浸透骨髓。钟会从黑暗中坐起身来，气喘吁吁，汗流浃背。他刚刚做了一场噩梦——无数噩梦的片段，重叠回放，纠缠不休。醒来以后那些场景和感觉迅速退却，但也有一些残存的影像，多半不那么美好。

他梦到姜维亲手用长枪刺穿他的胸口；他梦到自己战死沙场，姜维在他耳边绝望地喊他的名字；他梦到他把姜维送上断头台，亲眼看他人头落地；他梦到他和姜维两个人被绑上刑场……梦的最后，第一世划过喉咙的剑刃锋利，把他从这循环往复的绝望中拉了出来。

在梦境和现实交错之中，他无端地感觉到夺时玉的存在——尽管身体上不着一物，玉也被和衣服一起放在一边，他还是能够感觉到夺时玉的微妙气息。平时他没有注意过，不知道什么，今晚这感觉格外强烈。随着意识逐渐回归现实，那感觉稍纵即逝。

“士季……”姜维因他的异常而醒了过来，“怎么了？”

钟会被圈在怀中，肌肤相贴的温暖感觉和姜维的心跳让他稍稍平静了一些。这些天来他们虽然不是每天都有云雨之事，但是每天晚上都这样相拥而眠。他有时会在半夜醒来，手臂碰触姜维温热的皮肤。他知道自己只要想办法夹带一把小刀藏在枕头下面，或者旁边的衣服堆里，他的仇就可以报了。

但为什么还没有呢？钟会对自己说他是担心姜维毕竟身为将军，睡觉警觉，若是感到异动和杀气必然会醒来反击。他也对自己说，全歼姜维大军的计划已有眉目，需要再忍耐一时。

至于他到底是不是在忍耐，就不是他想要回答自己的问题了。

“没什么，噩梦而已。”钟会轻声说，“抱歉吵醒了你。”

“我还得感谢你吵醒了我。”姜维的手指揉进他的头发里，“我也做了一些不大愉快的梦，”他停了停，“和你有关的。”

钟会眨了眨眼睛，黑暗里他看不清楚姜维的表情，只觉得心里有什么东西被拨动了一下。

“真巧，我的梦也和你有关。不过……算了，只是一场梦罢了。”

或许也不只是一场梦，而是老天冥冥中对未来的警示吧。钟会心烦意乱起来，想到这几天就要实施的计划，又看了看黑暗里姜维的轮廓。

“难不成是我们相互为敌，互相杀戮？”姜维追问。

钟会愣了一下：“难道我们做了同样的梦？你又梦到了什么？”

“我记得不大清楚了，大约有这样的场景，也有我们共死于乱军之中，也有你……自刎于我面前。”

钟会咬住了手臂才让自己没有哭出来。光是那一句话和姜维说话时候的语气，就足够摧毁他心里一半的恨——他几乎就要错觉，身边这个就是他所认识那个爱他至深的姜维。

“若这是真的，你会为我难过吗？”

他们相处不足一个月，钟会对待这场相逢，无非一次玩乐，背后还压着蓄势待发的背叛。这话本是不该问的。

但他问得理直气壮，掷地有声，仿佛姜维的悲伤是他应得的报偿。

“最好不要发生这种事，光是个梦便让我有些难过了。”

有那么一瞬间，钟会习惯性地去猜测姜维的话的真假，然后马上意识到，这一世姜维是没有任何必要和他说假话的。

“我曾经……”他喃喃道，欲言又止。

我曾经为你而死，伯约，这条命是我能给你的最后的东西。

而你又给了我什么呢……

夺时玉的亮光在脑海中隐约闪烁。钟会忽然感到有些悚然了。

“嗯？”姜维把手放在他的胸口，凑近了几分，似乎想听请他后面的话。

“没什么……我是说我曾经也做过类似的奇怪的梦。梦这个东西没什么道理，也许都只是巧合罢了。”他打了个马虎眼，“我睡不着了，正好之前还有些公文要处理。我就在帐内办公，你再睡一会吧。”

这几天来钟会协助姜维办公，尤其是涉及到魏国的事情的一些决策，他都尽心尽力——至少他提供的魏国的情报都是可靠的，姜维一开始也许还有疑虑，但是几次探查和用兵之后，看起来姜维在这方面，已经对他放下心了。

“士季不要太辛苦了。如果累了就回来躺着，别怕吵醒我。”

钟会在角落里点亮了一豆灯火，等姜维的呼吸逐渐变得沉重，鼾声渐起，他才悄悄放下了笔，拿出他早已准备好的放在蜡丸里的密信。他把衣服搭在座椅上，里面用杂物撑起来，虽然看起来不那么像人，不过如果姜维醒来随便扫一眼，半梦半醒当中，应该是分辨不出来的。

钟会知道自己这样是冒了很大风险的，不过他不能多等了，邓艾和诸葛绪的大军坚持不了太久，他需要赶紧把自己的密信送出去。两天前为了讨好姜维，他已经作了劝降书信送了出去，虽然他知道邓艾绝对不会因为这种事情投降，但他必须及时传达自己真正的意图才行。

看了一眼熟睡的姜维，他叹了口气，猫下腰从帐门角掀开的一条缝里面钻了出去。

这些天来他已经熟悉了姜维军营中的地形和情况，包括口令之类都打探好了，甚至搞到了一套汉军士兵的衣服。他带好自己准备之物，来到关押其他俘虏的地方。

他兵败后被俘的除了他自己，还有几百个魏军士兵，其中不乏一些他的心腹亲兵。他们分别被关在一些小营帐里，看管不算太严密——毕竟在这五万大军当中，这几百人不能也不敢掀起什么波澜。天公作美，守着营门的汉军士兵正在打瞌睡，钟会准备好的一系列手段都没用得上。

他找到之前搭上线的心腹副将，把衣服和密信给了他，包括必经之处几个营盘和关口的口令和大概地形，都对他详细说明了。这人向来伶俐，钟会对他是放心的。

“务必要找到邓将军，把密信送达。此次成败，就全靠你了。”

“钟将军放心，我定然不辱使命。只是，”那人面有难色，“我们这里少了一个人，恐怕您……”

“这个你不用担心，我自有办法。趁着外面的守卫正在打瞌睡，你赶紧走。”

看那人身影消失在黎明前最浓的夜色里，钟会摸了摸揣在怀里的引火之物，心满意足地往另一个方向溜去。

一刻钟以后，钟会蹑手蹑脚地回到他和姜维的营帐，撤去那些布置起来的障眼法——看起来姜维还在沉睡，并没有发现他的举动。毕竟他去了不到半个时辰，而且没有弄出一点响动来。

不过接下来的响动可就大了。他得意笑了笑，把笔扔到地上，把几卷公文故意放到脚边，看起来像是慌张站起来碰到地上的。然后他来到帐门口，探头向外看。远处果然已经见了火光，士兵们开始扰动。他用全身的力气掀开帐门，简直要把它扯掉一般。他使足了音量，大声喊道：

“伯约！大事不好了！营内起火！”

那晚很是乱了一阵子，直到清晨一切才重新归于平静。之后清点人数，除了那个钟会放跑的人之外，还少了几个魏军士兵——甚至有一个汉军士兵也失踪了，不知道是被火烧死还是趁乱当了逃兵。钟会对这结果很满意。

接下来他其实还是提心吊胆了几天的，一是不知道邓艾能不能收到密信，二是担心姜维怀疑到他头上。姜维也确实在第二天向他问东问西，不过看起来不像是怀疑，只是正常的打探而已，毕竟除了对他，姜维也和其他守营兵士将官多方询问了一阵子，毕竟营中这样莫名其妙的失火是不常见的。

最后在钟会“协助”之下，他们发现了一些士兵私藏酒水。于是这件事就以军中有人酗酒渎职做结。姜维对这个结果看起来不大满意，不过看起来也没有别的办法。

过了几天，邓艾在剑阁下命人喊话，大吵大嚷让钟会这个叛贼出来讲话。钟会心中大喜，知道那封信必然是送到了。

邓艾和钟会在阵前先是互相劝降，后来越说越呛火，指着对方的鼻子对骂了小半个时辰。周围的将士都听得不耐烦了，却没有人知道，他们的劝降和对骂里面藏的是密信里面安排好的暗号。最后两军象征性地打了一仗，平分秋色，各自撤回。接下来的事情，就好办得多了。

钟会努力不把自己的喜色露于言表。他知道姜维虽然看起来对他没有戒心，但他自己不能掉以轻心。他知道那人的手腕高明，必然不会被一点小伎俩彻底迷惑。其实他并不知道姜维到底是怎么想的，对自己到底信任到什么程度。但是这一次他不但允许钟会下关和邓艾对话，还给他一定程度的指挥权，这已经是很难得的事情了。

很快邓艾和诸葛绪大军开始撤退。姜维带兵追击，钟会也请缨出战，两人并肩追击魏军，后者竟然没有太多抵抗，丢盔弃甲，被汉军缴获粮草盔甲武器甚多。

回兵的路上，钟会看着身边意气风发的姜维，不觉脸上有了笑容——至于那笑容几分是为了自己的计划，几分又是痴迷于眼前人的英姿和气度，他就不清楚了。也不那么想弄清楚。

他看得一时有些发呆，竟然没有注意到姜维回头过来看向他的目光。

“士季？”

被姜维这么一喊他才缓过神来，赶紧低了头，脸颊有些发热。姜维拨马靠前上来，两人贴得近了，那目光更是热情似火，让钟会觉得愈发心跳耳热。他故意转过头去，不愿被这迷人的魔头继续蛊惑。

“这次大获全胜，士季居功不小。我回去定然禀明天子，加封配得上你的功劳的官职禄位。”

“那就多谢伯约了。”

姜维话锋一转：“士季在魏朝内，也算是身居高位之人，想必高官厚禄，已经是你习以为常的了。”

“那又如何？”

“一个人不管做什么，总是有所图吧？钱财美色，功名利禄，哪怕只是清正之名……士季归汉后这段时间，为我军辛苦劳碌，又是为了什么呢？”

钟会万万没想到姜维会这么问。他甚至不知道这该说是信任还是怀疑，这样直截了当的询问，坦诚的疑惑，竟比勾心斗角更惊心动魄。

“伯约真是直爽人。”钟会笑道，“不过我以为，你是知道的。”

“我也以为我是知道的。”姜维道，“不过我又何德何能？数日之缘，便让士季为我死心塌地。”

钟会一时语塞，这话好熟悉，自己以前说过无数次类似的意思，想不到兜兜转转，又回到了姜维口中。他怆然笑起来，握住了姜维的手。

“这样说来，若是我们换个位置，我是主帅而你是降将……”他缓缓说道，“伯约是不肯为我做到这份上的。”

“我不知道。”姜维的语气很诚恳，“我想不出那般景象。”

“我对伯约自然是真心。但是你对我……我知道我自然是对汉有用之臣，所以你才对我礼遇有加，不然的话……也不过是送上门来的一个乐子罢了，迟早要厌烦的。”

他几乎就是在耍脾气了，和以前一样。虽说从前有恃无恐，此时他寄人篱下，但那又如何？他还是那个钟士季，而面前之人，不管他作何猜想，到底还是那个处处让着他的姜伯约。

“士季竟然是这么想的吗？”

姜维的语气可以说是有些受伤了，声音都没有之前那么雄浑有力，竟像有几分发抖似的。钟会结舌，看着那人的眼睛，忽然觉得自己说错了话。

“不……我只是……”

“也罢……虽然我不知道士季是如何了解我如此之深，但我的确不是以情爱为最重之人，我甚至不知道自己的心意为何。别人都说我冷淡，甚至无情，只有你……也只有你，才能说出如此不留情面却又无可辩驳的话来。”

钟会不知道自己是不是伤了他的心，但直觉告诉他，姜维的话也不是一时气话，反而是最真心实意的。他觉得悚然了，无法面对这样的姜维——他开始疑惑，这个人的内心被层层剥开，到底有多少他所不了解的一面，等着他去发掘。

“对不起，我……我不该说这个。”钟会说，“而且你未必也不是不以情爱为重，只是大势所趋，看走到哪一步而已。”

姜维看着他，似有不解。

钟会笑了：“世间种种执念，到头来都是一回事。”

姜维还想再开口说什么，但是瞬息万变的局势，竟也容不下两人一时情爱款款的蜜语。

“报！大将军，有魏军偷袭侧翼！”

一时兵乱，喊杀声冲天。魏军虽然出其不意，但是汉军毕竟人多，也没有让敌人占到什么便宜。两军一阵混战以后，不知道谁竟然放起火来，火光吞噬了他们所在的小树林。钟会眉头紧锁——这和说好的完全不一样。邓艾几天前才和自己暗通消息，如何这么快就反悔了？这一世他没做过对不起邓艾的事情，邓艾也对他没有什么嫌隙。他无论如何也想不通问题出在哪里。

直到他看到诸葛绪的旗号。

虽然不知道诸葛绪和邓艾或者他自己有什么过节，或者另有图谋，但是想到之前自己曾经杀诸葛绪收兵权，想来这是冥冥之中的报应也不一定。

钟会冷冷一笑，带了几十精兵，直奔敌方主将大旗而去。此时汉军遭到偷袭，虽然混乱，但是因为大火，魏军也缺乏调遣，正是一举拿下敌方大将的好机会。

“诸葛绪！”隔着火光，钟会的剑锋直指面前主将，“你真是好大胆！”

有姜维的士兵在旁，他不敢有话直说，于是打马上前，和诸葛绪纠战，却也不用杀招，只是想办法凑到近前。

“你为何不听调遣？”钟会低声问道。

“哼。”诸葛绪冷冷一笑，“你以为你还是镇西将军，能够拿我们当棋子吗？邓艾老儿甘心被你摆布，我可不行。”

两马交错，钟会回转过身来，两人再次交手，钟会又恨恨道：“我们本可里应外合，寻机一举歼灭姜维大军。你却擅自行动，你可知道这是坏了大事？”

“先擅自行动的人，难道不是你吗？若不是你胡来，也不会惨遭兵败，落入敌军之手。卫监军根本不信你那一套，邓艾却不听他的；我倒是觉得，他比你靠得住。”

又是卫瓘……钟会咬了咬牙，也不想再多废话。两人交手数回合，他终于得到机会，一剑将诸葛绪刺于马下，又上前来割了他的首级才罢休。

“大将军呢？”钟会把血淋淋的人头往马上一挂，问道。

“在下不知。”士兵回应，“刚刚看到大将军旗号在西，但是现在烟火太大，实在无法辨别。”

“此处不可久留。我们须找到大将军，赶紧撤兵才是。”

他心里清楚，这一招是冒失了。不管怎么说，他还和邓艾暗中勾连，诸葛绪也算是他那边的人，这样的结果总归是对魏军不利。然而情势到了这个份上，诸葛绪又是不听军令妄动之人，死不足惜。况且，杀了诸葛绪，人头在手，这下子算是一大投名状了，估计姜维对他的就算还有戒心，应该也要被这人头消除了。

可是……

钟会望了望远处姜维盘桓不去的旗号，忽然愣怔了一下。

若自己想杀姜维报仇，这难道不是个下手的好机会？

不过这次汉军损失不大，姜维大军主力没有受到致命打击，就算杀了他也不算什么大功劳；况且自己孤身一人，没有亲信在旁——那些前后被俘投降的魏军还没让他直接带领。如果贸然行动，恐怕自己也不能保全自身。

但是不保全自身又如何？钟会摸了摸怀里的夺时玉，忽然觉得有些迷茫了。

“姜维在此！”远处一个声音打断了钟会的思绪，“不要走脱了敌将！”

一阵兵马骚动。钟会也带人往那边赶去，只见一众魏军围着姜维，步步紧逼；姜维随从兵马不过十几人，且战且退，背后是熊熊燃烧的巨木。

而魏军为首之人，不是卫瓘还有谁？钟会咬牙切齿，也不管刚才想着要不要趁机报仇的事情了，打马冲上去——报仇是要报的，但是先要报的是卫瓘的这新仇旧恨。他的眼中烧着火，直奔卫瓘而去。

卫瓘自然也不会轻易让他得手。两军顿时混战在一起。卫瓘身边保护甚多，钟会一时无法近前。

“怎么，你是来取我性命吗？”卫瓘对钟会大声喝道。风借火势，周围热气腾腾，卫瓘的脸在热气之中扭曲成奇怪的面具。那一瞬间钟会觉得他是来自地府的恶鬼。

“你……”钟会不知道该说什么。姜维就在不远之处，身边还有其他汉兵将，他不敢多说，任凭卫瓘用言语讽刺于他。他的招术狠毒，斩杀几名敌将，一直逼到卫瓘面前。

“你真的要对我下手？”卫瓘眯起眼睛，挡开他的攻击。

“你现在还不撤退的话，就别怪我不留情了。”

卫瓘刚想说什么，目光落到钟会马上挂的人头上。

“你杀了诸葛将军？”

“他要杀我，我当然不得不杀他。”钟会道，“你要是也想让我死，那我对你就没什么情份了。”

卫瓘一转眼睛，拨马便跑，一边跑一边对汉军将士大喊道：“钟会诈降，暗中与我军勾结，你们才有此败！”

这虽然不算是什么高明的招数，但是至少暂时起了作用，汉军们不明所以，都齐齐望向钟会，一时间卫瓘身上的进攻压力就少了许多。钟会气急败坏，打马往前要追，忽然背后一阵巨响，那巨树被火烧断，树枝砸了下来，正落在姜维和魏军缠斗的人群当中。

钟会大惊失色，转过头去，卫瓘的身影已经远了。再回头，只见姜维和几个魏军和汉军士兵被压在树下，大火正在逐渐蔓延而下，有几个士兵已经被烧得惨叫连连。周围布满了尸体和已经失去行动能力的伤员。能够救他的除了自己，也就只有几个随行将士了。

“伯约！”钟会刚想翻身下马去救，却又愣了愣神。

若是卫瓘逃脱，也许会把他的计划泄露也不一定——虽然钟会也想不出，泄露他的计划对卫瓘有什么好处，但是想来卫瓘和邓艾已经闹得很不愉快，估计他另有打算。

而姜维……他又看了一下地上挣扎之人。

这一世来，就是为了取他性命。但是真的看着死神扼住他的喉咙，钟会反而不知道做何感想了。他甚至呼吸都有些急促，大脑一片空白。

电光火石的一瞬，他听到仿佛不属于自己的声音从口中发出：“你们三个，快去追卫瓘，务必取他首级！剩下的几个，随我去救大将军！”

“是！”

钟会连滚带爬，冲到姜维面前。火势太大，呛得他咳嗽不止。钟会扯了倒下的大旗当作防护，双手推着那着火的树干。他也不知道自己哪来的这般力气，居然把那巨木撼动了几分。姜维趁机往外挪动了一些。

“还是不行吗？”

“再来一次就好。”

钟会他拍灭了身上的火，又和几个士兵一起发力。姜维方才抽身而出。此时大火已经蔓延到了地上和钟会身上。他打了几个滚才勉强没有被火焰吞噬。他的衣服被烧掉大半，整个背上和右手臂的皮肤都火辣辣地疼，应该是被烧得不轻。

姜维心疼地冲上来，抱住钟会。

“你没事吧？”

“我……还要问你呢。”

“我的腿受了伤，不过应该还能骑马。你的伤势……”姜维的嘴唇在发抖，一句话都说不完整。

钟会咧着嘴，疼痛让他觉得意识都有些不清晰。烧伤最是疼痛，他之前听说过，没想到亲自尝试一次的感觉，比他所知道的还要糟糕百倍。

但是看着姜维为他着急的样子，他倒是觉得这伤也没那么糟糕。

“我怕是没法靠自己行动……”

“跟我来。”

姜维上了马，拉过钟会的手，让他坐在自己前面，把他护在怀里。

“再坚持一下，我马上带你去安全的地方。”

钟会勉强从疼痛中整理出一点清晰的意识，仰头看着姜维的脸。

我真是没用啊，到底还是豁出命来救他……钟会自嘲地想。算了，这次算你欠我的，和之前的账一起记着——如果你一定要死，也只能死在我手里，死在我功成名就的战场上，而不是便宜了卫瓘那小子。

说起来他还有几分担心卫瓘会不会侥幸逃脱泄密，而且刚才卫瓘的喊话，姜维应该是听到了的。

他无端想起前一世，姜维那句“我愿意为你而死”。那时候他就真的差点信了，哪怕他清醒地知道，姜维一直把秘密掩盖到了最后。

如果想要瞒过他……恐怕不能用和他一样的路数。

“伯约……”想到这，钟会做出愈发虚弱的样子，喘息着开了口，“我想你也听见了，刚才卫瓘说……”

“别说那些，我们先撤出去，给你治好伤才是要紧的。”

“不，你听我说……”钟会闭上眼睛，“我不知道自己能不能挺过这一次……如果不能，我希望你知道一件事。我的确一开始是有诈降的想法，也曾想办法联系过卫瓘，但是后来我一直都没能收到他的回信。我知道他对我心怀不满，但是没想到……没想到他恨我至深，不但不和我商量计策，反而明知我在军中还出兵围攻，分明是要置我于死地……”

“别说了……”姜维的声音有些颤抖，“我都明白。那次军中失火，是你的安排吧？”

“对不起。”钟会强压住心里的惊慌，“对不起，伯约，我对你是真心的……但是我负了你。如果我不能救，那算我一条命还了你这些天的情意欢好。若是能救……不，若是你怨我，就不要救我，让我在这里自生自灭吧。”

“士季，你也要知道一件事。”姜维低头看了看他，“我对你也是真心的。就算我曾经也对你有所疑虑，但是我的感情没有半分虚假。”

钟会吃力地吞咽着，仿佛这样就能够把眼眶里的泪水咽到肚子里。也许是大火灼烧了他身上残存的水分，他竟然没有落下泪来。他还记得对自己的誓言。

“你拼了命救我，我就知道，不管之前我们有什么样的隔阂，都已经是过去的事请了。”

“伯约……”钟会紧紧抓了他的战袍，他觉得自己什么都不能再说下去了，不然眼泪就要夺眶而出。

姜维也没有再说什么，只是催马前行，两人的眼前已经隐约可见汉军的大营和旗帜。

虽然钟会那一副马上就要一命归西的样子是做戏给姜维看，但是军中医官替他处理伤口的时候那般剧痛，也让他着实生不如死了一番。他死死抓着桌角，把指甲都抓断了一根，硬是没有惨叫出来，也没有流泪。这仿佛是他对自己的一种惩罚，或者相反，是一种鼓励。

最后他还是疼昏了过去。醒来的时候，他发现自己伏在榻上，而姜维正坐在他身边，捧着他缠满了布的右手——也不知道这手还能不能再写字。

钟会抬起头来去看姜维，刚刚起了身又被迫趴下——整个右臂和大半边肩背上都是伤，动一动就疼得撕心裂肺。

“别动。”姜维温和的声音入耳，一只手轻轻放在他裸露的背上，“小心伤口。”

“你的腿怎么样了？”

“不是什么太严重的伤，医官说幸好没伤到骨头，应该不会瘸。”姜维叹了口气，“看到你没事我就放心多了。他们抬你出来的时候你不省人事，我还以为……”

钟会侧过脸来看那人亮闪闪的眼睛，这让他想起前世姜维的眼泪。

“我如果死了，你会为我流泪吗？”

“你若真死了，还有心思在意别人为不为你落泪吗？”

“其他人自然不在乎，但是伯约不一样。”

姜维用手指小心碰触他没有烧伤的皮肤，避开狰狞的伤口。钟会吃力地撑起身子来，用带着期望的眼神凝视着姜维。

姜维笑了，看起来有点不好意思。

“我已经为你流过泪了。刚才他们把你抬出来，我以为你死了的时候。”

“真可惜我错过了。”钟会偏过头去。

“来，我帮你换药。”姜维轻声说，“医官特意嘱咐了三次换药的时间，说一定不能错过，你的伤势才能好起来。”

“这种事情，让随从来就可以，不劳伯约……哎呦！”

“抱歉，我尽量轻点。”

钟会把被角咬在嘴里，之前处理伤口的疼痛他还记忆犹新。他本以为姜维是武人，再怎么小心手也会很重，没想到这一次的疼痛远不及上次。虽然他也是吸溜了半天凉气，但好歹没有疼昏过去。

这也难怪。之前医官很忙，除了他还有很多伤员要救治，自然下手麻利，才没时间管他到底多疼。姜维就不一样了，每个动作都谨小慎微，只要钟会呻吟声大了一点，他就会停下片刻。看得出来，姜维不大习惯这样照顾别人，那张脸上小心翼翼的模样更是迷人，钟会看得一时恍神，居然连疼痛都忘记了几分。

“终于好了。”姜维抹了一把头上的汗水。

钟会撑起一点身体，凑了上去。他很想吻住那人的双唇，管他伤有多重，会不会疼死，先缠绵一番再说。

然而只是那一点移动的伤痛便让他清醒了几分——说到底，他要承受这般痛楚，到底也是因为姜维；只因他爱得不管不顾，才会有这样的伤——身上的伤迟早能够复原，心里的又当如何？

想到这他又趴了回去，拉长了声音道：“大将军事务繁忙，居然肯为我一个背叛之人如此用心。这次出了这么大事，也算有一部分我的责任。不知道大将军准备如何责罚我？”

不知道这么说了，姜维会不会有什么不高兴的表示，毕竟连他也觉得自已有些得寸进尺了。

想不到姜维挑起嘴唇，露出一个在他脸上难得一见的狡黠笑容。

“责罚自然要责罚的，等你伤好了……在我帐内领受责罚的时候就知道了。”

他说这句话的时候，弯下身来，半含着钟会的耳垂。钟会一阵心跳忙乱，呼吸都有些不畅起来，态度也软下来几分。

“伯约真的不怪我？”

“这次诸葛绪和卫瓘，看起来就像是准备不足，匆匆下手，军心也散漫，看起来，和你确实没有什么关系……况且你还受了这么重的伤，就算有什么责任，也两清了。”

钟会咯咯笑起来：“这是什么道理？完全就是大将军偏袒。”

“那就是我偏心回护也无妨。”姜维和衣在钟会身边躺下，“之前有个叫杨戏的，多次公开反对北伐，还把我北伐失败的事情都编成段子来；这也就罢了，他还到军中祸乱军心。后来他被贬为庶人的时候，大家都说我气量狭小。”

钟会想起之前的姜维也和他说过这件事，于是接话道：“于是你就认了？”

“对呀，不然呢？”

这副拿所有人都不当回事的态度，倒是老样子。钟会想着，轻笑出声：“那次你至少还有个稳定军心这种冠冕堂皇的理由……”

“……此次则是完全为了自己。”姜维接道，同时把手绕在钟会的腰上，“因我已对你倾心。”

“这可真是难得……”钟会低声嘟哝着，心里一团混乱思绪，早已经化成一滩温柔的水。他一边暗暗嘲讽自己没用，一边往姜维身边靠了靠。那一瞬间他有一个疯狂的念头——若是就此真心投降了姜维，和他并肩作战，也不是不可想象……

“的确难得。我已经不记得上次为了自己这样做是什么时候了。”姜维笑道，“非要说的话，我只能想起弃魏投汉这件事；虽然当时也多少有不得已之处，但最后做出决定，头也不回，那就是我自己的主意了。现在想起来，真乃我人生大幸。”

这一句话让钟会刚刚心里那一汪春泉尽然凝结成冰，那个念头也瞬间飞到了九霄云外。

“自从有了兴复汉室的目标，你就再没为了自己考虑过什么了，是吗？”钟会的声音有些颤抖。

姜维看着他，但是目光却好像没有集中在他脸上，而是透过了他，看到那人深不可测的思绪当中的某个神秘所在。

“也不能这么说。毕竟，兴复汉室之志，已经早就是我的一部分了。”

是的，你最重要的那一部分。

钟会苦笑着闭上眼睛。一肚子的话，颠来倒去，最终都搁浅在了心里那滩那干涸的泉水中。

这些天来姜维虽然事务繁忙，但只要有时间，就来找钟会，帮他换药和检查伤口，扶着他下地行走。钟会看得出来，姜维自己的腿还有些跛，有时候还需要拐杖支持。他反复劝姜维多休息，但是此时的姜维仿佛又变成第一世那对他牵肠挂肚，甚至整天缠着他不放之人。钟会觉得有些好笑，但再往深处想，又不免彻骨生寒。

姜维看起来的确是彻底对钟会放下心来——甚至把之前跟随他一起被俘的魏军亲兵裨将都还给了他。钟会也不好太张扬，没有赶走之前姜维安排给他的汉军士兵。有了自己的人，事情就好办多了。钟会很快再次联系上邓艾，送了第二封密信。两人定计，邓艾想办法诱姜维出战，邓艾故意败退，并设空营于其中放火，以示姜维魏军内部不稳，有可乘之机。接下来邓艾退守汉中，一路放出假消息说魏军内乱，汉中不能守，邓艾即将撤回长安。此时钟会需要尽力怂恿姜维带大军前往汉中收复失地，而邓艾则在南山附近名为铁索关险要之地先行埋伏士兵，就可以一举成功。

这复仇计划看起来天衣无缝，更让他放心的是，之前一位汉军将军送来了卫瓘的人头，他不必再担心泄密的危险。钟会把密信反复读了两遍，把其中字句牢牢铭记于心，转手把它投入火中。火光刚刚吞下整页白帛，帐门突然被掀开来，姜维随之进了帐。钟会不声不响地拿了火签捅了捅炭火，眼看那烧红的木炭把最后一点能辨认的字句化为灰烬。

“今天士季可以自己下地了，看起来身体恢复得不错。”

钟会几天前便已经可以独自行动，但一直装作身体虚弱，不能下地，方便暗中活动。此时计策已定，他也没什么顾虑了。

“是啊，多亏伯约这几天照顾。”钟会再次翻了一遍炭火，确定再没有任何蛛丝马迹，才站起身来，笑着迎了上去。

“看你走路的状态，你的腿已经恢复得差不多了？”

“基本没有什么大碍，骑在马上不觉得有什么，倒是身负盔甲之重时，还有点疼。”

“那我帮你把甲胄脱下来吧。”

“不，我马上就要带兵出战。”姜维摇摇头，“出发之前来看看你。”

“哦？”

“魏军似乎有异动，探马也刚刚报来消息，说邓艾可能正在暗中退军，此时正是出击的好时候。”

邓艾虽然口讷，行动起来动作倒是快的很。钟会满意地笑了笑：“我现在还不能上阵，就祝伯约马到成功了。”

姜维出阵以后，钟会上剑阁关楼向下观望。远处隐约可闻马嘶人喊，目之所及烟尘遍布，看起来两军已经在厮杀了。再等了两刻左右，忽然远处火光冲天，浓烟遮蔽了半个天空。钟会眯起眼睛静静地看着烟尘行进的方向，直到看到姜维的旗号重新出现在山谷间的路上，他才掸了掸衣袖，下了关来，回到帐内。

钟会烧旺了炭火，换去厚重复杂的冬衣，只搭一件薄衫，挽上衣带，披着被子等姜维回来。

外面听着喧闹了一阵子，然后逐渐安静下来，接着一阵脚步声愈发靠近。他把被子扔在一边，端起桌上准备好的两杯酒，笑盈盈地迎上去。

“伯约一定是大获全胜。”钟会递上一杯酒，“这杯算是为你庆贺。”

姜维满脸喜气，还没来得及摘下头盔，先接过酒杯一饮而尽。

他的脸上的征尘未去，脸颊上还残存一抹血迹，看起来应当是敌军的。钟会动作温柔，抬袖替他去擦，白袖子上沾了一抹暗红，看起来倒有些触目。

“士季。”姜维握住了钟会尚未撤去的手，“你穿这么少不冷吗？”

“冷是有点冷的。”钟会半垂了头，又抬眼向上看他，一双眼睛眨了又眨，“就等伯约回来替我暖和暖和了。”

姜维的笑容愈发热烈，一只手抚上钟会肩膀，只是轻轻一个动作，那本来就没有好好系紧腰带的衣服就滑落小半，露出钟会的肩膀和半个手臂。姜维伸手去碰触那上面刚刚落痂的新疤，动作轻柔小心得不像一个将军，倒像是拈花的少女。

那碰触痒痒的，钟会笑了笑，侧过脸去看了看自己的胳膊：“想不到留下的疤痕这么重……伯约不要嫌弃才好。”

“士季真会说笑。”姜维抚摸着他的脸，“我感激还来不及……其实要我说，有这些疤痕，倒是多了几分趣味。”

“是么？”钟会上前一步，张开双臂。松松垮垮系着的衣带随着他的动作彻底散开，掉落在地上，他的衣服也几乎遮不住身体。姜维把他拥进怀里，稍稍一推，干脆就彻底除去了这最后一层障碍。

寒意尚存的铠甲贴上钟会温热的胸口，他身体颤抖了一下，却没有退缩，而是抱紧了姜维。他不着一物，用自己柔软温热的血肉之躯，去拥抱姜维沾满战场杀伐之气的凛凛铁甲。

姜维大概也意识到自己有点过于急切，但是看钟会这样不管不顾地拥上来，他也张开双臂把钟会揽在怀里。

“冷吗？”

当然冷，金属的冷硬让他疼痛而寒冷，他却偏偏还要拥得更紧，直到浑身战栗个不停。他用尽全力拥抱并习惯着那寒冷的痛苦，沉默不语。铠甲吸收着他的体温，渐渐变得温暖起来。

“怎么了，士季？有什么事吗？”似乎察觉到了什么异常，姜维侧了侧头，轻声问道。

到底是了解自己的人，钟会在心里苦笑，心里一点波澜都瞒不住他。

“没什么，大概是我……刚才多喝了几杯。”钟会终于松开双臂，身体因为寒冷有些僵硬，“你知道的，酒能乱性。”

“看来这几天没有好好欢爱一次，士季早就等不及了。”姜维吻了吻他的头发，一边摘了头盔，“等我除去甲胄就……”

钟会摇摇头，手指已经灵活地解开他护腿的绳索，迫不及待的样子仿佛如果姜维再多磨蹭一会他就要活不下去了。姜维只好也顺着他的意思，自己脱了腰间一圈护甲，又松了松胸腹甲的锁扣。

“快……”钟会喘息着，退后几步，上半身躺上榻来，两脚勾姜维的腰和手臂，迫他上前。甲叶刮擦得有些微疼痛，却也刺激起无尽欲望。

姜维松了裤带，释放出自己早已从看到钟会那一刻就开始昂扬挺立之物。

当姜维动起来的时候，散挂在身上的盔甲撞击在一起，哗啦啦作响，仿佛兵刃相碰。他小心地用手擎着甲片，但还是会不时碰触到钟会的皮肤。钟会被刺激得呻吟声连连，弯起身子来，伸手示意姜维俯身下来。姜维犹豫了一下，顺从了他的要求。

钟会的喘息更加粗重。他赤裸的身躯被困在重重铁锁当中，任人宰割，带甲的将军肆无忌惮地侵入他不设防的柔软核心。相比铁片的坚硬，他的皮肤脆弱不堪，尽管姜维加着十分小心，不一会还是在他胸口和胳膊上磨出了一道道红痕，但他全然不在意，拼命索求更多。随着姜维的动作加快，他的两腿也勾紧了，一边的小腿碰到了姜维还没来得及摘下来的剑。他用脚趾碰触剑柄，想象那钢铁利刃出鞘的模样，想象它刺穿自己的胸膛和心脏，如同姜维此时此刻用血肉之刃刺穿他的隐秘之处。

高潮如同刹那间来而又去的死亡，有那么一瞬间自身仿佛都不复存在，彻底沉沦在这样的快慰里——若不是钟会已经死过两次，还真想不到能用什么来比喻这种极致感受。

姜维也在他身体里释放了自己，然后喘息着退后了半步。

“士季真是胡来了，你看你这里都有些破皮……”姜维气喘吁吁地扶着榻角，伸手上前要去替钟会擦拭新伤上的血迹，却被钟会按住了手臂。

“我这样子，不好看吗？”钟会眨着眼睛问道。

“好看，而且妙趣横生。”姜维打量着他白皙皮肤上红艳得刺目的血痕和擦伤，喃喃道，“只是这般妙趣，未免有些残忍了。”他微微皱着眉头，弯下身去亲吻钟会身上的红痕。

钟会伸手揽住姜维的脖子，亲吻了他的唇，“你喜欢就好，管他那么多。”

“那士季喜欢吗？”

“当然，”钟会再次疲惫地躺了下来，把目光投向帐顶露出的被火熏黑过的木梁，“求之不得。”

邓艾退军的消息传来的时候，姜维也收到了皇帝的诏书。诏书在各种大小事务的提及当中，也说到了对钟会的封赏。钟会对着皇帝使臣谢了恩，又看看身边的姜维。这次皇帝没有太过责怪他丢失汉中的罪责，还安慰性地给了他和将士们一些奖励，并说希望他撤回成都暂做休整。钟会又想起之前听说的姜维避祸沓中之事，心里便对自己的计划多了几分把握。

“陛下他……真是宽厚之人啊。”目送着使臣离去，钟会似乎不经意地感叹了一句。

“的确如此，他一向是这样的。然而这次我倒是有点意外了，我这次连弃数城，连汉中都丢了。陛下不但没有怪罪，还宽慰我。”姜维苦笑了一下，“我上书求自贬的事情也没提起来。”

钟会大笑起来，姜维看着他，几次欲言又止。

钟会知道姜维是聪明人，不会不明白自己的笑是什么意思。他偏过头来看着姜维，目光炯炯如炬。

“伯约什么话都跟我说，偏偏有些事情，倒是不那么直截了当。”

“主上的事……稍微有些不一样的。”姜维听起来就底气不足。

“伯约真的要回成都吗？”

姜维没说话，钟会观察着他的下颏的咬合，嘴角再次高高挑起来。

“看起来伯约还是有些地方信不过我。”

“不是我信不过你……”姜维回答含混，甚至都没有说清楚后半句话。

“那就是你对自己都不坦率。”钟会一针见血。

姜维仿佛被刺中了什么，踌躇了一下，低下了头。

“恕我直言，若是大将军现在回去，恐怕就再也没有北伐的机会了，恐怕不光北伐，连……”

姜维猛地抬头，看向钟会，那目光犀利，打断了钟会的话语。

有那么一瞬间，钟会似乎从他的目光里看出一点杀意。不过他也只是愣了愣，很快就缓过神来，毫不畏惧地对上姜维的双眼。

“想不到啊，姜伯约竟然也有不能直面之事。”

姜维的拳头握紧了。钟会笑了笑，也没继续逼问下去。他很少有享受戳到姜维软肋的快乐的机会，这算是难得的一次。

他看着姜维紧锁的眉头和犹疑的眼神。说起来第一世那会，姜维遇到和自己有关的糟心事的时候，也有过类似这样的表情。

想到那时候的事情，钟会的心被稍稍揪起来提在半空中，放也放不下了。

“如果把一件事情看得太重，又不能把握它，自然便无法直面。”姜维稳了稳心神，倒是不再闪烁其词下去了，“我当然不能免俗。”

钟会听了，简直有些恼火起来。姜维时常会在钟会在爱恨之间动摇的时候，仿佛有意提醒他似的，说起他对汉的忠心不二，或者流露出一点对他的不坦诚——哪怕其实他也没有什么刻意隐瞒之事。

至少钟会不觉得有。但是每当这时候，他又不禁会无法自抑地进行种种揣测。

他想问姜维“大汉在你心目中就这么重要吗”，但刚冒出这个念头就觉得自己有点好笑了。这简直是明知故问，而且恐怕问出来只会让两人都不愉快。他闭上眼睛，想起已隔两世的那个和姜维争功的自己。现在想起来那时候自然有些可笑，但是他也明白，上一世那个没有姜维的钟士季，也许就把共鸣真的当了唯一的渴求，只怕会拼尽全力，如此时此刻的姜维这般孜孜不倦。

想到这里他忽然愣了愣。上一世的钟士季，在他“醒来”之前，必然不是他，那么那人又是谁呢？这一世在他的意识控制这身体之前，它也存在吗，还是仅仅是上一世的重溯而已？不，应当不是简单的重溯，否则他醒来的时候，姜维应该还是属于他的，而不是……

他恨恨看了一眼身边的人，咬了咬牙。姜维若有所思，没有注意到钟会隐藏的敌意。

忽然一个荒唐的念头涌入脑海。钟会暗地里打了个冷战，下意识地伸手摸了摸怀里的夺时玉。

“伯约，我想问你个问题。”

“什么问题？”

“伯约原本是魏人，是怎么归汉了呢？”

“我以为你问过的……我记错了吗？这可就说来话长了……”姜维似乎也巴不得把话题从刚才的潜流暗涌里捞出来，赶紧对这个问题表示了十二分的认真。

我的确问过，不过那个人不是你。钟会苦笑了一下，静静听姜维把他已经听过一遍的故事又讲了一遍。两相对照来看，之前的姜维倒是在这件事上没有对他说谎——或者两个人说了同样的谎话，也不是不可能，毕竟他们其实本来就是同一个人。

但是在自己之前的钟会，如果有那么一个人的话，也和自己是同一个人吗？

钟会觉得脑子有点乱，于是他揉了揉太阳穴，突然又想起姜维和自己说过的话。

“你之前说，你被马遵弃于城外以后，便投了汉，是你自己的选择，是吗？”

“是的。”

“若马遵没有弃你于不顾，或者你真心想回归魏国，那又会如何呢？”

姜维想了想：“我想不出这种可能性来。马遵看我不顺眼不是一天两天。我曾听过一些小道消息，说郭伯济本有意提拔我，但是被马遵挡了回去。这事情就算是空穴来风，有这种传闻，恐怕他对我的态度也是人尽皆知了。那次战役中将士四散流落甚多，有些人几天甚至月余之后才找到回城的方法，而我与马遵主力失散后，前后不过一天时间，就被他拒之门外，而且理由是我通敌。”姜维冷冷笑了笑，“而且同我一起之人，大多是平时和他关系不好的。不瞒你说，现在想起来，我甚至怀疑这一切都他是安排好的，就是为了让我落入敌手，甚至置我于死地。”

“结果你就这么顺了他的意思了。”钟会嘲笑了一句。

“恭敬不如从命。”姜维一挑眉，“至少我还活着。”

“这么说来，就算有别的办法回魏国，你当时也不会回去了？”钟会叹道，“该不是你身边的同僚，都和马遵一般模样吧？”

“倒也不是。只不过……”姜维的目光投向远方，仿佛能望见他的家乡，“我那时候只觉得每天浑浑噩噩，日子过得一眼望不到头。身上有各种重担，但又不是我想承担的；而同时似乎每天又无事可做，蹉跎时光，最后混到老病而终。生活还未开始，就已经结束了。归汉之后，我仿佛又重活了一次。”

钟会在这两世对过去之事的打探当中，也对西陲之事有所了解；诸葛亮北伐之前那些年，一直没有战事，所以积弊甚多，人浮于事，军备废弛，也常有嫉贤妒能党同伐异之事发生，所以诸葛亮连下三城，也是理所当然。想来有志向之人在那边的日子是不好过的，尤其是姜维这般少见的人才，到了国小才稀的蜀汉，自然会被加倍重用。他虽然并不知道之前他遇到的那个姜维具体做了什么，最后冲破了马遵的桎梏，不过毕竟那人身怀夺时玉，早已经对未来看得透彻，又掌握蜀汉大量情报，想要建立军功，简直易如反掌。

“所以伯约归汉，简直是必然的了。”

姜维点点头：“除非武侯当时并未北伐，不然我想不出，自己如何能够不被马遵排挤到走投无路。”

“就算武侯没有北伐，听你的意思，马遵也会想办法把你逼到走投无路。”钟会这话本是有几分讽刺，想不到姜维居然很认真地点了点头。

钟会叹了口气，那声音有些大，姜维忍不住看了他几眼，然后笑了。

“你叹息什么？”

“我只是觉得可惜。”

“可惜什么？”

“明知故问……”

“我若是留在魏国……我们便可以早日同朝为官吗？”

果然自己这点小小私心都写在脸上了。钟会觉得脸颊有点发热，别过头去。

“现在士季归汉，我们仍旧可以携手并肩，为时不晚。”姜维说着，握起钟会的手，轻轻抚摸着上面凹凸不平的伤痕累累。

不，已经太晚了，伯约。钟会看着姜维，心跳变得急促起来。不过，也许事情还没到那个份上……

“说起来，你真的不考虑回去成都？我倒觉得回去也无妨。”

“刚才你还暗示我，如果我回去生死难料，怎么突然又改了主意？”

“我毕竟刚刚来降，有很多事情还不熟悉。”钟会打马虎眼道，“也许我只是根据魏朝情况推断，妄测了而已。想必汉天子和司马昭，完全不是一类人，不会太过为难你。”

姜维笑了：“士季当真这么想？”

“我说过，我不了解情况，你肯定比我知道得多，也更清楚如何行动才是最好的。”

姜维信步踱至战马跟前，轻轻拍了拍马脖子：“我早就有了打算。听闻魏军现在军心不稳，甚至有叛乱发生，汉中不能守，邓艾不日便将退兵回长安……我决定明日发兵，收复失地。”

钟会张了张嘴，想说什么，声音却堵在喉咙里。他觉得自己疯了，居然想劝姜维回去——他十分确定姜维一旦回去，就再也没有掌握兵权的机会了，也就不会再有他全歼汉军的复仇时机。但同时，若姜维回去，他也就可以安慰自己说，天意如此，不叫我复仇，于是他便可以心安理得地与这人厮守终生。

原来这才是他想要的吗？钟会想起前世姜维对自己说的话，说他已经做好了归隐的准备，可以随时出发。难道那时候的你也是这样想的吗，伯约？

会不会在那人坚如磐石不可转圜的心意里，还有一丝侥幸的罅隙，从中可以开除抛却功名国家，只和相爱的人厮守一生的花朵？

可是这些问题，已经没有人能够回答他了。而他也没有再说出劝姜维回去的话。

已经太晚了，伯约，已经太晚了。钟会叹息着闭上眼睛，脑海中是他和邓艾所定密计的字句分明。

天罗地网已经张开，只等你入彀。

行军的一路上钟会心里七上八下，一大堆纷繁的念头层出不穷，从他的复仇计策，一直到神秘的夺时玉，让他夜里都睡不安稳。

身边熟睡的姜维呼吸平稳，钟会却翻来覆去睡不踏实，在被窝里寻找那人的手，握了上去。

他回忆姜维诉说的降汉之事。原本他还觉得，或许不是那一世的姜维故意做了什么事情改变了“本该”存在的历史，而是自己比较幸运，遇到了留魏的姜维而已。但是通过之前的一番话，他现在觉得，与其说是当时的姜维留魏，不如说是他弃了蜀汉。是什么击碎了那个姜维的执念已经不重要了，甚至自己只是姜维的退而求其次也不重要了。

重要的是，他的一生经历，都是那人操纵的结果。一切本不该如此的。

钟会冷汗涔涔，在黑暗里瞪大了眼睛。之前的一个疑惑又回到了脑海中：在他“醒来”之前的那个钟会，又是谁呢？

更重要的问题是，他自己又是谁呢？是不是本就没有，也不该有这样他这么一个人，却硬生生因为姜维一段疯癫执着，生了这一场浩大因果，颠倒命途？

如果不是钟会已经尝试过一次丢弃和破坏夺时玉，知道这样做不可行，恐怕他要大半夜爬起来，冒着冷风出去再扔它一次。

或者如果这东西能送人的话……他抓紧了姜维的手，如果把这东西再给姜维，又该如何？

这念头不算荒唐，但是钟会又觉得哪里不妥，却也说不清楚。

“士季？”大概是他手上太用力，姜维醒了，含混地叫他，“怎么了？”

“啊，抱歉，我把你弄醒了吗？”

“没关系……你还不睡？”姜维把他揽进怀里，“这些天行军已经很辛苦了，明天我们要翻过南山，路不好走，你要好好休息才行。”

明天……就要过南山了。那么铁索关的伏兵，也就不远了。出发的时候他已经派人给邓艾送了消息，之后他就仿佛把这件事忘了一样，故意不去想它，似乎这样，最终的残忍结局就不会到来一样。

但是事到如今，他也没办法再回避下去了。

“伯约……”钟会抱紧了姜维，“我睡不着，我觉得不明所以的惴惴不安，似乎有什么事情要发生一样。”

“怎么？”

“我不知道……”钟会心跳如打鼓，平时灵巧的舌头都打了结一般不听自己使唤，“我……我之前，我是说，你还记得吗，那时候，我带骑兵偷袭你的大营那次？那次之前我就有这种同样的感觉。”他也不知道自己为什么要这样说，但这似乎是最好的回答了。

姜维笑着捏了捏他的脸，揶揄道：“那次不用有什么预感也知道你必败无疑。说起来我一直都没问，你那次用兵昏招迭出，是怎么想的？”

如果是平时，钟会当然要和他言来语去逗趣上半天，但是此时他心乱如麻，根本没有心思和姜维开玩笑，甚至连原本设计好的回应这个问题的答案都忘在九霄云外。

“我……”

总不能这时候说“因为我早就暗恋你想把你绑回去入洞房”，也不能实话实说——虽然他有那么一瞬，真的动了实话实说的念头。

如果这时候姜维知道了一切，又会作何表情？不，恐怕他根本就不信吧……是不信夺时玉的荒唐经历，还是不信自己竟然一直计划好了背叛他？

钟会忽然觉得连自己都不能信任自己了。本来下了十足的决心，要彻底斩断这一切，到了现在却心里这般辗转折磨。

前一世的姜维，也曾经这样为难过吗？

也许有，也许没有，但是他到最后，还是没能给他最后想要的一句实话。

钟会深吸了一口气，转过身去，背对着姜维。

“睡吧。”他说，“我终于有点累了。”

那么，这一世……不，生生世世，我们都将永别了，伯约。

第二天主力部队通过铁索关的时候，钟会按照约定放出了暗号。他本该在这时候找个借口远离中军，但是他还是在姜维身边，逡巡不去，犹豫不决。

如果这时候。有一个近乎尖啸的声音在他脑海里回荡。如果这时候警告姜维，还来得及！

不，不能这样功亏一篑……钟会咬紧牙关，不断地吞咽着，仿佛要把到了嘴边的话语咽下去。

如果邓艾有什么意外而没有布置好伏兵……或者干脆姜维打胜这一仗……这样我也尽力了……

钟会只觉得有些天旋地转，马也不经意地慢了几步。

“怎么了？”姜维回头过来，关切地问道。

“抱歉……”在突然回荡了漫山遍野的鼓声和喊杀声中，他的声音几不可闻，“伯约，让你失望了。”

姜维的十万大军，几乎已经全部进入山谷最险要之地，山谷两端火起，再无法退出这必死之地。一时间万箭齐发，汉军死伤无数，紧接着魏军如潮水般涌上来。这已经不是一场战役，而是彻头彻尾的杀戮。

跟随钟会在汉营的几百名魏兵很快找到了钟会，要保护他去约定好的安全地点。钟会在乱军之中且走且停，频频回头在烟尘中寻找姜维的大旗，十分犹豫。

“钟将军还有什么担忧吗？”手下问他。

“也没什么，只是觉得我不该这样撤出战斗……应该一起协助邓将军杀敌才是……”钟会敷衍道。

“这次您已经立了大功，足够将功补过，就不必再冒险了。”

将功补过……钟会惨然一笑，觉得这话无比的讽刺。

“不，我还有些事情需要做。”他对手下们说，“你们先撤，我随后就到。”

“不行，您一个人太危险了，我们要保护……”

钟会一瞪眼：“我的话就是军令，让你们走就走！”

“可是……”

“不然军法处置！”

手下无奈，只得远离了钟会。钟会一个人打马往回赶，穿梭在混战的士兵当中，竟然不知道该动手攻击谁——更让他觉得讽刺的是，两边的士兵都把他当作自己人，没有一个人对他动手。

就这样他在乱军当中旁若无人一般寻找了大半个时辰。虽然汉军遭到埋伏，伤亡惨重，但是很快在姜维和汉将们的指挥下，他们马上重整士气，进行反击，魏军一时也有些吃力，死伤不少。

钟会转过几个谷口岔路，人越来越少，已经远离了主战场，但是他还是没有找到姜维，也蹊跷地没看到邓艾的影子。

眼看几乎见不到几个士兵，钟会打算往回走，忽然远处一阵兵刃相撞之声。他催马上前，从一处小山坡向下俯瞰，只见下面的平地之上，邓艾带着几名魏军士兵，正将孤身一人的姜维围住。

他倒吸一口冷气，赶紧下了马，藏在一处小树丛里躲避身形，确定无人看到自己，又探头去看。

姜维看起来已经疲惫不堪，但还是拼命力战，那些魏军除了主帅邓艾，谁也不敢上前。

“你们这群没用的东西！”邓艾骂道，“活捉姜维者，有封侯之赏！”

封侯虽然听起来诱人，但是多半还是不如性命要紧的。姜维眼中杀气迸发，战意凛然，没有人敢轻举妄动。对峙片刻，一个魏军小校悄悄摸到了姜维身后，一跃而出打算偷袭，却被姜维回身一枪刺了个透心凉。紧接着姜维再回身一扫，将那死尸抛出，把另一个扑上来的魏兵砸倒在地。邓艾大喝一声，几个人一拥而上。姜维仿佛下山饿虎，毫不退缩，反而也冲了上去。

钟会看得心惊。他知道此时战斗胶着，他是最后一颗砝码，压在谁那边，谁就赢了。可是他的腿仿佛在地上生了根，就是挪不动半步。他从背上用颤抖的双手摘下弓来，羽箭扣在弦上，拉了个半满，把下面几个人挨个瞄准了一圈，却就是射不出去。

姜维很快就又杀了两个魏兵，但他自己也受了伤，还是不管不顾，疯了一般战斗。长枪终于在最后一个魏兵的身体里折断，而邓艾抓住这个时机，把刀架上了姜维的脖子。姜维不但没有被吓倒，反而毫不停息，一个侧身，跟身上前，邓艾大概没料到他这么不要命，刀没跟上，虽然在他脖子上留下一道血痕，但是没有伤到要害。

姜维去夺邓艾的刀。邓艾身强力壮，不像钟会那样和姜维近身肉搏毫无胜算。争来争去刀掉在地上，两人在地上滚作一团，撕扯殴打起来。

“想不到……我居然中了你的计……”姜维喘息道，“邓艾，我和你不共戴天！”

“你最好不要和我不共戴天。”邓艾冷笑道，“想想你是怎么中计的比较好。”

“你……”

“再确切些，是谁让你中计的。”

姜维听了这句话，力道忽然卸了三分一般，一下被邓艾摔在地上。邓艾一拳砸下来。姜维往旁边一滚，抬腿去踢他。趁着邓艾闪躲的功夫，他一个鲤鱼打挺跃起来，扎稳了马步。

“怎么，不敢想了吗？”邓艾大笑道，返身又扑上来。

“你到底要说什么！”姜维嘶吼道，那声音仿佛流着血。

“你这个人真不爽快，明明心里清楚还明知故问。”邓艾一边说，拳头如雨点一般打过去。姜维刚才如熊熊烈火一般的战意，好像被开始掉落的雨水浇熄了一般，招招防御。

“难道……”姜维的声音发着抖，邓艾的招数愈发狠毒。

“没错，钟士季从头到尾，都是我的内应！”

应声而出的是邓艾重击一拳，姜维这次终于没有防住，被狠狠打在胸口，整个人被摔出几尺远。待他挣扎着要爬起来的时候，邓艾已经寻了刚才掉落的刀，疾步上前，不容姜维起身，手起刀落——

一时血光飞溅。

姜维瞪大了眼睛，看着面前被飞箭刺穿的邓艾，还没等他开口说什么，两枚飞翔剑已经结果了邓艾的性命。

紧接着剩下三枚飞剑抵住姜维的脖颈和心口，其中一枚把他的手掌刺穿，钉在地上。

“士季……？”姜维的声音颤抖，胸口起伏不停。钟会慢慢上前，只听姜维又嘶喊了一声，“士季！”这一声仿佛受伤的野兽的悲鸣，让他听了就觉得心口隐隐作痛。

“真是可笑，如果邓艾不说，你是不是还不知道真相？还是说，你已经知道了，却还在自欺欺人？”钟会强忍着心里的波涛翻滚，硬是摆出一个冷峻的笑容来。

“为什么……”姜维瞪着他的眼睛通红，不知道是因为愤怒，还是因为有泪水即将涌上来。

“我是魏国人。”钟会冷冷道，“对季汉忠贞不二的你，对我的行为，有什么不能理解的吗？”这话他说了自己都觉得好笑，但是却非要这么说不可，“如果我们换个位置，你投降了我，难道你不会做同样的事情？”

姜维被这话问得一愣，旋即又摇摇头：“你刚刚杀了邓艾，这般自相残杀，也算是忠臣行为吗？”

“功劳谁都想多拿，邓艾本来就和我有些间隙，死不足惜。”钟会说，“都是为了功名而已。也许你姜伯约不是背后给人使绊子下毒手的人，但是我不一样。”

姜维摇摇头，脸上难以置信的表情仍未褪去。

“不，不是这样的……你还有事情瞒着我……”

钟会心头一紧，脸上不动声色：“我的确有事情瞒着你。不过你该知道的，都已经知道了。”

“我不该知道的，你也不会告诉我对吗？”

“对。”

“那好，我也不会问你不想回答的问题，问了也没用。”姜维的语气逐渐变得平稳下来，“你动手之前，我只想听你最后一个答复。”

“说吧。”钟会的语调如一潭死水，但是心里却已经翻江倒海——他甚至隐约觉得自己知道姜维要问什么。

“士季，这段时间来，”姜维喘息着，慢慢垂下眼，“你对我的所谓真心，是否全部不过逢场作戏而已？”

钟会浑身打了个冷颤，本就有些颤抖的双手几乎控制不住他的武器。他退后了半步，用尽全身的力量控制住自己不要落荒而逃。

紧接着一阵大笑从他喉咙里迸发出来，他笑得浑身颤抖，几乎直不起腰来，但那声音逐渐从笑声，变成一种凄怆的哀啸。

“姜伯约啊姜伯约……你也会问出这种问题……我以为你的心是铁石做的，”钟会说，“我以为我毁了你孜孜以求的兴复汉室大业，你会恨我，辱骂我，责怪我对不起你。没想到你居然……你居然……”

他说不下去了，双唇毫无血色，不断地颤抖，仿佛冰天雪地之中将死之人。

“我也觉得我该恨你——不，我此时此刻确实恨你。”姜维的语气倒平静得不像是恨他的样子，“但是我……我同时也还是爱着你。”

“别说了！”钟会吼道，“你有什么资格这么说！”

“说爱需要有资格吗？也许吧……也许我做了什么让你恨的事而不自知。我现在隐约觉得，你一直是恨我的，从一开始你就恨我，所以才会不顾兵法大忌，出疲兵追击我。我说的对吗？”

钟会的确打心眼里恨透了面前这个人，恨他为什么到了这个时候，仍旧还能够如此坦然说出爱这个字，恨他为什么这么了解自己——哪怕他曾经错信了自己。

他也恨透了他自己，为什么还没有一剑结果此人性命。

雨水潸潸而落，冲刷去了两人身上的斑斑血痕。远处的喊杀声已经几乎听不见了。山谷里的风拂过，带着战场的血腥之气，也夹杂着雨后泥土的清新腥气。

一切已经结束，一切即将重来。

“也罢，我问这么多有什么用？”姜维苦笑道，“不管是爱是恨，到了这一步，也都没有意义了。既然士季觉得我与你欢好一场，临死前居然都不配得到一句真话，那……我认命了。”

“我如此对你，令你后悔对我动情吗？”

姜维笑了，虽然脸上全是雨水，但钟会看得出来，他的眼角划过一道泪水。

“我从来都不知道什么叫后悔。现在也一样。我的确错信了你，但是我知道，我没有错爱。”

“你……”钟会咬紧牙关，扬起手来，飞翔剑蓄势待发。姜维没有闭眼，而是静静地看着他，眼神清亮。

你这般理直气壮，说你没有错爱，那难道是我错爱了吗？还是我错恨了？钟会看着面前的人，无论如何也无法做出最后的决断。姜维向他寻求一句最后的真话的时候，他几乎无法自持——他怎么不明白那般被背叛的绝望和痛苦？他怎么不知道，就算是如姜维一般意志如铁的人，也有那柔软的一处会被这般激烈的爱之后的惨烈背叛所伤到痛不欲生。

但是之前的那个姜维，他知道这般煎熬的滋味吗？他也有那个柔软的地方，让他在无数寂静的夜里，为自己辗转反侧吗？

他想起自己没有听到的，前一世的姜维给他的最后回答，还有那人的眼泪，今生的，前世的，那之前的……

最早的那个姜维，带给他这一切悲喜起落的那个人，爱到极致的那个人，也给过他这般磊落的爱。

前世今生光影重叠，到最后不过只有那一张面孔，同一个让他爱恨不能自已之人。

“那我也有最后一个问题……”钟会慢慢开口道。姜维期待地看着他，等他发问，他却忽然冒出了一个新的想法。

有什么可问的，问了他也未必知道，知道也未必说实话。

更何况，钟会知道，他已经不可能下得去手杀死这个人了。当他还打算问出这个问题的时候，他对姜维的爱和最后一点希冀就已经战胜了全部的恨。那不如就让姜维用行动回答自己吧。

想到这里，钟会的胳膊垂了下来，飞翔剑掉落一地。他走上前去，拔出那枚钉住姜维的手的剑，反手递了上去。

“我下不去手。”他平静地说，“轮到你了。”

姜维站起身来，用难以置信的眼神看着钟会。

“汉军十万，几乎全军覆没。此次惨败，汉军元气大伤，兴复汉室再无希望。我听闻，司马昭有亲自带兵平蜀之意。”钟会说，“蜀汉灭亡，只是迟早之事。而这一切都是因为我。我知道你想杀了我，为你覆灭的理想作祭。动手吧，我认输了。”

姜维从他手里接过剑来，架上他的脖颈。钟会闭上眼睛，叹了口气。看来答案已经明确无疑了。

耳边剑刃带风，呼啸而过，然而熟悉的死亡并未再次光临。钟会听到不远处金属撞击石头的声音，他吃惊地睁眼，回头去看，见姜维把那枚剑扔了出去。

“真是可惜啊……”姜维摇着头，“我以为你是了解我的。”

“我也本以为是这样……看来是我错了，错得离谱。”钟会声音颤抖，双手微微抬起，小心翼翼地靠近了姜维的肩膀，似乎在征求他的同意。

姜维什么都没说，伸手把钟会揽入怀中。

那一刻大雨倾盆，仿佛天地置换，海枯地陷。钟会把头埋在姜维的胸口，终于情不能自已，痛哭失声。

“没事了，士季，一切都结束了。”姜维抚摸着他的卷毛，语气温柔地安慰他，仿佛之前一切背叛和残忍，都不过一场梦。

但是此时此刻，他今生的幻梦也醒了，他知道之后的路，只剩下自己一个人孤独地前行。

钟会最后吻了姜维，转过身去，踉跄地往来时的路而去。

“士季！”

钟会转过头来，隔着雨帘，他看不清楚仅仅几步之遥的姜维的脸，甚至他的声音都有些模糊。他期待地看着那模糊的影子，虽然并不清楚自己在期待什么。

两人相对沉默了片刻，姜维终于又开口了：“算了，既然都到了这一步……还是让一切结束在这里的好。”

“真是遗憾啊……”钟会叹道，“我们本可以不这样的……”

姜维当然不明白他的所指，却给了他一个完全意想不到的回应：“既如此便如此，对这样的结局，我没什么遗憾的。但是……”他顿了顿，发出一阵自嘲的轻笑声，“事到如今，我也不免产生这样的臆想——若是苍天再给我一次重来的机会，我希望能够和士季同朝为臣。”

钟会的手摸向怀里的夺时玉，但是想起第一世的经历，他又停下了动作。

他若是回去，恐怕面对的仍旧是自己一生叵信和揣测。

那还不如，我来成全你——至于我要成全的到底是哪一个伯约，已经不那么重要了。

大雨中那人的背影踉跄，钟会目送他远行，直到他消失在雨幕的尽头。

那之后，钟会回到了魏国。这次大败汉军有他一份功劳，算将功抵罪，补偿之前用兵不当的过失——当然，邓艾之死他自然是隐瞒了的。

司马昭没有太难为他，虽然剥夺了他的兵权，但还是保留了爵禄，赐给他田地宅院，保证他后半辈子衣食无忧。

此后钟会深居简出，关门谢客——当然，以他的人缘和现状，也没什么人来拜访。他没有家眷，除了伺候他的仆从之外，就只有两个侄子偶尔来看他。他们经常发现钟会一个人坐在院子里发呆，一坐就是一个下午或者一晚上。

大半年一眨眼就过去了。他的身体一天比一天坏下去，大夫走马灯似的换，谁也说不出他到底是得了什么病。

深秋的一天，钟毅前来探望，并且带给他姜维故去的消息。

钟会听了后，惊得几乎从病榻上一跃而起。自回来以后，从来对任何事情都不关心的他，这次一个劲的追问，姜维到底因何而死。钟毅只是摇头，说具体原因不明，有人说是病死，有人说是因为之前兵败伤重而死，也有人说是被主上赐死。钟会摇摇头说我知道，他没受什么重伤，而蜀地之主……倒不是说不可能赐死他一个没了兵权的前大将军，不过好像也没有道理在这个时候突然对他发难。

那叔父认为他是病死的？

也许吧。钟会摇摇头。但愿如此。

钟毅听不明白这话里的玄机，只好点头附和。

送走了侄子以后，钟会一个人在月下独坐许久，竟然也不知道什么时候就在躺椅上沉沉睡去了。

睡梦里，他看到一条绵延江水，自己被那波浪托着，逐渐在颠簸中寻至江水之汜的所在。


	3. 第三章

钟会恢复意识的时候，发现自己骑在马上，跟在浩浩荡荡的皇帝出行队伍里缓缓前行。他定睛仔细看了一圈，曹爽兄弟们就在皇帝身后不远的地方，趾高气扬。

之前的死亡不是大悲大喜之中的戛然而止，所以这次重生的时候，他也感到一些平静——虽然在他意识到自己身处是高平陵事变当天的时候，还是稍微恐慌了一下——这次夺时玉把他带至的时间，稍微有点远。

他茫然四下看去。大约是死亡之后意识还没有彻底回转过来，他还觉得有些不知所措，为什么到这个时间点来，直到他看到一个身影。

那不是他熟悉的人，甚至可以说素昧平生，只是平时见过打过几个照面而已。但是当他看到那个人，就明白了夺时玉把自己带来的用意。

——“若是苍天再给我一次重来的机会，我希望能够和士季同朝为臣。”

前世姜维的话言犹在耳，他已经下了的决心自然无所更改。他眯了眯眼睛，催马上前了几步。

“夏侯将军。”钟会对那人拱了拱手，引起了他的注意。

高平陵之变后，夏侯霸一直心不自安，决定离开魏国，去投西蜀。但是当此时此刻刚和他熟识不到半年的钟会坐在他面前问他是否有计划投蜀的时候，他惊得下巴都要掉到地上——如果此时有什么“摔杯为号”之类的安排，夏侯霸绝对想要叫一批刀斧手进来，先砍了钟会再说。

钟会看着面前夏侯霸双眼瞪得溜圆浑身紧绷仿佛马上就要窜上天的样子，掩口而笑。

“你也不用这么紧张，我如果有心害你，不会只身前来找你密谈。”

“也不是担心你要害我……只是，此事我从未对任何人说起，为何……”

“那不是更说明，我是诚心来找你，希望和你同去的吗？”钟会笑眯眯地说道。

“可……我计划逃亡，是情势所迫。你又为何要如此？”

“夏侯将军可相信鬼神之事吗？”钟会慢条斯理，故作出一种玄而又玄的表情。

夏侯霸茫然看着他，嘴唇动了动，发出了一些声音，也不知道是肯定还是否定。钟会又故弄玄虚地说了几句天道神仙之类的话，最后说，“我不能泄露天机，但是既然我知道你的用意，想必你也能相信我有非凡之人相助吧？”看夏侯霸还有一点犹豫，他又补充了一句，“如果夏侯将军不顺应天意带我入蜀，那么后果会如何，就不是我能预料的了。”

装神弄鬼第一招颇见成效，在前往蜀地的路上，钟会暗自做了决定以后一直这么干下去。

回头望望已经不在视线当中的洛阳，若是说一点感伤都没有，也是不现实的。钟会轻轻叹了口气，想起自己的离去可能会给他的家人带来什么样的麻烦。然而他毕竟已经经历生死轮转整整三次，有些东西现在想来，好像都淡如云烟，只有他的执念越发沉重，就像夺时玉一样，在他心里坠着，没有一刻远离。

经过一段时间没日没夜的狂奔，一行人已经到达雍州地界。

“此地我地形熟悉，但是再往西南而下，恐怕……”夏侯霸有些为难的样子。钟会听姜维讲过夏侯霸降汉的细节，说他在阴平道迷路，差点被困死，多亏季汉朝廷派人去寻他，才把他救出来。

不过钟会也知道，姜维当年秋季有一次北伐，就是奔雍州方向而来。估摸着时间也差不多是他出兵的时候了，若是能在这附近遇到姜维的队伍……

伯约。钟会把目光投向蜀地的方向，我来找你了。

想到这里，他稳了稳心神，摆出之前一贯的平静态度：“仲权不必担心，我们可以继续向西进发，至麴山，洮水附近……到那里，也许自然可见分晓。”

夏侯霸看他的眼神已经从最初的恐慌，到后来的半信半疑，现在基本上是言听计从了。

“这可就要绕一段路了。”夏侯霸说，“但是既然你心里有数，我们跟着就是。不过那一段地形……我也不是很熟悉。”

“没关系，”钟会神闲气定地说，“我也不熟悉。”

夏侯霸沉默了一会，还是没有推翻之前的决定。

一行人到达麴山附近的时候，天气已经有些转凉了。钟会记得姜维提起他在麴山附近派人造城以作为攻守之地，只是不知道此时此刻是否有此城池，若是找得到，那事情就简单多了。然而转了很久，这群人最终还是成功地又一次刷开了“迷失道路”成就。

钟会不禁有些紧张起来。之前夏侯霸投蜀，迷路在阴平附近，属蜀汉境内，至少他们可以派人来寻。这地方处于魏蜀交界，如果姜维这次因为种种原因没有北伐，甚至只是晚了一些，他们这些人都有性命之忧。

“这附近应当有蜀军所筑城池。”钟会解释道，“我们不如登上麴山，观察一下附近地形，看看哪里可能是他们的驻军之地。或者，我们也可以从此地入蜀……”

“我以为士季是胸有成竹的。”

“有是有，不过到了具体一时一处，还是得随机应变……”钟会有些底气不足，“这个，仲权来决断吧。”

于是一行人风尘仆仆往麴山而去。山中林深路险，而且不知道为什么越往山上走，反而越是大雾弥漫。一行人精疲力尽，钟会只觉得愈发懊恼——他此时此刻只恨自己当初为什么没有把这一片地形记得熟悉一些。

“若是大家累了，就稍微休息一下，我去前面探探路。”钟会虽然自己也疲惫不堪，但是总觉得心里有愧，不做点什么过意不去。虽然夏侯霸一个人按照原计划行动，恐怕也要遭到这样的不幸，但是既然自己来了，并且把大家带到这条路上，就得负起责任来。

就这样他一路往山上寻去，跌跌撞撞走了一小段路，只觉得浓雾愈发厚重，很快连周围一草一木都看不清了。钟会的心开始狂跳，转身向往回走，发现连方向都无法辨别。就这样慌慌张张过了不知道多久，他终于也走不动了，只好摸到一块石头上坐了下来。他向四周喊了几声，希望夏侯霸或者他的随从们可以听得到。但是四周死寂一片，连他的声音都被吞没在大雾里，没了回响。风吹树叶的声音也消失不见，他有那么一刻甚至怀疑自己已经死了。

“伯约……”钟会苦笑，自语道，“我为你抛弃一切，辛苦寻至此处。难道最终我竟还没来得及见你，就要死去重来一次了吗？”

“哟，想不到还是个痴心的人。”一个女声不知从哪里传来，吓了钟会一跳。他一跃而起，向四周望去。仍旧是大雾笼罩，但是似乎不像刚才那么浓了。他隐约从雾气中看到一个身影，袅袅婷婷向他走来。

“谁？”

“你紧张什么？”那人终于到了近前，钟会看清了她的样貌——是一个身着绿衣的女子，看起来年纪不大，十六七岁的模样，眉心点着一抹红，咧着嘴笑着。

“你是谁？”

“我只是偶然路过此地的一个散仙罢了。”女子笑道，“他们叫我青萍仙子，你就也这么叫我好了。你叫钟士季吧？”

钟会虽然一头雾水，又有些担忧，但该有的礼节还是有的。他躬身而拜，那女子笑嘻嘻地摆了摆手，“行啦行啦，人间的礼节真是麻烦。我不懂这些，你别怪我。”

“这大雾可是仙子所为？”

“嘻嘻，你果然聪明。”青萍仙子摇晃着身子，裙角的一串小铃铛叮铃铃作响，很快周围的雾逐渐淡了下来，但远处的景色还是不甚清楚。

“仙子……是为了把我们困在这里？”

“不是你们，是你。”

钟会讶然。

“其实也没什么，我是感觉到了你身上有个不同寻常的物件，所以想要借来看看。你放心，既然我给你添了麻烦，等一会自然会帮你离开此地。”

钟会笑了笑，掏出夺时玉，双手举到面前。

青萍仙子眯了眯眼睛，笑嘻嘻地凑上来，但是却不伸手去接。

“仙子不是想仔细看吗？”

“是，但是只能麻烦你捧着了。这东西太邪性，看了那气息就知道是给你们这些凡人预备的，我还是不要随便碰的好。”

钟会看着聚精会神的仙子，觉得有什么话还是等一会问才好。

“此物我早有耳闻，没想到今日能亲眼一见，是我的运气。”青萍仙子举手悬于玉之上，有光隐隐在她手心流动，下碰触至玉和钟会的手，除了微微暖意也感觉不到什么。仙子闭了眼睛，喃喃仿佛在念咒语，过了一会才张开眼睛，收了手里的神法。她的表情比起刚才，似乎严肃了一些，不过看钟会的眼神还是之前那般古怪精灵。

“仙子若是明白这东西，还劳烦您给我解惑一二，它到底是个什么来历？又如何……”钟会也不知道自己该问什么。关于这块玉的谜团太多，他的心结也太重，竟不知一时从何说起。若是换了之前，他也许会说，能否再遇到第一世的姜维。但是此时此刻，他已经不那么确定，那就是要苦苦回溯所要寻找的了。

青萍仙子一摆手：“你可真看得起我。这东西的玄妙，我也只知道只鳞片爪而已。”

“我听说，这是天帝赐给一个凡人，满足他未竟心愿之物……”

钟会话还没说完，仙子就捂着肚子笑了：“你听说谁的？”

“一个军中巫师。”

仙子撇嘴而笑：“他错了。这乃是操纵人心的魔物。”

钟会听了，倒不是十分吃惊，只是挑了眉，看着面前的少女。只见她脚步轻快，跃上一块石头，盘腿坐下来，仍旧笑眯眯的。

“你不怕？”青萍仙子仰着头看他。

“我有什么可怕的？”钟会笑道，“既然仙子知道，就请具体说说。”

“其实我知道的也不多。只知道这是上古时期妖魔之界创造出来的魔物，专门用以蛊惑凡人，玩弄人心。这世间之人皆是如此，人心不足，总想要更多，总觉得自己如果再得到一次机会，就能完成更多的心愿。但其实，只会让人在痛苦中越陷越深……”青萍仙子一根手指在面前摆了摆，“你看，你也是经历过这些的人。我的意思你明白吗？”

钟会眨了眨眼睛，若有所思。

“您是劝我放弃夺时玉吗？”

“你想放弃吗？”

钟会摇了摇头。他不想。他还有未完成的心愿。姜维的脸在他脑海中逐渐清晰起来，无论如何，也想要毫无遗憾地与他并肩携手一次。

仙子咯咯笑了：“你不想，这东西就跟着你了。你放弃了，它才能归别的主人。”

钟会转了转眼珠：“听起来，此物世间只有这一个吧？”

青萍仙子大笑：“这么可怕的东西如果有两个，那还得了！”

钟会摇了摇头：“我并不觉得它可怕。因它而生的苦难我自然是知道的，但是我也并不觉得，这东西能吞噬人心或者毁灭一个人的心智。”

他甚至想说，现在想来，他宁可被吞噬心智，也要感激夺时玉带给他无尽往复的和姜维的情缘——哪怕那中间尽是叵信和杀戮。

“你倒是个不同寻常之人，一般人不会象你这么想。”青萍仙子仿佛能够看透他的想法似的，“不过我说它可怕。也不完全是它会把使用它的凡人怎么样，而是它的力量……”仙子拖长了声音，“你可能还意识不到这一切吧？也难怪，你只是一个凡人，只能看到你的一生。”

“不，我看到了……一个也许不是‘我’的自己的一生。”钟会的眼神凝重下来。

钟会对仙子讲了自己的经历，略过细节，只挑重点。最后他讲到自己疑惑那自己未经历过的世界里，他转醒之前的钟会又是谁的时候，仙子打断了他的话。

“你果真是个聪明人。”青萍仙子说，“不过也是因为机缘巧合。一般人放弃夺时玉，都是心灰意冷，绝望而弃之。但是姜伯约……竟然听起来像是把他的希望给了你。”

“有什么区别吗？”

“也许有，也许没有。但是现在看来，还是不同的。说不定他还和此物有缘呢。”仙子笑得愈发开心，两手在胸前一合：“这么有趣的事情，我得好好看看才行！”

钟会叹了口气，完全不知道该如何和此仙对话。

“您还没告诉我，我之前的疑问……”

“哦对，你要问这个。”青萍仙子站起身来，“其实我也不确定。但是凭我对此物的了解和天地之规律的了解，我倒是可以给你一点提示。”

“洗耳恭听。”

“你有没有听说过？已经发生过的事情，是不能更改的……”

“那个巫师跟我说过同样的话。”

青萍仙子点点头：“看起来他还不是什么都不知道的。他说的没错。”

“那这么说来……”钟会看着手里的夺时玉，皱起眉头。

“你想过没有？如果你在前一世把夺时玉给了姜伯约，又当如何？”

“我……”钟会挠挠头，他想过，但是也没有多想。只是觉得不管姜维经历何事，都与自己无关。但是今天这样说起来，仿佛事情还有别的玄机。

“如果你把夺时玉给了他，那么这个持有夺时玉的姜维，和你第一世见到的那个姜维，是一回事吗？”

钟会想了想，轻声回答：“不是？”

“但是夺时玉只有一个，而且一直都是同一个。但是持有夺时玉的姜伯约，甚至你自己，却不一定只有你知道的这一位。”仙子凑上来，仰着脸靠近他的脸，如兰吐息轻轻打在他的下颌，“你明白了吗？”

……怎么可能明白！钟会只觉得她不说还好，说完了只让他愈发头大。他张开嘴想问什么，却又不知道从何问起。

“哎呀，你不明白也没关系。”仙子两步跳开，轻盈得如同一片雪花，落在地上，竟不惊动一片落叶，“你毕竟是凡人，被时间困锁之物，自然也看不透时间的秘密。”

“如果仙子不能泄露天机，那我就不追问了。”

“你不要这么无趣嘛。”青萍仙子说，“什么天机不天机的？都是蒙人的话。我呀，不是不想告诉你，是我不知道从何解释，更不知道这东西到底是怎么一回事。不过我隐约觉得，我们之间是有缘的。也许以后还有见面的机会。到时候我把我了解到的都告诉你，好不好？”

钟会苦笑着拱拱手：“那就多谢了。”

青萍仙子发出一串银铃般的笑声，随着身上的铃铛清脆的声音，大雾又一次降下来，吞没了她的娇小身影。钟会只觉得头晕目眩，扶着石头坐了下来，然后就什么都不知道了。

当他再醒过来的时候，发现自己身处一片空地，身边躺着夏侯霸和他们的随从。钟会慢慢爬起来，想去叫醒夏侯霸。忽然他感觉到大地微微震颤。他仰起头，只见一篇荒野当中，烟尘起于远处，马蹄声不绝于耳。钟会上前两步，眯起眼睛去看，只见一片旌旗招展，是一股军队，领头一杆大旗上分明是一个“姜”字。

来到汉军军营中，钟会吃饱喝足，洗去了一身尘土和疲惫，又睡了个安稳觉。不过这并不能让他感到安心一些，因为他还没有机会正式和姜维相识。这两天来，汉军对他们照顾有加，吃喝用度不必说，将士们也都客客气气的。钟会知道自己是沾了夏侯霸的光——这人在曹魏和蜀汉都是皇亲国戚，还真不简单。当汉使者对他和夏侯霸谈起将要派人送他们回成都的时候，钟会稍微有些慌张了。这一世他有足够的时间和姜维相识相恋，然而于心头潜滋暗长的，还有另一番隐忧：之前两世，无论是姜维投降他以后大大方方前来勾搭，还是他投降了姜维没几天就可以公然勾引，那都是因为彼此身份对等，虽是降将，但毕竟手握一国之重，互相都不得不重视几分。之前一次他胆大妄为，而且也成功了，多半是姜维需要他的帮助，而他也知道姜维需要什么。

此时此刻情况却大不一样了。他在曹魏只是个尚书郎，虽然以他的年龄来看官位不算低，但是也不足以引起蜀汉的足够重视。而姜维已经官封卫将军，掌握兵权。他忽然担忧起来，自己是否还能与他相知如旧。

虽然说身份之类的东西在如今的他看来不免有些可笑，但是这就是横亘在他们之间的事实。这一次他和姜维照面，只是跟随夏侯霸，在大军中远远站着说了几句话——其实倒也不算太远，几步之遥而已，但是对于习惯了和姜维亲密无间的钟会来说，这距离仿佛天堑。

若是说姜维在年轻时投汉是必然，那么姜维与他的相恋呢？若不是他们彼此一次次促成，或许本来这就是一场误会？想到这里，钟会只觉得有些无以名状的悲伤涌上来。

钟会有时候很厌恶自己不自主的胡思乱想和妄自揣测，但这就是他的一部分，想摆脱也摆脱不掉。他虽然恃才傲物，自视甚高，但是在感情上，他永远都摇摆不定，自我怀疑。就算是生生死死多少次，看淡了世间多少事，也都是一样。即使面对最确定的爱，他也不免怀疑和恐惧，更何况此时此刻一切都是未知数。

他愤愤摇了摇头，强迫自己不要想这些——至少他现在最大的进步是可以在自己的思维在恐慌和自我嫌弃的滑坡轨道里走向万劫不复之前拦住这些思绪。为了换个心情，他掀开帐门，走出来透透气。外面朝阳正盛，汉军士兵看起来士气高涨。他远远就瞄到姜维的身影——于千万人之中，哪怕都着相似的盔甲，他也能一眼认出那个人来。

这一世的姜维还年轻，更接近最初他认识的那一位。他一身戎装，被几个副将跟随着，从军中走过，士兵们纷纷行礼。姜维在阳光下，面容俊朗，步态稳健，整个人笼罩着一层烁烁光晕。钟会就这样看着他，心里浮上无尽柔情。

看了没多久，钟会注意到，姜维的脚步逐渐慢了一些。仿佛知道有人在远处盯着他看一样，他左右环视了一下，然后把脸转向钟会的方向。

一瞬间四目相对，钟会的呼吸都凝滞了。两人之间隔着几十步的距离，中间还有士卒马匹鱼贯而过，时不时遮挡视线。姜维停下脚步，专注与他对视，目光在来来回回的人马之间被隔断又对接，形成了一座无形的桥，一直通到钟会心里面。他们就这样看着，不知道过了多久，直到姜维身边的副将全部一脸懵逼地往钟会这边看过来。

有人似乎对姜维说了什么。隔着嘈杂和距离，钟会听不清楚。姜维回过神来，才把目光移开，对那人又说了些什么，然后一行人继续往前走。就在钟会只能看到姜维的背影的时候，那人又回头看了他一眼，时间还有点长，不过没有再停下脚步。

钟会呆立在那里，半晌没有挪动位置。姜维的背影已经消失了，他还在那里站着，直到夏侯霸上前拍了拍他的肩膀。

“怎么了？”

“啊……抱歉，我走神了。”

“从刚才你就在那里发呆。”夏侯霸说，“我们明天一早就要启程去往成都了，你收拾收拾行装。”

“这么快就决定了？”钟会有些吃惊，本以为他至少还可以拖延几天，见机行事，想不到明天就要离开此地。他咬了咬牙，又想不出什么能够要求留下的理由。他的脑子里迅速地过了一遍三十六计。难道可以苦肉计比如自己受伤了留下？那不行，姜维是要进军的，如果受伤了也只能留在后营和一群老弱病残在一起。那么美人计，我晚上去他帐内脱衣服……

钟会苦笑了一下，如果能这么简单，就不用发愁要去成都的事情了。

眼看已经快到中午，吃过午饭以后，钟会觉得不能这么等下去了。若是论起兵法谋略，或者是政事治国，他若是有这么大一件事要办，恐怕早就第一时间动手了，只有恋爱让他体会到了什么叫拖延症的痛苦。

当然这件事不能怪他，还是得怪最初的那个姜维，居然拒绝了他的主动求爱。那时候他还什么都不懂，以他的敏感，他清楚地知道姜维喜欢他，他也喜欢姜维。结果居然是被那样一头冷水泼下来。

更何况那时候他们已经相识——相识的过程还是姜维主动的。到现在让他带着一颗为那人颠倒疯狂的心，去勾搭还不认识他的姜维，简直比要了他的命还痛苦——死的次数多了，他觉得比起被姜维当场拒绝，还是死更容易一些。

不过尝试还是要尝试的，他连造反都敢，还有什么不敢——话又说回来，造反失败也就是个死，而他去见姜维……

若不是清晨那个对视给了他莫名的勇气，他估计还是要再纠结上一阵子的。

姜维不在帐内，钟会不知道是该松口气，还是失望。他转头打算回去，忽然听到外面一阵嘈杂混乱，马嘶人喊。

“敌军袭营！”顿时警报烟起，所有士兵都拿了武器，营内顿时一片紧张的气氛。

其实姜维大营防御坚固，是不那么容易被攻破的。可这次魏军众多，看起来气势汹汹，是要拼命的架势。钟会心里清楚，之前这附近还没有魏军的动静，估计姜维也没预料到突然会出现这么一股军队袭击，抵御起来也确实有些手忙脚乱。一个防御薄弱的侧翼首先被攻破了一个缺口。

钟会远远看到姜维去救侧营，也翻身上马，跟了过去。他知道这绝对是以身犯险——此时此刻他暂时不允许携带武器，因此也手无寸铁无法对敌。而且刚来此地还未得到全部信任，不好轻举妄动。可以说，不管是魏军还是汉军，都可能随时把他捅个窟窿。

但他隐约觉得，这是个接近姜维的好机会。不管怎么说，在战场上一显身手，好过去人家帐内尬聊。更何况此时他最不用担心的就是自己的性命。

“姜维！你竟敢招降纳叛！”远处魏军将领的声音传来，“把人交出来！”

钟会转眼间已经到了近前，只见徐质满脸怒气指着姜维。姜维也不说话，提枪就刺。钟会观察了一下局势，忽然心生一计。

“徐质！”他策马而上，到近前，“你是来找我的吗？”

徐质一愣，钟会接着喊道：“看起来不是？那你可以就要失望了，夏侯将军早就启程去了成都了！你们这群人居然大白天来攻营，我还说你不会这么蠢，没想到你果然不知兵。”

说完钟会对着姜维抛去一个“你懂得”的眼神，稍稍压低了声音，同时确保徐质能听见：“那么卫将军，我们就依计行事。”紧接着他策马冲出营门，穿过重重魏军。

徐质果然丢下姜维不管，去追钟会。一些魏军骑兵也紧随其后。

钟会手无寸铁，接下来他的生死存亡，就看姜维了。之前两世，他和姜维互相对着演了一出大戏，现在彩排结束，到了临场发挥的时候了。

姜维果然没有让他失望，很快营外就有烟尘四起，喊杀声冲天。徐质看起来有些慌，大概是以为自己真的中了埋伏，调转回头去对付汉军。不过钟会此时情况也不妙。他本想绕到另一边营盘附近，和汉军会和。但是他的马匹不行，几名骑兵已经到了他的跟前，距离他不过半个马身。

钟会知道自己这样跑下去也是被追上的命，索性豁了出去，一勒马缰，原地停住。那些人一时没反应上来，竟然冲出去十几步，才纷纷转回头来。钟会得了一点时机，赶紧往回跑——只见魏兵已经有些乱了阵脚。

然而还没等他得意，对面徐质不知道从什么地方杀出。

“带不回去夏侯将军，带你回去也行！”徐质咬牙道，“你若不跟我回去，就只能带你的人头了！”

钟会终于觉得自己有些玩大了。手中没有兵刃，又被魏军团团包围无法逃脱。

“你都中了埋伏，还有心抓我。”钟会决定保持自己嘴上不输的优良作风，“恐怕到时候你的人头都要不保吧？”

徐质冷冷一笑：“那就看谁的人头能在脖子上待的时间长一些了。”说着他纵马上前，举起手中刀。

钟会知道自己没什么希望了，干脆一闭眼睛——刚开始就玩脱总比玩到最后才发现满盘皆输要好一点。

然而他想象中的刀锋并未落下，反而听到徐质的一声惨叫。钟会睁开眼，看到徐质肩膀上中了一箭，而魏兵们已经开始和一些刚刚冲上来的汉军士兵厮杀起来。

再往徐质身后看，钟会见到姜维手持长弓，再次弯弓搭箭，瞄准了徐质。这一箭徐质因为有准备，低头躲了过去。箭似乎在他的身上某处蹭了一下，但是并未落地，向钟会的方向飞来。钟会此时得意扬扬，反正也是死中得生，干脆继续临场发挥。看那箭速不快，他索性侧过身子，伸手去抓箭——手心火辣辣地疼，羽箭被他稳稳抓在手里。他反手把羽箭对着徐质抛了出去，虽然力道不是很大，但是徐质万万没料到他居然有这一招，胳膊上挨了这一下，更无战意，拨马就跑。

看姜维那一脸少见的惊愕表情，钟会觉得今天自己的险没有白冒。

钟会跟着姜维入了他的帐内，这次他底气十足，之前找来时和做贼一样偷偷摸摸，现在则仰头挺胸，仿佛一只开屏的孔雀。

“我以为我已经很不要命了，这还是我第一次见到让我都捏把汗的人。”姜维一边不知道是吐槽还是褒扬他，一边请他坐下。

“我就当作这个是夸奖了。”钟会一挑眉，一双明亮的眸子看着姜维。虽然刚刚相识，但是姜维对他的语气态度，有种莫名的熟悉和放松。钟会本以为他还要绷着脸客套上几句，想不到事情进展得比他想的还要顺利。

姜维笑了：“何止是夸奖？当时若不是在战场上，我就下了马当场给阁下行礼了……哦对了，你刚才用手接箭，手没事吧？”

钟会凑近上前一步，把手掌递上去。虽然这样就看得见，姜维还是很识趣地伸手握住他的手背，拉近了看。

只是一道破了皮的擦痕，有些瘀血而已，在战场上根本不算什么伤，但姜维还是仔细看了又看。钟会盯着他的脸，大约是盯得他有些不好意思了，便抬起眼，转头看向钟会。

“阁下又何必如此冒险呢？不过是一次小小的袭营而已。”

钟会笑了，转手握住姜维的手。他的心脏狂跳不止，甚至比刚才生死一线还要紧张，但是他脸上不露声色。看姜维没有把手抽走，他稍微放了心，又往前挪了挪，靠得近了一些。虽然不能直接说“为了引起你的注意”这样的话，但说辞他还是准备好了的。

“新投汉室，立功心切，这一点卫将军能理解吧？”钟会慢条斯理地说，“我听说，你当年刚刚投到武侯帐下的时候，就立了不少功劳。想来，也有些冒险之事？”

“说起来，我投汉是不得已而为之。这次夏侯将军也是担心被司马懿所害。而阁下又是为何？”

钟会不是没有料到姜维会问这个问题。本来他是打算把对夏侯霸说的话再对他换个包装说一遍的，但是看着面前人的眼睛，他的心头浮起了一点把真相告诉他的念头。

虽然只有一点点。

“那说来就话长了……卫将军对鬼神谶纬之事怎么看？”

姜维想了想：“无所谓怎么看，眼见为实而已。”

钟会点点头。姜维给他夺时玉之前，他差不多也是这么想的。

“我与卫将军”——钟会顿了一下，脸有些泛红——“……及蜀汉有些缘分。我曾经受高人指点，有些神力相助，故此才能跟随夏侯将军来此。这次能够和汉军相遇，也是多亏了神仙帮助。”

这话不能算全部的实话，但是也没什么假话。说一半留一半，他已经非常习惯了。

姜维玩味地看着他，钟会又想起之前那场漫长的对视。

“就是因为这样，阁下便放弃家人亲朋和前程似锦，来到一个陌生之地？”

“我暂时还不能说太多。我只能说，我有我眼见为实之事。”钟会嘴角上扬，压低了声音，语调婉转，“我说的和伯约的缘分，可不是虚妄之词。”

钟会明显听到姜维呼吸加重的声音。他再次探出手去，小心翼翼地寻姜维的手指。姜维没有动，也没有回应，钟会把那修长的手指握在手心里，感受他指肚上因为手握兵刃而留下的硬茧。

“不瞒你说……”姜维缓缓开口，“我看到你，便觉得你有一两分熟悉感，却又不知从何而起。”

“这么说，这就算眼见为实了？”钟会笑道。

“我和夏侯将军聊过你们投汉的经历。我向他问起过你来。”姜维说，“他对我说，他计划离开魏国却未对任何人说起，你却早就什么都知道了。”

“我的确知道一些事。说起来，这可能对伯约的北伐也有帮助。我有个大胆的请求。我希望此次不要随同夏侯将军去成都，而是留在军中为北伐效命。我知道你不会依赖虚无缥缈的鬼神之说来行军布阵，但我相信我的谋略水准和应变策略，也足够助你一臂之力。”

姜维比他想得还要爽快地点点头：“这我倒是看出来了。阁下若不提议，我也想要询问你愿意不愿意留下协助我。既然话都说到这里，那我只有道谢了。”说完，姜维拱了拱手，“只是，下次不要这么以身犯险才好。”

“那是自然。这次情况紧急，见笑了。”钟会心里乐开了花，甚至有点想感谢徐质，“能协助伯约北伐成功，是我的荣幸。”

姜维听了这话，又深吸了一口气，沉吟片刻，一双眼睛在钟会身上上下扫了几圈，露出一个颇有深意的笑容。

“士季。”他忽然这样喊道。钟会只觉得浑身打了个激灵，那语调声音太过熟悉，一下就把他拉到层层温柔回忆当中，不可自拔。

“虽然也许你有不能泄露的天机，但如果可以的话，”姜维眨了眨眼，“我很想知道，士季所说的和我的缘分，到底是什么呢？”

“这倒不是什么天机。”钟会笑道，“我不是不能告诉你。只怕你虽然好奇，却不是真想知道。”

姜维大笑：“你这简直是在吓唬我了。你不这么说我还不想追问，你既然这么说了，那我偏要问到底。”

“你真要知道？不后悔？”

“我这人还没感觉到过什么叫后悔。你若能让我尝尝后悔的滋味，我还得感谢你呢。”

钟会笑起来，欠身而起，扶着桌子，把脸凑上去，在姜维的唇上留下一个轻轻的吻。

姜维整个人有些僵硬，钟会也不知道自己是不是做对了，心跳得仿佛要从他喉咙里逃逸而出。他红了脸，不敢再看姜维，起身扭头就往外走。

背后一阵脚步声急促，就在他走到帐门口的时候，被姜维从背后抱住了。他感觉到耳畔有潮湿的呼气。

“怎么？”姜维的语调带着笑意，“我还没后悔，士季倒是后悔了？”

钟会当然没有后悔，正相反，当他凯旋归来的时候，他觉得整个人都飘在半空——情场战场双重旗开得胜，这等美事就算再让他一天之内冒险两次甚至更多次来换，他也不会觉得半分后悔。

他下了马往营内走，大家纷纷庆贺，他也一一抱拳还礼。他身边的姜维刻意慢了半步，跟他肩并肩，仿佛他一个还未得一官半职的新降之人，已经和卫将军平起平坐。钟会虽然得意，没走多远还是注意到了这个细节。他慢了慢脚步，姜维却很自然地把胳膊搭在他的肩膀上，笑着推他往帐内让。

“士季真让我刮目相看。”姜维笑道，“现在我实打实相信你是有神仙相助了。”

“怎么，你就不觉得是因为我谋略超人？”钟会挑眉，调笑道。

“那也行。”

钟会嗤笑了一声：“什么叫那也行？只要打赢了，你便开心了，怎么赢的不重要是吧？”

“我只知道，有士季在我身边，我们定然能够兵进长安，还都洛阳。”

钟会偏过头来，笑容里有一丝诡谲：“你先别说还都洛阳。我问你，我们的粮草，还能坚持多久？”

姜维一愣。

“刚才打赢，是因为我有谋略。现在我知道你粮草不足，才是因为我懂谶纬之学。”

姜维看起来有点局促，不过没有太在意的样子，拱了拱手：“佩服佩服。今上颇好谶纬，我一直不以为然，现在觉得，好像也不是那么糟糕，只是看遇不遇得见能人而已。等你面见陛下，估计你们有得聊了。”

钟会知道之前刘禅在蜀汉灭国的时候的窝囊表现，心里对他颇为不屑，不过脸上还是不能表现出来什么不敬。更何况，他现在还得靠这个混下去。只好恭敬地比了个礼，“求之不得。”

想起之前那一世姜维提起刘禅时的闪躲和他当时的处境，钟会心里有了几分数——此时此刻姜维能够如此自然地说出对皇帝所信之事不以为然，大概是说明，他们之间的关系还不赖。之前的闪躲，也的确如他所说，是姜维无法面对他自己的进退两难。

看着如今意气风发，对一切不放在心上的姜维，想到后来他那般处境，钟会不免心生几分悲悯。

那样一个人，本应该助他一举成功，成全他的骄傲和雄心。结果最后，自己还是负了他……

见钟会突然若有所思，笑容也渐渐被一种惆怅的表情淹没，姜维有些好奇地看着他，喊了他几声。钟会却完全没有听到，正想得出神间，忽然觉得唇碰触上了湿热柔软之物，一点而过。钟会这才突然回过神来，看看四周还有其他人走动，不免有些不好意思。

“你可真是胆子不小……”钟会小声嘟哝。

“怕什么？”姜维一脸什么都没发生过的表情，压低声音凑上来，“再激烈些我也敢。”

钟会退后了一步，推开他的手，苦笑着摇摇头。他又想起自己最初一世认识的姜维，再看看眼前之人有那么点无所谓，又有点顽劣的模样，才知道自己得到了什么，又错过了什么。

“你还有心说笑，粮草若断，恐怕我们要功亏一篑。”

“无妨，从武侯那时节就这样，我早就习惯了。”

钟会一瞬间觉得自己这次遇到了错误的姜维。青萍仙子的话一直以来在钟会的脑海里如幽魂不去，此时更是细思恐极。

“伯约……”

姜维摇摇头：“先把手头的事情处理好吧。押运粮草的官员派传令兵来，说粮草即将得到补充，我们暂时不用太过担心。”

听起来颇有些勉强。不过钟会心里清楚姜维当时的处境，不但粮草不足，兵力也不足——此时此刻费祎任大将军，时常压制姜维北伐，每次都只勉勉强强给他一万人不到。

若是我在蜀汉朝中有一席之地……钟会盘算着，眼看前面的姜维停下脚步，和一个将军对话。钟会凑上前去，只见他手里捧着一本名册，是这次战役中被俘之人和收拢到的流民。名册尚未完整，姜维也只是拿来随手看看，然后又递了回去。

钟会本不在意此事，只是看着日已西斜，迫不及待地想赶紧回去找机会和姜维亲热一番。然而扫了一眼那名册，一个名字直入了他的眼，他愣了一下。

郭循。

姜维只顾着吩咐事情，没有注意到钟会在一旁探头探脑地看。

果然是郭循，钟会对这名字还有印象。最初的一世他就知道有一封诏书表彰此人忠勇，后来又听姜维提起过。这就是刺杀费祎的那个魏国降将。姜维提到，费祎死后他进行了一次北伐，转年后又有一次，之后便晋升为大将军。那之后朝中原来就有的一些风言风语就再也遏制不住，把郭循的幕后指使者一致指为姜维。然而最后这件事还是不了了之。

钟会记得自己问过他：“所以到底是不是你指使？”

姜维当时只是笑了笑：“你说呢？”

钟会说不出答案。他觉得姜维可能只是想跟他逗个闷子，打个哑谜，之后会告诉他的；然而后来事情繁多，他就再没想起来去追问，觉得并不重要，抛在了脑后。不过现在想起来，倒是觉得这事情有几分值得玩味。

也罢也罢，不管是不是你，此时此刻都不重要了。跟着姜维往回走的路上，钟会看着他的背影，不免想起那个曾经差一点便为他承受弑君之罪的人。至少你那时候真心诚意想要成全我，我现在也可以为你背负一些良心的罪责。

不，也许你并不在意吧。被姜维推倒在榻上的时候，钟会自嘲地想。一直以来，只有我瞻前顾后，而你永远一往直前。

两人缠绵到情迷处，钟会把手指没入姜维的头发里，轻轻拽着，拉他与自己亲吻。他熟悉姜维身上每一个敏感之处，知道怎么让他满意。他的手指灵活，上下触碰，动作也配合得天衣无缝。姜维愈发无法自持，亲吻变成近乎疯狂的啃咬。钟会知道这是此人还不知道怎么更好地取悦自己时的一贯作风，微微笑了笑，拉着他的手，指引他探索未知的领域。

“士季……你真好……”姜维喘息着，动作愈发激烈，“你好像……知道我喜欢什么。”

“有些恐怕……唔……连你自己之前都不知道吧？”

姜维点点头，再次顶入那柔软而敏锐之地。钟会嘶哑地呻吟了一声，头向后仰去，姜维俯身去亲吻他的脖子。

两人各自释放以后，姜维仍旧把钟会圈在身下，与他耳鬓厮磨。

“看得出来，士季是精于此道之人。”

钟会慵懒一笑，手掌抚上姜维的脸。

我未必多么精于此道，但至少知道你喜欢什么；三生三世的纠葛，你的身体仿佛已经成为我的身体的延展，我能触摸到你的渴望和闪避，也能让你感觉到我的愉悦和疼痛。

“当然，所以别指望你能独自占有我。除非你让我满意。”钟会欲擒故纵。

“在我大汉，还有别人同士季有这等缘分吗？”

“若我说有呢？”

姜维笑了笑：“我能问问是谁吗？”

钟会想和姜维开个玩笑——大概是刚刚从激情中恢复，又想着刚才看到郭循名字的事情，思维一时对接不畅，脱口而出：“大将军费文伟。”

姜维一愣，钟会自己也一愣。

行吧，一旦接受了这个设定，倒有点带感起来了。

“真的假的？”姜维大概也看出来这话过于扯淡。

钟会笑了，“真的假的又如何？伯约吃醋了？”他眼珠一转，“还是说……听了这个，伯约对他的心有忌惮，又多了一层？”

姜维撑起身子俯视着钟会，一脸迷惑。

“大将军并不赞同伯约北伐，不但不给够兵将，钱粮上也刁难于你。可有此事？”

姜维点点头。

“你对此事，应该感到颇为棘手吧？”钟会拉长了声音，“若是有机会能够搬开这块绊脚石，想来你是乐意的很吧？还是说，虽然你们政见不合，却以公义相取，私交甚笃呢？”

听了钟会的话，姜维侧过身子躺在他身边，看着天棚若有所思。钟会爬上他的胸口，玩弄他散乱的发丝，抓一绺折过来，扫弄姜维胸口的樱红，刺激得他身子发颤，喉头起伏。姜维把他抱起来，让他跨坐在自己身上。钟会感觉得到，这一晚他还没尽兴呢。

“所以士季要告诉我什么？我洗耳恭听。”

“也没什么，我只是想知道，伯约若是为了达到目的，到底能够不择手段到什么程度。”

姜维听了这话也并不恼，反而不以为意地接了一句：“那就要看情况到什么份上，我需要付出什么代价。”

“比如背负万古骂名？比如……背叛心爱之人？”钟会一边口齿含混地说道，一边把手压上姜维的脖颈。他知道自己在玩火，不过这一次，他本就是来冒险的。

姜维任凭他的手指圈拢自己脆弱的部位，已经再次觉醒之物又去寻找入口。钟会往后蹭了蹭，承接他的入侵。

“士季说那些玄谈之事，我不懂。”姜维抚摸着他的身体，轻声说，“但是我知道，每时每刻，我要做的和该做的事是什么。”

钟会被情欲搅扰心神，再也无心无力和姜维打太极了。他按着姜维的胸口，开始缓缓移动身体。

那之后姜维在钟会的协助下，打破郭淮对麴山下二城的包围，城中将士免于饥馁降敌。然而粮草迅速地再次告罄，而且后续补给无法及时运达，汉军不得不放弃大胜之势，回军成都。一路上姜维有些沉默，看起来就是心情不大好。钟会也不多打扰他，而是借机和军中将领相识。他知道，自己如果想在最后掌握一国权柄，达成姜维的心愿，每天只围着他一个人转是没用的。

不过参考他最初认识的那个姜维来看，一个人有才又开挂，不用很麻烦很累也可以颇受重用。

这天晚上钟会终于找到机会摸进了战俘营。他虽然没见过郭循，但是找到此人倒是不难——他一看就满脸怒气，别人垂头丧气沉默不语，只有他在那里口出怨言。

“委屈郭将军了。不过大汉不会亏待你。”钟会和郭循套上了近乎，“我听说你颇有能力，将来若是有机会，我可以把你引荐给大将军。如果你表现出色，他一定重用于你。”

郭循没表现出来什么，不过钟会知道，这事情急不得。

虽然已经和姜维说了奇怪的话，但是他自己也还是得先认识费祎才行。想到这里他叹了口气，希望姜维不要把他的话当真才好。

结识费祎倒是不算太难的事情。钟会见了他就意识到为什么满季汉上下，只有此人中了被刺杀大奖——哪有这么自来熟还不对他人作提防的人？看着接见他的费祎迅速喝到半酣，钟会觉得有点吐槽不能。

“多谢大将军抬爱，我敬您一杯。”钟会举杯道，“还请您在陛下面前美言几句。”

“那是自然，这次阁下立了大功，将士们有目共睹。”

敬过酒，钟会偷眼看了看席上的姜维，看他表情没有什么不自然的，才算稍微放心。想起上次的胡说八道，他觉得此时此刻自己比姜维都要尴尬。

不过姜维是个有什么心思不随便表露出来的人。外宽内忌的人设别人不知道认同几分，在钟会这里算是坐实了——宽忌倒是其次，主要是姜维随时随地都是一副清冷而无所谓的模样，谁也猜不透他到底在想什么，尤其是在公众场合。

这样一个姜维，对比起他情动时的热切，和情况激烈时的疯狂，才显得格外迷人。见过那样的他，钟会自是对他无法自拔。

钟会的目光一时凝滞在姜维身上，费祎不知道什么时候凑上前，轻声道：“听说阁下和伯约私交甚好。”

钟会赶紧把目光拉回来，拱了拱手，一脸的假客气——其实他不讨厌费祎这个人，但是想到自己的计划，总觉得心里对不住他，自然也就恭敬有加。

“啊……我们的确关系不错，对谋略兵法都颇为爱好。他对我颇为器重，我感激得很。”

费祎笑嘻嘻地：“除此之外呢？”

这时候喝得也有些高的张嶷——之前在军中钟会和他打过交道——也凑上前来，特别熟络地把胳膊搭上钟会肩膀，举了举杯：“士季才华出众，又气度不凡，而且和伯约特别投缘。这简直是老天赐给他的美事，我都要嫉妒了。来，我们敬士季一杯。”

费祎很认真地点点头：“那还真的要敬你一杯。”

钟会头皮发硬地举起酒杯，手都有些不稳。姜维坐在不远处，此时已经把注意力集中到了他们的对话，多半是听得清楚的。他向姜维投去求助的目光——你们季汉朝中都是些什么人啊！

姜维此时此刻看着钟会，咧开嘴露出一个非常不符合他的风格的诡异笑容，传达的信息非常明确：抱歉，我也救不了你。

张嶷调戏够了钟会，转头去找别人开玩笑了。费祎绕了一圈，宾主尽兴，又兜兜转转回到了钟会这里。此时费祎喝的更多，不过看起来思维口齿都清楚得很，说起话来对答如流。

“我听说，大将军不赞同伯约北伐之举？”

“我就知道你要问这个。”费祎笑着摇头，“伯约是不是在你面前说我坏话来着？”

钟会赶紧摆手，替姜维撇清：“没有没有，这可就冤枉他了。治国大政之事，我怎么说都要听说一些的。”

“我就知道你肯定替他说话。你不说我也知道——他当着我的面都没少和我争论来着，背后怎么说，我用膝盖都能想得出来。”说着他还瞟了一眼姜维。姜维转过目光，眼睛笔直地看向盘子里的菜肴，仿佛费祎只是旁边一道配菜。

钟会觉得这话没法接，只能咧嘴傻笑：“还请赐教。”

费祎的理由，姜维也和钟会复述过，无非是丞相都不成功我们算哪根葱，此时不过又换个说法重新来一遍而已。钟会耐心听着，表面不住点头，心里在盘算，如果能说服他，倒也不用下狠手了。他对自己的口才颇为自豪——虽然实际应用上，每次都是怼人上比较好使，次次把人搞得脸红脖子粗，不欢而散；但他还是觉得，这算是口才的一部分，大概换个角度也能用来说服别人。

“大将军恕我直言。凡事要成功，都要讲个时运。武侯虽然大才，却不成功，因为魏国当时有明君贤臣，国泰民安。但是此时情况大不一样。夏侯将军和我来投汉，是因为魏朝中动乱，想必您也知道。据我对他们的了解，将来魏国的乱事，只会多不会少。若不抓紧时机进攻，只怕会错失良机。到时候岂不悔之晚矣？”

之后的半个多时辰，是两人的辩论会时间。一开始席上人声嘈杂，到最后所有人都不说话也不喝酒吃饭了，都放下筷子，安静如鸡地围观这一场空前盛况。谁都知道费祎口才绝佳，对什么刁钻古怪的问题都对答如流，是个一等一的外交人才。然而钟会作为当年清谈席上的年轻名士，从品评人物，到纵论天下，再到玄学老庄，一说起来就通宵达旦，一条舌头练就如铁似钢，自然不让分毫。平时在季汉只有费祎把别人数落成落毛鸡的份儿，哪有人能跟费祎对辩这么久不败下阵来，找个地缝钻进去的？当然季汉众臣之前也没领略过钟士季的风采——他乃锋芒毕露之人，魏国上下从名士到重臣，没有他不敢损的，见了费祎那可是棋逢对手将遇良才。一开始大家都有点捏一把汗，最后发现两人都仿佛乐在其中似的，自然也愿意吃瓜看戏。

不过有一个人对这场大戏全然没有欣赏的心思，从头到尾捏了把汗——终于，姜维找了个适当的时机，在背后扯了扯钟会的衣服，然后张嶷恰到好处地上前插科打诨了几句，结束了这场辩论，不然恐怕接下来两人就要转成彻夜清谈模式了。当然钟会也意识到自己说的够多了，于是找了个台阶就下，礼节周到，谦虚一番；费祎也没有不依不饶，看起来并不生气，笑嘻嘻地还礼，说有机会我们详谈。

回去的路上姜维看钟会的眼神有如看怪物。钟会一脸不在乎，看四下无人，挽了他的胳膊，头靠在他的肩膀上。月光如洗，四下阒然，两人行过一座小桥，桥下水波潋滟，气氛浪漫至极。

不过姜维好像无心浪漫，而是叹了口气：“士季啊，你真是胡来。”

“你担心我得罪大将军？”钟会此时大概也是多喝了几杯，完全不以为意，“还是说……你还记着我跟你开的玩笑呢？”

“我知道你想说服他，但是……”姜维摇摇头，停下脚步，表情严肃地看着钟会，“你的口才虽好，说不服铁了心之人。”

“你怎么知道他不会改主意？万一能说服他，让他支持你北伐，难道不是好事？”

“你别看他那个嘻嘻哈哈的样子，其实他心里对什么事情都清楚得很。他是意志坚决之人，光靠耍嘴皮子是没用的。除非我能证明给他看北伐有望，不然恐怕没什么能够改变他的心意。”

“这次北伐就算很成功了，但是你兵不满万，粮草不足，最后只能撤兵。就这样的处境，哪怕白起再世，韩信重生，恐怕也打不出来什么名堂。你拿什么证明给他看？”

“所以没办法证明。”姜维承认道，“他也没有打算过给我机会，我心里清楚。”

“至少要试着让他给你一次机会……”

“我也不是没试过。结果还是这样。虽然我的口才不如你，每次都被他说的哑口无言，但是我觉得你这样……恐怕也于事无补，反而可能还会更糟糕。”

“还能怎么糟？他总不能因为这个撤你的职吧？”

“你才华出众，若是能在朝中出人头地，可以成为北伐助力。但是你这样过早和大将军分庭抗礼，只怕……”姜维叹了口气，“他若是打压于你，岂不是一大损失？”

钟会眼珠转了转：“伯约觉得他是这样心地不容的人吗？”

“他倒不是心胸狭隘之人，但是对政见向左者，又有几人能真心重用？更何况，我朝中因言而被弹压之人，不在少数。他也许本有心重用你，但是这样一闹……你是聪明人，我不相信你不懂这个道理。”

钟会暗暗冷笑了一下。之前他在军中也了解了一些季汉之前的人员变迁。几个名字他还记得清楚：来敏，孟光，以及庞统之子庞宏，皆因为贬抑人物降职甚至免官。蜀汉朝内也有品评人物之风，然而多是褒奖赞扬，魏朝流行的褒贬人物月旦评，在这里只落一半。姜维说的道理，他更是清楚不过，以内政辅北伐，姜维和他想到了一处。

然而这一场辩论本就是他计划之中——和费祎开才辩之局，对他的名声绝对颇有助益，更何况他本来就没有把自己的晋身之路压在费祎身上，而是压在郭循身上。

不过这话还不能直接告诉姜维，就算想让他知道，也得绕上几绕。于是他的笑容和缓下来，双手搭上姜维肩膀：“这些我当然明白。但我自有分寸，伯约可信我？”

当年姜维为他的功名奔走，也曾问他同样的话，士季可信我？如今立场置换，他成了那个背负一切真相和使命之人——直到今天，他才知道这短短一句话，字字重若千钧。

他一双明眸渴切地把目光投向姜维，那挚诚不容置喙。姜维凝视他良久，微微一笑，抚摸他的卷发：“我知道自己不擅内政，而你是精通为政之道之人。我自然信你。”

我自然信你。这话让钟会心里一震。面前之人的面容和那现在看来已经湮远的一世重叠，一切却已经今非昔比。他也曾给过那人这样无保留的信任，然后又亲手毁掉它……现在姜维这句话，到最后又会变成什么呢？

意识到自己开了个胡思乱想的头，钟会决定制止自己的思维滑坡。他手上发力，按着姜维的肩膀，把他拉到近前，吻上他的双唇。姜维也不客气，抱紧了他，回应他的亲吻。两人的倒影在月光下，倒映入清澈的河水里；一片落叶飘摇而下，将那相拥双影破入层层涟漪。

这一次大辩论之后，钟会的辩才之名不胫而走。后来刘禅亲自接见他的时候，还问起此事来。

钟会因为征战有功，被封为昭文将军；又因为夏侯霸皇亲国戚的面子和他魏国权贵的身份，得了不少赏赐。他自然要面圣谢恩。

之前几次，钟会其实没有机会与刘禅本人相见，只是依靠他人描述和所知事实，他一直在心中勾勒此人的模样，左右不出一个昏君庸主的样板。见了面以后，钟会发现此人倒也没什么特别昏庸的样子，模样端正，说话举止看起来都中规中矩，看起来不像有什么大才。若是生在普通官宦人家，大概就是个中才之品，袭爵承官，做不好也做不坏，一世风平浪静。可是命运弄人，偏偏这样一个人当了皇帝。

不够话说回来，魏国的皇帝，也不都是这么回事？想起之前差点惨遭毒手的曹髦，钟会在心里叹了口气。若不是皇帝都是平庸暗弱，也不会让司马氏得了权。虽然这些此时此刻都与他无关，但是换了个地方还要对付差劲皇帝，大概就是注定的命运了。

这次见面本来就是官样文章，钟会觉得和刘禅没什么好说。他礼节周全，句句话得体大方，只求赶紧结束。不想刘禅不知听谁说到他懂谶纬之术，非要多问。钟会没办法，只好给他讲了一些。刘禅听得颇有趣味，非要留他一起用膳，再多谈一些。钟会心中叫苦，又不能拒绝。

“钟将军能否给朕算算大汉国运？”

钟会在心里直翻白眼，心想你还关心大汉国运啊？那为何遇到敌人兵临城下打都不打就投降？而且我说什么？难不成说陛下您看看您这国家这副德行，明摆着江河日下迟早要完？

于是他礼节备至地回答道：“恕臣无能，只能算些小事。国事之重，无法妄测。”

刘禅笑了笑：“那也无妨，国运这种事，总是难说。”

一点都不难说，就是迟早要完……虽然我这次来，是想要为了伯约做些改变。至于能不能成功……

钟会收住思绪，苦笑而拜：“陛下明察。”

刘禅话锋一转：“听说你颇为支持北伐？”

钟会心中叫苦。谶纬鬼神之事，他还可以胡说八道不用太紧张，结果话题怎么又突然回到这个头疼的地方了？

“是。臣来自魏国，对魏朝之事颇为了解，自认为可以助卫将军一臂之力。”

钟会盘算着如果刘禅问他为什么来投汉，他就继续把话题胡诌回鬼神上去。但是刘禅却突然对北伐产生了十二分兴趣，又继续问个没完。钟会在心里连连叹息，觉得既然躲不过还不如趁机多说几句。于是他反问刘禅：“臣妄问一句：陛下对于北伐，又是什么态度？”

刘禅笑了：“大将军持一国军政之重，朕当然支持他的意思。”

“那陛下自己的态度呢？”钟会不依不饶。

刘禅愣了一下，好像没有预料到有人会这么问。

“朕……呃……”大概是作为一个皇帝对于新臣子不好说自己不知道也不想知道，但是又确实不知道，刘禅支支吾吾，半天说不出个子丑寅卯。

钟会也知道自己问的不对，但是既然不对，就索性彻底不对下去。这些年来他经历重重困境，若说学到了什么，其中之一就是，如果顺着来不行，那就逆流而上，剑走偏锋——教他这个道理的老师很多，排在第一位就是姜维无疑。

“臣有一言，不知道当讲不当讲。”

“既然这么问了，大概就是不当讲。”刘禅说罢，马上抚掌大笑，“哈哈，朕开个玩笑，你讲吧。”

钟会深吸了一口气，心想反正手无寸铁战场也去闯了，主动勾搭姜维也成功了，和费祎辩论也争到面红耳赤了，一切进行顺利，继续挑战下一个难度应该没问题——不就是皇帝嘛，又不是没见过。

“陛下刚才问臣国运，臣无能，不能探知天意。但陛下既然问了，臣想知道，在陛下的构想中，大汉的未来，是如何的模样呢？十年，二十年内……”

钟会没有再说下去。若是按照之前他所经历的一切行进，大汉已经没有二十年时间了。

刘禅垂着眼睛，看着他们之间的地面，长久无话。

“将军虽然出身魏国，然而弃暗投明，心存汉室，忠心可嘉……”

后面刘禅说了什么，钟会一概没听进去。一听这个开头，就知道刘禅不打算把话题进行下去了。不过最后刘禅还是赐了膳，又听他讲了一些鬼神之事，才放他离去。钟会离开宫殿时简直如同逃命——他对鬼神谶纬本来就是临出发之前恶补的，知道的不多，到最后把他爹见鬼的那点陈年八卦都抖搂出来了，若是再说下去，恐怕非露馅不可。

不过好在听说蜀地懂谶纬之人不在少数，有些大儒都深通此道。以后有机会，得向他们多学学。说不定还能多了解一些关于夺时玉的事情。

自从见了青萍仙子以后，钟会就暗暗下了决心，无论如何也要靠自己的能力多知道一些关于这块神秘的玉的来历和力量的真相。虽然他早已经放弃找寻最初他所认识的姜维这不切实际的想法，但是他觉得，这样随波逐流任凭夺时玉把他扔到某个时间点，自生自灭，也实在是太窝囊了点，好歹要有点选择权的。

离开皇宫走了没多远，他便看到迎上来的姜维。如今姜维录尚书事，应该和费祎一起处理政务，钟会没预料到会这么早遇到他。

“陛下他居然和你谈了这么久，我都有点担心了。大将军看我心神不宁，就让我提前出来了。”

“你有什么可担心的，难道皇帝会把我吃了不成？”钟会笑道，“我们聊了些谶纬之事，所以耽搁了。”

姜维点点头，没说什么。钟会有点犹豫要不要把自己问刘禅的那些话告诉姜维。以他刘禅的基本了解，这人应该不会因为自己问这几句话就耿耿于怀刁难于他，不过他知道，姜维虽然对一切都看起来态度淡然，但对于特定的事情，其实会下很重的心思；这件事如果说了，恐怕只会让他挂心。

于是他笑着一把挽起姜维的胳膊：“既然今天还早，伯约带我逛逛成都？这里肯定有很多好玩的地方吧。”

“我其实很少出去逛，”姜维说，“不过既然你来了，那当然是要带你走走了。我对吃喝玩乐了解不多，你可别嫌我无趣。”

“伯约这话说的，我怎么会嫌你无趣？跟你在一起哪怕是坐着发呆我都觉得有趣。”钟会笑道，“如果你觉得吃喝玩乐无趣，那我也不去了。我们回去做点你觉得有趣的事情？”

“我知道你想去玩，我陪着你逛逛也无妨，不觉得无聊。”姜维说着，凑到钟会耳边，压低了声音，“我们也可以逛一阵子以后，找个地方做点别的有趣的事情。”

钟会想象了一下两人在街上的某个角落里行风流之事的场景，马上点了点头，跟着姜维往热闹地区走。

“你脸都红了，想什么呢？”

“当然是你说的，有趣的事情啊。”钟会笑道。

“说起来，你既然和陛下聊到谶纬，他有没有问你未来？”

“他让我算国运，我说这个算不了。”

“所以你其实是能算的吧？”

钟会苦笑了一下，对姜维大概也不好说蜀汉迟早要完。他摇摇头：“这些事情也不能尽信，算不算又如何？再说陛下……我说实话，我觉得他其实也不是很关心国运。”

姜维的脚步顿了顿，钟会有些紧张起来，赶紧去拉他的手。

“抱歉，我不是……”

姜维摇摇头：“你没说错什么。我知道。”

“伯约……”

姜维长叹一声：“武侯在时，有决断之权。他锐意进取，大汉也就跟着他走。现在……我们再也不会有第二个诸葛武侯了。”

“就算再出一人有武侯之才，恐怕大汉也再无武侯之位了。”钟会一挑嘴角，“陛下不会容许的。只可惜，陛下自己也不愿多费心思，又不肯让他人替他费心思。”

“之前恭侯和现在的大将军，也都掌握军政大权，殚精竭虑，为国效劳……不过，武侯的威望，是其他人不能比的。”

“这话倒也没错。司马懿在魏朝中掀起那么大的波澜，也是因了他军功在身，又是两朝托孤老臣。一朝天子一朝臣，那个能岿然不动的，才是顶梁之柱。这乱世之中，除非君主能有曹公和先帝之雄才大略，不然哪个国家不需要这样一位能臣？”

姜维看了看他，看起来似乎没有完全抓住他话里的玄机。钟会微微一笑，也不多解释——有些话现在说还嫌太早。

“不是说要去玩吗？”钟会想着，眉毛一挑，转了话题，“怎么刚说没两句又绕回公务了？你这么喜欢说军政大事，干嘛不回尚书台继续办公？”

姜维笑了笑，拍拍他的背：“我看你说的这么起劲，还觉得应该给你找个地方办公呢。”

“少来，是你先问的！”

“好好，我不再问了就是。”姜维迅速举手投降。

“从现在开始，一直到明天早晨，谁再提起国事，谁就挨罚。”

“一言为定。”

两人携手一路来到成都热闹地区。钟会其实心里是有些不屑的——想那洛水畔繁华锦绣，行人接踵，随便取出一个指爪来，都能把成都比下去。不经意间，这不屑就写在脸上了。旁边的姜维轻声笑了笑，在他耳畔轻声道：“和洛阳比起来，是大大不如吧？委屈士季了。”

“我有什么委屈的？你才比较委屈。”钟会一副伶牙俐齿，才不放过姜维，“洛阳的繁华，你本可以享受的……和我一起。”

看姜维有几分愣怔，钟会又笑：“我开个玩笑。再说了，热闹繁华，玩乐享受，对你来说都不过是云烟而已，有没有没什么区别。”

“也不能这么说，食色性也，有些东西人人喜欢。”

“你吃饭不饿死就行，穿衣不冻死就行，也不喜音乐歌舞，更不好奢侈之物。”钟会调笑道，“还有什么人人喜欢的东西你喜欢？”

“你说呢？”姜维把胳膊圈在他肩膀上，双唇贴上耳垂。

钟会笑了：“在遇见我之前呢？”

姜维想了想：“那确实，也不算太喜欢。”

“这么说，我倒把你变得多几分像常人了。”

“你这话说的。难道我不像个人？”

“你的确……不像个人。我也不知道你到底像什么，是什么，那都不重要。你是姜伯约，我心仪之人，这就够了。”

“士季，”姜维转向他，语气变得柔和了，“虽然我不清楚我们的缘分到底因何而起，但是我这些天来……大概也明白了几分。”

“你明白什么了？”

“我以为我是不为任何人动真心之人。你让我发现，我从未了解过自己。”

与姜维这样的对话，钟会还有点不习惯，只觉得耳根发热，侧过半个脸去。在这人多的地方两人这样含情脉脉地看着，还真有点抹不开面子。

“想不到你也会说这样的话……”

之前遇到过他无数次，温柔也好，无情也罢，透过外表，钟会都能看到他那坚而不移的内心，哪怕天塌地陷，都不会改变的一个核。而如今，他居然看到这人内心中从未展示过的，一点柔软而不确定的东西。

他也曾经是这样的吗？钟会这样问自己，又觉得有点好笑了。他遇到的姜维，哪次不是在那人生命的最后时光——甚至超越了原有的那一世生命？时间把他打磨成了那副他所知悉的模样——一层清冷隔着一层柔情，下面藏着岩浆与冰海，冷静和疯狂，还有天地不移的坚韧。可人哪里有一成不变的？在时间的冲刷之前，他大概也有那青涩，混沌，和天真的生命历程吧。

钟会忽然觉得自己何其有幸，看到并拥有本来不该属于他的那个姜维，看到他那本对自己遥不可及的过去。

想到这里，他的眼眶有些湿润了。姜维看他要落泪，正手足无措，钟会也不顾人多，一把抱紧了姜维。

“怎么了……”姜维轻轻抚着他的发辫，也不顾他们两人都成了路过之人的围观对象。

钟会没说什么，只是在他的肩膀上蹭了蹭眼睛，没让泪水落下来。

平静了一会，姜维把钟会领到一些卖小玩意的摊子之前，让他等自己一下去买些小吃。钟会一个人随便逛着，同时侧耳注意着百姓们的坊间议论。魏国民间对于朝政的议论，显然没有蜀地百姓这么大热情——不过也许是因为魏国那些乱事，让人们不敢多言了吧。钟会信步走着，看到姜维远远带着吃的走来。

“你先尝尝这个。再晚点，我带你去最有名的一家店吃饭。”

“我刚才听百姓讨论政事……哎你别那个表情，我不是要说国家大事啊。我就好奇问问，他们说之前的什么政令是葛侯所为，这说的是谁啊？”

“诸葛武侯之子，诸葛思远。如今他娶了公主，官任侍中，也有侯爵之位。”

“他身为侍中，就能决断如此大事？”

“当然不是。只是百姓们怀念诸葛丞相，因此才会常常把一些功绩之事，说成是他所为。大家称他为‘葛侯’，是故意模仿对其父的称呼，也是一种怀念之情了。”

钟会隐约记得，诸葛瞻的年龄和自己差不多。说起这人来，钟会印象最深的就是他第一次重生。那一次诸葛瞻以两倍邓艾之军力对抗邓艾疲惫之师，结果一再错过最好的防御时机，硬是让邓艾打到全军覆没，自己都赔了性命。邓艾偷袭成功取了成都，一半是因为遇到了这个草包将军。后来他还听姜维说过，此人曾经策划用阎宇任大将军之职，彻底剥夺姜维的兵权，禁其北伐。若这么说，自己这一次，迟早与此人在朝堂为敌。

想到这些前后种种因果，他对诸葛瞻先就生了几分鄙夷和敌意。

“妄占虚名。”他下意识地小声嘟哝道。

“也不能这么说，毕竟这也不是他自己要百姓如此说的。”

“他也是反对北伐之人吧？伯约还替他说话。”钟会一皱眉。

“他虽然是武侯之子，但是现在在朝中权势也不算大，他怎么想并不重要。我不是为他说话，我只是觉得他身不由己。”

“那好，就算不是他让百姓这么说的，若是真的谦虚谨慎之人，至少应该出来澄清一下。”

“百姓愿意怎么说，就由他们说好了。士季难道在意别人怎么说你吗？”

“别人怎么说我这个人倒是无所谓，但是若涉及到国家为政之事，百姓议论朝政，那自然要谨……呃，不说了！我还什么都没讲呢！我没输！”

姜维笑得一脸得意，也不多计较，一把挽了他的手，往前一指：“你看那边人多，我们过去瞧瞧是什么好玩意。”

这热闹不凑还好，好不容易从人群里挤进去一看，钟会越发觉得不爽起来。只见一群百姓围着一个字画摊子，上面最显眼的一个，也是引来百姓和达官贵人最多的那个，就是诸葛瞻的一幅画，题了几行诗，有他的印章落款。摊主正在唾沫横飞地讲这幅字画来得多么不容易，是葛侯亲笔，价值连城，之类之类。人们也都买账，几个穿着华丽之人上来讨价还价，结果人越来越多，价钱越叫越高。

“这位葛侯的书画，这么值钱的吗？”钟会小声问姜维。

“他确实十分擅长书画，又在百姓们中有名望。”姜维说，“而且很少见他的东西拿到市面上卖，不知道这人怎么搞到的……物以稀为贵。”

钟会撇撇嘴：“什么道理？东西得好才能说到物以稀为贵，不然你找个全天下只有一款的破瓷枕头烂瓦盆，也能卖上价了？”

他的声音高了一点，有些人听到了，便转过头来，有些不满地看着他。

姜维忍不住笑：“就算你不赞同他的政见，也不至于迁怒到作品上去吧？他的书画客观来说还是不错的。”

“一看你们就没见过好东西。”钟会被姜维这么说，加上围观群众纷纷怒目而视，反而愈发张扬，也不压低声音了，索性放大了音量，“画画我确实不如他，但是如果说书法，就这两笔字，连我以前在洛阳的书童都能写出更好的来。”

“阁下牛皮吹破天，连葛侯的字都敢贬低，倒是露一手让我们升斗小民开开眼？”摊主满脸阴沉，从牙缝里挤出一句话来。

钟会冷冷一笑，挽了挽袖子，白皙的手腕往上一翻：“拿笔来。”

“士季，你……”姜维话刚出口，停了停，又摇摇头，退后半步，恭敬地一抬手，“……你请。”

“你要说什么吗？”

钟会一双眼神采奕奕，眉宇间锋芒尽露，虽然只着一袭青衫，但浑身散发一种战场上临敌之气，人所谓“武库”之姿尽显无疑。若真是在战场上姜维当然不遑多让，但是此时面对纸笔墨砚，是文人的战场，而不是他的，他自然识趣地避让了。

“没什么，真没什么。”姜维低头笑道，“说起来我还没见过你写字呢，也想一饱眼福。”

摊主备好应用之物，退后一步，有些没好气地看着钟会。钟会也不在意，挽了袖子，接笔于手，指实掌虚，以“凤眼”势执握，凝神静气，悬肘而书。他才开始运笔，人群中已经能听得到懂行的人深深吸气的声音。摊主给他准备东西的时候，故意找了最大号的纸笔——大字难写，这举动是诚心让他出丑。然而大字也是最见功力，这一刁难之举反如纵龙入海，驱鸟还林，任其翱翔驰骋。钟会彻底放开身段和笔墨，万毫齐铺，笔势如千峰万仞而起，运腕似海波涛涌之动。就算是对书法一知半解的姜维，看了这般架势，也不禁在一旁轻声叫好，更何况是那些深谙此道的文人墨客，更是一个个眼睛瞪得老大，话都说不出来。刚才这里还人声喧闹，一时间居然静得不像处于繁华闹市之中。

钟会这一幅字一气呵成，最后他本想加上落款，但是稍稍顿了顿，便扬手收势，反手掷笔于地，长出一口气。

“这字乃我为大汉而书，就不署名了。”

众人重重围上来，见他写道：“三军北顾，长安在望；袍泽同心，临洛而歌。”一行楷书大字，丰筋多力，铁画银钩，端正而毫无局促刻板，恣肆而不失风骨凛然。所有人交口称赞，人声鼎沸，比刚才还热闹了几分。

刚才那些要买画的人凑上来，满脸堆笑地出了一个价格求钟会卖这幅字——刚报上来的价，就比刚才听到的给诸葛瞻字画的出价都高，后面的人跟上来，报价就没了边。

这时候姜维分开众人挤进来，右手按上他的肩膀，还没说什么，他的意思钟会就了然于胸。于是钟会直了直腰，对人群拱手，朗声道：

“我当众献丑，无非想说：天下之大，人才济济，各位没必要把自己的眼界固缩在一州一城一人一时，仅此而已。至于这字，多谢各位抬爱出价，不过已经有人要了，实在抱歉我不能出手。”说着他瞟了一眼摊主，“老板，纸笔墨砚的钱，你帮我算一下。”

摊主一脸赔笑，说大人赏脸光顾就很不错了，哪敢要钱。钟会也没理他，拿出一些铜钱搁在桌上，收了字，拉着姜维扬长而去。

那之后钟会一时于民间和朝内同时名声大噪，大家都巴不得见一见这位怼天怼地锋芒毕露的钟士季，而他又广好交友，因此，说他家常常门庭若市也不为过。不管是好谶纬的那些大儒，还是喜欢贬议人物而遭到贬谪的官员，他都一视同仁，甚至和他们谈到通宵达旦。当年被诸葛亮点名批评为“乱群”的来敏，虽然年事已高，也被他请出来，成了蜀中版“月旦评”的必到之客。来敏的儿子来忠刚刚弱冠，也被姜维收入军中，颇受器重。当然，钟会也没忘了把郭循通过层层关系间接介绍给同费祎熟识之高官要员。费祎对人没什么戒心，郭循又是个会来事的，钟会相信只要自己在背后轻轻推一把，郭循就能够提前走上之前几世的刺客之路。

钟会开品评人物和政事的论坛，本来也和在魏国差不多，选择名楼远郊或者什么名士家中。虽然有时候也有人围观，但总归不算多。之后有人会把谈论之事写成文章发表出来，若是没有也没人在意。偏偏这样还是有人看不惯。这天钟会带了几个人到他们定好的酒楼开座谈会，却被拒之门外。老板一个劲地赔不是，说这不是他的意思，而是上面的意思，不让他给他们这些臧否人物的论坛提供场所。

“上面人多了，你说哪个？”钟会听了就气不打一处来。

“陈侍中派来的，他可是皇帝面前的红人，小民得罪不起。”老板一脸小心，“请将军多多担待。”

这时候有人提醒钟会，除了陈祇，也有其他位高权重之人，看不惯这一套的，多次上奏皇帝申请禁止。

约好的客人越聚越多——今天的他请来的人偏偏比之前几次都多，去谁的家中恐怕是不可能的了。钟会恨得咬牙切齿，但是又不好继续为难一个普通百姓。附近凑热闹的百姓也聚集起来，有几个人钟会觉得有些眼熟，好像在什么场面上见过。钟会知道，这些人八成是反对他的人的手下，被安排来瞧他出丑。

“不行的话就散了吧！”不知道谁喊了一声。

“有什么不行的？”钟会心中暗下决心，头都没抬，挥了挥手，“跟我来。”

钟会也豁了出去，索性选了个士民杂聚，节日庆典用的城中空场；正好天气不错，他派人搬了一些砖头石块，坐在上面就便开始谈讲——当然这也只能在蜀中做得到。蜀汉官员大部分简朴甚至清贫，而且很多人也非世家大族出身，或者经历过颠沛流离，因此对于这样的场合没什么太大的抵触。若是到了魏国，这一套恐怕要被人鄙视到死。

这一下此次月旦评成了城中的爆炸性新闻，百姓围观者甚众，各位参与者在钟会的带动下也毫不留情，把该批评的人批评了个六门到底，连皇帝的过失都没有放过。一开始只有钟会请来的客人在发言，到后来有些围观的官员，无论大小，也开始插话；等到天色已晚，连百姓们都开始七嘴八舌——一时间不分官民，人人畅所欲言起来。若不是到了净街宵禁的时候，恐怕这群人就要在月光之下谈到第二天早晨了。

待众人逐渐散去，钟会着人收拾场地，远远他就看到姜维的马车停在路边，姜维从车上下来，正向他走来。

他谈得尽兴，心情愉悦，昂首阔步走向姜维。

“伯约来晚了，不然还可以跟我们谈一阵子。”

“我来了好一会了，只是没说话而已。”

“伯约真是，明明有想说的话，却不肯趁这机会说。”钟会嗤笑道。

姜维语气淡然：“没什么可说的，说了也没用。”

“你不说怎么知道没用？”钟会反驳，“我知道你是做实事的人。然而言语文章，有时厉害甚于刀剑；因此那朝堂上手握重权之人，才会心生忌惮。”

“蜀中也不是没有品评人物和朝政的风潮……”

“褒扬可许，贬议难容，这也算是品评人物，讨论朝政吗？分明就是容私舞弊，言路不畅之始！”钟会不觉间声音提高了不少，一甩袖子，“伯约不会不懂这个道理吧？”

姜维苦笑了一下，摇摇头：“我知道我说不过你，你连大将军都敢对辩，我哪里是你的对手？只是你说得再有道理，只怕对你的仕途，也毫无裨益。”

“这我自有分寸。”

“你有所不知。我其实也曾和几个同僚上书皇帝推荐你，想让你身兼文职，为朝政多出些力。但是朝中有人坚决反对。今天这件事过后，只怕反对的声音还要更大。”

“那又如何？”钟会一梗脖子，“伯约，我悟出过一个道理：我若不能悦上而喜众，不能树清名立典范，为天下人之爱重，那便干脆反其道而行之——锋芒尽显，不避众怒，言所想之言，行所信之事；就算被诋毁也好，攻讦也罢，至少我之行显于天下人之眼，我之言闻于天下人之耳。至于那之后的成败结果，无论如何，都好过委曲求全，谄上以求荣，媚众而邀宠。”

他一气说完，明亮的眸子盯着姜维，在月光下更是清澈而凌然。姜维微微地笑了，拍了拍他的肩膀。

“我懂你的道理，我其实也是这么做的。只是我没有兴趣在人前突出自己而已，但我也不是那谄上而媚众之人。你是知道我的，士季，不论如何，我会在朝中继续替你争取。”

钟会笑了：“这你不必多说，我自然信得过你。走吧，我们回家。”

坐在车里摇摇晃晃，钟会自然而然地把手搭上姜维肩膀，整个人靠了上去。姜维轻轻抚摸他的头发，亲吻他的鬓角。他想起第一世他和姜维的初遇，姜维在雨中送他回家，也是这样简朴的车子，他们并排而坐。那时候他年纪还小，对身边之人也只是好奇，哪想到时光轮转，此时他们竟然已经密不可分。

“说起来，我计划明年出兵北伐，正在和陛下奏请。”姜维开口道，“士季也一并去吗？”

钟会腾地坐直了身体，刚才那一大堆怀念之情，都跑到了九霄云外。

“伯约不可。”

姜维不解地看着他。

“听我一言，伯约，此次出兵没有任何意义。如今魏国局势不稳，司马懿又年事已高，随时可能会出现动乱。到那时候你再集中力量，给魏国以致命一击，比这样反复在边界骚扰要好得多。”

“我当然希望趁魏国内乱而出兵，但是……”姜维摇摇头，“变数难测，我不敢等待太久。这次羌胡众愿意助我北伐，我不能错过这个机会。”

“伯约！”钟会拉了他的手，脸涨得通红，“求你听我一言：司马懿刚刚夺权，杀人又太多，很多人心生畏惧，或是不服，很快就会有叛乱。而且司马懿命数将尽，到时候还会再生动乱。那时候出兵北伐，岂不是良机？”

“这也是你用谶纬之术算出来的？”

钟会咬了咬牙：“伯约信不信我？”

姜维缓缓点点头：“我信你。但是就算我们有这样的好机会，大将军恐怕也不会给我太多兵马……”

“这个……”钟会深吸了一口气，不自觉地压低了声音，“我也自有主张。”

郭循果然没有让钟会失望，很快就结识了费祎，并且取得了费祎的信任。转过年来，费祎出屯汉中，也带了他一同前往。钟会在他们出发前冒险见了郭循一面，把那匕首给了郭循。

郭循看起来是个聪明人，看了那匕首就笑了：“钟将军是给您的心腹也准备了一把同样的来对付我，还是让事成以后，就用它结果了自己的性命，不要留活口呢？”

钟会笑了：“你既然已经下定决心，恐怕这条命，早已豁出去了吧？”

“我这么做，是为了死于战乱之中的全家老小复仇，要杀那掌握军政大权之人，让蜀贼不得安宁。但是钟将军这么做，是为了什么，我就看不懂了。”

“都到这时候了，你现在说信不过我，恐怕也太晚了。”

“不，我没有信不过您，我只是好奇。若是钟将军不愿意告诉我，我也不强求多问。”

钟会眼珠一转，轻轻笑了笑：“我不能说太多，不是我信不过你，实在是……”他用手指往天上指了指，然后两手叠于胸口，姿态恭敬地低了低头。

“我明白了。”郭循深深一拜，“我先替家人在天之灵谢过钟将军的相助之恩。”

费祎最终还是死于一次岁首大会，不过不是之前钟会所知的嘉平五年即汉建兴十六年，而是建兴十四年。费祎被刺后，郭循也当场自尽。然而，虽然刺客没有被抓到活口，但不久就有些风言风语，说这是宫中的意思。

“我跟伯约说的机会，已经来了一半了。”收到消息后不久，钟会对姜维说，“伯约若是想要开始治军，准备北伐，现在是时候了。”

也许是此次天助蜀汉，或者只是巧合，这一次的王凌之乱开始时，司马懿已经重病缠身，无力亲自带兵应对。同时，姜维因为没有了费祎的节制，加上钟会一直以来奔走鼓动支持北伐的造势，得以率之前得北伐三倍以上之兵力，直出石营，围南安城。钟会被升为平北将军，也随军出征，一路上帮助姜维出谋划策。当然一并前来的，自然少不了之前降汉，已经被封为车骑将军的夏侯霸。

这一次也许因为魏国太过手忙脚乱，抽调一部分西陲兵将抵御王凌之乱，南安守卫薄弱，很快就被汉军攻占。姜维带着手下人登上城头，钟会扫了一圈身边这几个人，不禁觉得好笑——姜维，夏侯霸，和他自己，此次北伐出力最多的三人，竟然都是魏国降将。

天色已晚，钟会带着食物，找到还在指挥士兵修补城墙，构造防御工事的姜维。虽然夜幕已降，但借着一点点稀薄的晚照，钟会还是远远在城下便一眼瞄到城墙上那人身影，风扯着他的大氅猎猎抖动，钟会不自觉地笑了，正迎上那人向他投下来的目光。他对姜维挥了挥手，姜维仿佛炫技一般，不从城墙梯子下来，却扳着城砖的裂缝和缺失，像猿猴一样顺墙而下，有好几次滑下几分，又险险抓住砖石，让钟会看得心脏提到嗓子眼。

最后还剩几尺距离，姜维干脆返身而落，在地上滚了一下，正停在钟会面前。钟会无奈笑了笑，伸手去拉他，姜维顺势把他扯进怀里。

“给你带了吃的来。”钟会说，“你饿了吧？”

“忙的时候不觉得饿。”姜维笑道，“但是看见了吃的，就突然忍不住了。”

姜维看起来心情非常好，大概是自钟会这一世与他相遇以来，最好的一次——也难怪，想想姜维之前的几次北伐，尤其是如果考虑上钟会经历过的前几世姜维北伐的结果，也就知道取下一城是多么难得之事。

大概真的是饿极了，姜维吃得狼吞虎咽，一旁的钟会举着水罐忙着给他往碗里倒水。

“也没人和你抢，你吃这么快干嘛？”钟会一边摩挲他的脊背一边笑道，“还是说你急着吃完了赶紧去继续干活？”

“陈泰援兵不久必到，我得赶紧指挥修筑好防御工事，不能再被他们把城抢回去。”

钟会撇撇嘴：“那还不好办？现在赶紧出兵攻打陇西和天水……”

姜维笑了：“士季还是这般弄险。”

“说起弄险，我可不敢和你比。之前你在战场上那个把我吓出一身冷汗的虎劲儿我就不说了，就连下个城墙吃饭，你都要和猴子一样爬下来。”

“战场上有危险也是没办法的事情，至于爬城墙嘛……因为看到你来了，一时心急。”姜维一边笑着说道，一边四下看看，确认无人在周围，一把拉过钟会亲吻他的唇。

钟会本来是给他送饭顺便说自己的进军计划的，但是被他这么一吻，一脸的严肃认真马上跑到九霄云外了。他被吻得身体都脱了力，整个人化在姜维怀里，满脑子都是不合时宜的风花雪月之事。姜维把他推在城墙上，膝盖顶到他两腿之间，隔着下裳摩擦钟会已经觉醒之物，一只手探入他的衣领。钟会已经无心考虑太多，完全被姜维的抚慰所掌控，低低呻吟出声，任凭姜维如何抚摸捏弄。虽然隔着衣料，但光是那亲吻抚摸便让他无法自持，更何况这段时间来，姜维已经把他的喜好摸得一清二楚，每个动作都把他的欲望往上推一分。

释放的时候钟会紧紧抱住姜维，愉悦的呻吟随着他的亲吻入了姜维的口，之后还意犹未尽地在姜维身上磨蹭身体。姜维抱着他，细碎亲吻他的唇和脸颊。

“……就你这样，还赶紧干什么活……”钟会还气息不稳，就开始调笑姜维了。

姜维拍拍手，站起身来：“也没耽误太久。我这就回去。”

“等下……我刚才还没说完。”钟会一把扯住姜维，“你怎么就突然给我打断了，真是的。”

当然这也得怪他自己毫无定力，不管姜维怎么胡闹，都随他为所欲为，这钟会心里也清楚得很。

“出兵陇西天水，引援军来战。”姜维替他说完了后面的计划，“若是他们城内出兵来救，则调南安守军攻打。求主动歼敌主力，不求安稳守城。”

“伯约都明白，还要我特意来说。”钟会也站起身来，刚刚的高潮让他两腿发软，还得扶姜维肩膀一下才起得来，“仲权，你，和我各引一军，若是顺利，不但能取下两城，连陈泰本人都说不定都难逃罗网。”

姜维沉吟了片刻，点点头：“虽然冒险，但是值得一试。这样守着等他们援军入城，我们还是不好办。”

“那就尽快行动？”

姜维笑了，压低了声音：“你这样行吗？”

“你……”钟会涨红了脸，心想自己之前还不知道姜维原来有这种不动声色耍流氓的属性。

姜维看他这样子，笑得愈发放肆：“看起来是不大行。正好将士们今日作战也辛苦了，我们就休息一晚，明日清晨出兵。”

这一夜钟会睡得并不安稳，总觉得有些光怪陆离的梦境，但是又记得不大清楚。隐约仿佛与姜维有关，但是醒来的时候，也不大记得内容了，只发现被角氲湿了一小片。

姜维睡在他身边，他醒来的时候姜维还未醒——也难怪，他甚至不知道姜维是什么时候睡下的，多半是忙了大半个晚上，才睡下没多久。钟会看着他的睡颜——那棱角分明的脸只有在这时候，才能显露出完完全全的平静和安详，而不是平时那般如冰下燃着烈火的模样。钟会不忍心叫他，但是军情紧急，他只好俯下身，亲吻姜维的脸颊，温柔地唤他醒来。

姜维睁开眼睛，一跃而起，动作麻利地一边穿衣服一边开始和他讨论进军计划。钟会特别佩服姜维这一点——不管那一世他遇到这个人，都从来没见过他早起半醒未醒的粘连拖拉状态，无论是他睡到自然醒还是熟睡中途被叫醒。这个人的睡和醒中间是没有转换过程的，不管是动作还是声音都没有任何睡眠的余韵。他以前以为将军都是这样的，直到后来自己也带兵出征，才发现只有姜维一个人如此神奇。

这样一个人，如果有人半夜要刺杀他，恐怕是很难得手的吧。想到前一世自己曾经也动过半夜刺杀姜维的脑筋，他忽然觉得有点好笑。

姜维离开的时候俯下身吻他，祝他旗开得胜。钟会嘟哝了一句：“只给我守城的任务，得什么胜？”

姜维笑了：“毕竟是你初次独自带兵，安全为上。若是我们成功了，自然不会少了你的功劳。”

这话也没错，姜维当然不知道钟会那多次溯流而上的辗转，也就无法知道，他本该是那带魏国大军灭汉之人。钟会想到这里，撇撇嘴：“伯约说的，好像我是为了功劳和官位才这么拼命。”

“不然呢？”

这一听就只是随口一答的话让钟会一时哑然，他强顶着千钧重担般回忆纷繁，苍白地笑了笑，语气迫切：“我若说我所做的一切，全部是为了伯约的梦想，你信我吗？”

姜维思索了一下，刚想开口回答什么，突然外面一阵鼓声唤将士们出征。姜维对钟会点点头，取了武器步履匆匆出了门。

也许姜维根本没有把这个问题放在心上，还当作是两人日常互相调笑的一部分吧。钟会叹了口气。若不是那一世的千般挣扎，一句无心之言，他也会很快抛在脑后。但此时此刻心思纷乱如麻，竟然一时不可解，坠得他胸口发疼。

姜维给钟会守城任务是求稳。他们预计陈泰不会直接来取南安，而是会先救守备空虚的其他二城。然而当钟会闻报陈泰兵分两路，其中一军直奔南安而来的时候，就知道事情没这么简单了。按说他们也定了计划，若是南安有变，二人回军来救。然而他很快听说，姜维被陈泰所分之兵同天水城内出动的守军一起困于天水附近。

钟会还不知晓夏侯霸那边的情况。不过此时这个事情的走势，倒是符合他的心意——姜维在定计划的时候，否了之前的抽南安守军进攻陈泰的想法。钟会知道姜维就是对他独自带兵心里没底，嘴上没说什么，心里早就做好了随机应变的准备。此时此刻若是守，多半可以守得住——至少坚持到夏侯霸回兵来救，这本是他们的计划的一部分。然而若是这样，及时守住南安，也不得大胜。钟会毕竟已经几历生死，才不会求这等没什么意思的安稳——他甚至觉得，哪怕自己此时此刻仍旧面对被姜维困在剑阁之下的窘境，可能也不会那么坐以待毙。这倒是和他是否预知未来无关，只是凭空被这些年的折腾添加了一股莽气。

于是他下令，全军撤出南安，出兵增援姜维。手下将校们听了这个安排，纷纷咋舌，钟会两眼一瞪，那般武库矛戟架势便出来了几分，就算有人心有不甘，也马上闭了嘴。

临出发之前，他让人把城门大开，城上旗帜兵器全都撤走，连护城河前的拒马一概拔光，还把之前没来得及搬走那些攻城器械，全都堆放在城墙脚下。之后他又在城外布置了伏兵，人数不多，吩咐只要看到陈泰即将进城，就擂鼓大喊，虚张声势，但是不要和他们真的动手。紧接着他就带精兵直奔天水增援姜维去了。

钟会带人从万马之中杀入，远远就见到里面苦战的姜维和他的属下。汉军阵型已乱，如果没有救兵，恐怕坚持不了太久。然而姜维看起来丝毫没有慌乱，仍旧指挥左右力战，敌人虽然人多势众，但是一时无法近前。钟会一马当先斩了几个骑兵，和姜维兵合一处。

“敌军包围已乱，西南方向防守薄弱，我们杀出再绕南而进，保管彻底击溃魏军。然后我们趁胜直取天水。”

姜维苦笑：“我就知道你不会乖乖守在南安城里。”

钟会撇嘴笑了笑：“你若是不被困，我才不会冒险来此。要怪就怪你自己吧。”

“那南安怎么办？”

“那就看夏侯将军那边战况如何了。”钟会愈发得意扬扬，“我在南安布置了疑兵，若是我们和仲权能够快速拿下二城，只怕陈泰连进入南安的勇气都没有。”

天水守军新败，城中空虚，很快汉军就叩开城门，一举拿下了几无守备的天水城。紧接着他们就得到消息，夏侯霸已经取下陇西，而陈泰夹在两城之间进退不得，加上被疑兵困扰，不敢轻易进城，而是驻扎于城外。

钟会本想趁机回军一举歼灭陈泰，然而一日急行军后兵士疲惫，他又想起之前自己以疲劳之师追击姜维的惨状，也就作罢了这个念头。

从城头上下来的时候，钟会注意到姜维有些心绪不宁。他扯了扯他的战袍：“伯约可是想寻找散失多年的亲朋故旧？”

“我已经派人去找过了。刚才你不在的时候，我收到他们回报……”姜维叹了口气，“因我降汉，他们也吃了不少刁难，加上此地战乱频仍，现在他们早已经不在天水。”

钟会默然，姜维拍拍他的肩膀：“没关系，我本来也不抱什么希望。说实话，我也只是想探听他们安危而已，若真的找到了，我也未必回去看他们。”

钟会大惊：“为何？”

“我投汉后数年内，曾收到母亲来书，言说我当归家乡。我答书：‘良田百顷，不在一亩；但有远志，不在当归也。’”

“伯约倒还真是……”

“你说我凉薄无情也罢，这么说我的人不在少数。我只知道，这封信断然不是出自我母亲之手，回信里面那些话，也就不是给她听的。”说完他叹了口气，“我在她身边的时候，不敢说尽孝，至少是该做的能做的我都做了。后来我离她而去，是我自己下的决心。既然如此，就不能让那些本来看不上我，处处与我为敌之人用孝道二字绑架我。”

钟会在战袍下握紧了姜维的手。姜维笑了笑：“我没事，别提我担心。都是过去的事情了。”

“本以为你又回到故乡，应该是高兴的……”

“我当然高兴。”姜维笑道，“正好我需要巡视街道，士季何不陪我去走走？我把我家的老房子指给你看。”

两人来到姜家故宅的时候，姜维转悠了好久才敢确认——那宅子早已易主，翻修加上街道变迁，让他几乎认不出来。钟会还撺掇他敲门进去问问，也许是什么熟人，或者至少可以打听打听情况。姜维想了想，还是摇了摇头。

钟会本来想要调笑他几句，但是看到他眼睛里的惆怅，想了想自己的不辞而别，也就能感同身受几分此时姜维的愁肠百转，于是乖乖闭了嘴。

“伯约，我明白，故地难辞更难回。别勉强了。”

姜维转过身来，看着钟会的眼眸，那些悲伤也淡了一些，但是眉宇间仍旧存有忧思的愁纹。

钟会伸出手去，细细抚摸他的眉心，仿佛能够抹去那些哀愁的痕迹。姜维笑了，抓过他的手指，放在唇边亲吻。

“这次我能再回天水，也是多亏了士季的帮忙。我真不知道怎么感谢你。”

“说感谢就见外了吧。”钟会笑嘻嘻地，努力压下心头浮起的，那个姜维尚未来得及解答的问题，赶紧打了个马虎眼，“再说我们都是为了兴复汉室，还都洛阳，你何必谢我？”

“那么你之前对我说的话，还算数吗？”

“你是说……”钟会的声音低了，扭过脸去，“我是说过，我为了你的理想做这些事。但是看起来，你也并不相信我的话。”

“我没有不相信。但是士季也说了，这也是你想要追求的东西，不是吗？”

并不是，只是为了你而已——但是话说回来，我之“为你”，又何尝不是为了我自己？

就像把他引上这条路的那个姜维，说到底，执念于蜀汉也罢，痴心于爱恋也罢，归根结底还是为了他自己的那一腔热情。

而拼尽一切之后的结果，真的就那么重要吗？

脑中思绪纷乱，钟会看着面前的姜维，轻轻张了张嘴。

“我……”他叹了口气，“我不知道，伯约。”

姜维无法揣测他的暧昧态度，也没有追问什么，只是轻轻把手放在他的肩膀上。

“我们走吧。”

两人离开姜家老宅，姜维没有再回头看上它一眼。

接下来钟会主动请缨出击陈泰，那边夏侯霸也出兵配合。正赶上此时司马懿病死的消息传到前线，魏军本就军心不稳，而陈泰被两下夹攻，又被断了补给线路，自然军无战心。汉军攻势凶猛，陈泰大败，损兵折将，一路北上退回安定城内。至此，陇西，南安，天水三城尽皆归汉。一时间姜维于朝内外名声大震，而这次应对得当扭转战局的钟会，自然也少不了美名加身。

很快朝廷下来旨意，姜维继任去世的费祎为大将军，爵位也得到提升。而钟会升为镇军将军，封侯，加侍中。夏侯霸自然也有提拔封赏。

姜维在天水城内摆下酒宴，庆贺此次大功。将士们也都欢欣鼓舞，领了酒菜和赏赐。恰逢中秋佳节，夜无宵禁，士民欢庆通宵达旦。姜维趁机带着钟会忙里偷闲逛逛天水城，吃些当地的小吃——当然少不了被钟会吐槽这也难吃那也不行。

“这地方的小吃，怎么能和成都的美食比？”姜维笑道，“你就凑合吧。”

“就算洛阳，也有比这好很多的美味佳肴。”钟会说，“到时候等我们取下洛阳，我一定要带你逛遍最热闹繁华所在，吃遍美食。”

大约也是因为出来之前喝了几杯酒，姜维的脸红扑扑的。那副喜上眉梢的表情，让钟会看了也忍不住陪他堆满了一脸的笑意。

“士季这么说，我可是迫不及待了。”

“你先别迫不及待，等我取下长安，也得带你去逛逛那里。”钟会说，“我去过长安，也是繁华有趣之地，我一直想再去一次，但是未得机会。这一次我们若能够一举成功，也算满足了我一直以来的一个心愿了。”

“我也去过长安，不过是很小的时候了，那时候父亲还没有故去，带着我逛了一圈长安城。”姜维说着，抬眼而望，目光穿过城内的点点灯火，一直投向长安的方向。“我很喜欢那里，还想再去一次。”

“这次我们只要取下安定，就可以断西凉全境为汉所有。到时候我们先定西陲，再取长安。”钟会两眸放光。

姜维却看起来没有他那么兴奋和乐观，只是笑了笑：“那就要从长计议了。不过今晚庆贺之日，我不想多想那些。”

“那我们想点更好的。”钟会笑嘻嘻地拉着姜维的手，“你有没有想过，若是能一统天下，之后你又要做些什么？”

姜维摇摇头：“我从来不想那么远。就算连灭魏，我都不曾细想过。若是能断陇得西凉，就算满足了我一大半的心愿了。接下来若是再能够兵指长安，接下来我才敢说什么一统天下。”

“伯约此言差矣，做大事至少要有大胸襟和眼界，要敢于去想才是。”

“倒退回十几年前，我也不是完全不会做这些梦。不过这些年来……大概是年纪渐渐变大，锐气不免就减了几分。”姜维道，“但是你让我感觉自己又年轻了许多。”

“是因为这场大胜，还是……”

接下来姜维的动作已经给了他回答。他被那热情和有力的手臂卷携着，推入灯火所不及的暗巷，一双手解开他的腰带。他顺从地也解开里衣，胸腹半露，襦裤也松松垮垮地滑下来。

姜维一边吻他一边抚慰，还不忘了往里面靠一靠，到最窄最暗的角落里，只凭着一点点月光，欣赏他半遮半掩的胴体。钟会本来还有些担心被人看到，毕竟这是在街市上，虽然是背静之处无人来此，行这种事还是有些害羞的。但是此时此刻他已经顾不得那么多，只想着要和姜维一晌贪欢，动作更加急切，半跪下来，抓住姜维刚刚放出的硕物，含在口里。

舔弄一番，姜维拉他起来，让他背对着自己，伏在墙上。钟会翘起臀来，迎接那人急不可耐的进入。

姜维从背后抱住他，两人贴在一起，律动从缓慢到激烈。钟会每次呻吟声大了一些，姜维就吻住他的唇，轻轻啃咬他的唇舌，不让他叫得太过放肆。

两人各自满足以后，姜维把他圈进怀里。两人不着一物的胸口互相贴着，彼此的心跳都混在一起。

“能和士季有此佳缘，我姜维真是三生有幸。”姜维亲吻着钟会的额头和脸颊，轻声叹道，那语调中满是动情。

钟会几乎在他怀里落下泪来。姜维各种各样的情话，他听了许多，偏偏这句，由这位不知这一世情缘背后种种纠缠和背叛，伤害和苦痛的姜维口中说出，便能直直戳进他的心里了。

他抬头用带泪光的双眼去看姜维。姜维伸出手指，轻轻替他擦去眼角的泪水。

“你落泪了……士季？”

钟会一肚子话不知从何说起，只是把他抱得更紧，用沾了泪的微凉双唇去亲吻他的炽热的脖颈和脸颊。

“我太开心了，伯约……你不明白……”

你怎么会明白我走过哪些苦涩之路？但是你也不需要明白，我的那些记忆，本不需要你来承受。

钟会用一个吻结束了没有说完的话语。却不知为何，他的泪水一直无法止息，湿润了两人紧紧相贴的唇。

钟会握着军报一路急匆匆找到姜维房间中的时候，那人正在弹琴。他本想推门就进，但是手指在门把手上转了转，又停了下来。他侧过耳朵，细细去听。那首曲子听起来有些熟悉，他知道自己应该是听姜维弹过，只是怎么都想不起来。于是他把门开了一点点小缝，让那如流水般清澈的声音流泻而出，清清楚楚地入得他的耳。钟会听着听着慢慢想起来，这曲子在他第一次重生之后听姜维弹过，没头没尾，只有中间一节。他同时还想起，这曲子名为《当归》。

但有远志，不在当归。钟会在心里无声地咂摸这句话，再听那琴曲，便有多听出一番意味。

姜维一曲终了，指抚乱弦做铿锵之声，然后手掌一按止住那琴音，高声道：“士季，进来吧。”

钟会推门而入：“你怎么知道我在听？”

“弹琴的时候，有时有种特殊的感受力，不知道你有没有体会。”

“我只粗通音律，自然不懂。”钟会笑道，“说起来，你的琴技，师承诸葛武侯？”

“没错。这你都猜到了。”姜维点点头，“我之前对古琴也只是粗通而已，后来从武侯那里学了一些技巧，不过平时也没什么时间和心情练琴，本来就琴技不精，现在更是生疏，让人笑话。”

钟会没有接他说琴技的话题，却说：“看起来你对武侯，颇为敬重。”

“那是自然，蜀中谁又不敬重他呢？”

“但是伯约看起来，对他有一番格外的感情。是因为他对你的知遇之恩么？你刚刚投汉，便拜将封侯，这可不是一般人能得的殊荣。所以你才会对大汉如此尽心尽力，对北伐如此热衷。”

“我执着于北伐，也不能说光是因为他，我自有我的打算。但他对我影响颇深，这是没错的。”

钟会忽然好奇起来，如果他遇到一个从未遇见过诸葛亮的姜维，那又会是何等光景？如果给他知遇之恩的人不是诸葛亮，而是其他人……甚至是自己，那么姜维又会变成什么样子？

想到这里他饶有兴味地笑了笑，拿出手里的军报。

“武侯若在天有灵，知道你取下三城，必定十分欣慰。”钟会说着，语气变得有些伤感，“然而你不但不乘胜而进，反而意欲退兵……伯约，你觉得这也是他所希望的吗？”

姜维笑了：“你来找我兴师问罪，却要搬出武侯来。这可不像你啊，士季。”

钟会苦笑道：“你还有心和我开玩笑？伯约，我们此时此刻是进兵安定的好机会，司马懿新丧，王凌之乱刚刚平息，魏兵来不及西调，为何……”

“士季，你上次刚刚来降，都知道我们缺粮，这次怎么装作不知了呢？”

“我当然知道，军粮支撑不过旬日。但是督粮官正在路上，况且我们已经取下三城，可以从城中征调粮食。此时我军士气正盛，千万不能退兵啊！”

“三城新附，民心不稳，此时退兵恐怕都要从城中征集粮食，何况进军呢？去年收成不是很好，如果此时从民间征调，只怕得了的这三城都要守不住。我已经留足人马和将领，在附近屯田，休养生息，来年有机会再战，不也是好事？”

“伯约！”钟会急了，声音都有些颤抖，“机不可失，时不再来。大军进退，耗费更大。我当然知道此时进军是在冒险，但是等到魏军西调，我们恐怕再也没有这般好机会了。”

“你以为我不想吗？”姜维看起来也有些急了，“督粮官昨日晚间来书，说军粮不能及时运到。我军再不退，就真的没有时间了。之前丞相第一次北伐，已经取下数城，但一败而功亏一篑，就是因为立足未稳。前车之鉴仍在，我不能轻举妄动。”

钟会冷笑：“人们都说武侯用兵谨慎，我看那是因为他们不知道姜伯约。”

姜维看起来也有点急了，不过并没有提高声音，若不是钟会熟悉那双眼的种种神情，也很难猜透他此时此刻的心态。

“士季，你以为我不想一举拿下安定，断陇西，取长安吗？只是我此时此刻肩负一国之重，更不能凭意气行事。”

“你要撤兵也可以，为何不撤回汉中，如武侯和敬侯故事？”见姜维不答话，钟会接着说下去，“依我看来，伯约这一国之重，怕是还没完全负担得起吧？我以为敬侯不在，你就可以驰骋翱翔，看起来……有些事我还是想浅了。”

姜维的脸上终于露出一些阴郁，他盯着钟会，一言不发。钟会也冷冷地看着他，两人剑拔弩张。

终于姜维开了口：“既然话说到这里，我有一言，不得不问。”

钟会心里一惊，姜维的语气，已经有些微敌意了。

“既然你说起敬侯，我想起最近军中传闻……其实早先在成都也有传闻，说刺杀敬候之人，和你有关。”姜维说，“我一直是不信的，甚至懒得和任何人谈起这件事，觉得太过荒诞。可是此时此刻，我看你的种种态度，总觉得这件事，或许也不完全是那些嫉妒你的人胡编乱造，信口开河？”

钟会深吸了一口气，让自己平静下来。这些传闻的确是有，他自己也听过。当然他并不感到吃惊，毕竟做事再紧密，也难免有透风的墙。更何况郭循出发之前，他暗示郭循这是上面的意思，郭循似乎也把这话传出去了，作为混淆视听已经足够。钟会并不担心自己被人抓到什么把柄，他唯一担心的就是姜维来问。他曾经无数次在心中暗暗发誓，这一世不对姜维说任何假话——有些话可不说，但是不可说谎。

然而此时此刻姜维问到眼前，他才明白一句真话竟然有千钧之重——他可以为那人承担罪责，但那人了解他的苦心吗？他不求姜维感激自己，他知道这种事情是无法强加于人的，但是他不希望因为这一件事，破坏这一世好不容易建立起来的信任。然而自己若说了谎话，还有什么资格说信任？

钟会咬着牙，不知道如何应对。姜维的笑容愈发冷冽，竟让他有几分惧怕——这几世来，他曾经负过姜维，姜维也曾把他逼到绝境，他们曾经尔虞我诈，猜忌和误会，但姜维至始至终，真也好假也罢，未曾对他露出这样的表情。他的心紧抽了，一时间伶俐言辞，都被丢在脑后。

“伯约……”钟会的声音变得像被惊吓的小兽，不自觉地往后退了半步，“伯约为何如此……”

“我要听你一句实话。”

是了，前一世，我欠他一句实话。但是今生这句话可能会毁了我，毁了我们的关系，即使这样我也要说吗？

钟会气息紊乱，眼神游移——他知道自己已经暴露了心虚，还不如一开始就直爽一点，承认自己的全部阴谋。其实也没什么不行，他一直以来都是故弄玄虚，极端自信，铤而走险，到这时候还有什么敢做不敢当的？

他艰难地张口，却又欲言又止——一旦什么事情和姜维有关，他的底气和自傲，都一下子跑到九霄云外。恐惧让他无所适从，只有在面对爱的时候，他还是那个一无所知的少年。

“也难怪，你瞒了我这么久，大概现在也想继续瞒下去。”姜维转过身去，一甩袖子。

钟会冲上去从背后抱住他。

“对不起，我不是想要瞒着你的！我只是……我只是怕你……”

也罢，既如此便如此。

“既然你都问到这个份上，我便实话实说……我的确安排郭循结识敬候……他的毒匕首也是我给的，我知道他的图谋。敬候之死，不能说是我指使，但是的确是我在背后助力颇多。”

说出这句话的时候他感到姜维的手臂用力，想把他甩开。但是他咬着牙两手抱紧，不肯撒开。姜维也没有太用力，看他不肯放手，也就泄了劲。

话说出来以后，他竟然觉得轻松了许多。之前很长时间来悬在心口的一块石头落了地。

伯约，我把能告诉你的都告诉你了——我希望我的诚恳，能换来你的信任。

若是不能……钟会苦笑了一下。若是不能，即使再重来一次，怕是也不可能了。

“士季啊……”姜维长叹一声，慢慢回转过身来。钟会仍旧死死牵着他的衣服，不让他挣脱。

“为什么要这么做？”

钟会看着面前的人，读不透他的眼神和表情，只觉得心里一阵惶然。他要说什么呢，都是为了你？这话不管姜维信不信，都不能这么讲。这样的重担，除了他自己，没人背负得了。

更何况他自己体会过那无休无止的“我做这些都是为了你”给人带来的压力。虽然姜维应当不至于像他当时那样敏感脆弱，但是他也知道，这几生几世的疯狂执念，不是一般人能够承受的。

“敬候阻挠北伐，不得不除。”钟会最后只是这样回答。

“我自然知道我们的志向相同，一举克定中原，我也希望能够有这样的机会。可是为了这样的目标，就如此不择手段，真的值得吗？”

“若是伯约觉得值得，那便值得。”

姜维叹息着把他揽进怀里：“值不值得，都已经发生了，说这些有什么用呢？”

“伯约……”

“算了，我也不该这么为难你。其实……他死的时候，我是有一点点高兴的，我北伐的障碍终于被除掉了。虽然共事多年，不免痛心，但我心底知道，我想要的和你一样。你只是做了我没有想过的事情。”

这句话让钟会的泪水落了下来，他抱紧了姜维：“我明白，伯约，我都明白。对不起，我不应该瞒着你。”

“算了……如果你提前让我知道，我恐怕还要拦着你。”

“若我坚决要做呢？伯约会把我供出去，还是索性帮我一把？”钟会一边落泪一边笑道。

姜维松开他的拥抱，用袖子替钟会擦去眼泪：“我不确定我会怎么做，但是我心里清楚的是，我不想让你有事。我也许会任由你行事，或许会杀了郭循，但是我不会让你因此受任何罪责。”

“若是有伯约这句话，我就放心了。”钟会垂下头，“只可惜，我还是让你失望了。”

“为何这么说？”

“我隐瞒了你这些事……到头来，你发现我竟然是如此不择手段之人。”

“我说过，不择手段，要看代价和结果……算了，”姜维说着，又一次把他揽进怀里，轻轻拍着他的头，“别想了，都过去了。”

钟会轻声叹气，无言以对。

“但是士季，我退兵的决定已下，请不要再劝我了。”

钟会靠在姜维肩头，凄凉地笑了笑：“事到如今，我还能劝你什么呢？一切都听凭大将军的意思吧。”

姜维安排了守城兵将和种种事宜，然后主力缓缓撤回成都。一开始姜维心中好像还有一点点龃龉，而钟会也有意无意躲着他，到了后来，两人逐渐又欢好如初；费祎之死的事情，也没人再提，仿佛就当作没发生过一样。然而钟会知道，发生过的事情就是发生了的，就算再如何掩藏，它也终究在那里，就像一个疤痕。

回到成都以后，钟会利用自己加侍中的身份，开始愈发细致地过问内政。他想起来想去，事情闹到这个份上，起因无非是粮草不够。但是粮草到底为什么总是不够，他越是往下翻，越发现是一笔烂账：官营盐铁与民争利，赋税徭役繁重，兵将多而民寡，诸多问题，由来已久。钟会拿了这些问题去和姜维抱怨，姜维也只是摇头无奈。

“有些政令自武侯时始，现在要改也难。况且如果大刀阔斧地改了，又怕需要北伐的时候，管理混乱，没有足够的兵力和财力。”

“只是稍作修改，不会伤筋动骨。况且民强自然国富，到时候找机会北伐也不迟。”

姜维看起来面有难色。不过钟会也记得姜维对于内政之事并不算太过上心。此时吕乂刚刚去世，陈祇接替了吕乂担任尚书令。钟会知道季汉后期的烂事，多半自陈祇始——陈祇也知道如何对付姜维，只要支持他北伐就可以了。钟会暗暗发誓，这一次他无论如何不能让姜维重蹈覆辙。

不过文职也并不好干，尤其是钟会早早就得罪了一批人——他的锋芒毕露是双刃剑，声名鹊起的同时，也让很多人对他怀恨于心。之前就跟他有仇隙的陈祇此时刚刚被封为尚书令，而他当街间接怼过的诸葛瞻已经升为尚书仆射，加军师将军——又是他爹当年的头衔。另外侍中樊建似乎和诸葛瞻早已有旧，除了董厥，其他人没有一个站在钟会这边。

然而钟会还是凭着他的能力和名望控制部分朝政，加上他的月旦评让陈祇每天活在士人的舌头根子下面，日子并不好过。不过让刘禅信任自己还不是钟会的最终目的，他需要的是姜维掌握军政大权。

“你是希望我成为再世武侯吗？”姜维笑道。

“有何不可？”钟会一挑眉，“我知道伯约不敢自比武侯，但是如今天下，必须有这样一个人来维持局面。这人非伯约莫属。”

“有你在朝中，我自然可以放心。”

钟会无奈地摇摇头，轻轻抓起姜维的手，放在手心里摩挲，也不答话。

“士季？”姜维看他陷入沉思，轻轻喊了一声。

也罢，如果你希望的是这样，我就试一试吧。钟会点点头，抬眼看了看姜维。

“没什么……你说得对。我在朝中，自然对伯约北伐全力相助。但是你也别忘了，北伐一次耗费巨大，劳民伤财。所以如果不是有极好的时机，是不能轻举妄动的。”

“那是自然。而且有你的谶纬之术，我更能早做准备。”

钟会不知可否地笑了笑，有些事情应当不会变，有些事情则瞬息万变，尤其是此时此刻他已经帮助姜维取下三城，接下来北伐的局势，就不好预料了。不过至少魏国的那些内乱，应该变化不大，只是时间的早晚而已。

“天命不可妄测，我只能尽力。”钟会说道，“现在首要的事情，是改革旧政，我希望伯约能助我一臂之力。”

在钟会的力主下，刘禅终于同意对于改革旧政问题进行讨论。盐铁改革还不算太大，但是一提到修改蜀科和设置廷尉，顿时朝内一阵鸡飞狗跳，颇为不安，连平时不怎么说话的那些老臣都有人站出来，反驳也有，赞同也有。

“蜀科乃先帝和武侯先父及一干老臣创制，岂能随便更改？”诸葛瞻站出来反对。

“用法过严却无专门司法之职，岂能服众？严刑峻法而能与民休养生息，我从未听闻。”钟会反问。

“这些年来百姓对武侯用法无不心服口服，你有什么资格指摘？”樊建自然不落后。

钟会笑了，这顶大帽子给我扣上，我可不接，还是得还给你们。于是他言道：“那是因为他是诸葛武侯啊。你们以为现在你们也可以持武侯权柄，行同样之事？”

又有几名随姜维来投汉的旧臣，如大鸿胪梁绪，替钟会说了几句话。然而钟会观察那些重量级人物——姜维看着他，笑得一脸莫名其妙，估计根本没有在想蜀科的事情；陈祇一双眼珠在钟会，诸葛瞻，皇帝之间来回转悠。他知道陈祇虽然和他有嫌隙，但是归根究底，陈祇是个八面玲珑之人，既然此时此刻钟会被皇帝器重，那自然是要权衡利弊的。想来陈祇也不会轻易发表意见，而是要看大局的走向。

于是钟会清了清嗓子：“陈令君，大家该说的都说了，也该听您一言了。”

陈祇面露难色，他看了看皇帝和旁边伺候的黄皓，开口说了一堆似是而非，两方各不得罪的言论。最后这一次讨论不欢而散。

钟会心里憋了一肚子火，刚想离开，忽然被一个小宦官叫住了，说皇帝留他见面。

刘禅看起来心情很好。虽然刚才一言未发，但是钟会估摸他心里是有数的。

钟会进了殿内，谢过皇帝赐坐，坐了下来。他觉得其实刘禅虽然才能平庸，但这个人不但并不讨厌，有时候说话还风趣幽默，逗得人开心。只是他的确对朝政太不上心，能丢给别人的绝不自己管，却还要行那分权的一套，又宠信亲近之人，最后只能让宦官和投机之人占了权柄。钟会甚至有些吃惊，今天刘禅居然把他留下来讨论朝政，看起来，他的建议是戳到了刘禅哪点心思了。

刘禅靠在坐床上，脱去上朝的礼服，随便着一松快凉爽的夏衣，一条腿盘着，旁边两个小太监打着扇子。宫女端上瓜果，也给了钟会一份。他想站起来谢恩，被刘禅点手制止了。

“士季啊，你也知道我的秉性。既然这里就只有我们君臣，就不必多礼了。”

“谢陛下。”

“你今天的提议，倒是很有趣，所以我想和你聊聊。”

“陛下不如在明天上朝再议，这样才能广开言论。”

刘禅笑了：“我就是不想广开言路，才单独找你。”他捻了一颗葡萄，送进嘴里，“不过我得先说你一句，你不该那么难为奉宗的。”

钟会不客气：“他身为尚书令，是该说话的。”

“姜伯约身为大将军录尚书事，不也没说话吗？”

钟会扑哧一声笑出来：“这么说陛下下次应该难为一下伯约，这样我们就扯平了。”

到底是两人相处久了，不但不需要客套，反而有时候还能互相打趣几句——刘禅在私下里是颇为随便的，也不喜欢臣子们礼数周到的样子。他总是抱怨当年董允在的时候太过矜持守礼，弄得他也不舒服，现在总算是没那么许多束缚了。

刘禅被这句话逗得心情愉悦，哈哈大笑起来，差点把果盘扒拉到地上。

“这么大胆的建议，大概也只有你才能提出来。”笑够了，刘禅才开始说正经事。

果然如钟会所料，刘禅是倾向于他这边的，虽然刘禅私心的原因让他有点哭笑不得。他本觉得既然得到皇帝的支持，别的也就不重要了，但是转念一想，还是追问了几句。

“陛下似乎对武侯时期的旧人旧政，有些话想说。”

“不瞒你说，以前年轻那会是有不少的。至于现在？我已经懒得想那些了。”

“但陛下还是把我叫过来讨论修改蜀科。”钟会笑道，“是我的建议有幸让陛下又感到年轻了些？”

刘禅又是一阵大笑，往钟会这边挪了挪，身子凑近了一些：“你别说，还真有点。只不过当年恭侯，敬侯都在，我倒是年轻，却是个小辈。现在不一样了。”

钟会手指捻着朝服边缘的织花，盘算此时此刻的进退。刘禅的眼睛离他很近，气息也很近。

“恭侯，敬侯……陛下不把他们放一起说，我还没想到这里的深意。”

“哪有什么深意？”刘禅笑得颇为得意，明显和他的话语不符，“他们都是名至实归。”

“那也算是不愧他们一生忠心耿耿了。还有当年董休昭——”钟会说着，侧眼看了一眼刘禅，“虽未得亲见，也是我佩服之人。”

刘禅笑得讪讪，又把话题扯回到了改定蜀科上。两人聊了一些具体的细节，钟会方才告辞回家。

出宫的时候，他正看到陈祇往里面走。他应付场面地打了个招呼，陈祇上一眼下一眼打量了他几圈，仿佛要从他身上看出什么门道来似的。

“钟将军最近同时忙于军务和朝政，可要注意身体啊。”陈祇不冷不热地抛出这么一句。钟会起先没反应过来——他最近没什么军务可忙，整天在写表奏和批公文，一心扑在他的改革计划上。然而再看一眼陈祇的表情，以他的聪明，马上就领悟了其中的意思。

他冷冷一笑，收了最后残存的客气：“陈令君不提点，我都没想到这一层，结果你居然提前吃起醋来了。”

看着陈祇脸上红一阵白一阵，钟会一甩袖子，快步下了台阶。

在刘禅的支持下，改制蜀科自然也就没有太大阻力了。廷尉一职刘禅本意要给钟会，但是钟会想起最早一世他在魏国担任这一职位，觉得哪里都很别扭，固辞不就，最后还是让别人担任了。

改革计划第一步，钟会顺利达到了目的，自然愉快得很，也颇有干劲。这一段时间来都忙于公务，有时候甚至在公署过夜。这些天来他好不容易得了闲空，第一件事就是去找姜维。

姜维见了钟会就拿他开心：“我以为你移情别恋于公务，忘了我呢。”

“少来这套，你个榆木疙瘩，该帮我说话的时候都不帮我说话，这时候还开这种玩笑。”

“我怎么没帮你说话？”姜维笑着把他按倒在榻上，“陛下点了名问我意见的时候，我说的那一套不够漂亮吗？”

“够漂亮是够，但是不够主动。”钟会把手伸进姜维的衣服里面，“而且你好像，其实心里不大支持我。”

姜维的动作停了停，钟会直起身子，心里懊悔果然不该这时候说公务，要说也要做完了再说。

“不是我不支持你，而是朝中有人看起来颇多不满，我担心这样下去对你不利。”

“那又如何？”钟会撇撇嘴，手臂绕上姜维的脖子，“你居然担心这个，我都没担心呢。还是说你担心如果我出了什么事，你的北伐大业也要受到影响？”

“士季！”

“呀，我就开个玩笑。”钟会亲吻姜维的脸颊，“别想这些了，我们好不容易有时间，以后只怕又要忙上一阵子。”

“我倒希望军中也有事情让我忙。”

钟会笑道：“伯约才几年没有北伐，就坐不住了？”他轻声说着，整个人像蛇一样从后面盘在姜维身上，一点点除去姜维的衣服，“叫你有耐心一些，或许很快就有机会了。”

延熙十七年，钟会早早提醒了姜维让他训练军队，聚集粮草，然而到了本该是毋丘俭文钦叛乱的时候，魏国却毫无动静。钟会心里烦闷，这天在宴会上多喝了点酒，无意中多说了几句话，结果被周巨抓到了话头问到了此事——周巨承其父周群之术，对于谶纬卜算了如指掌。钟会之前和他结交过，但是后来忙于公务，就很少来往了。

“怎么，这次钟将军的谶纬之术不灵了吗？”周巨打趣道。

“难不成你也提前算出来魏国动乱的时间？”钟会反问，“若是这次你也有把握，我倒是应该多多请教。”

周巨摇摇头：“我可没这个本事。其实我觉得钟将军也没有。不过，我感觉，你好像有什么别的神力相助，才能够预知一些事。”

钟会笑了：“你说说看，我有什么神力？”

周巨看着他的眼睛：“我妄言一句：你看起来，并非此世之人。”

钟会心脏停了半拍，眯起眼睛来，但是没有闪躲开他的目光。

“人们都说阁下法术高超，现在看来，果然如此。”

“这么说钟将军承认了？”

“承认不承认又如何？这世界上玄奇之事之人甚多，你又知道我多少秘密？你知道了，若是说出来，世人又岂能信你？”

周巨把杯中酒一饮而尽，大笑起来：“我的确不知道太多，但是我只想提醒钟将军一句：挟术自重者，只怕会引火烧身啊。”

钟会想想前几世的种种坎坷，又想到他和姜维那恩怨纠葛，莞尔一笑：“引火烧身，又不一定是坏事。”

周巨苦笑着摇摇头：“你若这么想，我就无话可说了。只是即使你乐在其中，其他与你相关之人，又作何想，你有没有考虑过？”

那天钟会喝的有点多，已经不记得后来和周巨聊了什么，头晕目眩地被姜维拖回家里，他倒头就睡。第二天一早醒来，昨日谈过什么，也都是一些模糊的印象，唯独周巨那句话格外清晰。

他不是没有想过把事情原原本本告诉姜维，自他向姜维承认参与谋害费祎，他就觉得，自己也许不该这样隐瞒下去。但是同时他又心存侥幸，觉得这样下去也无妨。一直拖到现在，他觉得也没什么说的必要了。若是周巨不说，他几乎把这件事抛在脑后。

“士季！”姜维兴奋的声音打断了他的思绪，“我今早闻报，毋丘俭于寿春起兵，联吴抗魏。你果然还是料事如神！”

钟会却没他那般兴奋。一则是宿醉头疼胸闷，二则，这些年诸多改制刚刚开始，还有些混乱，财政粮饷之类的补给无法应对大规模的北伐。然而他知道，这时候劝姜维不要出兵是不可能的——他自己也不想错过这个机会。

“这次北伐，我们定能取下西凉。”姜维看起来胸有成竹，而钟会只是叹了口气。

“伯约，这次就都交给你了。”

“士季？”姜维不解，“这一次你不随军出征吗？”

“朝中的状况，你是了解的……我抽不开身。”

姜维看起来是想要劝他同去的，钟会甚至希望听姜维开口劝他，这样他就可以丢下朝政，义无反顾地随军北伐——他甚至给自己找好了理由，比如身处乱世还是要靠军功说话。他急切地看着姜维，等一个台阶下。

然而姜维没给他这个台阶，反而把话题拔高到了一个他够不着的地方：“你说的也有道理，其实我最近察觉，月旦评的风向，似乎有些不一样了。”

听姜维说到了关键之处，钟会的心往下沉了沉。

“自从你开始上书皇帝要求减轻赋税和削减冗官的时候，我就觉得……事情开始有些不对。”

“你是觉得我不该如此？”

“也许这么做本身没错，只是有些操之过急吧。至少这么想的，不是我一个人。”

钟会觉得愈发头疼，从刚才的宿醉的沉重感，变成了无数细小的针刺。是我操之过急了吗？也许吧，如果不是我预先知道，蜀汉只剩下十年不到的时间——也许这一世，事情会有变化，汉祚也可能延长一些年头。但是归根结底，结果都是一样的，除非我能做些什么……

“伯约，我明白。我会尽力的。”最终他只能这么说，连想要改变主意让姜维带他去北伐的请求，都说不出口了。

姜维北伐离开的前一晚，他们彻夜尽欢，仿佛将要没有明天一样，彼此索取和抚慰。

“我不想和伯约分开。”钟会在高潮的余韵中喟叹，“若是能够和你日日相伴，该有多好……”

姜维抚摸着他的头发，什么都不说。

“算了，不过就是一次北伐而已，你又不是不回来。”钟会深吸了口气，忍住了眼泪，“倒是我多愁善感了。”

“没有……其实我也是一样的心情。”

“只是你不说……”钟会说了一半，笑着摇摇头，“也罢，你已经说得够多了。”

和前面几世相比，他已经无法再奢求一个更加坦诚的姜维。

姜维不解地看着他，他的眼睛被灯光照得格外明亮，也格外犀利。钟会俯下身亲吻了姜维的嘴唇，想要分开，又依依不舍地贴上去，吻了下巴，用额头蹭姜维的额。

第二天他送走姜维的时候还是忍不住落泪了——不过还好，没有让姜维看到。不过倒是有另一个人看到了。

“当初你要跟我一起投汉，难道就是为了这个？”大病初愈不得随军的夏侯霸似乎终于看清了事情的真相。

钟会暗地里翻了个白眼，看了看旁边的车骑大将军。

“这么多年了，你才看明白我，我也才看明白你——原来你是这么八卦的人。”

夏侯霸大笑：“离别相聚，都是正常的事情，何必这么伤感？等伯约大功归来，岂不是更快活？”

这话没错，但是钟会听着，无论如何都觉得是讽刺——回想最初的一世，姜维对他情深意重，简直一心都扑在他一个人身上，他虽然享受，却也不免偶尔会觉得厌烦。他们多次分别数月甚至一年有余，钟会不敢说没想念过，但是更多时候是一种新鲜感的轻松。尤其是他勾搭上司马子上那些日子，巴不得没有姜维来烦他。但后来他也发现，一时贪欢比不上真心相恋，于是他回去找姜维，姜维却全然不在意——越是这样，他越是担忧。姜维反复对他说，我只希望你幸福，越是真诚，他越是恐惧——现在想想，那恐惧倒也不是没有一点道理，但完全和他当时想的南辕北辙。

钟会苦笑了一下。果然是轻易到手的东西不知道珍惜。现如今他已历生死轮转数次，反而变得儿女情长，缩手缩脚，每天恨不得和姜维黏在一起——倒是姜维进退有节起来。不过想想他也没什么可抱怨的：当年他因为自卑，猜忌，和恐惧，不断地和姜维闹脾气，给那人带来了无数麻烦；如今看姜维处理朝政的时候的愁眉苦脸，他觉得还是自己的大刀阔斧的“帮忙”让姜维头疼不已。

“或许过了这么久，我还是配不上他吧……”不自觉间，钟会用几不可闻的声音叹道。

“士季？”一旁夏侯霸轻轻碰了他一下，“你没事吧？”

钟会这才意识到泪水又涌上了眼眶，赶紧伸手擦擦。

当然他没有注意到，看到他这些举动的人，不止夏侯霸一人。

姜维离开以后，没人陪他在那寒夜里温存，钟会更没心情回家，几乎每天晚上都住在办公的地方。如果睡不着或者醒来太早就看公文，写表章，实在没什么干的就练字。他记得那天在街市上写的那幅字，至今还挂在姜维家里。他一直想给姜维写一幅更好的，但是奇怪的是，无论怎么写他自己都不满意——若是说用笔字态意境之类，都没什么问题，甚至好过那一幅，但他就是不满意，写了撕，撕了写。有种东西叫做超常发挥他也明白，也许是当时的环境，心情，气度，心态，凡此种种，巧占了天时地利人和，再难复制。

就在他又放下一张写废了的字纸，看着外面的朝阳，心情不佳的时候，有人推门进来——他一见就在心里叫苦，是谁不好，偏偏是他。

来人正是尚书仆射诸葛瞻。钟会第一反应就是去收那些练字的纸——那上面的内容，诸葛瞻是知道的，而且估计会因此不快。他们两个不但政见不合，连彼此看对方的书法都不顺眼。诸葛瞻不得不承认钟会的字比他高一筹，但是从大道理上还是可以挑剔的，例如他写的楷书那一套不符古法之类的批评，钟会都听过。他其实很想反驳一句，你这么愿意符合古法怎么不去乌龟壳上刻字让你的书法和天地同寿还能满地爬？但是那时候他们已经同为侍中，实在不好这么牙尖嘴利地拆台。

此时此刻诸葛瞻已经走到近前，再手忙脚乱去整理就不好看了。他只好坐直了身子，摆出世家子弟的派头来，傲慢但不失礼节。

诸葛瞻扫了一圈屋子里的情况，拿出一封军报走上前来在钟会面前坐下。钟会刚看了个开头，就知道日子不好过了。

姜维进军不算顺利，进攻安定一再受挫，而天水和南安也遭到敌军围攻，险险守住，损失不小。同时军粮接济又颇成问题。虽然有屯田的储备，但是消耗过大，恐怕难以为继。

钟会看了，也不吭声，轻轻放下军报，抬眼看着面前的人。

“这次北伐，进展颇为不顺。”诸葛瞻开口道，“而且耗费巨大。阁下改革多年，也没有什么实质性的积累，如今北伐又空耗国力，看起来，连士气军心都问题，所以才打不赢。”

他不说这最后一句，钟会还能把这当作老生常谈，客客气气把它滑过去。一听他说军心士气，钟会气就不打一处来。

“别的我先不说，就说什么军心士气成问题……敢问阁下带过兵吗？”

诸葛瞻没想到他言辞这么冲，也的确没有带兵打仗的实战经验，因此没有马上回答。

“阁下可知道战场上情况瞬息万变，可知道排兵布阵极为复杂？打赢打输，不到最后一刻都不知道；你远在都城，轻飘飘一句话就定了这输赢的由头，可真是不得了啊。”

诸葛瞻没有领兵的经验，被他这话一顶，哑口无言。钟会听闻姜维北伐不顺，本就气不打一处来，结果这件事还被拿来说他的改革，更是忍不下心头一口气。

“恕我直言，旧政积弊颇多，又多年未改，岂能是两三年内尽皆改好的？再说我做每一件事阻力都很大，反对之人诸葛将军你自己也身在其中，结果反来指责我改革不力，这又算什么道理？”他不给诸葛瞻反驳的时间，连珠炮地继续说下去，“你不同意我的政见和北伐，倒也就算了，还拿这话扣在边关将士们头上，说什么因为这些所以士气不振的话来，简直贻笑大方。至少上一次北伐，他们还斗志昂扬，士气高涨。你自己怎么想的，别拿来塞到别人脑袋里当成别人的想法。他们在前线拼死作战，为国捐躯，你没资格用他们的胜败来给你的政见背书！”

诸葛瞻被这一番话堵得气闷，但是又说不过他，扔下手里的军报，气哼哼地夺门而出。钟会也只是冷笑，连看都不看。这时候又有脚步声响起，是董厥进来了。

“怎么回事？一大早就看到诸葛将军满脸怒气往外走。你们吵架了？”

“没有吵架，是我一个人说他来着。他气不过也反驳不了，只好走了。”钟会一边收拾字纸一边冷冷地说。

“你这又是何必……”董厥叹气道，“和他这样吵下去也于事无补，不过是口头痛快罢了。”

“是他先找我的麻烦。”钟会虽然也知道自己小题大做，但是这时候他还在气头上，“我已经尽力不和他发生争执了。”

“好吧，不说这个了。我昨天面见了陛下，今天来和你商量政务。”

越是商量钟会越是头疼。他所想要裁撤之人和想要推荐重用之人，皇帝大部分都驳了回来，兵制和税制的改革，也要从长计议。他细细看那董厥拿回来的名单，保留之人不出他所料，都是陈祇黄皓等人的亲信。后面的钟会没有看下去，就放下了手里的纸。

“龚袭啊，你也应该劝劝陛下的。”

“我是劝过了，但是我笨嘴拙腮，还是不如士季你——连陛下都说，若是要详细讨论，还得等你有时间去见他。”

钟会笑了笑，站起身来：“那我去便是。”

钟会到达宫内的时候，宦官们说刘禅还未起。钟会说我在此地等着就可以，但是却被领入了内宫，安排他在一个侧殿等待。

钟会四下看这并不算豪华的蜀汉宫殿，无端想起那一次他生命最后的时刻，姜维抱着他的模样。也是差不多这样一个偏殿，甚至可能就是这一间。他伸出手去，仿佛还能碰触到姜维沾满血迹的脸，对他说，坚持一下，我带你逃出去。

此时此刻他被命运困于此地，姜维不能再带他逃出去，没人能带他逃出去，他也不想再逃，他要面对自己给自己种下的所有因果。

刘禅来见他的时候他跪下行礼，却被刘禅拉住了，不让他跪下去。

“我讨厌别人跪我。”

钟会低头不语，手里捏着那份名单。刘禅只在睡袍外面披了个罩袍，绕着钟会转了一圈，来到坐床前坐下，又说道：“听说这些天你都住在公署，辛苦了。”

“为国事操劳，不辛苦。”

“你这时候就别跟我打官腔了。”刘禅笑道，“好吧，就算你不辛苦，那么看了这回文，你该感觉辛苦了吧？”

钟会忍不住笑了，笑容有些苦涩。

“陛下是要跟我说裁汰冗员的事情吗？”

刘禅没有回答，甚至没有接他的话题，而是直入比他想的更深的主题：“你的确是有才能，又肯出力，而且最难得的，有自己的看法。说实话，比陈祇强多了。但你知道为什么，陈祇的权势一直在你之上吗？”

“我猜刚刚陛下说的‘难能可贵’，是一句反话吧。”

“士季是聪明人。”刘禅笑道，“那我当着明人不说暗话，我不在乎谁掌握权柄，我只想保有属于我的那一份。”

钟会听了这句话竟然有些心酸。他走到刘禅膝前跪了下来，这一次，刘禅没有阻拦他。他把手小心放在刘禅的腿上，刘禅伸手握了他的手。

“您是皇帝啊，陛下。权力本就是您的。”

“士季，你在魏国的时候，看到魏国的皇帝和我比起来，过得如何？”

“陛下……”

“我听说魏国皇帝刚刚被废黜，我至少还不必走到这一步。”刘禅的表情看起来很淡漠，钟会无法读出他的情绪，“虽然先父皇对武侯说过，若我不成材，可自取之，但是看起来，大家似乎……连先帝的遗诏都懒得去执行，大概我太不成材，居然反而是件幸事。”

钟会一时间忘了自己那些弯弯绕的心思，只是看着刘禅，居然替他感到一丝哀伤。他伸手去抚摸刘禅的脸颊，想说点什么回应他，却忽然觉得自己的玲珑辞藻如此苍白。他也不是不曾想过这是刘禅的什么计谋手段，但那又如何？贵为一国之君，需要使这些手段，本身就是一件可悲之事。刘禅的庸弱虽然让他瞧不上，但是此时此刻看到这个人如此自卑而脆弱的一面，他忽然想起自己面对感情的种种卑下，多疑和小心翼翼。他的孤独，忽然在这位他所鄙夷的皇帝这里，有了奇妙的共鸣。

他直挺挺地跪着，被刘禅除去衣衫，精赤的上身暴露在刘禅面前。他的脸有些发热，但是没有挪开目光。

当他开始用舌头和唇替刘禅泻火的时候，听到了门开的动静。一开始他也有些紧张，不过想想有些贴身的宫女太监在这时候来伺候也算正常，于是头也不抬，继续兢兢业业地舔弄。

然而接下来发生的事情就有些怪异了。他看到黄皓走上前，浑身不着一缕，那本该是狰狞残缺的部分，被一根用绳子绑在腿间的玉势遮挡住了。

不得不说黄皓确实相貌出众，钟会多年前第一次见他，就明白为何此人受刘禅宠信多年。然而他当时只是常规思路，万没想到原来刘禅玩的是这一出。现在看着眼前的场景，他才明白为何陈祇也跟黄皓关系紧密了。

钟会松开口，艰难地咽了一口唾沫，看着刘禅。刘禅眯着眼睛笑着，抚摸着他的下颌。

“我喜欢玩点有趣的，人多一些才好。你不介意吧？”

钟会深吸了一口气，他其实从被任命为侍中开始，就做好了和刘禅走到这一步的准备，也不觉得有什么。但是黄皓那绑着玉势的怪异模样，想像他在自己身体上为所欲为的姿态，不由得让他感到有些屈辱起来。

“陛下，我……”钟会咬了牙，用恳求的目光看向刘禅。

“士季应该明白的。”刘禅俯下身，迅速亲吻了他的唇。黄皓已经走到他身后，扯去他的遮盖，那冰凉的东西贴在入口之处。

“继续吧。”刘禅吩咐钟会。钟会闭上眼睛，低下头继续刚才的动作，同时忍受着背后被入侵的胀痛。

之后刘禅又玩了很多把戏，包括两人同时进入，那尺寸几乎要把钟会撕裂。他忍住泪水，不让它落在躺在下面的黄皓身上。

“陛下……”他转过头去，含着泪哀求道，“至少让我看着……陛下的脸……”

“怎么？不愿意面对自己被一个六根不全之人玩弄的事实？”黄皓笑着替刘禅答了话。刘禅在他背后笑了，那笑声有些莫名的凄厉。

那之后钟会没有回去办公，而是破天荒回到家中，关了大门，把自己埋在被褥里面。他不觉得疼痛或者是屈辱，不觉得愤恨或者悲伤，他只觉得疲惫，疲惫到想要一睡不起，连梦都不愿意有。

第二年姜维回师成都——仍旧是老生常谈的“粮尽而还”。钟会在朝中诸多改革虽然暂时还算顺利，但尚未见成果——即使成功，也是远水解不了近渴。

不过姜维这一次还算是颇有成效。虽然没有取得西凉全境也没有再拿下几个城池，但至少大破王经，还取得了几县的人口，迁回蜀地。虽然不算大功，但也是个不小的胜利。姜维回来的时候士民欢欣，夹道欢迎，一派喜气洋洋。然而骑在高头大马上的姜维看起来有些忧心忡忡。

钟会在人群里一路跟着，看着他，却不近前去，也不叫他看到自己。他看着姜维的脸，一年多未见，居然仍旧像是今晨于枕席之上，刚刚触摸过一般。他一路随着马蹄，仿佛追逐着什么自己不可碰触的梦境。

姜维一路行去，过了闹市人多的地方，就下了马，交给从人，说要一个人回去。钟会尾随着他，看到姜维没有回家，却向钟会家宅方向走去。

钟会笑了，看众人都散去了，才从巷子里跑出来，从背后抱住姜维。

姜维抓了他的手，转过身去，钟会把脸埋在他的背上。

“让我看看你，士季。”

钟会把脸埋在他的背上，咯咯笑着，不肯抬头。姜维笑着一弯腰一转身，直接把钟会抱了起来。

钟会抓着姜维的领子，有些不好意思地把脸埋在姜维胸口。

“你可真是……”姜维低头去吻他。他迎上姜维的唇，碰了一下又分开。

“还不赶紧回去，在这里等着人看吗？”

还好钟会的家就在拐过去不远处。姜维一直把他抱到房间里，放在榻上，然后又去吻他。

“士季……哦，现在该叫你钟令君了。”姜维一边笑，一边解自己的腰带。

姜维不说这个还好，说起这个，钟会的笑容都有些僵了。他在不久之前，刚刚被刘禅封为尚书令，这本是好事一件，但是钟会知道，一旦提起这件事，这背后的种种隐情，就不能不和姜维讲起来了。

“怎么了？”姜维看到钟会眼中聚集起泪水，赶紧停止了动作，坐下来，去安抚他。

钟会一言不发，开始解自己的衣服。这本该是香艳的场景，但是钟会的动作仿佛打开一具封死的棺材一般，姜维再急不可耐，也被他吓住了。

“士季？”姜维的手抚上钟会身上留下的，与人欢好的印记。钟会不敢去看他的脸，而是偏过头去，苦笑连连。

“我以前说过，你别想独占我。我当时只是开个玩笑，没想到……”钟会叹道，“若是伯约介意，我也……”

“果然我还是应该带你去北伐。”姜维叹了口气。

“不，伯约……不是这样的。”钟会跪直起身体，一把按住姜维的肩膀，自上而下看着他，“我心里自始至终只有伯约一人，但是……”

他张口想要解释，却觉得事情的真相比误会的内容还难说出口。“我感到寂寞找别人陪”和“我为了争权夺利以色侍君”比起来，还是好听多了，更何况这他以色侍的不止君王一人。

诸多委屈，一时涌上来，他却又觉得自己没什么值得委屈的——若非要说委屈，也许是姜维应该比他更委屈才是。

“我让你失望了，伯约。抱歉。”钟会低着头，“你若是不愿留下……就回去吧。”

“你为何这么说，我……”

“我以为这样能够帮你争取到什么……不，帮我们争取到什么。结果我既不能在你身边陪你作战，又无法在朝中改变弊政。到头来……”

“等下，难道你是和陛下有私情吗？”

钟会苦笑了一下：“这也算私情么？还是我……做了为名利以色侍君的佞臣？”

姜维摇摇头：“若是这样，我倒是能明白的。”

“因为你早知道我是不择手段之人。”

“不……不是因为这个。我只是想了一下，若是事情逼到一定程度，我未必不会这样做。怎么，你觉得我会因为这样的事情就嫌弃你吗？”

钟会先是顿了顿，接着笑得更加苍白：“你会这么说，是因为你不知道事情有多糟……”他俯下身，把唇贴在姜维耳朵上，对他耳语那他自己都不愿让自己听到的经历。

姜维听了愣怔许久，一只手在他的肩头，慢慢抓得紧了，让他有些疼痛地一咧嘴。

“抱歉，我弄疼你了。”姜维赶紧抽手。

“没关系。”钟会说，“我知道这听起来不可接受，但我还是接受了。只是不知道伯约怎么看能够接受这一切的我。”

姜维表情有些阴沉，钟会一时不知道姜维作何想法，往后缩了缩。

“士季。”姜维终于抬起头，轻轻唤他上前，“我不会因为这样的事情对你有什么隔阂。但我只是想知道，你又是何必呢？以接受这样极度反感不愿承受之事为代价，换取身居高位，你觉得值得吗？”

钟会听了几乎要笑出声来，他抓着姜维的手，泪水滚落下来。

那一世为了他的名利和幸福的姜维问他，士季就如此在意功名吗？他不懂那人的苦心而把他逼上绝路。此时他为姜维付出一切——能给的，不能给的，他都给了，换来的还是同样一句质问。

可我也能和你一样说一句“我都是为了你”吗？那句话他自己都没相信过，他也不期待姜维会相信。

至少此时此刻姜维还爱着他，那就够了。

钟会吻上姜维的唇，姜维回应着他，一边试图擦去他的泪水。然而一直到姜维打开他的身体，他的眼泪还是无法止息。最后姜维还是没有继续下去，而是抽了身，拉过被子盖住二人有些凉意的身体。

“你可以继续的，我没事。”钟会擦着眼泪道。

“你都没硬起来，还是算了。别勉强。”

“对不起……本来好不容易重逢，是该高兴的，结果我把事情搞成这样。”

姜维轻轻揉着他的头发，亲吻他的眉间，什么都没说。

成都天气暖和，是不常下雪的。偶尔有雪花飘落，便引得大人孩子都跑出来看，更别说有一层不薄的积雪，那更是百姓们人人上街的时候。

这一天大雪刚放晴，雪地里人们纷纷走动，却不是来看雪的，而是来看行刑——又要出红差了，有人要被砍头，而且不是什么毛贼土匪杀人强盗，而是一年多之前还红极一时的前尚书令陈祇。这可以一场大热闹，自然不能错过。

刽子手捧刀而前，陈祇的脸比他脚底的雪地还白。钟会在不远处抱着臂站着，隔着呼出的朦胧哈气看着刑场上所有人的一举一动。

和陈祇一起被砍头的还有几个他的同党，但都不是什么重要人物。钟会自然希望黄皓，阎宇之流也在其中，如果能带上诸葛瞻……这个恐怕不行。不过这才是一个开始，以后还有机会。

眼前的场景不免勾起一些回忆，比如嵇康之死。当然嵇康的三千太学生下跪这般面子和排场，陈祇是没有的——相反，在这段时间钟会的孜孜不倦的打击甚至构陷之下，陈祇的名声早已经坏透了，简直臭不可闻。看他被押上来，百姓们一阵欢呼。

陈祇把脸转向钟会，苍白的脸扭曲如同阴间恶鬼。

“钟会！卑鄙佞臣！”他骂道，“你算什么东西？无非是以色惑上……唔……”他还没骂完，旁边早有眼疾手快的兵士扯过破布往他的嘴里塞。

钟会却笑了，对兵丁抬抬手：“让他说。人都要死了，还不让说话吗？”

“你！你别以为在这里装得宽宏大量，大家就不知道你是个什么东西！”陈祇继续骂，“你构陷于我，清除异己，你以为靠的是你的能耐吗？无非是向皇帝摇尾乞怜，在床笫之上，让那没了宝贝根子的废人像狗一样肏，博那昏君一笑！”

“堵上他的嘴！”刘禅派来监刑的宦官脸色大变，本来就尖细的嗓音变得更加锐利。

钟会上前一步，弯下腰看着满脸狼狈的陈祇，指尖在他的脸边轻轻划过：“你说得对啊，奉宗，我的确干过这令人不齿的勾当。但是全天下谁都有资格说我这个，唯独你没有——你也不想想，是谁把皇帝引上这条路的，又是谁第一个主动摇尾乞怜，脱光了勾引皇帝的？到了这时候，你反而知道骂他昏君骂我佞臣了，嗯？”

被堵上了嘴的陈祇瞪着眼睛，发出一串意义不明的声音。

钟会大笑站起身来，下了断头台——时辰已到，该是动手的时候了。

他站在人群里，看着陈祇和几个党羽人头落地，耳畔传来深重的叹息声。

他扭过脸去：“怎么，伯约还打算劝我什么吗？”

处理陈祇一事，姜维是不大赞同的。自钟会成为尚书令以来，就不断尝试清理陈祇的残余势力。本来陈祇的罪过足够他贬为庶人，但是钟会却下了狠心，非要把他往死里整。姜维发现钟会不断罗织罪名构陷陈祇，便和他言语上多有不合。不过当时钟会也没多替自己辩解，姜维说了几次看他不听也就作罢。然而后来他扩大打击面积，又抓了几个陈祇的党羽，姜维才又一次和他针锋相对。

“我知道你心中委屈，但是因为这个就这样报复陈祇，置他于死地，还要牵连别人吗？”姜维看了公文后这样质问钟会。

那时候钟会已经忘了委屈这回事，他甚至想起最早一世，姜维问起他陷害嵇康的事情那会儿来了。那时候姜维语气是温柔可亲的，但是话语也一样伤人。

“报复？”钟会笑了，“你觉得这是因为我受到了屈辱，所以在他身上撒气吗？我在你心中就是这样的人？”

他未必不是，但他清楚自己此时此刻不是——他真的想要报复过的，其实无非姜维一个人而已，那也是因为炽热的爱。至于当年的嵇康，不过当时恨了，过后也就抛在脑后。对陈祇，甚至刘禅和黄皓，他早没什么心思谈恨——这感情太浓，他们是不配的。他心里清楚，姜维不是不了解他——然而姜维只看到了钟会对他自己的爱恨锋芒，却不知道，他对其他所有人，也可以漫步于毁誉之中神闲气定。

也许你到底还是没有看透我——不，没有看透我对你的爱。现在没有，那时候怕是也没有。

姜维见他急了，摇摇头：“陈祇的确罪有应得。但是何必要牵连到其他人？”

“陈祇这么大的势力，难道在朝中就靠他一人而已？羽翼不除，他们迟早还会兴风作浪！”

“你说的道理我知道，然而如今朝中人才凋敝，也禁不起折腾。”姜维苦劝，“这些人虽然有错，但是也可以稍加惩处后留用，他们本来就没有死罪，又何必非要彻底断送这些人呢？”

姜维说的不是没有道理，钟会这些年来愈发意识到蜀汉有才能之人实在难找。他也派人寻访名士，然而逐渐意识到，蜀地世家大族对于朝廷积怨已深，大部分人宁可在家赋闲，也不肯出来做官。仅凭那些旧官员子弟，根本不足为继。而这就又不能不牵扯到他艰险丛生的种种改革和选贤任能之路。

“大汉人才凋敝，到底是因为我铲除异己，还是因为别的，伯约不清楚吗？”钟会反唇相讥，“自先帝入川开始，蜀中士人便一直不得伸展抱负，一开始蜀科制定首创五人，竟无一蜀当地人士。再后来诸葛武侯，后来的敬侯，恭侯所任用者，出身为何，伯约看得清楚。很多蜀中官僚，即使身居高位，也都是架空闲散之职。这样束手束脚，不信任当地士人，还想要贤才辈出，又怎么可能？要我说，士人已经对汉室寒了心了！”

当时姜维也气在头上，很少说重话的他声音都提高了几分：“若是这样，士季何必在这里空费心力？”

“姜伯约，你……”钟会恨得牙根痒痒，还不得不压着火，“我在和你说正经事，你却用这种话损我？我每天做的事情你看不见吗？”

姜维大约也意识到了自己刚才说了不该说的话，深吸了几口气，放慢了语速：“士季，我知道你在为大汉尽心尽力，但是有些事情，手段不能过激，否则后患无穷。你要处理陈祇及其党羽是这样，选拔士人改革税赋，也是如此。”

钟会当时本来还有很多话可以顶回去，但是他终究什么都没说。

不过这不表示他就会把此时放在脑后。数月之后，当陈祇和他的党羽们尽皆成为断头之鬼，钟会也能看出，姜维其实并没有彻底平息当时的愤愤不平之意。

姜维听他这么问了，木然把脸转向他，轻轻摇了摇头。

“我还能劝你什么呢……走吧，我们回去。”

这些天来虽然诸多争执，但是他们到了夜晚仍旧可以享受肌肤之亲。有时候只是匆匆了事，有时候心情好一些，也可以如之前那般炽烈。他一开始还觉得有些不可思议，但是既然他对姜维恨之入骨那段时间，仍旧对那人身体有着天然的渴求，向来如今这些小小不快，是不能挡在他们的情欲之间的。

他们缠绵不休，一开始还只是在榻上躺着，后来姜维起身，把他抱在怀里，两手抓他的腿窝擎起两腿，让他整个人攀附在他身上，上下顶弄。钟会身体无着无落，只能用四肢纠缠住姜维的身体，而重量全部被压在交合的一点上——仿佛就和他同这世界的联系，只剩下这一人而已，他只能紧紧抓住，不敢放手；除此之外，周遭只剩苍茫天地，而命运深不见底。

“伯约……伯约……”他喃喃喊着那人，直到被推上顶峰。他整个人都脱了力，被放置在榻上，任凭还没有结束的姜维继续在他身体里挺入，最后把那温热注入身体的最深处。

两人相拥躺在一起，却各自无法入眠。钟会用头轻轻蹭姜维的胸口，姜维的手指在他背上来回滑动。钟会轻声道：“你还没睡？”

“你不也没睡？”

“我刚才在想一些事情……算了，不想了，还是睡吧。”

钟会沉默了片刻，问道：“你可是在计划转过年来出兵北伐？”

姜维的动作明显停了一下：“你……这也知道？”

“伯约，这次北伐，你最好不要去。”钟会说，“据我所知，如果你出兵，结果不会太好。况且，这次魏国没有什么动乱，也不是一个特别好的时机。”

姜维翻了个身，背对着钟会，没说话。钟会从后面抱上去，轻轻把脸颊贴在他背上。

“士季，我今天累了。”他听到姜维说，“明天再谈这些事吧。”

钟会长叹了口气，松开了双臂，躺了回去。他觉得十分疲惫，不是肉体上的，而是精神上的，仿佛灵魂被什么厚重的东西盖上了，沉闷而无法呼吸。

“……像我们这样的人，也偶尔做过与世无争的梦吗？”钟会发出几不可闻的叹息。那是最早的一次，谁说过的呢？他不记得了。他只记得他们之间，在那些温情下藏着刀光剑影的日子里，也有过这样的感叹。

姜维在旁边动了动，发出一个有些象是疑问的模糊鼻音。

第二天姜维在朝堂之上居然直接提出了北伐的请求。刘禅听了，没有马上说什么，而是点了钟会的名字问他的意思。钟会完全没料到姜维的“明天再谈”居然是个意思，一口气堵在心口，上不去下不来。他很想当场对刘禅说，此次北伐不吉，万万不可行。然而这终究只是一时生气的念头，不能付诸实践——况且他还在月旦评当中孜孜不倦地夸耀姜维，替他立威扬名，如今在朝堂上这么当众驳他的面子，怕是自己都下不来台了。

最后钟会只是说等之后再议。刘禅露出一个诡异的表情来，给他打了个手势。钟会明白这是让他散朝后留下的意思。

“士季这次居然没有直接说支持大将军北伐，奇怪得很。”散朝后，刘禅留钟会在宫中，这样对他说道。

“最近因为改革之事，钱粮账目尚且不明，所以我不知道后勤补给是否充足，因此无法决定。”钟会一副公事公办的态度——其实这也是实话。

“说起来我最近刚看了各地上来的呈文，因为你的种种政令，今年的财政收入，恐怕是无法和以前相比了。”

钟会有些吃惊刘禅居然真的在和他讨论朝政，没有说什么吃喝玩乐之事。不过估计刘禅口中的“看过呈文”，多半是让别人看了给他汇报。如果看的人是黄皓，那这数字可能更是有问题的。

“据我所知，也没有差很多。而且人口也有所增加。”钟会说着，有些警觉起来。他看了一眼旁边伺候着的黄皓，忽然觉得自己明白了皇帝直接和他对话的意思。

他心中升起一股嫌恶，甚至超过了他们一起玩弄于他的那个时候。事到如今他对这些事情已经不大在意，但让他不能接受的是，之前皇帝一直在用宦官或者是陈祇之类的人当他的传声筒，如今皇帝本人居然被宦官和党羽们推到前台与他对峙。他觉得事情其实比他想的糟糕得多。

他和陈祇不同，虽然在床上屈服了，但是在朝堂上是不服的。对于宦官他能压就压，如果发现什么人与宦官勾结，绝对不会留情面——他因此也得罪了一些人，这他心里清楚。刘禅对此似乎不置可否，但是钟会能想到，他心里是不大痛快的。只不过一时间刘禅找不到替代钟会的人，所以也就暂时容忍了他，但是钟会心里清楚，他的不配合是悬在头顶的一把利剑，迟早有天会落地。皇帝再信任他，也不会超过对身边的宦官的信任——那些人是绝对服从于皇帝的，也是不会被任何其他人所收买的，而他钟会不同，他有自己的主张，和他的效忠之人。

“呈文我也看过，陛下，和您说的大不一样。”钟会道，“这几年来，减轻税负之后，税收所得之钱粮并没有减少太多，说明民间财富颇有增加。征兵虽然有些麻烦，但是人口户数在增长，我想过不了几年，应该也不成问题。”钟会不知道自己和刘禅讲这些有没有用，但是他还是得把该说的话说了。

刘禅不以为意地笑了笑：“这么说来，你觉得你的改革，颇为成功了？”

“现在看还太早，但是至少没有什么太大的问题。只要陛下支持我进行后续的改革，应该能够积累成效。”

“你要用之人，我还要考察一下。”刘禅听懂了他的暗示，看起来有些不快，“只说眼前，兵源和钱粮不足，的确也是个麻烦。别说其他人，就算是大将军，也为缺兵少粮而不利北伐颇多头疼。”刘禅说着，挥挥手，指使黄皓拿过一封表奏，“照理说我是不该把大臣表章随便给你看的，不过既然是士季，我就也不避讳这些了。”

从笑眯眯的刘禅手中接过那纸页，只扫了两眼，钟会就心领神会了。这的确是出自姜维之手，内容不算太过不去，不过也谈论了一些对于改革的负面内容。

钟会心里一阵翻腾——这些话，姜维私下里也不是没对他说过，但是看到这样的表章文字，又是另一回事。不过他没表示什么，只是笑了笑：“我看完了。这不是上次陛下下令群臣进言那段时间的上表？那次广开言路，征求意见，还是我提议的。怎么陛下又突然把这件事拿出来说了？”

刘禅也笑：“也没什么，只是突然想起来了。因为说到了这次北伐，所以不得不计算一下兵源钱粮。是说……”刘禅凑上前来，低声道，“其实你也不想让伯约去北伐的，对吧？”

“待我看过各地钱粮卷册……”

刘禅打断了他的话：“士季，我知道你舍不得。难不成这次你也要随军出征？还是要和上次一样，哭着送他走？”

钟会暗中咬牙，目光在室内扫了一圈，对上黄皓那阴冷而幸灾乐祸的笑容。他不自觉地握紧了拳头。

“虽然士季在我这里毕恭毕敬，甚至不惜卑躬屈膝，但是我知道，你效忠之人，可不是我啊。”

“陛下这话就不对了。”钟会本想客气一点的，但是话逼到这份上，他只会冷语相向，哪怕对面之人是皇帝，“朝中众臣，无论持什么政见，最终效忠的都是陛下您。”

刘禅摇头：“你们效忠的不是我，是你们心中的汉室……不，是你们每个人自己的野心。”

钟会终于有些害怕了，刘禅从不对他说这些话，也不会如此言语犀利。他忽然察觉到那些潜藏的恐惧和威慑忽然如鬼影版憧憧而生。他赶忙退后一步，对刘禅跪了下来。

“臣知罪，请陛下不要动怒。”

“我说了，我不喜欢别人跪我。”刘禅冷笑道，“黄皓，今天我累了，但是还想好好享受享受。后面的事，就由你代劳了。”

离开宫殿以后，他本来想要去找姜维——这段时间来每次他在刘禅这里受到委屈，都可以去姜维那寻求安慰。不过最近他忽然有所察觉，姜维似乎变得有些漫不经心，他不知是他的错觉，还是因为种种争执，两人的确心生龃龉。尤其是现在，脑子里盘桓着姜维的上表和在朝堂上那些表现，他就气不打一处来，甚至觉得比起和姜维吹胡子瞪眼，被刘禅和黄皓羞辱也不是什么不能忍受的事情。

从什么时候事情开始变成这样的……钟会手抚额头。想起刘禅和他的隐秘之事，他也更是头疼。也许是他提拔蜀中士人，得罪了太多既得利益者，跑到刘禅面前说了什么，也许是因为刘禅本就对他不够信任，今天刘禅已经把话说得很清楚了。他和刘禅这种苟且合作的关系从一开始就危如累卵，再这样下去，只怕会鸡飞蛋打。

不过想想也不奇怪。之前的两世，他虽未亲身经历，也知道魏国朝中对他都是些什么评价——大家清一色地觉得钟会不可重用，日久必反。他自己觉得这“反”未必指的是起兵造反，而是他那副锋芒毕露，古怪不容于世的不合群模样。他的存在或许就是一个反叛，即使是这个“本不该存在”的他，即使他的一生因为姜维而改变，到头来他还是那个我行我素的钟士季。

他忽然有些好奇了，再次想起青萍仙子的话，他掏出怀中的玉看了看——若是这世界上不止一个持玉而回溯的钟会，或者说，在某个神秘的时空里，还有无数个他和姜维，他也不由得奢望，自己可以一窥他们的生命轨迹。

就在他看着玉发愣的时候，忽然背后响起脚步声。他把玉放回怀里，看到诸葛瞻正向他走来。

冤家路窄大概就是这么回事。钟会干脆一扭头，装作没看到，匆匆往台阶下面走。

“钟令君。”诸葛瞻反而叫住了他。钟会这下没辙了，只能停下脚步转回头去，礼节性地回应了一句。

“陛下说如果你还没走远，让我告诉你一声，右大将军的职务，他否了你的提议，而是把它给了阎文平。”

诸葛瞻说出这话的时候一脸得意。钟会倒是没什么表示。他从一开始就知道，相当于大将军副贰的右大将军职务，刘禅和黄皓是不可能给一个与姜维和钟会一派之人，但若是黄皓一党，钟会是绝对会死磕到底。所以诸葛瞻提出阎宇这个人选，正合了他们心意。钟会虽然很想力争反对，但是也知道自己不会再占到什么便宜了。

“多谢诸葛将军告知。若没什么别的事，我先告辞了。”

钟会刚想回头离开，诸葛瞻又在背后说：“陛下还说，此次北伐的事情，要和大将军单独谈谈。看起来陛下还是支持大将军此举的。”

钟会这一次真的头也没回，一路下了台阶。

刚刚走出去没多远，还没等他整理一下心思，眼角余光就撇到一个走上来的身影。周巨上前行礼，钟会才意识到，刚才这人好像在附近转悠。

“刚才我看令君身怀异物，所以没走远，想问你借来看看。”

钟会犹豫了一下，还是从怀里掏出夺时玉，递给周巨。

“我家里有些古籍，似乎提到类似的东西。”周巨细细抚摸着玉，感叹道。

“可否借我一观？”

“那是自然。若钟令君有时间，请到寒舍作客。”

钟会是想去看看的，但是无奈此时此刻满脑子只有姜维那点事，于是对周巨说：“抱歉，今天实在有些忙碌，脱不开身。不如改日我登门拜访。”想了想，他又问了一句：“敢问，就目前来看，阁下对此物知道多少？”

“只凭气息，能感觉出来是不凡之物。”周巨笑了笑，“你知道的怕是不少，只是不想和我说。虽然你承认自己非此世之人，但是我想，还有些话怕是没跟我说……也罢，人人都有自己的秘密，我不强求多问。我这就回去找找那本古籍，等哪天令君光临寒舍，希望你能把知道的，至少是关于这玉本身的事情，讲给我听听。”

钟会满口答应，心里却有些不情愿——他自然可以避开自己的经历只谈这玉，但是一层更深的隐忧却被这对话勾了起来：他想对姜维坦诚以待，却又不知如何开口。

若是这一次能够找到机会，就说一说也无妨？或者干脆就开门见山。钟会在车上颠簸了一道，就算到了地方也磨蹭不肯下车，脑子里把他该说的话，可能出现的场景，姜维的反应，都想了个透彻，仿佛身临其境，连两人一个细微动作，一个语气的变化，都在脑中勾勒无疑。到最后他的心砰砰直跳，手心里也有微汗，俨然已经入了戏，这才下了车来，鼓足了勇气敲开大门。

下人出来应门，说大将军不在，也许在办公。然而之前钟会也没在他办公的地方见到人。刚才聚起来的一肚子勇气，忽然之间就泄了，感到异常的烦闷。

“您可以在这里等他。”

“不了，我先回去，若是他回家了，告诉他去找我。”

钟会在家里自斟自饮了几杯，试图让自己平静一些。诸葛瞻的话还在耳畔回响，右大将军阎宇，还有刘禅故意放出话来要绕过他直接对姜维发号施令……虽然诸葛瞻的话不能尽信，尤其是后一句，但是他也未免不会忧心忡忡。他早已意识到，刘禅也好，诸葛瞻和黄皓他们也好，正在试图加大他和姜维之间的裂隙。

而那裂隙，如果有的话，是什么时候产生的？钟会说不出来，或许是他和刘禅的暗中勾结，或许是刺杀费祎的事情暴露，或许是更早……他们有些意见不合的时候？

或者是不是从一开始，他们两人中间就隔着什么不可言说的天堑？那到底是什么呢？是因为不管怎么见面，都因为一人持夺时玉而导致的不对等？还是说，他们其实本不该在一起。

一时间陷入沉思，就多喝了两杯。等到姜维来找他的时候，他已经微醺了；然而酒也让他的心情平和了许多，不再那么苦大仇深了。看到姜维的身影，他笑着迎了上去。

“伯约来得这么晚，忙什么去了？”

“陛下找我谈事情。”

看来诸葛瞻的话是真的了。钟会听了这句话，酒就醒了一半。他满上一杯酒，递给姜维。姜维接过了，一饮而尽，眉头微微蹙着，看起来是有什么心事。

“伯约看起来，是有话想问。”

姜维揉了揉额头，叹了口气，他的嘴唇翕动，看起来要说的话不少。钟会又满上一杯，殷勤地递过去，想听他心里藏的话。

但是姜维没有喝这一杯，反而推开了，摇摇头。

“没什么。陛下只是对我说，他愿意支持这次北伐。”

钟会冷冷一笑，自己把酒杯搁在唇边，一饮而尽：“我一听就知道，伯约有话瞒着我……不过你去了这么久，陛下又绕过我支持你北伐，难不成他也留你……行了有趣之事？”

姜维面无表情，不置可否：“你若觉得是，那就是吧。”

这话把钟会噎得半天说不出话来。姜维虽然不能说能言善辩，但是他一句话把人堵得说不出话的本事，可谓天下第一，你越是能说会道，越是被他噎得翻白眼。也难怪这人没什么朋友，钟会有时候不免暗自吐槽——虽然他自己也没什么资格说姜维。

“行，既然你不想说，我也就不强求了。”钟会恨恨道，“反正是你一开始不和我商量，就跑去朝堂上讨论北伐，你还给陛下直接上表对改革发怨言。既然你和陛下都不想与我商量，我何必还凑这热闹？”

“士季，之前庞巨师上书弹劾诸葛思远和樊长元，是你的意思吗？”

钟会本就气不打一处来，被这么一问更是窝火，庞宏和陈祇素来不和，也因为这个没少吃亏。后来钟会打击陈祇势力，庞宏到处收罗证据，颇为出力，也因此得到了提拔。于是便有人说庞宏不过是受钟会指使之人。他听了只是冷笑，心里就有那么一点不痛快，想不到姜维话里话外，也有这个意思，这就让他无法接受了。

“你是觉得我指使了庞巨师？”钟会把酒杯往桌上重重一放，“他向来臧否人物，有他自己的看法。我确实与他交好，也有些政见上的一致观点，但是他的弹劾书是他写的，主意是他出的，和我有什么关系？这个人虽然说话不好听，不免惹人讨厌，但起码是个有主见的正直人，不受他人指使鼓动，也不像有些人，听风就是雨，受他人蛊惑，怀疑自己人。”

这话夹枪带棒，刚说出口，姜维的目光就冷冽了几分。若说他钟会有那武库的气质，姜维此时此刻的眼神，就简直是一把杀人不见血的利刃。

“他若是个正直人物，也不会跟你交朋友。”

钟会努力抑制住自己的冲动，才没有把酒杯摔在地上。若是说难听的话，他肚子里一车一车的，能把人气得吐血。然而他知道现在不是和姜维闹脾气的时候——姜维从进来时候就气不顺，说话遮遮掩掩，又出言讽刺他。再想到之前刘禅给自己的姜维的上书，不消说，姜维也是从刘禅那里听到了什么话。

既然有人挑拨，他自然不能让别人得逞。于是他放下手中的酒杯，轻轻叹了口气，绕过小几，凑到姜维面前，拉过他的手。

“伯约，我们何必这样呢？”钟会的声音放轻了很多，他把头靠在姜维肩膀上，“有什么话不能和我说的？你知道我对你的心意，你知道我无论做什么，都是希望你能够开心的。”

姜维没什么表示，只是呆呆坐在那里。钟会凑过去亲吻他，他没有回应，也没有躲开。

“我不是跟你开玩笑，若真的是陛下对你做了什么，你跟我说就好。”

“真的没有。”姜维苦笑道，“……算了，其实也没什么，只是陛下提醒我要留意你。”

钟会莞尔一笑：“他还对你说这话不能对我讲？”

姜维点点头。

“我不想知道他对你说了我什么……”

“我以为你想知道。”姜维打断了钟会的话。

“我想，但是我不会问你。我不想难为你。”

“你自有你的办法。”

这话听着不对，钟会心里又是一紧。

“伯约！你这么说，难道是不信我？”

“我自然是愿意信你……”姜维把手臂环在钟会腰间，“但是我不愿意想，陛下是在挑拨我们。”

“如果是呢？”

长时间无人应答，两人各自凝视着对方，屋里只听得到铜壶滴漏的滴答滴答。

时间就这样流逝着，而时间又是什么呢？钟会不免微微走神。是它改变了我们吗？还是我们在时间里，逐渐地失去了彼此？

“我还是回去吧。”姜维终于还是没有回答，只是站起身来往门外走。

“伯约……”钟会想去挽留他，但是想了想，还是任由他出了门。

前世大雨中姜维离去的背景还历历在目，那时候他说他希望与钟会同朝为臣，而钟会自以为是地觉得他可以回来成全姜维的一片苦心。

而现在，摸着夺时玉，钟会忽然不确定起来了。有那么一瞬间，他甚至不知道姜维要的是什么，更不知道自己要的是什么。

最终姜维还是成功开始了延熙十九年那次北伐，钟会要求一同出征，但是刘禅没有允许——这也是意料之中的。其实钟会也明白，他此时此刻留在朝中才是最好的选择，然而与姜维远离而产生的担忧大过他对计划的执着。

“伯约，我有个想法。”出征前不久，钟会给姜维践行的时候，小心翼翼地说道，“我想辞去尚书令，专心于军务。”

姜维把筷子放下了，有些不解地看着钟会。

“我只是想想……也想问问伯约的意思。”

“这是你的决断，我无权干涉。”

“伯约，我真心想听你的想法。我保证不管你说什么我都不会生气。”钟会很认真地看着面前的人。

姜维笑了，轻轻握住他的手：“我不是担心你生气，我只是……也没有个准主意。我当然希望有人在朝中支持北伐，你的一些政策也确实有些成效，但是……”

后面的话他不需要说了，两人都明白。钟会心里清楚姜维对于他的一些政策和手腕是什么态度，只是姜维能接受，或者说，能忍——是了，之前几世他都忍得了陈祇，这时候无论如何也不会给钟会下不来台。两人虽然日生间隙，但毕竟感情都是真的，有些话题能避就避，时间长了，也能保持一直以来不曾破灭的温存爱意。这样对钟会来说也就够了。

只是想到自己在姜维一事上，居然不得不和和陈祇相比，钟会还是无奈在心里叹了口气。

“而且你在朝中，其实也凶险重重，我有些担心。”姜维继续说道。

“那你希望我离开尚书令的位置吗？”

“不过，你若不是尚书令，只怕我们的日子会更不好过。”

这也是实话。其实钟会自己心里很清楚这些，但非要听姜维说出来，他才死心，不然就会存了一丝幻想，觉得可以不管不顾，陪姜维去北伐。他不断提醒自己，这一次他来成全姜维，不能因为一点挫折就轻易放弃——虽然他也有时候不免怀疑，如果自己的成全要逼他和姜维生生分离，这个成全还有何意义。

然而最早一世，姜维也对他说过，士季若是烦了，放手也罢，你若是能够幸福我也不必和你在一起。

反而因为这句话，他不想放手了。他从未想过放弃姜维，直到此时此刻也是如此。

“那算了，我还是留下吧。”钟会举了杯，“这次北伐就靠你了。一定要记得我说的话，胡济不可信任。”

“我明白。”

这次随军出征的还有夏侯霸。他其实身体并不是很好，离开之前，钟会有些担忧地劝他不要去，但是夏侯霸只是摇头。

“军中支持北伐的人其实也不在多数，士季推选上来的人虽有热情，却无权柄。我若是不支持伯约，就没有居军中高位者支持他了。”

支持北伐的张嶷已经于一年前因旧伤和病痛而去世。钟会本以为预知了未来便可以救他不死，想不到张嶷虽然摆脱战死沙场的命运，却最终还是同样的结果。也是从那时候开始，钟会开始怀疑，自己即使知道了可能发生的所有事，又对改变现状有多大裨益。

“那就辛苦仲权了。”

“还有……伯约也和我谈过关于你的事。他很担心你。”

“我知道。”钟会微微一笑，“你告诉他，我也很担心他。”

夏侯霸笑了：“他都明白的。他担心你……这话我也许不该说，但既然说到这了，我就不隐瞒了。他担心你会走进自己给自己亲手掘的坟墓。”

钟会放声大笑：“他说的对，我确实是自己的掘墓人。但至少这一次我不是为了自己，而是为了他。”

“士季？”夏侯霸不解。

“没什么。说起来，还是得感谢仲权一开始带我来汉。”说完，钟会深深下拜。

这次送行，钟会居然觉得心情有些轻松——内心深处他不免有一点不切实际的希望，等姜维得胜归来，他自己也能把朝政处理得好一些。然而段谷大败的隐忧一直盘桓在心头，直到他意识到，这一次姜维出兵的方向根本就不一样。或许这样能够免于一次大劫？

往回走的路上，他遇到了一个人，才恍然想起来自己还有个未赴的约。

“真是对不住阁下，之前答应了去府上拜望的。”钟会对周巨赔不是，“今天可有空？”

“哈哈，我一个闲散小官，天天都有空。倒是尚书令大人忙的很。”周巨笑着把钟会请上车。

“你就别取笑我了。”钟会笑道，“其实我向陛下推荐过你，可是你却拒绝了官位升迁，却又是为何？”

周巨在摇摇晃晃的马车上晃着脑袋：“你既然能够探知未来，又何必明知故问？说了大家心里都不痛快。”

钟会沉默良久，勉强做了一个笑容：“在本朝若能做到高官，将来到了魏廷也不会被亏待。”

这话把周巨吓得脸色苍白：“钟令君莫要说这话……”

“我说的不对吗？”钟会大笑，“我要是没记错，先令尊好像也和家人讨论过‘代汉者当涂高’之类的说法。”

周巨看着他，一脸的惶恐。钟会笑着拍他的手臂：“你放心好了，这些东西大家都听过，谁也没拿出来说过什么。我记得光禄大夫也说过类似的话？”

周巨确实和谯周有旧，钟会听着周巨对他讲起谯周的一些没有拿上过台面的谶纬之言，只是笑而不语。他记得这人当年对刘禅投降可是推了一把，然而如今因为钟会尽力重用当地士人，谯周虽然对北伐也颇有微词，但是看起来倒不像以前那么激烈反对了。不过钟会觉得还是要留一手比较安稳。

到了周巨府上，钟会往里面走，就隐约察觉气息不凡。他虽然不是真的懂神仙之道，但毕竟接触久了，也就心有灵犀。周巨虽然官位不高，但是家里应用摆设，都看起来非常讲究，虽然不算奢华，但是和姜维以及费祎之类的人比起来，那也是好太多了。蜀汉很多高官生活清贫，反而是这些聚敛了财富的世家大族，权柄不在手里，也只好花天酒地夜夜笙歌了。

不过周巨看起来也不是心在声色犬马上的人。一进他的书房，钟会就被唬得一楞——这屋子里到处都堆满了书：竹简，纸本，帛书，木刻，甚至有几块残缺不全的石碑和一口铜鼎。屋子里乱到下不去脚，钟会站了半天，愣是不知道该从哪里进去。

“地上的东西都不重要，若是嫌碍事，可以随便踢开。”

冒着被书架上摇摇欲坠的版刻掉下来砸死的危险，钟会跟着周巨走到最里面，一路上无数次险些被绊倒。周巨搬来一大套早已准备好的竹简放在桌上，把其他的东西一股脑推到地上。

“那些也不是很重要。”他说着，看钟会有些不大对劲的脸色，又笑笑，“鬼神之事本来就被人认为虚妄，我收集诸多卷册古籍金石之类，最后发现其记载多半荒诞不经，有价值的没几样，我都好好保存了。其余的都是些笑话。”

“阁下家里的笑话未免多了点。”钟会看了看周巨小心搬来那些已经快散掉的竹简，“但这些应当不是笑话？”

“若不是亲眼看到令君手里那玉，这些恐怕过几天也要堆在地上了。”

“夺时玉。”钟会掏出那块玉，把它轻轻放置在桌上，这是他第一次对其他人说出这玉的名字，只觉得有些怪异。

两人开始翻那诘屈聱牙晦涩不清的古籍。竹简上的记载，不但有很多脱漏遗失，还有很多看不懂的符号图形，连文字都是他们没见过的：虽然看起来像是他们认识的字，但是又是一种完全不同的写法，让他们看得挠头。最要命的是，这竹简居然是从左自右横着读，从上到下竖着编的，不知道是哪朝哪代的奇怪规矩。

“你从哪来搞到这些奇怪物事？”钟会看的头疼，不禁抱怨道。周巨倒是看得专心致志，仿佛得到了什么启发。

“我这里再多奇怪物事，全都加起来也比不上令君手里那一个。”周巨看得认真，头也不抬，“根据记载，此物可读人内心深处隐秘而不自知的心愿，而……唔，我不知道我理解得对不对，它可以带着持玉人，随意在此人所存身的众多时空当中选取一点，以此为依托，分支出一个新的时空进程。”

钟会点点头，心里又有了几分数。虽然周巨说完了自己都一脸迷惑，但是因为钟会有过高人提点，倒也算是以其昏昏使人昭昭了。看他一脸恍然大悟的样子，周巨不禁好奇问起详细。钟会既然答应了周巨要对他说更多关于此物之事，便把路遇仙人之事说了个大概，却还是没说自己前几世之事，更没提到姜维。即便如此，周巨也听得连连叹息。

“这可真是……太耸人听闻了。若不是亲眼所见，又有令君亲口证实，我断然不敢相信这记录，只当是胡言乱语疯癫之词。”之后周巨又说，“那我冒昧问一句，你自己又经历了什么？”

钟会知道这问题迟早要来，他只是笑笑，“我也是经历过生死之人，只为成全一人心愿。”

“也就是说，此时此刻的我，本不该存在。”周巨的笑容有些凄凉。

“既然已经存在了，谈何该不该？就算不该又如何？”钟会笑道，“难道还有办法把这些时空都抹灭了不成？”

“还真的有。”周巨指着他看不懂的竹简，“这上面说，若夺时玉被毁，这些因其而生的世界也就消失了。”

“问题是这东西没办法被毁掉。”钟会对周巨说了自己的诸多尝试和仙子之言。周巨抽出一卷竹简，指了指上面的一段看不大清楚的文字。

“这里记载多有脱漏，而且语焉不详，但我看这意思，好像是有办法的。”

“有或没有，对我来说都是无所谓的事情。”钟会站起身，收了夺时玉，准备告辞。

被周巨送到门口，钟会临别前又问道：“古籍可记载过有没有谁通过此物而心愿得偿？”

周巨摇摇头：“记载不多，我看到的……没有。”

“我想也是。”钟会叹罢，拱手告辞。

就在钟会还偶尔不经意间回味起周巨所言无人以夺时玉得偿所愿的话的时候，现实就偏偏要验证他的顾虑愁思一般，给他送来了姜维战败的消息。

战败的地点当然不是那个段谷，但是惹事的胡济还是那个胡济。细节钟会已经不想再看了，只知道姜维这次大败，不但伤亡惨重，还失了之前得到的陇西，天水和南安三城。这还不算，军报上说，夏侯霸战死，姜维也负了伤。

这消息到他手里的时候是下午。钟会读完了军报，二话不说开始收拾东西准备回家。他甚至没有什么想哭的感觉，只是觉得麻木而疲惫，只想找个地方躺下，假装自己已经死了一次。

偏偏好死不死，他刚走到门口，就被迎面进来的诸葛瞻堵在门口。钟会一脸漠然地和他打招呼，诸葛瞻却提醒他使用正确的头衔。

“今天陛下刚刚封我为卫将军。”

若是平时，钟会能够在诸多细节中寻找蛛丝马迹，串联事情的原委始末；更别说诸葛瞻这么趾高气扬地彰显他的新官职，而他的升职又卡在这个时间点上，是什么意思不言自明。但是此时此刻他脑子里一片空白，只想赶紧离开。

“那就恭喜卫将军了。”钟会做了个揖，侧身请他借过。

“陛下说你如果有空，请你过去一趟。”

“我这就派人和陛下请个假，我今天身体不舒服，需要休养，有什么事明天再说。”

诸葛瞻看着桌上的军报：“钟令君身体不舒服的时候也太巧了，该不是心病吧？”

“是心病，而且估计没得治了。”钟会没好气地说道，“我要是病死了，丧礼上卫将军可得说我几句好话啊。”

诸葛瞻的脸抽动了一下：“用自己的生死开玩笑，你觉得有趣吗？”

这种无聊的对话，钟会实在不想进行下去了。他干脆一点面子都不给诸葛瞻，直接用手臂格开了他，径自出了门。诸葛瞻冷冷的声音从背后响起：“令君既然不嫌生死之类的话晦气，那我就说了：听说这次大将军负伤很重，被人救回营的时候一直昏迷不醒，生死难料。”

钟会头也不回，摔门而去。

他本来是打算把装病坚持到底的，但是第二天顶着哭得红肿的双眼，他还是咬咬牙爬了起来，去面见皇帝。几乎一夜没睡，又哭了大半夜，喝了些酒，整个人走路都像是踩在棉花上，头重脚轻，一脸憔悴，看起来倒像是是个重病号的模样。

刘禅看着他这样子，一脸半真半假的关切：“士季，你病得这么重，就别来工作了，回去休息几天养好身体。待会我派医生去给你看病抓药。”

“我还好，多谢陛下关心。”钟会的声音有些嘶哑，“这次战败，汉中都督胡济罪不可恕，请陛下……”

刘禅摆摆手：“胡济虽然失约，然而也是因为大将军调动不力，导致他被敌军所耽搁。”

“但是……”

“哎，既然你病了，这些大事可以之后再说。”刘禅没有让他说下去，而是递上来一封上书，“不过有个东西你得先看看。这是光禄大夫之前呈上来的，本打算下次朝会再讨论。不过既然你来了，就请你先过目。”

《仇国论》，钟会瞥了一眼，心里就明白了几分。之前只听过此文大名，没有亲眼得见，这时候递上来，倒还是颇有深意。

“你看完了？”刘禅惊讶地看着钟会才举起来扫了几眼就放下那帛书。

“是的，我看东西很快。”钟会毫不谦虚，这也是实话，一目十行对他来说不是夸张的修辞，而是实打实的速度。

“难怪处理起政务来，士季向来迅速。”刘禅笑着捧着茶杯，“怎样，意下如何？”

钟会冷冷一笑：“恕我直言，简直一派胡言。”

刘禅也没想到他会这么不留情面，看起来有些不快：“现在大将军生死未卜，若是他有个好歹，恐怕北伐也后继无人了。”

“他会回来的。”

“你这么肯定？”

“陛下忘了我的谶纬之术吗？”钟会其实心里没底，但是说出来理直气壮。

刘禅笑了：“我问过你诸多事情，你只肯算些无关紧要的小事。我还以为，生死亦大，你是不能算的。”

“我以前确实学艺不精，让陛下笑话。”钟会挑起嘴角，露出一丝冷飕飕的笑意，“现在不一样了，不但生死，国家大事我也能妄测一二。”

“哦？”刘禅放下茶杯，两手放在膝盖上，颇为庄重地看着钟会，“那就要请教了。”

钟会所经历几世，每次蜀汉国祚长短不一。最早的一世，景耀年号只用了三年，最长的一次，改元炎兴之后尚未马上灭亡，这其中区别，还都和他有千丝万缕的联系。

“最长不过八年，最短只有四年，这就是大汉所剩的全部时间了。”

本以为说完这话，刘禅会大惊大怒，指责他胡言乱语，然而刘禅却转了转眼睛，露出一丝笑容：“那我呢？”

钟会不解地看着刘禅。

“那之后，我又当如何？魏朝应当不会亏待亡国之君吧？”

钟会听罢放声大笑，再顾不得刘禅作何想法了。

“陛下考虑得还真周全。”钟会笑得流下眼泪来，赶忙用袖子擦了，“不过恕我能力有限，这个我实在算不出。”

不止一次，钟会的生命止于蜀汉灭亡后不久，对于刘禅的命运，自然无从知晓。不过这一回，他看着面前的刘禅，在心里冷冷想道，你多半活不到亲眼看着蜀汉灭亡的那一天了。

就在钟会在朝堂上为了处理胡济和谯周的《仇国论》和一干人争得头破血流的时候，姜维终于平安地回到了成都。那已经是延熙二十年初的事情了。

钟会请了半天的假，架上车去姜维家里看他。战败的消息到达以后不久，他就收到消息说姜维昏迷数天以后居然奇迹般地活了下来。那之后他就数着日子盼着姜维回来。连胡济都平安无事地回到了汉中，姜维却还迟迟没有消息。

直到今天，他终于盼来了那日夜想念之人。

姜维家的家丁打开了大门：“大将军……哦，不，后将军，已经等大人多时了。”

姜维上书请求自贬为后将军，仍行大将军的职权。其实收到上书的时候，诸葛瞻想劝刘禅直接把阎宇升为大将军，但是一看旁边的钟会，已经不只是“武库”，简直如同无数出鞘的刀枪剑戟齐齐指着他的气势，就没有多坚持。

钟会进了房间，下人禀报他姜维睡着了。钟会悄无声息地开门关门，蹑手蹑脚进了房间，坐在榻边，看着那进入梦乡之人。

姜维的脸还是那么让钟会入迷，即使那脸上满是风霜和憔悴，颧骨高耸，眼眶深陷，疤痕如扭曲的爪抓着那棱角分明的下颌，上延脸颊，下通脖颈，那双他亲吻过无数次的唇上有一个清晰的豁口。

之前两世他也见过经历过段谷大败的姜维，听他说起过那惨痛的经历，然而他的印象里，姜维的脸上没有如这一次惨烈的伤疤，也没对他提到过在战场上差点丧命。所以事情怎么会变成这样呢？本以为自己在他身边，知道未来的许多事情，可以帮他度过一些难关，减少一些痛苦。想不到到了最后，却还是眼看他走入诸多苦厄，而自己无能为力。

不，也许比无能为力还要糟糕。

“是我给你带来这样的灾难吗，伯约……是不是我从来就不该出现在你身边？”钟会轻声自语，小心翼翼探手过去，想要碰触姜维那瘦骨嶙峋的手。当他推起姜维的袖子，发现他的左手少了最后两根手指。

泪水从脸颊滑落下来，滴在姜维那残缺不全的手上。指节轻轻动了一下，姜维睁开了眼睛。

“别这么想，士季。”姜维必然是听到了他的自语，用嘶哑的声音说道，“反而是我……对不起你的一片苦心。”

钟会抱紧了姜维的脖子，放声痛哭。

“没事了，我回来了。”姜维轻轻拍着钟会的肩膀，“我们还在一起。”

钟会一句话都说不出来，泣不成声，同时他也感觉到姜维贴着他的那侧，也有凉而湿润的感觉，痒痒地顺着脖颈爬下。他吃惊地撤回身子，看到姜维泪流满面的脸。

“伯约……你别哭，你别……”他又哽咽起来，泪水模糊了视线。他爬上来，拥抱着姜维，用唇亲吻他的眼睛和脸颊，用舌头舔去泪水。那人的泪水太过稀少，尤其是为他而落的泪水，弥足珍贵。他的亲吻自上而下，碰触到那愈合不久的伤疤。他用手指小心碰触那些粉红色的滑溜溜的新肉，指尖沿着各种交错的伤疤一路到了脖颈，再到更深处的胸口，一直到心脏附近。他甚至能够在想象之眼里看到刀剑在他身上留下这些痕迹的场景，看到那些外翻的狰狞血肉。

“这么深的伤，在这要害部位……你是怎么活下来的？”他用颤抖的声音问。

姜维笑眯眯地：“因为你啊。”

“什么……”

“我其实觉得我已经死了，在昏迷中看到很多幻觉，就像他们说的濒死之人一样。”

“然后你看到我了吗？看到我告诉你不要死？”

姜维摇摇头：“你一直都没出现，我不知道为什么觉得我看到的东西都是要陪我去另一个世界的。于是我想，若是没有你的另一个世界，还是不要去的好。然后我就醒了。”

钟会被逗笑了：“你还胡说八道。”

“真的，”姜维也笑，“我说的是真的……虽然可能没有我说的那么合情合理，但是把我拖回来的亲兵说，我在昏迷中一直在喊你的名字。”

光是因为这句话，钟会的泪水又落下来了。他再一次抱紧了姜维。

“对不起，士季，你提醒过我的，但是我……”

“别说那些了，别说了……什么对不起对得起的。我只要你回来就好……”

“不，你为了北伐的胜利也拼尽全力，我却……辜负了你。我知道你是希望看到我们取下长安，还都洛阳的。我愿为此战至最后一息，但还是……让你失望了。”

“所以你就这样拼了命的战斗，甚至不顾自己的性命吗？这难道不也是你的理想吗？你却忍心在看到那一天之前战死？”

“这是我们两个人的愿望，若是能够用我一死，换你得偿所愿，我也没有什么遗憾了。”

那一刻钟会几乎要笑出来，但是泪水源源不断地落下来。世界上还有比这更荒唐的事情吗？他的手指深深探入姜维的头发里，整个人都在发抖。

他曾经以为这一次姜维走到了他的对立面，不理解他的所作所为，对他冷漠，甚至与他为敌。他以为自己走上了第一世姜维的那条死路——然而到头来，姜维到底是姜维，还能够坦荡去爱，去追逐梦想，为所珍视之人之事奉献一切。

钟会直起身体，定定地看着姜维：“你听着，这是你的梦想，不是我的。我的愿望是看你得偿所愿……如果不能，至少要陪你活到最后一刻。没有你，我的一切都不再有意义。”

姜维轻轻摇着头。是的，他不会明白，他怎么会明白这一切的缘起？钟会艰难地张了张嘴，想对他说些什么。但是姜维先开了口。

“我不懂……你做的一切，都是为了我吗？”

“……是的。”

“包括你的那些……”

“不择手段？”钟会笑了，“这时候你还要指责我吗？”

姜维摇摇头：“我不是指责你。反而是……我这些天也反思了一下，我觉得也许我还是不够了解你。”

“我就是这样的人——不留情面，不择手段，也不在乎什么道德名誉，为了达成目的可以不惜一切代价。这样的我让你不快吗？”

姜维笑了：“其实我又何尝不是如此？只是你好像完全不顾一切，想去做就做了，胆子大得吓人。”

那是因为我不曾在乎过自己——至少我以为是这样的。但是就算是如此，我仍旧对你有所求，而不像那一个姜伯约，可以对这样的我包容到最后一刻。

“不，你比我好太多了，伯约。”钟会叹了口气，把头埋在姜维胸口，“也许……到头来，我还是配不上你。”

“士季？”姜维轻轻抽了一口冷气。

“对不起，那些为了争权夺利做的肮脏的事，我不该说是为了你的。是我太自私了。”

是我选择了这条路，不管好坏对错，我都要义无反顾地走下去。

等姜维的伤恢复到可以上朝的时候，他仍旧不得不拄着拐杖。医生说很难预料他的腿伤回复的情况，弄不好，接下来就要一直离不开拐杖了。钟会四处为他求医问药，但是看起来，有本事的大夫也就这些。况且他也知道，有些伤病就是治不好的。

他带了贡品和姜维一同去给夏侯霸上坟。在老友的墓前钟会又一次叹息连连。

“这一仗本该我去打……也许本该我替他死。”

“你又胡说八道了。”姜维叹道，“就算是这样，你未能去，也是因为我不支持你去……”

“不，是陛下不支持我去。”

“但是如果我力主你去，他一定会应允。”

“我看未必。”钟会的声音微冷。他擦了擦眼泪，对着坟墓再次拜了拜，“仲权，我不能让你白白牺牲。至少胡济要为此事付出代价。”

“人死不能复生，就算你把胡济千刀万剐，也于事无补。”

“我不是为了复仇才要处分他。”钟会说，“伯约，你为什么就是不明白，还是揣着明白装糊涂？”

姜维破天荒地低了头，好像一个认识到错误的孩子。

“你还记得我对你说的话吗？”

“你对我说的话多了，你说哪一句？”姜维笑道。

“明知故问。”钟会冷哼一声，沿着小径向他们停车的地方走去。正是清明，上坟插柳，踏青游玩的人随处可见，钟会压低了声音，“我在这个当口说这话，你还是继续装糊涂吗？”

往前走了十余步，姜维才终于艰难地开了口：“我们之间诸多龃龉，其实颠来倒去，核心也无非是这一件事。”

钟会叹了口气：“伯约是明白人，也不是胆小鬼，但为什么就不肯迈出这一步呢？”

“我做不到。我不可能是武侯第二，你心里清楚的。”

“你做不到也得做。不然呢？看着朝内军中，内斗频仍，四分五裂，你甚至对汉中兵将也无全权调动的能力，我和诸葛思远甚至宦官们天天扯皮？我们的皇帝是什么样子，你清楚得很。若是治世，他倒是个垂拱而治的典范。可惜，这是个乱世啊！你到底在怕什么？”

其实钟会也不是不知道他这样过于苛求姜维——若不是像他这样已经死过几次，早把一切不放在心上的人，是不敢轻易做出什么出格的事情来的，何况姜维和他说过无数次，蜀汉禁不起内乱。即使是最初那个姜维，都没有什么特别过分的举动，更何况此时此刻，身负一国之重之人。而他钟会从一开始就行为放飞，不考虑后果，说造反就造反，更何况手握夺时玉，总觉得自己大不了就重来一遍。

但是事情到了现在，他除了这样劝姜维，也没别的办法了。

“若能稳定朝内局势，我还可以再次北伐，也许还有机会。”

“我先不说那丢了的三城能不能拿回来，”钟会仰望天空，长叹道，“即使你能拿回三城……不，即使你这次不败，你知道我们还有多少时间吗？”

姜维笑了：“你果然还是能算国运的。”

“我不但能算，我还如实和皇帝讲了，今天我也如实对你讲：最短四年，最长不过八年。”

“具体会发生什么？”姜维看起来也没有特别吃惊的样子。

其实钟会也不知道没有了他的魏国，到底会如何进展。他只知道毌丘俭之乱，和之前两世相比，司马师没了他的帮忙，还是大费周章了一番的。接下来的诸葛诞之乱，只怕司马昭要更加手足无措——弄不好，诸葛诞能够胜利或者至少重创魏国，也未可知。

想到这里钟会得意地笑了笑，旋即那得意就被担忧所取代了。诸葛诞之乱大约就在明年，以毌丘俭之乱的时间差来看，再晚也不会超过两年。

两年之内，蜀汉能够聚集起力量来进行一次大规模的北伐吗？而姜维的身体……他看了一眼姜维手中的拐杖，那半生不改少年豪气之人，如今也因为手里的拐杖以及伤痛，显出一点龙钟之态来。这样的他，还有机会带兵征讨四方吗？

至于魏国伐蜀之战，他的第一世姜维是伐蜀大将，而没有了姜维——或者说本不该有姜维的时空里，他钟会占据了这个位置。想来总是有人要来进行统一之战的，具体是谁，司马昭应当心里有数。

“魏国会派兵来伐。”想到这里，钟会终于开口说，“具体如何，我不能确定，我只知道，那将是我们的最后一战。”

“有我在，不会让魏军得逞。”

钟会瞥了一眼姜维：“就怕你那时候自身难保，更别说保国了。”

姜维仍旧没什么特别的表示，继续问道：“那你呢？”

“我？我又没什么军权。若是敌人打来，陛下也不会让我去领兵对敌。”

“那也未必。毕竟你有军功在身，他也不会眼睁睁看着国家有难。”

钟会忍不住放声大笑，笑得一些行人忍不住侧目观看。

姜维停下脚步：“士季？”

“伯约啊，”钟会一把扯了姜维的袖子，凑上前去，声音压得低低，嘴唇在他的耳垂上蹭来蹭去，“我告诉陛下这件事的时候，你知道他问我什么吗？”

“什么？”

“他问我……到了亡国之时，魏朝会如何对待他这个亡国之君。”

说完，他迅速吻了一下姜维的侧脸，笑着转身上了马车。

处理胡济一事，到最终还是钟会落败。最让他生气的是，胡济不但没有受罚，反而被升为骠骑将军，理由是在战斗中及时应变，减少损失——完全是一派胡言。钟会恨得牙根痒痒，同时也忧从中来。看起来胡济，或者说他背后的势力，已经不可小觑。他辗转从在宫中买通的几个太监那里得到消息，说是黄皓从中作梗——这倒不意外，让他不快的是，他们说是因为姜维也上书请求处理胡济，皇帝最后才下了决心要对他不降反升，再想起之前姜维上书批评过黄皓的事情，钟会愈发心里烦闷。他反复盘算，他明明已经在压制黄皓和所有可能与自己和姜维为敌的势力了，到底是哪一步走错，才又让这些人的势力枝连叶附？

此时此刻他正陪着皇帝看斗蛐蛐，虽然心里一百个不乐意，但是要想好好说国事，只能等刘禅玩完这一局。偏偏这一局漫长无比，刘禅手舞足蹈，根本没有时间搭理他这个尚书令。

“若是如此，我改日再来就是。”钟会对一个宦官说，“请回禀陛下，臣先告退了。”

“钟令君留步。”钟会刚刚离开没多远，黄皓那雌雄莫辨的声音从屏风后传来。钟会停了脚步，看那宦官扭着身子，拿着一些卷册出来，“陛下吩咐把这些给你过目，明天议事。”

钟会粗略一翻，心里就是一惊——刘禅在继升职胡济以后，居然又分廖化和张翼等几位将领镇守蜀中各地，并且最吊诡的是，他们受卫将军诸葛瞻直接辖制。

“这是陛下的意思，还是你的意思？”钟会冷冷看着黄皓，直截了当地问道。

“这话说的，这天下决断，哪一条不出自陛下之手？难不成尚书令您觉得，还有谁的权势，能大得过陛下吗？”

这阴阳怪气的话配上议事的内容，不消说钟会也明白是什么意思。他冷冷一笑。若是刘禅在场，他还能收敛几分，此时只是面对这样一个宦官，任凭他权势熏天，钟会也不把他放在眼里。

“胡济到底给了你什么好处，让你这么为他四方奔走？”

“这话你还要问吗？”黄皓凑上前来，指爪在他胸口游走，一直抚上他的下颌，用两只指头捏了。钟会感到嫌恶，扬了腕子，挥去那人不安分的动作。

“你离我远点。”

“哟，这时候你来三贞九烈了？之前在床上一边浪叫还求我用力的人，又不知道是谁呢。”

钟会再也搂不住火，伸手一把钳住黄皓的脖子，抽肘把他往面前一带，手指越攥越紧：“那现在轮到你求我了。”

被掐得喘不过气来，黄皓两脚蹬着地面，使劲往后躲，发出一阵阵怪叫。他越是挣扎，钟会手下力气越大，有那么一瞬间他觉得不如干脆杀了黄皓，管他刘禅会如何大怒，若是干脆就此闹翻了脸，也好过这样一天天彼此折磨下去。

然而刘禅的到来没给他下定决心的机会。

“这是怎么了！”刘禅一见这场景，赶紧来劝阻。钟会只好撒了手。黄皓倒在地上，一边喘息咳嗽，一边嚎啕大哭。

其余的宫女和太监在一旁低着头当作什么都没看见，黄皓捂着眼睛哭得上气不接下气。刘禅和钟会大眼瞪小眼，谁都不说一句话。

想到之前姜维曾经因为上表要杀黄皓而得罪了他，最后虽身为大将军，硬是因为一个六根不全之人被逼到沓中不敢回到成都，钟会觉得，这一次他算是玩大了。他已经做了最坏的打算：最不济，自己替他承担了这次灾祸，大不了就是鱼死网破，这烂透了的朝廷，他觉得已经厌烦极了。

不过刘禅看起来并不恼怒，而是露出了一张笑脸：“黄皓，你肯定是说错了什么，得罪了尚书令。起来，给他赔个不是。”

黄皓翻了个白眼，一骨碌爬起来，给钟会磕了个头。

“钟令君，奴才实在不该揭您的短。这里给您赔礼道歉了。”

这道歉还不如不道，然而事到如今，钟会知道自己也没法再生气了——总不能当着皇帝真的再和黄皓动手。照理说，他也该和皇帝赔个不是，但是此时此刻让他压着火都很难，道歉的话一句都说不出口。最后他只是对刘禅拱了拱手。

“算了算了，大家何必都这么动怒？”刘禅笑着揽过钟会的肩膀，“今天你陪我好好玩玩，我让黄皓这奴才出去，你看如何？”

钟会此时此刻只希望离刘禅远点，想不到刘禅就是诚心要让他窝火。

“陛下，我……”

“士季是不愿意？”刘禅一边挥手斥退其他人，一边把脸凑了上来，“哦，我明白了，士季是因为伯约身体养好了，所以耐不住性子在我这里待着了吗？”

钟会勉强挤出一个笑容：“陛下说哪里话？我自然愿意留下，不过，分兵各地镇守之事……还请陛下再思再想。”

“我就说，士季到头来还是想着姜伯约这点事……这样吧，今天你要是让我满意，我就收回成命，如何？”

这一次他被折腾到精疲力尽。刘禅看起来心满意足，回了后宫，叫了黄皓来清理。钟会躺在榻上，任凭黄皓掀开锦被，用布擦去他身上的和周围的狼藉。那只手的碰触此时此刻无法引起他的任何感觉，不管是情欲还是厌恶。

“钟令君，我得劝你一句，就是不知道你想不想听。”黄皓的脸出现在他的视线里，他没有转开头，他还能清楚地看到黄皓的脖子上他手指留下的淤痕。

“你还有什么话说，就赶紧说，等我什么时候改了主意真的杀了你，你就说不出来了。”钟会赤身裸体躺着，眯起眼睛看着黄皓。

黄皓把手轻轻放在他的胸口：“这就是我要跟你说的——你觉得你杀了我，一切就会如你所愿吗？”

钟会没有回答。

“我有自知之明，我就是个小小宦官，甚至不是个男人，更不是女人——也许在你们看来，我干脆就不是个人。可是你们这些大人物，却在我一个不算人的奴才手底下，身子底下，被我使唤，被我玩弄，巴结我，或者是恨我，这天下也没几个男人女人能做到。我凭了什么，你这伶俐人难道不懂吗？”

钟会哼了一声：“你本可以不做这些事。”

“那我就不懂了，你自己要翻手为云覆手为雨，凭什么我就不配呢？哎，还不说我，凭什么，他就不配呢？”

钟会知道他说的是谁，于是又轻哼道：“说这些话的是你，还是另有其人？”

黄皓啧啧：“你还是不明白……或者跟我装糊涂。”

明白和糊涂，这时候对钟会来说已经不重要了。他本来想再说几句，然而无端地，他的脑海里浮现出朝堂上那一双双眼睛：漠视，敌意，反对，甚至仇恨和鄙夷，最后是龙椅上那深不可测的一双带着笑意的眼睛。他们，又都是明白还是糊涂呢？

他看着面前黄皓扭曲的笑容，忽然觉得，自己不但不那么厌恶他，反而还有点可怜他了。

魏国淮南三叛中的最后一次，诸葛诞之乱的发生，完全让钟会措手不及。他接到这个消息的时候，闭着眼思考了半天，才意识到之前几世，每一次诸葛诞叛乱的时间都不尽相同，若是根据之前的经验，只能猜测应当是这几年之内的事情。这一次，诸葛诞叛乱的到来，比他预计得要早得多。大约是因为之前毌丘俭文钦之乱给魏国带来了不小的乱子，让诸葛诞胆子大了吧，钟会无从揣测，或许只是完全的机缘巧合，有些事情发生的时间大概毫无道理。

但是就是这毫无道理的事件的发生，让钟会对于这次北伐的一点希望也泡了汤——此时此刻蜀汉尚未从之前那一场惨败的元气大伤中恢复过来，若是想现在北伐，万无可能。

眼看着诸葛诞之乱越闹越大，司马昭似乎应对不暇，钟会每天都觉得心口有什么东西堵着，上不去，下不来。他有时候希望诸葛诞继续闹下去，最好在寿春自成势力，成为魏国一道一直流血的伤口，这样等蜀汉元气恢复一些以后，还可以继续利用这个机会北伐。然而每天打开各种公文看着各种惨不忍睹的数字，他又觉得大概诸葛诞坚持不了那么久，还不如赶紧被平息，免得自己眼看着错失良机而感到郁结于胸。

不过到头来不管他希望如何，他唯一能做的，就是无能为力地看这一切发生，眼看着蜀汉北伐错失良机。

屋漏偏逢连夜雨，偏偏这时候，诸葛瞻又一次在朝堂上说起分兵镇守之事。虽然上次刘禅作罢此议，但是钟会知道，最后总有人会把它拿出来说的，只是迟早的事。

前不久一些和钟会立场一致之人，例如庞宏之类，刚刚遭到贬谪，才没过几天，姜维又要面临被分权的危机，钟会愈发觉得，他不能束手待毙了。

朝堂上吵不完，两人留下继续在皇帝面前吵。刘禅今天看起来没心情听这些，呵欠连天。这时候黄皓忍不住说了一句“陛下累了，你们要不然先回去吧。”

还没等钟会或者刘禅开口，诸葛瞻先瞪了他一眼：“你算个什么东西，这里没有你说话的份。”

这话说完，黄皓闭了嘴，钟会也沉默了。他和诸葛瞻对视半天，叹了口气：“算了，他说得也对，今天议事时间太久了。陛下若是没有别的事，臣先告退了。”

钟会往外走，后面跟着诸葛瞻。钟会忽然觉得这个平时和他干脆不要见面才好的人，因为对着黄皓那句吼，也变得没有那么面目可憎了。

诸葛瞻脚步快一些，很快从他身边擦肩而过，钟会轻声道：“我还以为你也是他手下一枚棋子，想不到你还有脾气的人。”

诸葛瞻停了脚步转回头来，脸上是深深的不屑：“我虽然没什么办法对付他，但是也不愿当那佞幸小人。”

钟会叹了口气：“至少我这样还能有机会压他一头。你倒是爱惜羽毛，结果只能束手无策。”

“你以为，压他一头就能够有什么不同吗？”诸葛瞻冷笑道，“你自己也看到了，朝堂之上，士民评论褒贬人才时政之中，民心军心臣心所向。你以为能够压黄皓一头，甚至左右皇帝的意思，就能够对你的政见有所裨益吗？”

“所以我在朝内行改革，就是希望能够缓解一些矛盾，也为北伐奠定基础。然而人心固执，即使看到改革成效，也还是心有怀疑，妄加揣测。至于北伐……后将军这次北伐，我本是不赞同的。”

“你的改革有效果又如何，最终还是为了北伐空耗国力。况且，你以为你在朝内使用那些卑鄙手段打压异己有什么用吗？你赞同不赞同后将军的北伐，他都还是去了，而且惨败。你连他都管不住，还以为你能对黄皓和那针对你的汹汹敌意，有什么压制作用吗？”

这些年来和诸葛瞻唇枪舌剑，钟会几乎次次占上风，只有这一次，他一时哑口无言，垂手沉默而立。

诸葛瞻哈哈大笑，一甩袖子走下台阶：“我也真是太失败了，于宫中不能制黄皓，于军中不能制姜维，于朝中又不能制你！也罢，至少我可以抽身这些事外，做我尽可能做之事，哪怕微乎其微，也不必掺和进你们这些烂污卑劣当中，脏了我和先父一世清名。”

“好一个抽身事外！这国家若是有什么灾祸，你也能抽身事外吗？”钟会高声诘问。

“国有难，我绝不袖手，必将尽力而为。”诸葛瞻头也不回，“以身报国，粉身碎骨，在所不惜！”

钟会看着诸葛瞻离去的身影，脑海中浮现出那一世暗定复国之计而隐瞒于他的姜维，不禁喃喃低语：“好一个以身报国。说起来死生亦大，其实也不过是抛却性命，换一世清名，有所取舍罢了。我懂‘人各有志’，然而你如此爱惜自己的身后名，又这么能说是为了国家尽力了呢？”

回去的路上风雨大作。钟会放下车帘，仍不免斜风细雨潲进其中，寒意侵入骨髓。他用手指扒开一个缝隙，瞧那成都街市在雨幕里面摇摇晃晃，如那风雨飘摇的蜀汉国祚。事到如今，虽然他是为了姜维才来投汉，为了朝政和北伐一再努力，但是不知不觉中，他也对这个国家产生了一种微妙的执念。虽然朝政军事都江河日下，种种问题令他头疼，但是他偏偏就不信这个邪，觉得自己还能做点什么来改变这一切——说是为了证明自己的能力也好，或者是为了这个目标前进久了，产生了感情也罢，他忽然意识到，这个执着，也逐渐变得不完全是因为姜维了。

至此，他也稍稍理解了一些那个一心复国的姜维，和那个被刘禅猜忌逼迫仍旧执意取回汉中的姜维的一点苦心。

风携着雨水打湿了他的脸。他眯着眼睛，却不去回避那刺骨的寒雨。寒冷让他清醒，也给了他下定最后决心的勇气。

争执了一段时间，尽管钟会一拖再拖，最终还是顶不过大部分人的压力，刘禅同意了分兵防守之策。傍晚离开尚书台时，诸葛瞻照例讽刺了钟会几句，但是钟会什么都没说，反而笑嘻嘻地应答，倒把诸葛瞻弄了个难堪。

钟会带着这个消息去找姜维的时候，发现姜维正在着人弄些好酒好菜。

“我还要派人去找你，你就来了。”

“伯约这是为何？今天是有什么好事吗？”

“只是好久不见你了。”姜维笑道，“这几天你忙得不见人影，我觉得应该弄点好吃的给你补补，顺便好好聚一聚。”

钟会的嘴角牵出一个弧度，在席前坐了下来：“你别是又打北伐的主意，拿这个贿赂我吧？”

姜维笑着在他身边坐下，手臂环在他的肩膀上。他故意别过脸去，装作看不见姜维那残缺不全的手。

“怎么叫贿赂你，我给你准备点好吃的都不行了吗？”姜维亲吻他的脸，给他满上一杯酒，“不过北伐的想法我是有的，只是这一次我不敢轻举妄动了，得问问你的意思。”

“我先问你，你的伤如何了？”

“我的腿可以不用拐杖了，虽然还有点跛……这个估计治不好了。不过你放心，我在军中练武的时候觉得，也还没有大碍，尤其是平时骑在马上，只要调整一下鞍韂，问题不大。”姜维看了一眼左手，“至于这个，确实有一点影响握枪。不过我也尽量避免太过激烈的冲锋陷阵。”

钟会无奈地点点头，这大概也是最好的结果了。

“诸葛诞之乱仍在继续，即使被平息，魏国也颇有损伤，若是北伐，应该大有希望。”姜维说，“你觉得呢？”

“这次损伤太大，我没法给你调集足够的粮草。兵源也不够。一万五千人是我们能承受的极限了，你觉得凭这个兵力，能够拿下多少土地人口？”

“士季可否考虑放缓你的改革，再征调一波士兵和后勤物资？”姜维看起来有些犹豫，不过还是问了。之前他们因为此事多有争执，不过此时此刻，这根本不是钟会担心的事情。

他闷头吃了几口菜，给自己满上一杯酒，一饮而尽，方才缓缓对姜维吐露今日刘禅的决定——不光是分兵权给几位重将，也包括对胡济的再次提拔，以及种种人员调动。

最后他叹了一口气：“有人上书皇帝，希望以阎宇为大将军，以你为益州刺史。”

“皇帝的意思？”

“他还没有什么决定，似乎也不大赞同，但是看现在的局势……”钟会摇摇头，“伯约，你还要束手待毙吗？”

姜维的脸上也挂上了少有的忧愁之色，连喝了几杯酒，才终于又开口：“你说吧，你有什么想法？”

“哟，难得你这么问我。”钟会笑道，“我每次一说我的建议，都把你吓得不轻。”

姜维捏了一把他的脸：“你说来听听，我胆子大的很。”

钟会伸了三根手指，在姜维面前晃了晃，一根一根按下去数着：“下策，我尽力支持你北伐，你带一万五千人，想办法打个胜仗，缓解一下全国上下的怨恨情绪——至于我用什么手段支持你，你就不许挑了。中策，我名义上支持你北伐，给你能调动的所有兵马，进入汉中和诸将驻守之地区，矫诏收其兵权；我们提前做好安排，我于朝中接应，一举诛杀黄皓清除宦官势力……”看姜维的脸色已经有些不对，他挑了挑眉毛，“上策……我还是不说了，伯约，你不会想听的。”

“……你说。”

钟会按下最后一根手指：“直接兵谏，杀尽该杀之人，再返回头去处理外镇将领。”

“你这哪里是让我效法武侯，分明是让我当司马懿啊。”姜维愣怔半晌，方才挤出一句话。

“你也可以……”钟会欲言又止，最后一条路，是不能和姜维直接讲的。他觉得自己喝的有点多，才会直接把这三条计策都说出来。但是他喝得再多，也不能露了最后的底牌。这甚至已经无关他和姜维的坦诚，只是最后赌上全部的孤注一掷。

“哦？”姜维看起来警惕性很高。

“没什么，细节上的事情，可以先不提。伯约选一条路吧？”

“我先问你……这些天来你如此奔忙，其实是早做准备去了，对吧？”

钟会扬了扬脸：“什么都瞒不过你。没错，我是做了一些准备。”

姜维握着酒杯的手有些发抖：“若是我选择下策呢？”

“那也要用些计谋才行呀。”钟会笑眯眯地说道，“我说了，我的手段你不能挑。不然我帮不了你。不过如果你是选择下策，也无非贿赂威胁之类，还有皇帝那边我自会想办法，还不算太麻烦。”

“那其他两策……”

“就要多准备些时日了。”

“士季！”姜维把酒杯往桌上重重一放，手按着太阳穴。灯影在他脸上晃动，钟会看不出他的表情是愤怒还是无奈。

“怎么，伯约是觉得我的想法太过大逆不道？”钟会的脸贴上去，两手攀着姜维的脖子，“还是你见我出此极端手段，又先斩后奏去做准备，觉得无法信任我对大汉的忠心了呢？”

“我的确怀疑过你，但是我看得出来，你不是为了一己之私。”姜维苦笑，“而且我说句实话，这朝廷的权，争不争的，都没什么意思。”

钟会哈哈大笑，干脆一斜身，坐在姜维腿上。

“我喜欢伯约这样直言以对。那让我猜猜，我说的那些计策，你在心里也不是没想过，只是没有说出来而已？”

姜维点点头：“该想的我从来都要想。做不做是另一回事。”

“你怕说出来怂恿了我去做。”钟会笑得愈发放肆。他虽然有些意外，但反而愈发觉得，自己到底还是没有看错姜维。

“也不完全是，只是我觉得，还是不妥。”

“为何？”

“朝内境内不可生乱……不是我怕乱，而是我大汉，禁不起这个。这道理，士季应该看得很清楚吧？”

钟会垂下头去，沉吟半晌。他何尝不懂这个道理？亲历魏国和蜀汉两朝，其中区分他也看的清楚。魏国已经实质上被世家大族把持，虽然多有争斗，但毕竟国力强大，根基牢靠，只要度过一时困难，便可以平安无事。而蜀汉整个国家都险险悬在一些和朝廷离心离德的当地的士族头上，又是小国疲弱。蜀汉内部政见分歧激烈，亡国之言时有存在，然而从先帝，武侯时期开始，凭借种种方式建立起一个“人和”之朝，无论有多少裂隙，摇摇欲坠，至少不会房倒屋塌，还可以在风雨中存活下去，直到外面有人推它一把。

但如果此时此刻有人从内部摇动这座房子，那后果如何，很难设想。他曾经一直隔岸观火，看不清楚姜维的处境，总觉得他本该用些非常手段，何必被那昏君压得团团转？然而此时此刻他身处其中，才知道种种艰难，无足为外人道。更讽刺的是，他忽然意识到，自己这些年来的拼命折腾，看起来是改变了一些弊政，帮助了姜维的北伐，但实际上也许反而加速了这座房子的裂隙蔓生。

钟会抱紧了姜维，埋着头，长久地沉默。

姜维温柔地抚他的脊背：“士季这次可愿助我北伐？”

“伯约既然这么清楚局势，到了这个时候，北伐又有何意义？”

姜维苦笑道：“你既然也清楚，又何必问呢？”

“伯约，我问你。谨小慎微，维持摇摇欲坠之局直到力不可支，和拼死赌上一把，成则成其大事败则一败涂地……哪一种，才算是尽了全力？”

“看代价而已。”姜维停了片刻，继续说，“你所设赌局的代价，我付不起。”

即使是心如铁石的姜伯约，也会因对大汉的爱而心生忧怖吗？钟会忽然觉得一切都变得愈发清晰起来。他从未如此清楚地看到姜维的心意，因而也变得义无反顾。

我对你的爱，炽热过我对这江山的感情千百倍，所以我才愿意走入你因忧怖而不愿踏入的禁区，替你赌一把——若输了，我可以承担我能够承担的那一部分。

而我不能的，就靠你了。伯约。

钟会的下巴埋在姜维的肩膀上，姜维看不见他的眼睛里那点决绝的光芒。

钟会把一个小包和一张帛书交到黄皓手里，破天荒地凑得近了，脸上堆满笑容。

“你不是想要这个？我给你找来了。”

黄皓打开看了一眼，是那能让无根之人也能享受到男人快活感觉的药，以及一张配方。他笑眯眯地收了，上下打量着钟会。

“是不是后将军又要北伐？”

“没错。”钟会点点头。

黄皓翻脸比翻书都快：“你以为这点小恩小惠就能说服我？你平时对我什么态度，我还不知道？这时候求到我头上了，才知道讨好，不觉得太晚了吗？”

“你看不顺眼那几个人，比如周巨之类，我撤掉就是。”钟会满不在乎地倚着柱子，用手里的一根狗尾草扒拉黄皓的脸，扒拉得他直躲，“哦对，还有提拔你为中常侍那件事，我和几个老臣再商量商量去。至于商量的结果，就看你的表现了。”

黄皓一脸的狐疑：“你可说的是真的？”

“我东西都给你带来了，就是表达诚意的。我这次对你这么慷慨，可不是简单的为了一次北伐而已。”

“我就知道。”黄皓笑开了花，“你还要什么？”

钟会一勾手指，让他附耳过来。

于是三天后在朝堂之上，出现了非常吊诡的一幕：平时几个向来反对姜维北伐的人，此次都众口一词地支持姜维出兵，而一向把姜维捧上天，北伐第一力挺者尚书令钟会，则跟姜维针尖对麦芒，争得面红耳赤。姜维看起来十分迷惑，但是不得不接招，钟会则故足了劲儿，伶牙俐齿，声势震天。其实大家如果不是都被钟会吸引了注意力，多半会有人注意到，皇帝身边的黄皓，正在憋足了劲忍笑。

最后刘禅允了姜维带一万五千兵马北伐，并给了他相应的粮草和后勤补给。钟会看起来气鼓鼓的，一下朝就一个人飞奔出了大殿。

接下来，钟会在朋友们家里躲姜维躲了十几天，终于还是被姜维找了个机会堵在下班的路上。

“我可找到你了，”姜维也不管人多，干脆把他连拉带拽，绑架一样拖上了车子，“我有话要说。”

看姜维现在这身力气，出去北伐应该不成问题。被按在马车里的钟会欣慰地想。

“伯约得偿所愿，还有什么想说的？”

“你怎么回事？”姜维虎着脸问他。

钟会知道这时候躲也躲不过，干脆伏在姜维身上，一脸楚楚可怜。

“你答应我什么来着？”

姜维被他问的一愣。

“我说我要帮助你取得陛下和众臣同意，出兵北伐，但是我用什么手段，你不能干涉。”

“这莫名其妙的一出，然后躲着不见我，就是你的手段？”

“陛下他……”钟会重重叹了口气，“我现在还不能说……只能等你北伐胜利归来，若是运气好，我再和你和盘托出。你这次可不能让我失望啊。”

姜维看起来并不满意他的答案，钟会却翻了翻眼睛：“之前陛下和你说我的那些话，你也不曾告诉过我。”

要说记仇，还是钟会的强项。姜维没办法，只好点点头。

“我马上就要出发了，看起来你也不能去送我？”

钟会摇摇头：“这些天我们最好都不要见面才好。”

姜维叹着气，轻轻用手指捋着他额前的发：“也好，免得我北伐路上想你太苦。”

钟会的喉头颤动了一下，一把抓了姜维的手。

“你答应我，这次见好就收，能早回来就早回来。”

“这次兵力不多，我只能尽力而为。”

“伯约，你听着。”钟会咬着牙，手心里把姜维那缺了二指的手攥得紧紧，甚至让姜维疼得一咧嘴，“如果你这次有什么不测，或者又伤得那么重几乎要去了半条命，我就死给你看。管你是生是死，在人间还是黄泉，我做了鬼也不会放过你。”

他知道自己死去后归去何处，但他还要这么说，他要让姜维看到他的认真。

姜维笑了，亲吻他的唇：“我知道了，士季何必如此赌咒发誓，我答应你就是。”

钟会却死死抱住他，拼命亲吻，那热情仿佛即将燃尽自身的最后一蔟火焰。

姜维出兵之时，诸葛诞之乱已经被平息，不过魏国还没有能从这场混乱中恢复——这次诸葛诞的叛乱闹得比钟会之前几次知道的都大得多，甚至威胁到了半个豫州和徐州的边境。钟会为此还是有些得意洋洋的。

姜维出兵后不久，太子病逝的消息传来，很快又演变成太子其实是毒死的风言风语，一时朝中各种揣测，流言四起，人人不安。储君薨逝乃是国家大事，群臣皆服丧，朝会暂休。这段时间钟会也不好到处走动，除了偶尔呆在家里，平时一般都跑去周巨那里蹭他的书看。

周巨的书除了谶纬和鬼神之事，还有些有趣的炼丹术之类的笔记，隐秘难测的慢性毒药配方，就是他从周巨家里的一个堆满灰尘的角落翻出来的。此时他又翻着一本延年益寿的丹法，决定把它熟记于心，找机会试试看。

“再过两天又要恢复朝会，我便不能来了。可惜啊，还有好多好书没看完。”

这次没看完的，以后也就没机会看完了。

周巨当然不知道他的心思，笑吟吟道：“钟令君想看什么，我可以帮你找出来，送到你府上。”周巨一边翻着竹简一边说，“反正我也是个被免官之人，闲着也是闲着。”

“这次真的对不住。我是力保过你和……”

周巨摆了摆手打断了他的致歉：“我明白，不必担心，我不在意这些。”

“对蜀中士人，我到底还是……朝中压力太大，我顾得来这头，顾不了那边啊。”钟会叹道。

“你做的已经够多了，我心里明白，不过自先帝和武侯时便是如此，你一个人又能改变什么呢？”周巨道，“不过恕我直言，朝廷不待见蜀中士人，那么世家大族，也不会对朝廷有什么感恩之情了。”

“那么若是有人真心愿意重用蜀中士人，你们又当何去何从呢？”

“若有知遇之恩，敢不倾心以报？别的不说，若是钟令君真的能够让陛下重用，我自然也不是迂腐顽固之人。”

“有你这句话，我就放心了。”钟会笑道，又指了指那套怪异的竹简，“你还在研究这个？”

“是啊，今天突然翻出来了，就再打开看看。说实话，我是真的看不大明白。只是之前看了它穿梭和创造时空之说，总觉得不可思议，又可怕至极，心里就不免惦记着。”

青萍仙子也说过此物可怖，力量非凡。仔细想想，钟会完全无法想象时间和不同重叠而不相交的世界的玄妙，大概仙人或者不同寻常之人如周巨，看过或者想过更多，所以才能够感受到其中的可怕之处。

“钟令君有所不知，对于这些传说中存在的其他时空，我们管它们叫‘异世’。我曾经浅有研究，但是苦于记载太少，就放弃了。那段时间因为一些术法，我常常梦到一些不可思议之事……好像是我亲身经历，和现实有些相似，也有些大相径庭，但是那感受非同寻常。我后来才知道，据说不同异世当中，同一个人的灵魂可以有机会相通，而梦境就是一个大门。但这也是一个说法而已，也有驳斥之说。更何况，有些异世当中之我，因为经历大不相同，所以差别之大，简直不能算是同一个人了。”

这些话引起了钟会的一些兴趣：“但是那个人之所以是‘我’，总是有原因的。不管灵魂相通与否，总有些东西是不变的吧？”

“若是从小经历就大不相同，例如，我如果还在襁褓当中便流落战火，为他人收养，成了一个乞丐，或者皇亲国戚，或者农夫之子，得了另一个名字，那我又将是如何模样？”

钟会摸着下巴：“那大概就会很不一样了。而且夺时玉流于不同的异世，也许会碰到同一个人——但他们又不是同一个人，也就会创造出不同的时空来，随着他们经历的不同，时间久了，也就会塑造出完全不同的人来。只要他们复生次数够多。”

“这听起来倒是有趣。”

“不过话说回来，所谓异世，到底又存在多少个？”

“据我所知，无穷无尽。”

“那无穷异世的起因又为何？”

“这等深奥学问，哪是我能够妄自揣测的？”周巨摆摆手，“即使这点皮毛，我都研究了很久。不过，异世当中不同之‘我’，钟令君，也许应该有所体会吧？”

“体会是有，但是让我说出什么玄妙来，还是不能够的。”钟会叹道。他也无数次地追问，他遇到的每一个姜维，到底是同一个人，抑或不是。他每一次相爱，是旧梦重温，还是和一个极为相似之人，走了不同的一段旅程。这中间种种纠葛，爱恨悲喜，缘起缘尽，到底他和那个名为姜维的同一个灵魂共享的记忆，抑或只是他一个人的荒唐大梦。

而那些异世中的他们——我们——我自己，也曾经与那人相恋，相怨，互相温柔以待，又互相折磨，却终究不能彼此分离吗？还是说，这本也是时空中的巧合和误会，我其实和他本是陌路之人。

看钟会一时恍神，周巨也没有打扰他，只是笑着继续低头读书了。

这次姜维的北伐于景耀二年头上草草收场，不过也不算完全无功而返，零星打了几仗，有过两三次小胜，也夺了一些人口回蜀地安置。听闻姜维班师回朝，在钟会的力主下，刘禅恢复了姜维的大将军职务。然而右大将军阎宇同时也被封爵，其意味不言自明。

不过这些，对于钟会来说，都不是什么问题了。姜维大军进入成都的那天早晨，他给亲信留了书信，然后带了早已准备好的淬毒小刀——长不过数寸，毒是南疆奇毒，见血封喉——来到宫门附近，找到了他早已买通和安排好了的宦官们，对他们吩咐一番。

有黄皓在，给皇帝下毒，比给太子下毒难上万倍。钟会虽然尝试过种种方法，但到了最后，他也明白刘禅不是那么容易对付的人，而他更不奢求能够全身而退。

况且，他不全身而退，也许是更好的出路。

刘禅七子，除了太子稳健持重，北地王刘谌有其祖之风，刚毅果敢，其余那些懦弱无能，甚至超过刘禅本人。钟会一直觉得，刘禅其实还算有些手段，绝不是简单的平庸之人，只不过，在那些年的被迫“垂拱而治”的时间里，他仅有的一点心机手段，都化成了入骨的鸩毒，只用于戕害他人，维持自己摇摇欲坠的皇权。

生逢乱世，便是可悲之人。钟会跪在阶下，请求单独见刘禅时，心里不免对他产生了一点最后的怜悯。

然而这也是他唯一能给他的感情了——就像一开始，刘禅也只是对他吐露了那么一点点半真半假的心声。

今天刘禅看起来心情不错，还拿他开心：“我以为大将军回来了，你就不想见我了呢。来吧，跟我到后头去。”

“陛下真会开玩笑。”钟会看起来比他心情还要好，“陛下想没想过，叫来大将军，我们一起……行快活之事？”

刘禅被这个看似随口一说的疯狂想法吓了一跳：“你说真的？他怕是不愿意。”

“看陛下有没有理由让他同意了。”

“你让他来他准来。”

“哪有那么容易？他可不听我的，不但不听，我还要被他玩弄使唤……”

看他一脸的委屈里带着一点情欲之色，刘禅被勾起了好奇心：“说说看？”

“他……他有时候会在早晨把一些器物放在我身体里，看我上朝的时候那副忍不得又不能不忍的样子。我平时都……尽量避开和陛下见面的时候带着那些东西，但是今天他要回来……”钟会已经跟着刘禅进了侧殿，周围站着一些宦官，他便愈发放肆起来，靠上前去，扭动身体，“我为了让他高兴，就放了一个铜祖在里面……”他的脸颊微红，低下头去。

“那为什么又来找我了？”

“若是能先和陛下做过，再带着体内您的精种去和他玩乐……岂不是刺激得很？”

“你就这么喜欢被两个男人同时玩弄？”刘禅笑着去抚摸他的脸，“看起来，黄皓还是不能满足你。”

“他毕竟不是真男人。我喜欢被阳精注入那一瞬间的感觉，这个黄皓可不行。”

两人越凑越近，钟会故意把这些不堪入耳的话说得大声许多，那些宦官们都低了头。

“来，你把身体里那玩意取出来，让我看看你那欲求不满的样子。”刘禅说着，对宦官们挥了挥手，他们赶紧都如蒙大赦一般退了出去，只有黄皓还站在角落里。

钟会抱住刘禅，动作轻柔温顺，袖口内刀光一闪。

伯约，你曾愿意为我行弑君之事，承受天下至重之罪。如今我也愿为你拼出一条命来，为你不敢赌之局下我最后一注。

钟会把刀子没入刘禅脖颈，他听到刘禅在他耳边发出声音，似乎想说什么，但是又说不出来。

“抱歉了，陛下。”

一旁的黄皓吓得几乎尿了裤子，看到刘禅瞪着眼睛面无血色地倒在地上的时候，他才想起要逃跑。然而钟会已快步到了近前，曲肘勒紧了黄皓的脖子——他坚持要黄皓死得痛苦一点。黄皓一边挣扎一边叫得声嘶力竭，似乎是想喊“钟会弑君”，但是喉咙里能发出来的，只有仿佛鸟鸣兽嘶的怪叫。

“上次若是让我一气解决了你，何必再受这二茬罪？”钟会冷冷一笑，再次发力。黄皓舌头吐出老长，眼珠凸出，那模样恐怖之极。

黄皓的叫声引来了侍卫和宦官们，殿门被撞开，几个宦官先围了上来，其中最末尾的一个对钟会眨了眨眼，往后退了几步，转身逃入长廊。

钟会被众侍卫按倒在地的时候，黄皓已没了气息。钟会也不反抗，任凭他们把他捆绑起来。

“哼，你们几个对我如此无礼，北地王……不，新君登位以后，有你们好看！”钟会对在场的人大声呵斥道。

“弑君之人，少胡言乱语！”

钟会闭上眼睛。伯约，接下来，就看你的了。

姜维带人赶到的时候，几位宦官和宫女也带着刘禅的幼子刘璩赶到宫中。那六岁的小孩子看到父亲死相凄惨的尸体，哭得昏了过去。

钟会抬头看着姜维，脸上露出一抹冷笑：“想不到吧，大将军？只可惜你来晚了一步，未能保住这昏君性命。不过你来也好，我已经布下天罗地网，今天这宫门你怕是出不去了。”

一个副将呵斥道：“你布置的人，早已经被走漏风声之人泄露行踪，现在已经束手就擒。”

钟会瞪大了眼睛，故作愤怒之态，几乎要挣开侍卫冲上去和姜维拼命。他冲出去没有两步，就被姜维身边的士兵打翻在地，脸上顿时留下一道血痕。钟会啐了一口血，挣扎着爬起来。想不到这一世即将结束，还有一次机会，陪姜维又演一出大戏。

“你到底……耍的什么花招！”姜维几乎把牙咬出血来，双眼圆睁，腰间的剑已经出了鞘。

上一世的姜维被背叛的时候，也是这样的模样吧。钟会笑了。伯约啊伯约，无论我爱你恨你，帮你还是害你，到头来都不过一场背叛。

“事到如今，我事已败露，大将军要怎么发落都好，只求你给我一个痛快。”

这时候有小黄门递上刘禅亲笔所书却未来得及发布之诏书，上面写着，以刘璩为太子。

“这诏书……”姜维看了一眼钟会，钟会扭过头去，不看他的眼睛，这时候他心里稍稍有些后悔，不该让姜维知道他会模仿笔迹之事。

“把他给我关进大牢。”最后姜维吩咐侍卫道，“我还要细细审问。”

成都大牢还是他知道的老样子，不过是牢房里换了人关押而已。钟会带着沉重的脚镣，被投进看守最严的那一间牢房，门上重重上锁，外面护卫森严。

“真是多此一举，我又不会逃掉。”钟会自语了一句，找了个角落，铺好稻草躺了下来。他看着潮湿阴冷的砖墙，回忆起那一世他在伐蜀之时，构陷姜维，投他入狱——多半就是这同一个大牢。虽然时空错乱，前后世交叠，总有些东西还是大差不离的，比如这阴暗寒冷的牢房。他想起那人一生只为他落过一次的泪水。姜维是不是也曾希望能够再见他一眼？他记得自己在大牢门口徘徊许久，几次几乎离开。

如果那时候离开了……

钟会再次抬眼看向头顶的破碎蛛网——他察觉自己已经身陷命运之网，再无法逃脱。

而他也不想逃脱。

“士季。”

那人果然来了，比他想的还要快很多。也对，国不可一日无君，但是那份诏书，姜维肯定是怀疑的，必然要来问个清楚。这样也好，反正是迟早的事。

钟会扶着牢房的木栏站起身来，看着外面戎装未去之人，笑道：“伯约有心了。”

他也是在一个大牢里，对姜维说过这句话，但不是此时此刻面前之人。但是钟会觉得，其实都是差不多的。

姜维摇着头，满脸的难以置信。

“你都干了些什么……”

见他是一个人来，钟会放心地笑道：“伯约看得清楚，此时此刻，正是你除去弑君逆贼，再收大权的机会。大行皇帝有遗诏，立刘璩为太子，国不可一日无君，应当早早继位。虽然大行皇帝未来得及托孤于你，但你也是实质上的托孤重臣了。”

“这就是你说的，让我成为诸葛武侯后继之人的办法？”姜维冷笑，嘴唇不住地颤抖。

“伯约不敢赌，我敢。”钟会扬了扬头，“北地王刘谌那里，应该有和我串通的证据，你也不必杀他，只要保证他不成为肘腋之患就行了。至于其他的皇子，我不担心。”

见姜维不说话，钟会把额头抵在木栏的缝隙中，一双亮晶晶的眼睛看着他，眼里满是笑意：“怎么，你要指责我不择手段，陷你于不义？伯约，你去找找尚书台的那些公文上书，里面有我弹劾构陷你的内容，你拿出来公布于天下，虽然不是十全十美，也能压住一些纷纷之口。哦对了，我派人给你留了一封书信，那里面有我对将来治国方略的计划。你愿意参考也罢，不愿也罢，那就不是我能管的了。以你现在的功绩名望，又是前朝重臣，收边镇之将兵权不在话下，今后北伐……”

“钟士季！”姜维一拳敲在木栏上，剧烈的震动止住了他未出口的话语，“你以为你是谁！你凭什么这样私自替我，替大汉安排好一切，以这般手段，做出这等荒悖之事！”

“我不是替你，是替我自己。我若不行此事，朝内愈发分崩离析，最后魏国伐蜀，你甚至无力保住汉中。就算蜀汉侥幸不被灭亡，也迟早会有那么一天。以之前那样的局势，你以为你的北伐能够有什么成效？你只会被一点点剥夺兵权，最后成为刀下之鬼。”

姜维难以置信地摇着头：“你连命都要保不住了，还说什么为了你自己……你到底能从中得到什么好处？”

“我的愿望就是改变大汉灭亡的命运，并且助伯约得偿所愿——能够兵进长安，还都洛阳最好；若不能，也不至于亲眼看着你最爱的国家灭亡，甚至被这国家逼到死路上去。”

“你……”姜维双手发抖，一时说不出话来。

钟会气定神闲：“你对大汉赤胆忠心，投入了全部的感情和心血，我知道你不忍心，也不敢掀起太大的波澜——爱生忧怖，我岂能不懂？所以我替你来做这件事。伯约，我不敢说这是你想要的，或者是为了你，所以我才说，我为了自己做这件事，但是我把之后的一切，都交给你。”

“说什么赤胆忠心，什么投入全心之国家……你做这些的时候，有没有考虑过我……我将对这一切作何想法？”

钟会低下头笑了：“我知道你不想我死，但是到头来，若是在我和大汉中间你选择一个，我想答案是没有什么疑问的吧？如果我死能换来大汉一线生机，你……虽然痛苦，但应该不会拒绝的。”

姜维满脸怒容，一把扯了门上锁链，用颤抖的手捅开重重铁锁，冲进牢门。钟会被那腾腾杀气吓得往后躲，被姜维一把按在稻草中，看那拳头带着风举起来，钟会用胳膊护住头，身子蜷缩成一团。

但姜维的拳头迟迟没有落下。钟会小心翼翼地从指缝看出去——姜维双眼充血，两腮微鼓，胸口剧烈欺负，如同一头暴怒的猛虎，然而有泪水，不断从那双眼之中滚滚滑落。

钟会的眼圈红了，他小心翼翼地伸出手，去摸索姜维的手肘，沿着小臂抓了他的手腕，另一只手抚上姜维那被风霜和战争侵蚀的脸颊。

“对不起……伯约，对不起……我不知道还能怎么帮你……”他轻声哽咽道，那声音如同一只受伤的幼兽，“我只能做到这些了……你可以恨我，对我如何都行，只求你……抓住这次机会……兴复汉室，我只有这个愿望了。你若对我还有最后的感情，求你满足我这最后一个心愿。”

姜维没有说什么，而是低下头，深深地吻了他。钟会抓着姜维的衣领，疯狂地回应他，抱紧他，仿佛他一撒手，这人就会消失不见。

在这炽热的吻中，姜维解开了钟会衣带，撕扯他的衣襟。他掏出钥匙解开钟会的脚镣，分开他的双腿，把自己的肉刃没入那温软的身体。他深吸一口气，回忆和快感一道，如潮水般袭来。

当年他尚且年少，因为得罪了夏侯玄身边嫉妒他的一些人，被投入监牢，生死未卜。若不是姜维为了他投入司马氏一派，冒生命危险参与政变，终于解救他出牢笼，还不知道下场如何。在那监牢里，姜维第一次与他行云雨之事，直到今天他还记得那痛楚和快慰交织的滋味。

前世今生记忆重叠，他仿佛又变成那个二十出头的青年，未经历过世事风霜，未尝过酸甜苦辣，所以也不懂那些恨和背叛，猜忌和悔恨，还有生死不能阻隔的爱。

情事终了，姜维轻轻替他穿好衣服，钟会躺在那里，就那样看着姜维，露出一丝笑容来。

“士季，你起来。”姜维拉着他站起身，往牢门外面走。

“你……你带我去哪里？”

“我不能让你死，我要想个办法放你出去。”

钟会甩开他的手，满脸难以置信：“你是不是疯了？”

“如果你非要这么说，那就是我们两个都疯了，而且是你先疯的。”姜维的脸上已经褪了怒意，又变回那清冷淡然，“我陪着你。”

“你开什么玩笑！”钟会嘶吼道，一边试图推他出去，“我若不死，所有的安排都是白费！我不信你不懂这个道理。”

“道理我懂，但是现在我不想讲道理。”姜维拉他的力气很大，他只能坐在地上，用脚蹬住大牢的木栏，防止姜维把他拖出去。

姜维没有办法，只能叹了口气，站直了身体看着他。

“你知道，我可以不按照你的安排，我可以……”

“停，我不想听。”钟会仰面看他颠倒的面孔，轻笑道，“你若是执意想要毁掉我的心意，尽管去好了，我不在乎。但是我不能再活下去了，至少我要把我份内之事做完。”

“钟士季，我和你相恋整整十年，居然一直到现在才知道，我在你心中，居然就是这样为了功名而无情无义之人。”姜维的声音坚冷如铁。

钟会笑了，笑声短暂而急促，仿佛将死之人最后的呼吸：“并不是功名……我才是那好功名之人，而你，你对蜀汉的坚持，超过功名，超过一切我所知道的执念。如果非要说，大概是一种爱吧。”

“爱……”姜维蹲下来，轻轻呼出的气息里夹杂了那个字，“士季，你知道我只爱你一个人。”

“人对你来说太渺小，你爱的是一个国家。”

姜维摇摇头：“那是两回事。”

“不，到头来对我来说是一样的。你的抉择只有一个，而我只是你的退而求其次。”钟会叹息道，竟然不知道这话是对姜维，还是对自己说的。不然他还能说什么？没有什么语言能够解释他这一生的荒唐和疯癫。

“我不懂，士季。”

钟会四仰八叉地躺在地上，他忽然觉得很疲惫，也很轻松。

“我非此世之人。”他脱口而出。

接下来的事情就轻松多了。他用简单的话语解释了一下他之前三生三世的经历，解释他和姜维那一回又一回的缘分纠葛。姜维坐在他身边听着，他的语气轻缓，仿佛不是在讲述生死，而是坊间传言。

“你信也好，不信也罢，这就是我能给你的全部实话。这是我最大的秘密。我不了解我最早认识的那个姜伯约在遇到我之前经历了什么，但是我知道，他必然也是那个为了大汉拼尽全力而不得的人。我只是他——也只是你的退而求其次。”

姜维沉默了好一会，钟会忍不住抬起头来，去看的脸，但是那张脸上没有任何表情。

“我不是他，我不知道他的想法。”最后姜维终于说道，“但是我觉得他太自私了，就像我觉得你太自私一样。”

“我从未说过我不自私，我一直都说，我做的一切都是为了自己。”

姜维转过头来，直直地看着他的眼睛：“你是故意这么说而已，其实你心里想的是为了我，但你受不了这种付出被曲解甚至恶言相向的时候那种痛彻心扉。”

“那是因为我懂了他说这些话时的痛苦，”钟会一字一顿道，“我知道我对不住他。”

“不，不是你的错。”姜维的语气让钟会捉摸不透，“他背负的东西太多，而当时的你只是一个懵懂的少年，你不该承受他那么厚重的情感。他以为他对你付出了全部，给你他认为你想要的东西，是为了你好，你就要全盘接受。但是他其实是在用你补偿他之前所有的愧疚，他对你的付出都是负累。这对你是不公平的。”

听了这些话，钟会怔怔地看着面前的砖墙，一时头脑中一片混沌，不知该作何想法。

“如果我不该背负他的感情，那谁应该呢？”他木然地问道。

“他自己。”

钟会冷哼了一声：“你岂不是等于说，我此世也不该来投汉，不该与你相恋？”

“如果这就是这个世界本来的样子，那么，大概吧……”

“姜伯约！”钟会窜起来，一把揪住姜维的衣领，姜维却看着他愤怒而扭曲的脸，温柔地笑了。

“……但是我得到了和你共度的十年时光，这是我一生之幸。我绝不希望有另一种可能。”

钟会觉得自己迟早要被这个人逼疯，他的大脑一片空白，两手死死抓了那人衣襟，双手颤抖，骨节仿佛要冲破皮肤暴突而出。

“但是你也犯了和他一样的错误，你们都以为自己知道的更多，就替对方安排好一切，争取到你以为对方想要的东西然后塞到别人手里——没有人想要别人安排好的人生，哪怕是挚爱之人也不行……”

钟会的眼眶忽然聚集了泪水，他颓然坐了回去，把头埋进膝盖中。他忽然意识到，自己从头到尾都误解了姜维，或者说，误解了自己。

“……更何况，你只是根据你认识的那个姜维，来揣测我想要的一切。”

“我以为，他和你，或者我之前认识的任何一个姜伯约，到头来都是同样的人。”

姜维摇摇头：“那么和他之前相恋过的钟士季，也是同样的吗？”

“大概吧，我觉得不管有多少异世，我都是这样的人了……一次一次地辜负你，或者被你辜负，觉得自己配不上你，无论是怎样的结局，都充满遗憾。大概这就是即使溯游而上也改变不了的东西吧，总有些东西挡在我们中间，不管是大汉，还是……”说到这里，钟会抬起头，凄凉一笑，“说到底，你比我年长二十余年，也许我们从一开始，就错过了。”

姜维一时无言，钟会从稻草堆里爬起来，他的阴影被监狱小窗里透过的一点稀薄夕照，投在姜维身上。

“我本想问你很多问题的。但是现在我觉得，我问你什么，你也不会给我我想要的答案了……”钟会低着头，阴影中看不清楚姜维的脸庞，“也罢，至少我对你坦诚了一切，在这一点上，我没有犯你……我是说，那一位姜伯约犯的错误。”

“如果他当时对你坦诚了一切，你就会信他吗？”

钟会背转过身去：“这问题我问过自己很多次，但是我……的确不知。”

“你连自己都给不出一个答案，又指望我回答什么呢？”

“事到如今，我还需要什么回答呢？”

姜维笑了，上前一步，从背后抱住了钟会，轻轻亲吻他的脸颊和脖子。钟会抓着他的手贴在自己胸口。那一瞬间他忽然觉得，除此之外，一切也都不那么重要了——哪怕他的心里，还是充满了他自己都不懂的遗憾。

“你又何必非要问？这世界上哪有什么配不配得上？你又何尝错过我？有了和你这十年的相恋，我这一生就算有什么遗憾，都可以一笔勾销。我希望你也可以释然一些。”

“你这样的人，真的还会有遗憾吗……”钟会轻声叹问。

“那都不重要了。”

“不，我知道你有。”钟会笑道，“我的大概和你的也一样。”

姜维点点头，他的头发蹭得钟会的脸颊微微发痒。

“你没有给我选择的机会。不然我宁愿在你所说那个大汉覆灭的未来同你并肩作战到最后一息，也不愿意你为所谓统一天下先离我而去。”

“是了……我预设了你的爱恨和未来，却没给你一次机会。”钟会轻轻吻了吻姜维那断指的左手，“不过既然我们心意相通，即使有这般遗憾，也不枉我走这一趟了。”

姜维手臂再次收紧，他的拥抱如此用力，让钟会以为他们可以就此合为一体。他感到脖子上有些冰凉湿润的东西，但是他没有抬头去面对姜维最后的眼泪。

“既然到了这一步，我也不会辜负你这一次又一次的追溯。你既来成全我，我也要成全你的一片苦心。”姜维说着，退后了一步，缓缓退到牢门外，轻轻关上了大门。

“永别了，士季。”随着落锁的声音，钟会听到这样一句告别。

他没有回答他，也没有回头。背后没有传来脚步声，他知道那人也在等他的告别。

长久的沉默过后，一声轻微的叹息伴随一阵脚步远去。钟会这才转过头去，手扶着木栏，目送那人的背影离开。

“来生再见了，伯约。”他的声音，没有穿透牢房厚重的铁门而送达姜维的耳朵里——当然，他也不希望他听到。

当天晚上，监狱侍卫送来了一杯毒酒，并且带来了纸和笔，说如果有什么遗言，可以写下来。

“我需要写大字的纸和笔，以及条案。请务必帮这个忙。”

侍卫点点头，过了不久，便拿来了他需要的东西。

“我还欠伯约一幅字。”他说，“我走之前，得补给他才行。”

他闭上眼睛，那人的面孔在脑海中毫发毕现，仿佛触手可及。他微微笑了，拈笔运腕，毫行卷展，如流云长风，一气呵就：

“溯洄千里，谓我不悔；逐游百汜，念君无憾。”

挥毫而罢，他翻腕投笔于地，回手抄过杯中毒酒，一饮而尽。

片刻之间，随着喉咙肺腑之内灼烧之感升腾而起，他又看到那涛涛江水，绵延不绝，而自己在雾气中，逐渐靠向下一个岸边。


	4. 间之章一

两排囚车摇摇晃晃前行，车轮带起地上的土，扬起一路的烟尘，竟然把这成都绿意盎然的郊外，渲染出几分西北荒陲的味道。也许是身上的伤痛让他头脑都不大清醒，有那么一瞬间，姜维恍惚之间错觉自己还在北伐的征途上，而不是在通往死亡的路上。

死亡并不是什么痛苦或者负担，相反，不能通过死亡结束这一切才是。姜维知道自己可以做出这个选择，大约此时此刻，疲惫到极点的他也应该这么做。

他从怀里掏出夺时玉，那上面有着暗红的纹路。他有种错觉，每一次重生，那纹路都加深一些。它是在吸食他的生命和血肉吗？还是他从一次次重来中，看到了命运的狰狞獠牙和血盆大口？

姜维把目光投向旁边一辆囚车，他们的距离很近，伸伸手就能互相触摸。然而囚车中之人靠在远离他的角落里，用那一双明亮如水晶的眼看着他，直到他抬起头看过去，才转开目光。

还没等姜维开口，那人先冷哼了一声，瞥了一眼他手里的夺时玉：“你这样的人，也会考虑放弃吗？”

“士季这时候还拿我取笑。”姜维苦笑道，“此次有你助我一臂之力，复国成功，接回皇帝……我每一步都算到了，还是这样的结果。”他说着，把目光投向远处逐渐清晰的魏军旗号，“所谓尽人力，大概也就是这么回事了吧。”

“除了翻来覆去尝试复国，你就不能早点做准备了吗？”钟会懒洋洋地笑着，嘴角叼着一根稻草芯，“或者，你有没有想过，从一开始你就不该到蜀汉来？”

姜维低了头没说话。他告诉过钟会关于夺时玉之事，因此才在这一世免于心爱之人刀剑相向的命运——这些，他都经历过。但是他没有实言他走过的全部历程。每次钟会问起，他都挤出一点无关紧要的来。时间长了钟会也烦了，缠着他打破砂锅问到底。

那时候姜维只是淡淡笑着，把他的头揽进自己怀里，说：“不是不想说给你听，只不过经历的太多了，总有忘记的。”

他的确经历太多了，但是每一世他都记得。他必须记得所有的事情，才能在下一次重新开始的时候选一条新的路。

结果每一条路，最终都通向同样，或者更大的绝望。

钟会何等聪明之人，看到他的犹豫和游移不定的眼睛，笑了起来：“你都试过的，但是没和我说过。”

“我想不起来了那么多了……”姜维避开他的目光。

然而他仍旧能够看到那人如刀剑出鞘寒意腐骨的凝视，连对面的声音都冷了下来：“不，你什么都记得。”

姜维没说话，扭过头去把目光投向已经看不见了的成都城郭，然后又把目光转向那黑压压的人群。一路上有无数百姓围观，跟着囚车走。他怀疑至少有半个成都的百姓都跑了出来，眼巴巴地等着看这些万恶之人被千刀万剐。他偶尔听到一些咒骂的声音，已经不再觉得寒心，反而有几分好笑起来。想当年他在钟会协助下复国成功，然而即使死而复生之国，也和他持夺时玉无数次溯游而上一般，避过了一个险滩，还有下一处礁石等着他殒身毙命。人心已离，做什么都没用了。朝纲混乱，民生凋敝。他和钟会两人苦苦维持了数年，又带兵拼死抵抗魏军的进攻，能用的办法，好的坏的该用的不该用的都用尽了，到头来还不过还是带甲十万围城。吃了姜维无数苦头的魏军在在城下喊话：不接受蜀汉投降，定要一战破城，到时候城中男女老少甚至猪狗鸡鸭，一概屠戮殆尽。刘禅吓得抖如筛糠，不得已在群臣簇拥下，亲自上了城头讨价还价。

魏军的最后通牒：杀姜维，始受降。

姜维再次把目光投向那些跟随囚车的人群，他们因为饥饿和恐惧，竟有几分像是行尸走肉一般，除了脸上那快意恩仇的表情还都是活生生的。

尽管只剩下一城之地，他还是那一国的大将军，他还有忠心耿耿的士卒们愿意为他流尽最后一滴血。他还可以强迫挣扎在死亡线上的百姓们以血肉守护最后的汉室江山。

但是这又何必呢？皇帝的亲卫军围上来的时候，他丢下了手里的剑——那一瞬间他看到了朝堂之上的文武群臣们和皇帝脸上大松了一口气的表情。

也罢，如果这就是百姓，众臣，和皇帝想要的，他姜维区区一人的执念已经毫无意义。

姜维把头转了回来，看着并行的囚车。

我谁都不负，唯独负了你，士季。

“你本可以不陪我死的。”姜维喟叹。

钟会摇摇头：“魏国也点了我的名字，我不死恐怕成都难逃一劫。”

“他们最想杀的人是我，就算你真的逃了，最后他们估计也愿意取我和其他将领的命，饶过成都全城的人。”

“我能逃到哪去？”钟会的语气里忽然有了几分怒意，“你让我逃，让我活下去，但是我活下去又能如何？就这样失去了一切以后，浑浑噩噩地活着吗？”还没等姜维说什么，钟会已经无法控制他的愤怒，在囚车里直起身体，抓着木栏看着姜维，身上的镣铐哗啦啦地抖着，“需要我的时候你摆出诚恳的姿态，说你每次转世都爱过我，我就这样被你蒙蔽了。到最后，你把一切都搞砸了，也不再需要我了，就对我说，你一个人活下去吧，仿佛我就是一只可以随时放飞的鸟儿……姜伯约啊姜伯约，我把心和命都给了你，却连你的实言以对都得不到。你还希望我活下去吗？我宁可死在你手里！”

“士季……”姜维看着盛怒的钟会，嘴唇微微颤抖着。

要告诉他吗，他曾经为了他留在魏国，曾经为了他耗费一世心力拼命去爱，最后也不过是在叵信和揣测中反目成仇？要告诉他吗，他曾经真心扶他自立，最后只换得他亲眼看着钟会惨死于刀剑之下？要告诉他吗……他曾经有意回避于他，指望一世不再相见，最后还是在生命的末尾遇到了他，再次在爱和遗憾中被死亡分开？

到这时候了，他什么都说不出来。每一世他不管是在蜀汉还是留在魏国，甚至因为机缘巧合流落吴国，阴错阳差归隐山林，最终都能遇到钟会，并且与他相恋；或短或长，一生或数日，本也没有区别。他们的爱和伴随而生的愧疚是姜维生命里沉重的负担，也是至高无价的的珍宝。

但是到这时候了，他觉得自己快要背负不起了，更不想把自己的包袱加诸于钟会身上。

“我有一个愿望，就是能够和你一起建立我心目中的盛世，而你也认可我的梦想。此时此刻的你，还有之前我遇到的你。”姜维最后只能给他这样苍白的言语，“每一世我都爱上你，这句话不是虚言。我真心希望我们都能达成所愿。”

“你一再欺瞒于我，我都原谅你了，并且一再劝你，可是你执意不听，到头来果然还是我说对了……哪怕我希望并不是这样。可惜啊，不管是谁的希望，总是要落空的。”钟会讽刺地笑了笑，颓然跌坐在囚车当中，“事到如今，我甚至都不知道我希望什么——恕我直言，我觉得你也不知道，伯约。”

知道不知道，可能也没有多大意义了。姜维把目光投向囚车前进的方向，他已经可以看到刑场，魏军的将领，还有刘禅和蜀汉众臣。

该是一切了结的时候了。

其他几个被一同绑缚刑场的将军先上了断头台。姜维看着他们人头落地，血染红了脚下的土地，周围百姓一片欢腾，仿佛他们才是罪大恶极之人，而胁迫要屠城的魏军反而是拯救者。姜维不愿多去想其中的是非曲直，他看着魏军为首的几个浑身伤痕累累的将领和那些疲惫不堪的士卒，又看看那些憔悴的百姓，觉得大约到了最后，所有人都是罪人。

杀完了这些人，大家都把目光集中到姜维和钟会身上。这两个罪魁祸首是不会简单一刀砍掉头颅那么痛快地一死，这样不足以弭平魏军的仇恨，甚至成都百姓都不答应。他看到两台为他们准备的刑架和种种令人毛骨悚然的刀具——魏国要将他们两人凌迟处死。

这事情他们早就知道，然而真的看到那些刑具和杀气腾腾的刽子手，又是另一番模样，饶是姜维无所畏惧，把生死荣辱都看开，都不免有些紧张；而一旁的钟会已经脸色苍白，满头都是冷汗，连气息都乱了。当时在牢里，听说这个消息的时候，钟会抱着他哭了很久——在那之前，钟会一直都是冷着脸不理他，能说一个字绝对不说两个字。然而这消息把他击垮了，恐惧又把他变成了那在姜维面前温软而手足无措的钟士季，寻求他的抚慰和爱，哪怕此时此刻他能给他的近乎为零。

“我对不起你，士季，都是我不好。”这是当时的姜维能说给他听的唯一一句话。

此刻的姜维看着瑟瑟发抖的钟会，搜肠刮肚想要找点什么话来安慰他，但是他口干舌燥，脑中一片空白。

就在士兵们解开两人身上锁链并且撕扯衣服的时候，钟会得了个空当，突然挣脱开来，冲向姜维，一把将他紧紧抱住。姜维也甩开一旁士卒的手，抱紧了怀中不住颤抖之人。

“伯约……”钟会嘴唇嚅嗫，发出断断续续的声音。他看着那双眼，那双得意的，烁烁的眼睛，此时已经有些浑浊，白眼仁上布满血丝。

周围的百姓，蜀汉官员和魏军中一阵嘈杂私语，有些窃笑声和怒吼声此起彼伏，甚至有百姓向他们投掷石块。姜维冷冷扫了一圈，把目光投向刘禅和魏将。

“钟士季所作所为，都是因为我的挑唆，他没有这么重的罪过。你们若是是非分明之人，就给他一个痛快的死法！”姜维朗声道。

领头的魏将看了一眼刘禅，刘禅清了清嗓子，站起身来：“大家都明白，脔割而死虽然残酷，但你对你来说也不算什么了不得的惩罚，怎解在场众人心头之恨？但是有他在，就不一样了。大魏诸君坚持要折磨你到极致方才放过蜀中百姓，朕也是无奈之举。”

“你……”姜维恨恨道，“你怎能……”

“朕已经很宽容了，让你们两个一起死。若是按照魏将们的意思，你要看他先被凌迟处死，然后才轮得到你。”刘禅说着，竟然微微笑起来，“你该感谢朕的，伯约。”

姜维再无言以对。几名士兵试图扯开他们，两人便不顾一切相互死死抱着，无论如何殴打撕扯都不肯撒手。一名小校被逼急了，刷地抽出了腰间钢刀，砍向姜维手臂；还未等姜维作出什么反应，钟会居然徒手去接那刀。

“士季！”

钟会四根手指随着抽刀的动作应声落地，他惨叫一声，鲜血溅在姜维的身上和脸上。这时候几名士卒发力，把钟会从他怀里扯了出去。那一瞬间钟会浑身脱了力，泪水从他眼中滑落。

“真是没骨气。”不知道从哪里传来的小声嘟哝。姜维已经分不清东南西北，也辨认不出方向。所有的责难和詈骂从四面八方传来，他被推上刑台，恍惚中他听到宦官宣读他的罪状。那尖细的嗓音刺入他的耳朵，刺得耳鼓生疼。他被几乎赤身裸体地绑在木桩上，士卒动作粗暴，而木桩凹凸不平，但他唯一清晰的感觉却是刚刚溅在他脸上的钟会的鲜血沿着鼻沟缓缓流至唇边。他伸出舌头舔了，咽了下去，那咸腥味道仿佛一把钢刀，沿着他的颈嗓咽喉直直戳了进去。

“行刑！”不知道谁在大声宣布。

第一刀下去的时候姜维其实没有什么太大的感觉，也许是这些天他受刑太多，时间长了，疼痛都麻木了。然而那边钟会的惨叫比刀子还让他疼，一声一声都割在心口。

那宦官好像还在宣读他的罪状。他也不知道自己哪来那么多罪状。当初皇帝封他大将军，封侯，赐给他良田钱财的时候，小黄门当众念的功劳大概也有这么多。现在他终于明白，当初有多长的功劳簿，现在就有多长的罪状单。

最好笑的是，这些罪状——根据他勉强听清楚的只言片语——都是以魏国口吻写成，譬如指责他负隅顽抗之类，甚至魏军破城后堆的京观，都算作他的罪过。姜维斜了一眼仍着皇帝衮服的刘禅——大汉仍未正式投降，他仍旧是汉帝，仍用皇帝衣着礼制，自称为朕，然而他的诏书已然是魏国的传声筒。姜维忽然觉得，魏将们允许刘禅以皇帝礼出面监刑，就是故意羞辱于他和大汉百姓。

然而没有人觉得被羞辱。百姓们并不在意皇位上是汉天子还是魏国君，在这样的乱世中，他们只需要活下去，而姜维的所作所为与这个需求背道而驰。他们为姜维的受刑而欢呼雀跃，刽子手们甚至开始把割下来的肉抛下去，大家纷纷伸手抢着去接。姜维很不合时宜地想起上元佳节，那些从街边的楼上抛下的绣灯——当时大家也是这样欢呼着去抢，一派热闹欢腾的庆贺之景。

大约都是同样的狂欢庆祝，血肉和绣灯，残忍与辉煌，本就是一码事。

左胸口不知道被割了多少刀，疼痛逐渐扩散至全身。接着刽子手转向右胸，他低头看去，那里的血肉模糊成一片，他甚至能看到因为疼痛而不断抽动的肌肉纹理。

那箱钟会的惨叫声已经嘶哑，他们距离很近，姜维一直不忍心看所以一直偏着头。此时此刻他居然听得那人的嘶哑喊叫里面掺杂了自己的名字。他把目光投向钟会。

那人的眼神已经涣散。这样的疼痛他是受不了的，姜维心疼地想。那边的行刑比他要快一些，刽子手已经割至钟会大臂。那人的胸口，腹部及以下，早已经被鲜血浸透了。此时此刻他已经不再是那优雅而骄傲的翩翩少年，不是那自负而又有才情的名士，也不是那战场上杀伐果断如武库般的将军——他已经成了一摊毫无防备的血肉，在最后一口气息的维持下，被一寸寸分割殆尽。

泪水模糊了他的眼睛，心里有如万把钢刀刺入，比那凌迟之刑罚更痛百倍。

“伯约啊。”就在这时，刘禅的声音从另一边传来，“虽然现在说也太迟，但是我还是想说，你这又是何必呢？”

姜维说不出话来，也不想去看他。

“我都降了，你又复国。那也就罢了。后来大势已去，我劝你投降，众臣劝你投降，连他——”刘禅指了指钟会，“都劝你投降，甚至不惜以性命相逼。你却就像疯了一样，谁的话都听不进去。现在落到这个份上，我们君臣一场，我却对你同情不起来。”

“我不需要……你的同情……”姜维艰难开口，“我有千般万般错，但至少对你……仁至义尽。”

刘禅没说什么，只拂袖而去。姜维再次把目光投向钟会，那人却露出一个诡异的笑容。

“你……伯约……”钟会艰难地吞咽着，努力挤出一些词句，每说一个字，就有鲜血从他那血肉模糊的身体里渗出——如果那还算得上身体的话。刽子手已经开始切割他的左边大腿，手臂的血逐渐缀流而下，一直淌到脚边。

疼痛让姜维的意识模糊，但是他咬着牙，不叫自己惨叫出声。这样的忍耐只会让他的呼吸更加急促，而胸口的疼痛就愈发剧烈。

“对不起……”他只能对钟会这样说，“我本想……我……”

“你说你想和我建立……你心中的盛世……可是你宁可……冷眼看我，看我把刀架在脖子上……也不回心转意。”钟会艰难地说道，“你有什么资格说，你是为了我……我怎么就……错信了你……”

百姓们的呼声越来越高，这场以血肉和生命为祭的欢庆愈发高涨。有些人甚至试图爬上刑台来抢夺一块肉。魏军不得不派出士兵来控制秩序。

钟会几乎在疼痛中发疯，他用尽最后的力气挣扎撕扯，悲鸣之声断断续续，就如他最后的气息。姜维哽咽着，也任由痛苦的呻吟流泻而出。

“士季……别这样，士季……再忍耐一下就好了。”

这话说得太像讽刺，一出口连他自己都觉得好笑，钟会侧了头，涕泪和鲜血凝固的脸，已经看不出什么表情。

“若不是因为你……因夺时玉回溯时间……大概也就不会这般顽固，甚至……唔……”他的眉头扭曲着，用最后的气息抗争痛苦，“我们根本不会走到这一步……我不会这么对你痴心，我们本可以死得……痛快一些，死在……我对你的幻想里……在我还没有对你失望之前……”他再也说不下去了，喉头仿佛被堵住一样，不断地抽噎。

意识开始变得模糊，疼痛都离他而去了，魏国兵将们和百姓们的吵闹声都变成了模糊的背景，他觉得自己大概就可以这样陷入死亡。然而一个声音突然又把他拉回到现实。

那是钟会临死前绝望的呼喊，仿佛最后的生命力都注入了那恸呼。

“姜伯约——”他声嘶力竭，用力太大，连血花都飞溅出来，“我求你最后一件事，你下一次转世复生……不要再去找那个世界的钟会！”他的胸膛起伏着，眼珠已经上翻，浑身也逐渐瘫软下来，但最后的话语格外清晰，“已经够了，我不愿意……再见到你，也不愿再爱你……求你放过……”

他的声音终于止息了，完成的和未完成的话语如同绳索紧紧纠缠在姜维的脖子上，让他窒息，甚至连一点惨叫都发不出来，甚至夺去了他喊钟会的名字的声音。

那一刻他被彻底击垮了，他充血的双眼死死盯着已经不再有气息的钟会那双未能阖上的无神的眼——他从来没想过那人的一句话可以如此伤他，给了他在无穷无尽的种种痛苦中，最后也是最极致的恸彻心扉。他在剧烈的颤抖中他发出嘶哑的吼叫，也开始像钟会刚才那样挣扎扭动，仿佛这样就能缓解一点那让他窒息的痛苦。

原来这就是他心爱之人临死前的感受，他绝望地想着，连我都受不住，他又如何能够抵抗。

……也许这些都本不该发生。

姜维绝望看着面前的一切，忽然发现自己已经无法理解他看到的场景——魏将们挥了挥手，所有的魏军潮水般冲向百姓，冲向成都的方向。凡是他们的刀锋所及之处，尽皆狼哭鬼嚎，刚刚的欢庆变成人间地狱的前奏。

夺时玉虽然不在身边，姜维能够感受到它的力量在他残缺不全的身体里游走。每一次临近死亡，他都能感受到。

刽子手已经逃窜，没有人再去脔割他破碎不堪的身体，留他的残存的生命逐渐消散。魏军的杀戮过于迅速，转眼间大军已经奔向成都的方向——他居然成了此时此地最后一个活人。

他的眼神扫过被剑穿透胸口的刘禅，又扫过无数百姓和汉兵的尸体，最后定格在钟会七零八落的残躯之上。

是的，这一切本不该发生，所有的一切都不应该。夺时玉的力量贯穿了他最后的生命。真是奇怪啊，他明明已经心如死灰，对一切都不做他想，为何还会被带回去？——他也曾寻仙问道追求此物的神妙，被告知绝望之人将不会再被此物带回之前的时光，但此时此刻，事情似乎和他理解的大相径庭。

现在的他，难道还有什么连他自己都未能察觉的，未竟的心愿吗？

那惨境从他眼前消失了，取而代之的是雾气当中的茫茫大江，江水多岔，他茫然四顾。这场景终于让他生厌，不再是另一个希望的开端，而是无数更大痛苦和绝望的肇始。他知道自己可以通过放弃此物来结束自己的荒诞旅程，然而想起那些偶尔闯入他梦境的悲伤绝望又有亲身经历的场景，他意识到，事情也许没有这么简单。

随着小舟逐渐靠岸，他想要的答案，也在心头渐渐明晰起来。


	5. 第四章

钟会睁开眼，烈性的毒酒仿佛还在喉咙里灼烧，然后沿着脊柱升上去，刺得他眼眶聚了泪水。他下意识伸手去拭，拭去泪水的同时，也想要拭去那张铭刻在他脑海中的深爱之人的脸。

当他看到自己肉乎乎的白嫩小手的时候，整个人都愣住了。然后他“哇”地一声哭了出来。

“哟，会儿这是怎么了？”一个老态龙钟的声音从上方传来，“别哭别哭，让爹爹抱抱。”

他被一双大手抱了起来，放在一双膝盖上。他擦擦眼角的泪，看到钟繇笑得满是褶皱的脸，一双慈爱的眼睛看着他。

他一扁嘴，哭得更凶了。

原来还他娘的可以这么来！

钟会打死都无法想象，他此时此刻居然在自己的幼童之身里，估摸着不过三四岁。

所以愿望是不能乱许的，夺时玉这位大神太过认真，兢兢业业执行了前世他死前的念想。

但是这也太尴尬了——钟繇不断哄着他开心，把小陶龟和布老虎塞进他怀里；他什么也不想要，只想问问老爹，今年是太和几年，诸葛亮出兵北伐了没有。但是老爹岁数大了，禁不得惊吓，还是算了吧。

不过根据上一世夺时玉直接把他塞到高平陵之变的记录来看，现在可能是太和二年，诸葛亮北伐即将开始或者刚刚开始那阵子——他希望更早一点，不知道夺时玉会不会考虑一下他现在只是个小孩子，做起准备来简直难如登天，多给点时间。

哪怕是个十几岁的少年，他都有办法去做点什么。但是时间不站在他这一边——按照原应有的情况，姜维被排挤怀疑离开魏国，就是他四岁那年的事情。

正如他所说，从一开始，他们就错过了。

想到这里他更加委屈，反正也是个孩子，正好索性哭得声嘶力竭。小孩子好像眼泪窝确实浅，稍稍有点难过，就能哭得惊天动地。

“刚才还好好的，这是怎么了？”侍女看着不妙，也来哄他。

“夫人呢？她好些了吗？”钟繇问侍女。

“好些了，刚刚睡下。”

“那就别打扰她了。”钟繇说着，又低头拼命哄这年过七旬才得来的心肝宝贝。

哭了一会钟会觉得这么哭下去也不是办法，任他明哭到夜，夜哭到明，也哭不死马遵和诸葛亮，哭不回姜维。于是他止住了啼声，开始动脑筋。现在的问题不只有如何去干预西陲战事，还得担心自己要假扮好幼童，不要太过怪异才好。

幸亏之前几世每次都有演戏的经验，托姜维的福。

想到姜维他的眼泪又爬上来一点。也不知道那人能不能兴复他心中的汉室。但那一切已经和他无关了。他错估了那人的爱恨，替他自作主张，到最后还是扔给他那一堆自以为安排好的未来，其实多半也不过是另一个烂摊子。

但至少姜维并没有恨他。这也就足够了。

看他又流泪了，钟繇低头耐心地问他是不是哪里不舒服。他摇摇顶着一头乱蓬蓬的卷毛的小脑袋；钟繇又问他想要什么，他扫了一眼屋子，指了指桌上的公文。

从此以后钟太傅的小儿子多了一个奇怪的爱好，就是看公文。不管是往来书信还是表奏上书，他都要来看。虽然大家不确定他能不能看懂，但是既然这样能让他不哭不闹，就没人多在意那些了。钟繇还很自豪，动不动就对别人夸耀自己的小儿子敏慧夙成，将来一定是治国之能臣。

乱世之枭雄还差不多——其实钟会心里一直不服气得很，觉得自己生得太晚，若是生在太祖的时代，定然能干出一番大事。自从他了解了一些夺时玉的来龙去脉，他也考虑过有没有可能把自己出生的时间提前，就算不能起自己一方势力和英雄们逐鹿中原，至少也能够和姜维相守一生——管他是留在魏国还是去蜀汉。虽然他现在想起蜀汉就头疼，但也不妨碍他再做一次这样的春秋大梦。

然而现在看来，这是不可能的了。夺时玉虽然神奇，也终归力量有限。还是务实一点，想想眼前之事比较好。

想来想去，他回忆起周巨家里那些诡异古籍里面的奇妙配方和神仙方术。都说小孩子眼睛干净，能看到鬼神精怪，什么妖怪都能看到原型，这样说来想要装神弄鬼，没有比现在更合适的了。而且他已经了解到，此时此刻是太和元年，距离诸葛亮北伐还有整整一年的时间。虽然诸葛亮大军一出，诸县响应，姜维就在当时降汉。但是他有一年时间，就算以一个幼童之身，也有很多事情可做了。

不到一个月，洛阳城内流传开来很多奇怪的谶纬童谣，内容多半和西边的蜀国有关系。诸葛亮有意北伐，已经是魏国朝中人尽皆知的事情。不过当时没有人真的把西蜀妄占大汉之名的小国当回事，觉得最多不过是边境争端罢了。但是这些谶言听起来有鼻子有眼，虽然晦涩难懂，但是深挖起来，又觉得颇有几分味道。逐渐朝中也开始有人讨论此事。

“爹爹，我想出去玩。”肉团团的小钟会一脸稚气地拉着钟繇的衣角，眼巴巴看着他。他知道他娘管的严，不过老爹最疼他，从来都有求必应。

钟繇笑眯眯地抚摸他的头。虽然太傅也不知道为什么最近小儿子突然又不大要看公文，改成每日出门和同龄孩子玩耍。但是小孩子嘛，天性如此，对什么都好奇，这也是正常的，他想。

“去吧，不过别跟他们学那些乱七八糟的童谣。”

钟会笑靥如花满口答应得甜甜的：“好的，爹爹。”

“乖，早点回来。”

对幼子满心宠溺的钟太傅当然不知道，那些乱七八糟的童谣，都是出自他的宝贝儿子之手。钟会知道，谶语流言之类想要传开，最简单的办法就是童谣。童言无忌，小孩子们只需要朗朗上口的歌谣，至于内容他们是不管的。因此他身为幼童不但不是累赘，反而是极大的便利，别说人们往往查不出这些谶语的源头，即使查到他头上，也没人会怀疑什么。他只要忍受无聊和孩子们玩那些幼童的游戏，就可以顺便把谶言传授出去，这可比一个怪蜀黍拉着街边顽童鬼鬼祟祟传授童谣要好得多——他一直怀疑那些创作出谶言的大人们，是如何把它们传扬出去的。如果不是利用自己的儿女，那这场景可就太令人生疑了。

利用自己的亲生骨肉来达成这些诡秘目的人，也有点太过可耻了。钟会很骄傲，他从未有过，将来也不会有自己的儿女，这种事自然要亲力亲为。

一时间不止洛阳，整个魏国都流言四起。他又去看公文，发现魏国的确在西边有些调兵遣将的举动。

但是这还不够。为了保险起见，他还需要另一个机会。

大约是能看公文的神童美名传扬得开，或者只是机缘巧合，有一天魏帝忽然告诉钟繇，让他有空带着小儿子来让他见见。

得到这个消息，钟繇自然心里美滋滋的，说起来喜气流于言表，钟会更是心里乐开了花。为了防止出现纰漏，他还趁着没人的时候，自己偷偷练习过几次。偶尔他会被家丁和仆女们看到他一个人在角落里自言自语，不过应该不会有什么问题吧，反正只是小孩子，他自我安慰道。

去见曹叡的那天大雨倾盆，电闪雷鸣，虽然是白天，宫内也不得不上了灯。黑云压城，屋内光线暗淡，灯火在人的脸上拉下长长的光影，摇摇曳曳，本身就如同鬼魅。钟会心中暗喜，趁着钟繇和皇帝聊到热火朝天的时候，突然站起身来，目光呆滞地向墙边走过去。

“会儿？”钟繇大惊，“怎么了？快回来！”

“那边！”钟会笑眯眯地往最黑暗的一个墙角一指，故意拉出一口童言无忌的语调，“有个穿着漂亮衣服的叔叔叫我过去呢。”

他这话一出，屋内所有人的脸上都瞬间结了一层冰霜。钟会有点同情他年过七旬的老爹，但是兹事体大，容不得他马虎半点。

他一路晃悠悠走到墙角，抬头装作对谁说话的样子嘟哝了几句。屋内死一般寂静，只有外面风雨声狂暴，雷声滚滚，不绝于耳。

然后他转过头来，对着皇帝鞠了个躬：“陛下，叔叔说他有话对您讲。”

接下来他咕咚一声倒在地上，再爬起来的时候，整个人变了个样子。他脸上的稚气瞬间褪去，说话的语调和用词也活脱脱成年人模样；虽然肉肉的小脸和奶声奶气的声音还是那稚童的，但是没有人怀疑他是被什么鬼神附了体。

这一关最难的是不要笑场，但是当钟会说到诸葛亮北伐和边境之乱的时候，居然有几分悲伤。就是这一次北伐，永远阻隔了他和他的姜伯约相恋之路。至此以后诸多苦痛，都是因此而起。他们本该是天造地设的一对，奈何命运无常，还要他拼尽一生还不够，还要再次溯游而上。

他的语气比他想的还要沉痛和严肃。说到伤心处，他还特意提了马遵的名字，说他是祸国殃民之人。他本想说姜维，但是觉得这样就太过了，于是就此作罢。

你若不受重用，就等我的知遇之恩吧，伯约。

钟会说完要说的话，再次倒在地上，宫女宦官们小心翼翼地围上前，谁也不敢伸手去碰他。衰老的钟繇快步冲过来，用颤抖的双手拨开众人，心疼地抱起他的小儿子。

钟会睁开眼睛，看到爹爹，咧开嘴放声大哭。连他自己都惊异于这般演技——或许也不是演技，是那一次次轮回的沉重遗憾，让他随时可以把那极痛之景拉到眼前。

那之后的事情就好办了——魏国大军调往西陲，诸葛亮大军还未出祁山，便遭到早有准备的魏军迎头痛击。很快，蜀汉第一次北伐宣告失败，寸土未得，全军退回汉中。

正始五年，曹爽和夏侯玄带兵意气风发地率兵征讨蜀国。刚及弱冠，官封秘书郎的钟会毛遂自荐，又动用了一点之前活动出来的人脉关系，作为伐蜀将军司马昭帐下属官，随军出征。

十几年来，钟会抛弃了原本读书进太学那条路——反正也学过一遍了，再重复一遍毫无意义。这次他从一开始就表现出对兵法和武艺的兴趣，每天风雨无阻地练武，并找兵法师傅研习排兵布阵，地形地理，敌我进退，器械用具，凡是和军事有关的，他都无不刻苦研读。他以前自负地觉得自己平时带着看的那点兵法和实践中总结出来的经验足够应付大部分情况，但是后来才发现，要学习的东西还是很多的。师傅一再告诫他不要耽于纸上谈兵，他却心里窃笑，心想你不知道我可是经验丰富，只差理论基础了。

至于习武，对他来说就难了一些。武师一再说他并非适合习武之人，但是他偏偏不服气，每次都练到精疲力竭甚至浑身酸疼才算罢休，有些时候甚至被打得鼻青脸肿。

“真不知道你怎么回事，明明圣人经典过目不忘，却非要自讨苦吃当什么将军。”钟毓不止一次说他，“放着洛阳锦绣富贵不想要，非要去西陲镇守。我看你就是没吃过苦头想当然罢了。”

钟会用热毛巾敷着胳膊上得淤青，什么话都没说。他不想也没有心情和兄长争辩，他只希望自己能够赶紧有机会去雍州谋个一官半职，再想办法找到姜维。

找到姜维，在这十几年来的岁月里支撑他在熟悉而又陌生的生命历程中走下去，让他的灵魂不会被那种彻骨的孤独感吞噬殆尽。他走过那些他们一起走过的街道，想象那人在身边的样子。他没有珍惜的一切，都在记忆中毫发毕现。

这些年来他用尽一切办法打听那个人的消息。他知道那人如他所愿，没有因被怀疑而别走他乡，但似乎也没有得到什么特别的崭露头角的机会，似乎就是一直四平八稳地从郡一级升到雍州刺史的属官，但详细情况也不得而知。

他这样一个人，会甘于寂寞吗？还是在等待一个契机？钟会摇摇头，也不敢再去妄测他的所思所想。

每次听说有西陲边将来朝见皇帝，他都会尽自己所能，跑去看看他们，或者结识一些人。印象最深的是一次，他冒着瓢泼大雨追赶那些人离去的马队，他觉得自己在队伍里看到了那人的身影。然而他还是晚了一步。直到今天他都没有办法确定他是不是错过了和那人的会面。大雨中人们离去的背影让他想到那一次背叛以后的分别，他骑在马上哭了一路，任凭泪水混在雨水里，但这一次，无人为他撑起一把油伞，送他回家。

大军很快到达了雍州。这些天来风餐露宿，钟会身边的人一开始都意味这个年纪轻轻初入仕途的贵公子哥儿受不了军中辛苦，没事拿话挤兑他们，没想到到最后一个个叫苦不迭的都是他们。连有过征战经验的司马昭，都对他的游刃有余感到了十二分的惊奇。有一天夏侯玄偶然碰上了他，还夸了他几句。

“夏侯将军过奖了。其实我也是早有镇守西北抵御蜀寇之志向，因此早早勤学武艺，熟悉鞍马。”钟会拱了拱手，赶紧趁机剖白心意。

“我早听说你苦练武艺，勤学兵法。今日一见，看起来你果然是为将之才，若是这次战役你表现出色，我一定向圣上推举你。”

“多谢夏侯将军，在下自然尽力而为。”钟会再拜，抬起头来，看着面前的夏侯玄。此人的模样早已从他记忆中淡去，只剩下一个影影绰绰的轮廓。想起当年他差一点就勾搭上了这个人，结果因为这个被一些也惦记着这名动天下的名士兼美男子之人恨上了，才被构陷下狱的种种事情，忽然觉得有点好笑。之前无论他如何接近夏侯玄，他都能清晰地意识到，此人其实从骨子里是看不上他的——那时候他自己都替夏侯玄看不上自己，更何况也听到别人流言蜚语，说夏侯玄嫌他轻浮而锋芒太过，自负而没有自知之明，虽有一点不和世俗相合的劲头，但还是斤斤计较放不下名利，显得非常虚伪。钟会因此也就恨上了夏侯玄，才会在监牢中对他有过分的举止，不是为了感情，而是为了羞辱于他。对感情的自卑从一开始就让他知道他不可能得到夏侯玄，到最后果然就是这样。

其实现在想想，夏侯玄说他说的也没什么不对的。倒是此时此刻夏侯玄看他的眼神里，有了几分敬重——这是他之前在此人这里，从未得到过的。

他忽然意识到，以现在的成熟老练的他，想要去争取之前一些错过的人，大概也是可以的，只可惜他已经对这些人全部失去了兴趣。他在生死轮回中打磨自己，只为了配得上那一个人。他不知道姜维是不是“更好的”那一个，但是他知道那是他唯一想要的，也是终究属于他的那一个。

曹爽大军在长安稍作补给，然后向西继续进发，对钟会最要紧的是，他们在此地与郭淮合兵一处，一同向骆谷而去。郭淮作为全军前锋，其武将属官应该有些人会跟在身边。钟会盼星星盼月亮，终于盼到了出兵前主要将领的商讨集会。司马昭作为夏侯玄副手，当然要参加，同时也带上几个他信得过的人，其中就有钟会。

在中军帐里商议军事，郭淮带了不少人，钟会左顾右盼想要找到那熟悉的身影，无奈怎么找都找不到。正在他泄气的时候，他听到司马昭在和曹爽讨论出兵道路问题。曹爽决定从骆谷进军，因为距离最短，而郭淮反对，夏侯玄则完全没有主意，把目光投向司马昭。

钟会赶紧扯了扯司马昭的袖子，对他使了个眼色，然后轻轻摇了摇头，跟他比了个口型“褒斜谷”。

司马昭是明白人，赶紧对夏侯玄耳语两句。

“我觉得……出兵骆谷，恐怕有点冒险。”夏侯玄非常配合。

局势一下就变成了二比一，曹爽有点不快，回头去问两位谋士邓飏和李胜的建议。这两人是短于谋略而长于谄媚之人，本想就顺着曹爽的话说。但是此时此刻夏侯玄和郭淮都提出反对，他们两人也就不好开口了——尤其是还有钟会用森森如矛戟的目光盯着他们，在灯光摇曳的大帐里，那滋味实在不好受，于是支支吾吾也没说出个子丑寅卯。

帐内气氛开始变得有些尴尬，钟会忍不住想说什么，但是他毕竟资历浅，人微言轻，这时候贸然开口不大合适。而曹爽一脸阴云，非要按他说的不可。

就在僵持不下的时候，忽然大帐侧门开了，从郭淮背后挤进一个人来，给郭淮递上了一个卷册样的东西，并对他低声耳语几句。

钟会看到那人，双眼一下子就亮了。他激动地捏住自己的衣襟，用尽全力平复自己的呼吸，让自己看起来正常一些。他闭上眼睛，再睁开，手指偷偷掐自己的大腿，确认这不是一场幻觉或者梦境。他的的确确看到那个人，活生生在他面前，未及与他相识。

而他已等了他十七年。

他在衣服上擦了擦手心的汗，在激动带来的巨大眩晕中听到郭淮说：“伯约啊，既然你对几处进兵要道仔细探查过了，那么就来说说吧。”

姜维在诸多高级将领面前也没有推脱谦让，而是拿了地图，开始讲述他对这一带地形地势的勘察结果，语气不卑不亢。最后他还补充了一句，觉得褒斜谷是个更好的选择。

曹爽的眉头几乎要扭成一个球，夏侯玄又习惯性向左右看。钟会定了定神，知道机不可失时不再来，索性直接越过了司马昭，对夏侯玄使了个眼色。

“秘书郎有话要说？请讲。”

钟会看了一眼姜维，站了出来。在持重谨慎，少言寡语中默默等待了十七年后，他又变成了当年那个锋芒毕露气势凌云的钟士季。

接下来一刻钟，钟会滔滔不绝地分析了不同进军路线的利弊，结合姜维带来的消息，他把所有的细节和可能性掰开揉碎，说得面面俱到。最后他对曹爽深深一揖，说如果大将军不放心，自己愿随先锋部队做勘察和向导，在前军开路。这一席话听得夏侯玄和郭淮都频频点头，曹爽虽然不算什么明白人，也知道此时此刻该如何做了。

“那好，既然你有此意愿，自然没问题。不过还是要有一员有经验的战将一同前去方才可行。”曹爽说完，又看向郭淮，示意他从前锋部队里面派出人来。郭淮于是发问手下之人谁愿领命。

钟会瞬间把眼神转向了姜维——从刚才他一直偷眼去看那人，而他也看到，那人时不时地把目光转向他。如今郭淮这样一句话，钟会的目光不再闪避，直直看向他心心念念之人，而姜维的目光也和他的碰撞在一起。

“末将不才，愿领此命。”姜维站出一步，朗声应答。

曹爽下令明日出兵以后，又商讨了一些别的事情，然而钟会就都是一只耳朵听，一只耳朵冒了。他的心全都在姜维那里，恨不得这就能够找个机会，马上和他搭上话。姜维似乎也经意不经意地往钟会这边扫，虽然钟会怀疑是自己盯得太紧，把他看毛了。

诸位高级将领谈完以后陆陆续续出了大帐，随行人员跟随其后，钟会赶紧拨开人群，挤到姜维面前。

“既然要协同作战，不留下来商量一下军情吗？”

姜维笑了：“正好，我也正要去问你是否有此意。”

钟会的脸红了几分，他的商量军情自然是醉翁之意不在酒，被对方这么一句，倒有点不好意思了。

“姜将军深谙军事，又亲自带人勘察过地形，想来已经胸有成竹，才会毛遂自荐。”钟会说，“又何必特意留下来和我讨论？”

这话听来像是讽刺，但这绝不是他的本意，只是他初遇此人时习惯性的闪躲——否则他担心自己一下子靠得太近，把他吓到。为了让姜维不误解，他赶忙又补充了一句：“倒是我，第一次领兵作战，还要请教一二才是。”

姜维沉默了一下：“别叫我将军，我并未加过将军衔，更没多少带兵的经验，大部分时候都是临时带领一些小股部队侦察或者策应。而且……我一开始也没有打算自告奋勇。”

“哦？”

“但是你似乎是希望我领命的。”

“你若不想，光凭我一个素不相识之人给你对一个眼色，你就愿意站出来了？”钟会笑眯眯道，“说起来，是我失礼了，还没有自我介绍。”

钟会刚想行礼报名，姜维却一把按住了他的手臂：“我知道你。钟士季。”

钟会一愣。

“有一次我去洛阳公干，在那里待了大概只有两天左右，听说有个人跟下人们打听我。我就好奇问了是谁，他们告诉我一个名字，我不知道怎么就记下了。当时我没有当回事，但是现在……”

“那你如何知道就是我？”

姜维得意地笑了笑：“直觉而已，不过看起来我猜对了，士季。”

就是姜维叫他这一声表字，让他浑身打了个激灵。他抬眼看向那人的脸，只觉得自己的魂魄都凝固在那对视中了。十七年来他所念所想就是这张脸，这个熟悉的目光和声音，然而当他真的看到此人在自己面前的时候，又觉得有些陌生了——也难怪，自己对他来说本就是个陌生人。

“伯约……”钟会深吸了一口气，强迫自己平静一些，“我的确打听过你。”

“敢问为何？”

钟会转了转脑筋，又想起屡试不爽的老办法。

“我很小的时候，自己都不大记得了……就是诸葛孔明第一次北伐那阵子，全境上下都有些关于西蜀进军入侵大魏的传言，你可知道？”

姜维的表情看起来似乎懂了什么：“我记得那件事。我还记得，据说当时的钟太傅之子被神仙附体而预言诸葛孔明伐魏，最后无不应验……对了，当时的天水太守马遵也是被那时候调走的，后来听说被贬为庶人了，大约和这件事也有关系。”

钟会其实内心里是有点尴尬的，这种装神弄鬼的大戏，演得全国上下人尽皆知，现在想来多少有点羞耻。不过至少目的达成了。他咧嘴一笑，点点头：“那孩子就是我。”

“我大概也猜到了，所以……你打听我，是和这件事有关系？”

“我虽然不记得当时具体事情，但是我记得那神仙好像给我留下了一些模糊的印象，除了马遵，诸葛孔明之类，还有就是你的名字。”

“我的名字，也在这件事中被提起了？”姜维讶然。

“据后来我所知，并没有，但是我不知道为何对这个名字有印象。所以我才到处打听你。”

姜维笑着摇摇头，半开玩笑地说：“这神仙也是的，想都想了，若是多提一句就好了。”

“这样伯约就能飞黄腾达了么？”钟会说话的时候分明有几分底气不足——他其实不是没想过说到姜维，然而出于私心也好，担忧说多了会露馅也罢，最终还是作罢了。现在看着姜维有些无奈的笑意，忽然觉得有些心疼。

“现在这样，按部就班往上升，也不算坏。”姜维仍旧是他所知道的那副淡漠语气，看起来不大在意。或许他也确实没有那么在意吧，毕竟这是他唯一所知的生活的可能。只有钟会知道他错过了什么——他忽然悚然起来，只是因为自己的私心，便把一只本可以展翼翱翔的雄鹰，困锁在牢笼里面了吗？

“你是不甘心的吧？你希望有出人头地的机会。之前抵御蜀军进攻，你也随军参战过吗？”

“自然是有的，不过没有太多立功的机会，都是些零碎功劳，能让我官位往上升一升，但是也仅此而已。”姜维淡然地说，“不过说起来我也该知足，若是马遵不被调走，想来我连这个位置都混不上。”

钟会从他的语气里听出了一丝之前几世都没有过的愤世嫉俗。虽然仍旧是那清冷而深藏不露的模样，只有太过了解此人的钟士季，方能察觉他那清冷之下，藏有的全部热情和温柔，愤怒和悲哀。到底还是那个需要建功立业的姜维，在这样平淡无奇的生活里，就算是仕途顺风，他也是不甘心的。

而他此时此刻的愤懑，都是因我而起吗？钟会的手有些颤抖了。我在孤独中等待了十七年，而他又何尝不是被我耽搁了这些年头？

他想起自己他自以为是地准备给这个人一个机会，然而现在看到他这般模样，又觉得有些悚然了——他们从一开始就该错过，他却逆天改命偏偏要他留下。结果从一开始，这相逢就充满了遗憾。

想到这里钟会脑子里一片混乱，不自觉地低下头去，喃喃道：“对不起……”

“怎么？”姜维一愣。

“啊……没什么，”钟会赶紧打圆场，“我是说……抱歉我们刚认识，就说起这些事来，感觉让你不大愉快了。对不起。”

姜维摇摇头：“没什么的，我若是不愿意，一开始就对这些想法噤言了……其实说也奇怪，我平时和熟络的人们都不大谈这些的，但是见了你就不知不觉地说出来了，还觉得有几分轻松。”

钟会点点头，刚才那满心的期望和热忱，也都变成负担，沉重地压在心头，让他再没什么心思去急着和姜维套近乎了。两人草草说了进兵计划，钟会便准备离开。

“这就要回去了吗？也罢，天色已晚，明天还要进兵。你大概也累了。”

“是啊……”钟会低下头去，竟然没有抓住姜维眼神里的期待，“你也该休息了。”

“待到此次大功告成，我们再好好聊聊。”姜维笑道，“不知为何，我总觉得和你有种一见如故的感觉。”

“或许是我太自来熟了才会让你有这种感觉吧。”钟会的眼神有几分闪躲，“告辞了，伯约。”

两人出了大帐拱手而别，姜维还没转身离开，钟会就一路如逃命一般往回走，没有勇气再回头看看那他念想了十七年的心爱之人。

那一夜钟会入睡得居然很快，也许是因为疲劳，也许是想在梦中逃避他的愧疚。但是梦过于公正，甚至公正到无情。他在梦里看到姜维，和他们一次又一次的痛苦别离。这次的梦境清晰，他甚至能看到姜维的枪刺入他的心脏时面无表情的脸，能感觉到他抱着死去的姜维时的肝肠寸断。最后他还是为他而死，在他不知道自己还有其他的机会的时候，放弃自己的生命。他从那里睡去，也从那里醒来。

“睡得不好吗？”向褒斜谷方向进发的时候，姜维在马上压低声音问他。钟会揉揉眼睛，知道自己发红的双眼暴露了他哭着醒来的事实，于是只能点点头，不去看姜维的眼睛。

“太累了反而睡不着。”姜维淡淡道，“或者太兴奋。”

“伯约昨天也没睡好吗？”

姜维笑了，轻轻催马，往前多跑了几步。钟会觉得他是希望自己去追的，刚想上前，忽然心念一动——征战沙场的直觉以及他前世对蜀汉用兵套路的了解让他意识到，此处情况不对。

“伯约！这附近可能有伏兵！”

姜维回过头来，还没等他说什么，钟会已经下令全军停止进发，迅速派出斥候侦察。

“我们应当后队改前队……”

“此处不能变阵。”姜维打断了钟会的话，他的神色变得警觉起来，似乎也察觉到了什么，“分兵入谷。”他简短地说。

“伯约果然天生为将之才。”钟会叹道。

“我以为这话我应该说你才是。”姜维一拨马，“回头见。”

蜀军的埋伏其实并不周密。想来他们多半是出兵迎击，然而没想到魏军居然走了这条路，临时设伏兵，结果迅速被识破。两军前锋相遇，因为钟会和姜维二人指挥得当，蜀军见局势不利，开始往回退。两人从两侧包抄追赶，钟会能看出，姜维所部一马当先。他估算了一下，魏军的中军和后军大部队，估摸这个时刻应该接到前方出兵有利的消息，开始准备移动了。

“不对……”钟会小声嘟哝了一句，迅速带兵去和姜维汇合。

姜维看到他来，看起来有些吃惊，旋即笑了笑，也指挥自己所部停了下来。

“伯约的意思是，我们要继续追？”钟会用马鞭指点前方。

姜维露出一个“我识破了你”的眼神。“士季年轻，又是第一次带兵，却来考我吗？”

“我若不来，你是不是会继续追下去？”

姜维指了指一个方向，“并没有。那边地势险要，我打算占据此处，再做打算。”

钟会终于露出一个得意的笑容，转念一想，又觉得没什么可得意的——若是姜维有他这几复生并在蜀汉朝内为官为将的经验的话，大概可能比自己老练多了。想到这里他忽地又有些吃惊——自己居然还在有意无意地和姜维比。还是最初的那一世残余的嫉妒心么？还是说，他到了现在，还是在怀疑自己是否与此人相配？仍是同样的恐惧，哪怕稀薄到了几乎不可察觉的程度，仍旧如鬼魅般与他同行。

“这正是蜀军的计策，伯约别被他们骗了。”钟会说，“听我的，仍旧分兵沿谷地进，一定要小心。”

姜维看了看他，没什么动作。

“伯约不信我？”钟会笑了，他本想说，那我们就分头前进，赌一把看谁输谁赢。

然而念头一转，他说出的话却是：“那不如我去占领险要，你按我说的进军。”末了他又补充道，“反正我们是一条绳上的蚂蚱，有功有过都得平分。”

这话说了就觉得有点心虚，不过倒也是实话。姜维点点头，看起来没什么特别的表示，催马前进。钟会觉得自己有点多此一举了，好像不是在和姜维解释，而是和过去的自己。不过至少此时此刻，姜维对他是信任的——姜维是个心思细腻的人，但是不会想到过分的地方去。钟会叹了口气，强迫自己压下了涌上来的不快念头。

钟会没有真的去占领险要——他之前听说过太多次姜维讲到蜀汉之前的用兵策略，和褒斜谷地形之种种，他问这些的本意是当时好好琢磨琢磨蜀汉用兵的得失以便取得北伐胜利，结果反而现在被用于打败蜀军。他讽刺地笑了笑，派了疑兵虚张声势去抢占高地，而自己从另一侧配合姜维进军。

蜀军果然如他所料发动了攻势。钟会赶到的时候，姜维所部已经遭遇了敌军。蜀军虽然被打了个措手不及，但是毕竟人多又熟悉地形，姜维并没有得到什么便宜。钟会冲进战阵里，这场景有些熟悉，那一次下定了背叛的决心，却又迟疑不决，冲进去的勇气反而成了一种遮掩。

而这次不是了。

他的勇猛把姜维都有点吓住了，更别提蜀军那些裨将和校尉们，看着一张年轻甚至有点娃娃脸的将军，但是眼神如兵戈，手中兵戈则如阎魔，任凭是谁都要先是迷惑其后害怕的。

“敌军主将是王平。”钟会和姜维协力打散了敌阵，又看到了远处的大旗，“他行事谨慎，我们就要抓他这一弱点。”

姜维一脸不可思议地看着钟会，钟会斜了斜眼睛：“怎么啦？我提前做好了侦查工作而已，兵法没读过？知己知彼百战不殆。”

姜维摇摇头：“你懂兵我还不吃惊，但是居然这么能打……”

“人不可貌相。”钟会撇撇嘴，“我以为你是个英雄人物，没想到你也是被外表所蒙蔽之人。”

“所以你是怎么看出我是个英雄人物的？”姜维居然和他打趣起来了。

“少废话，这次你赌输了，接下来听我的！”

钟会一马当先冲了出去。姜维这次不跟他犟了，乖乖跟在后面。

王平终于被魏军先锋逼退，但毕竟是有序撤退不是溃退，殿后部队的勇武还是可值一赞。钟会发现自己有些过于深入敌阵的时候似乎已经晚了，他身边的骑兵所剩不多，而后面的还未赶到。他觉得自己刚才一直在带着怒意作战——这本身就是忌讳。他不知道自己的怒意是冲着谁的，大约应该不是蜀军，那也许就是姜维或者自己，这世界上也没有其他的人了，他越是轮回，能看到的东西越少。这是他的局限，但也是他的支柱。

钟会的马伤了，不过战马意志坚挺，还没有马上放弃，而是在原地转圈，却无法突围。钟会看到远处姜维旗号，心想自己应当没事的时候，就冷不防中了一箭。

他从马上摔下来，所幸伤得不重，但是蜀军士卒匆匆围上来，几个魏军骑兵快马加鞭飞驰而过，向他伸手想把他拉起来，都在指尖交错之间失误了。但是钟会并不惧怕。那面对那些围上来的步兵，他的飞翔剑很轻盈，也有随身的兵刃，甚至有一分游刃有余的轻松。

和那些蜀军打斗的时候他身体对年少时练武的记忆被唤醒了——他在习武场上得种种磨难，渐次浮上心头。当年他希望能够像他兄长一样，未弱冠便出仕，钟毓不放心——当然这不放心是出于兄弟之情还是别的什么，他不想深究——而找了各种理由拒绝：他年纪小一些的时候是母爱兄疼舍不得你，长大一些以后成了冷冰冰的于礼制不合。可惜钟会这个人，偏偏天性薄情无礼；以前不懂事的时候还能装出一点人情世故，到了现在才不会为这些东西费半点心思，更何况它们本就真假难辨。最后钟毓实在扛不住了，改口说因为担心他武艺不行，上了战场吃亏，就派来那些比他高上一头壮上一圈能把他整个人装进去的武师，训练他习武。

姜维的马冲过来的时候他听到那人喊他的表字，打断了他在现实和回忆的交织的网里面对战斗的沉浸。他挥剑挡开两个冲上来的士卒，背后一人趁机挥刀而上，他的身子往旁边一转，躲开那人的刀，抓了胳膊，借力把他扔在地上，踩了那人的背跃向姜维疾驰的战马。姜维眼疾手快，抓了他的手腕，钟会顺势而上，扭身稳稳坐在姜维前面。

这场景倒是有些熟悉，他很自然地把身体往后靠了靠，姜维也非常从善如流地一只手环上他的腰。

“我若不来你打算怎么办，嗯？”姜维的语气甚至有点宠溺的嗔怪了，并非真的担忧，但还是表现出了足够的关切。

钟会笑了笑：“你觉得我打不赢吗？”

“看你的身手，我觉得问题不大。不过何必这么冒险呢？”

钟会摇摇头：“说来话长。当年我意愿从军，可是习武场并不是我一展身手的地方，几个师傅也说过我不是这块材料。我的兄长以这个为理由说担心我的安危，对我说，只要能打赢他派来的武师，就允许我从军。”他背对着姜维，看不到他的表情，听姜维没什么回应，他继续说下去，“我从来没赢过他们，每次都被打到爬不起来，我就一次次再去挑战，一直到我弱冠这一年。不怕你笑话，大将军出兵那天，我脸上还有一点比武留下的淤青。”

姜维在他背后轻轻叹了口气。

“那时候我是不甘心的，一路上心里憋了一口气。但是直到刚才，面对无数的敌人，我忽然觉得……”

“你其实是赢了的。”姜维接上了他的话。

钟会稍稍偏了偏头去看那人的脸，他能看到那棱角分明的下颌和侧脸的曲线，像一个温柔而锋利的钩子，勾得他想要亲吻上去。

然而姜维低下头的时候，他却别开了目光。正好前面有一个已阵亡的骑兵，他的马匹尚未跑远。钟会甩脱了姜维的手，让他停下来，自己下马复又乘上了那无主的马。

“走吧，我们乘胜追击。”钟会对姜维招了招手。

夜色终于彻底降临在了这深山谷内，钟会看着士兵打好最后的拒马，换班去吃晚饭，方才放心地从瞭望楼上下来。他的脚刚沾地，就看到迎面来的姜维。

“我给你带吃的来了。”姜维掏出干粮，“你刚才忙得都忘了带。饿了吧？”

“多谢伯约。”钟会接过吃的和水。这些军中食物，尤其是行军途中的干粮，放在洛阳的锦绣繁华地，恐怕喂牲口都要挑拣一下。但在饥饿的催促下，他吃起这些杂粮饼来，感觉也不亚于小时候习惯于吃的山珍海味。

“我得跟你道个歉。”姜维语气有些郑重，“你说得对，人不可貌相。”

钟会一点点咽了塞了满嘴的食物，喝了口水，才慢条斯理地开口：“没什么，人之常情。”

“可是，为什么呢？”

钟会知道他问的是什么，他习惯性地想要装糊涂，转念一想又觉得应该打个马虎眼，然而他最终没有走这轻车熟路。

“人各有志。”他慢吞吞地从思绪里捋顺着词句，“有时候也没有特别的为什么。贪恋繁华富贵，厌恶辛劳危险，是人之常情，但总有人不是这样的。”

姜维点了点头。

“比如你也不是。”钟会笑了，“我能看出来，你不是贪恋荣华富贵锦衣玉食之人。”

“贪恋谈不上，但是也不算讨厌。人生在世，总要找点乐子。”

“听起来，你这些年过得颇为无聊。”钟会的语气听起来像是阔别多年的老友叙旧——从他的角度来说，也没什么错误，然而姜维也就顺水推舟接受了这陌生的熟悉感，没有提出什么疑虑或者做出惊奇的表示。

“嗯，有时候是觉得无聊。自从西蜀力主征战的诸葛孔明过世以后，十年以来，没什么战事，州郡当中也没有什么其他的变故。一直以来也算风调雨顺，没有太大的天灾。我在郡中和州中为官，什么都管过，一开始是钱粮农事之类，后来管吏任和军事，也偶尔带兵协助抵抗羌胡叛乱。”

钟会听了，愈发觉得心中愧疚难耐，想要避开，却又不舍得好不容易才盼到的这个人，恨不得每时每刻都和他在一起——哪怕不是相恋的关系，只是说说话，或者一起处理公事都是好的。

“听起来确实……有些无趣，不过好歹有事可做，升迁之路也算顺遂。”

“论出身和资历，排在我前头的人也不少了。有些人年纪轻轻，因为父辈在朝为官，刚一出仕官位便在我之上。”

钟会斜了他一眼：“伯约这话中可是有话的？”

姜维哈哈大笑：“若是昨天，也许有一点那个意思。现在？我真的没有在说你。”

钟会也笑了：“你若对我心里不服，我也能明白。以前我总觉得，子辈承父辈荫蔽，理所当然。然而现在看到如此多有才华之人不得公侯，无德无能之人却妄占高位，想法也就变了很多。”

当然，他知道自己说的以前和现在的时间跨度和姜维理解得并不是一回事，不过这都是细枝末节了。

“你和他们是不一样的，今日一战你已经证明了这一点，让我刮目相看。”姜维语气坚定，“而且更重要的是，你……你给了我一个可能性，一个我之前虽然想过，但是一直没有动心思琢磨，也没有机会去尝试的可能性。”

钟会苦笑了一下：“伯约是为将之才。”

“所以你才暗示我领命协同出战？这些是你小时候遇到的神仙说的吗？”姜维的语气听不出是认真还是调侃。也许是他的愧疚感导致的错觉，但钟会总觉得，这话里的苦涩深邃，让他心里一阵阵抽搐。

“不，伯约，不是因为这个。”钟会急切地回应了。他实在受不了这样用鬼神之说糊弄姜维下去，但又不知道接下来该如何坦诚以待。

他对这一世想得过于美好：见到姜维以后迅速取得他的好感，然后与他相恋，再从一开始就把自己的秘密告诉他，不要拖到最后一刻。

然而此时此刻面对这样的姜维，他甚至下定了决心，到死也不能告诉他真相。事情从一开始就不对头——这种一切都被搞砸了的糟糕感觉甚至强烈过大梦方醒的第一次重生，至少那一次不是他的过错。

“嗯？”

“不……没什么，我只是……”钟会搜肠刮肚，“因为你当时对大家汇报了情况，我觉得你对地形如此了解，而且言谈举止看起来是个靠得住的人，想必应该没问题。今天一见，果然我没看错。”

“不管怎么样，士季，谢谢你。”姜维说着对他深深一揖，钟会赶紧伸手去扶——应该说，去拦这他受之有愧的礼。他的手刚刚搭上姜维的手腕，却被姜维反手握住了。

钟会一愣神的功夫，姜维轻轻上前一步，一手揽着他的胳膊，一手搭在他的背上，作出一个虚怀的拥抱——一个意图明确但又不咄咄逼人的试探。

“伯约……”钟会未作出一点抵抗和回避，顺势就扑入他的怀中。紧接着那炽热的唇就吻了上来。他无法拒绝那人的感情，恨他的时候不能，有愧于他的时候也不能。他因为对姜维的爱而一次次从死亡处回头，哪怕他钟士季这个人诸多自疑和纠结，乃至自欺和虚伪，至少在这一点上，他对自己和姜维，是完全真诚的。

仍旧是首战告捷加上情场得意，钟会这一次却怎么都无法复制之前那一次的志得意满。这其中固然有百转千回的多虑和愧疚，但是更突出在他眼前的焦虑前景，是他们完全不会打仗的大将军曹爽。

钟会自己对战败并不担心。他甚至从一开始就想象了自己战死沙场的结局。但是他替姜维担心，明明这个人才刚刚看到一点通往未来的引路明灯，却又要被上位者亲手掐灭。

姜维在读军令的时候钟会凑过来，一脸担忧——虽然他也预料到，他的担忧多半是多余的。姜维看过以后，把那张纸展平放在案上，面色沉重。

“大将军……真的是被眼前的胜利冲昏了头脑啊。”钟会叹道，“我以为选择褒斜谷，就可以避免骆谷的覆灭之危险。没想到他居然命令我们急速进军，也不想想后期补给能不能跟上，蜀军动向也不放在心上。”

“据说蜀军的援兵正在往这边赶，快速进军，倒也不是没道理。只不过……”姜维的手指在地图上转着圈。大家都明白谷内危险丛生，蜀军熟悉地形，王平用兵老到，不会让他们轻易闯到阳平关下。

钟会在灯下踱步，看着灯火在姜维脸上变换角度投下不同的阴影，把那张脸分割成不同的形状，又拼接在一起，就好像之前记忆里很多个姜维重叠起来的影子。他笑了，弯下腰，手扶着几案。

“伯约有什么想法？”

“此时最大的问题是水源。虽然这条路段并不缺少水源，但是敌军想必也会在这上面做手脚。”姜维扫了一眼地图，最后把目光放在钟会身上，“敢赌一把吗？”

“伯约有计策了？”钟会笑眯眯地，一侧身坐在姜维腿上，“洗耳恭听。”

行军时间紧迫，每天疲惫不堪，根本没有办法行云雨之欢。但是他们抓紧一切时间享受亲密无间的时刻，拥抱和亲吻，互相抚慰，都让他们兴奋不已。钟会每次都能够察觉姜维的急切，他自己反而不急。虽然这一战结束以后，还不知道各自的去向，但是钟会心里有毫无根据但是信心十足的把握，他们迟早能够在一起，再也不用分离。

姜维亲吻了他，然后开始说自己的想法。钟会并不吃惊带兵经验极少的姜维仍旧可以脑洞大开，他吃惊的是，姜维不但自信满满，而且把很大的赌注也压在自己身上。

“你信得过我？我们共同作战也不过几天而已。”

“我有什么信不过你的？你敢陪我冒险。你都信得过我，我凭什么不能信任你的能力？”

“我的能力你自然可以信得过……”钟会的声音小了一点，不过笑容未减。他把身体贴近了一些，隔着衣料，他能感觉到姜维有些急不可耐的东西在蠢蠢欲动。他把手轻轻搭上去，姜维的脸红了一些，伸手去拉他的手肘。

“别……先别管它，过一会就好了。”

“趁着我们还有一点时间，我帮你。”钟会说着滑下身子，跪在姜维两腿中间，去解他的褥裤。

“等下……”姜维的声音毫无说服力，手也很乖顺地放在钟会头上，并没有真的要拒绝的意思。钟会笑着含了那滚烫的物事，吸吮舔舐。他太熟悉姜维的身体，这事情做了不知道多少次，对姜维的敏感之处也已经摸得轻车熟路。一点点隐忧让他没有直接把最能激起这人欲望的一套流程顺当下来，但是他仍旧知道如何让姜维在最短时间内满意。

阳精泄入口中的时候，姜维浑身都在颤抖，看起来就好久没有做过了。尽管那物逐渐放松下来，钟会还是一丝不苟地用舌头做收尾工作。

姜维喘息了没多久，便伸手去拉钟会。他的腿蹲得有些麻了，扶着姜维的膝盖慢慢起身，刚一站起来，唇就被吻住了。他的口中还留着那人留给他的精种。姜维把舌头探进来的时候，钟会故意使坏把那些东西推进了他口中一部分。看着姜维的撤回头时候的纠结表情，钟会一脸坏笑，咽下了剩余之物。

“不喜欢？那我下次不这样了。”钟会笑嘻嘻的，语气一听就是敷衍。姜维也笑，伸手去探他的下体。

“让我来……”

“我还好，不必担心。”钟会跨坐在他的膝盖上，让他感受到他正在沉睡的物事。其实刚才蹲下来的时候，他也是有些渴望的，但是那个过程很快变成了一个和纯粹的性事无关的东西。他和姜维这一世第一次最私密的接触，逐渐从锐利和炽热，转成浑厚而温暖，就像是相拥而眠和耳鬓厮磨。他享受这个过程，把它变成另一种占据身心的快感。

“你累了吧？”

钟会点点头，“今天我们也讨论得差不多了，明天的成败，就看伯约的了。”

姜维一愣。

“你是明日主攻，我做策应。”

姜维看起来仍旧有些迷惑。照理说钟会的官职略高于姜维，或者说，至少实质上比姜维的权力大，姜维做他的策应是默认选项。但也正因为如此，钟会完全有权自作主张。

当然这一世，他学聪明了那么一点。

“伯约，你希望如此安排吗？”

他知道姜维是希望的，也知道姜维不会这么直截了当收下他这份心意。姜维也许不会像他那样揣测对方，但说到底，爱恨说到底都是很困难的事情。感情本身产生也就产生了，就像种子，落下来就能发芽，但是让它成长成想要的模样，可能只有万分之一的希望。

“士季，”姜维叹了口气，“你知道吗？我每次把你抱在怀里的时候，都忍不住想起你在战场上和无数敌军对峙时的姿态。真的很神奇，明明是这么小的一个身子骨，也能从中调动出那样的力量。我当然知道不是身材魁梧就一定武力拔群，然而再想想你对我说的你早些时候习武的事情来。我很心疼你。”

这一席话让钟会忍不住展开手臂环住姜维的脖子。姜维把他拥进怀里。

“别担心，伯约，我还是那句话：人不可貌相。”

“我知道。可我还是不忍心和你抢功劳。”

“不是你抢的，是我让给你的。”钟会说，“而且也只不过是一个机会而已，至于功劳不功劳的……”他露出一个苦笑，“这次的成败结果，还不一定呢。”

两人打赢了接下来的一战，暂时把蜀军逼退了二十里，然而接下来就再也没有这么好的运气了。前部谷狭山险，蜀军一直占据有利地势。前锋无法推进，曹爽中军又冒进而指挥不当，还遭到了一次小规模伏击。最要命的是，蜀军增援部队动作迅速，费祎所率三万大军，已抵达谷口，不日将要与魏军遭遇。

钟会揉着太阳穴，已经不想听关于后方羌胡部作乱和对后勤补给的影响了。他看了看一旁脸色铁青的郭淮，知道他在打什么主意。

“郭将军千万不可撤兵。”钟会苦苦相劝。他倒不是在意郭淮丢下曹爽不管会造成多大损失，而是姜维必定要跟郭淮撤走。虽然他已经预料到不管结果如何，总要度过一段和姜维分离的时间，但是这分离来得这么快，他还是心里不愿的。

郭淮完全不吃他这一套：“你有这个劝我的时间，不如去劝劝大将军，让他趁着我们还没有因为粮草不足或者中了蜀军埋伏全军覆没，赶紧撤兵。”

钟会去见曹爽，还未等他打开大帐门，就听到里面的高声喝骂。他侧耳听过去，是曹爽的参军杨伟在喊“邓飏、李胜二人当斩”；他刚打算伸手去掀帐门，又听到曹爽极为不快地大声让杨伟滚出去。紧接着一阵脚步声，钟会赶紧对着出来的人行了礼。

“杨参军。”

“你如果是来劝大将军退兵的话，我劝你别费这个事了。”杨伟还在气头上，“不止一个人劝过他了。现在大将军心情非常不好，把我赶了出来。你若是去，恐怕只有人头出得来。”

钟会想过很多死法，但是被曹爽杀鸡儆猴不在其中。他默默地回到了郭淮的营内。还未等他进见，就听到帐内似乎也有人高声争辩。

钟会叹了口气，到哪儿哪儿吵架，看起来这次进军还是不顺。他曾经想过如果这次伐蜀成功，也许曹爽还不会被司马懿钻了空子，然而现在看起来，是天灭曹氏——或者说，性格决定命运，曹爽才能平庸又自以为是，是没有可能支撑起魏国江山的。

“你给我出去！”郭淮愤怒的吼声极具穿透力。钟会整了整衣襟打算和不管是哪个被赶出来的倒霉鬼行个礼安慰一下，帐门一开，他的眼睛正对上姜维愁眉不展的脸。

“伯约？”钟会一愣，“你和郭将军发生争执了？”

姜维告诉钟会，魏军粮草已经告急，郭淮不打算再这样下去等死了，决定无视曹爽的命令退军。姜维苦劝，郭淮说，既然我可以不听令，你也可以不听，你要留下就自己留下。然后他就被赶出来了。

钟会听了连连摇头：“伯约是明白人。”他把自己的经历告诉了姜维，然后叹道，“这一仗怕是凶多吉少。伯约还是跟郭将军退回长安吧，免得白白送死。”

“那你呢？”

钟会愣怔了一下，旋即笑了：“伯约不想退，难道是因为舍不得我吗？”

“是。”姜维回答得如利刃斩断敌首一般干脆利落。

“你就拣好听的说。”钟会笑嗔，却同时也满心感动，不自觉地贴了上去。若不是此处不够私密，恐怕直接就吻了姜维。姜维看懂了他的心思，拉了他的手往他们所住的营帐而去。

“伯约不就是想立功嘛。以后机会还有很多，留着性命多好。”

“那你呢？”

“我死不了。”钟会一脸不在乎。

“别把话说得太满。”姜维扶着钟会的肩膀，面色严肃，“你这样让我很担心。”

“我说的是真的，我没那么容易死。”钟会说，“至少我不会死在你前面……这样吧，如果伯约愿意，我带你去见一个人。”

原本钟会还在犹豫，自己是要多去给夏侯玄留个好印象，还是继续和司马昭多多来往——毕竟这次兵出兴势，是曹爽和魏国宗室命运的一个重大转捩点。如果曹爽能打赢这一仗，那么司马家的命运还未可知；然而此时此刻看来，曹爽就算不在骆谷这块石头上绊倒，前面还有无数个坑等着他掉进去。钟会无力也无意改变曹爽必将覆灭的命运，转而重新把注下在司马氏一边——他自己的，和姜维的。

最早的一世司马父子三人对姜维皆颇为器重，虽然其中不乏姜维持有夺时玉的先机，也是因为他这个人确实有才华，能办大事。想来这一次只要一切顺利，姜维再一次成为司马氏重臣，也不是难事。即使姜维没有预知未来的优势，但是他钟会有；只要两人能够同心协力，一切都不是问题。

当然经过这几次折腾，钟会知道，同心协力这件事本身就是变化无常的。不过爱情变幻无常，本来如此，至少他已经接受了这一点。

司马昭和姜维谈了很久，并且表示非常满意，并保证有机会的话可以安排他和兄长司马师见见面。

“将军先别说这么远，我带他来，主要是为了眼前之事。”钟会忍不住开口道。虽然司马昭所言让他心里乐开了花，但这不是眼下最要紧的事情。

“我和夏侯将军劝过很多次了。”司马昭无奈，“看起来大将军是非要继续进军不可了。”

“蜀军主力已经抵达。”姜维分析道，“敌军总将费祎带领三万大军入褒斜谷，其后还有援兵。我军虽然人数有优势，但是地利不在我们这边。更重要的是，蜀军补给线远远短于我们，形式非常不利。”

“之前我听士季说，郭将军所部，军无战意？”司马昭用了个委婉的说法，毕竟和姜维刚刚见面，不好直接问他的主帅是不是害怕了准备跑路。

“我劝过他，但是他不听我的，还把我赶了出来。”

“看起来雍州兵指望不上了。”司马昭叹道，“大将军其实有意与蜀军主力决战。他认为我军兵力优势可以利用，若我们可以获胜，则可以夺蜀军辎重补给为己用，暂时缓解一下目前的压力，同时也不必担心蜀汉守军。”

听了这话，姜维和钟会双双陷入沉默。钟会看了姜维一眼，猜他想得和自己一样——是谁给了曹爽这样的自信和乐观？

司马昭和他们的想法大约也差不多，于是补充道：“邓飏和李胜二人，确实该杀。”

姜维仍旧看起来好像被什么东西梗在喉咙里一样。钟会看着他，想起之前他在蜀汉所受种种掣肘，心里对这个到哪里都被蠢材耽误得要命的人产生了十二分同情。除了第一世……第一世耽误他的人，是钟会他自己。

想到这里钟会咬了咬牙，刚想说什么，姜维却先开了口：“这一战倒未必不能赢，只怕赢了以后，大将军恃功强进，结果还会更糟糕。”

“你先说说怎么赢？”

姜维掏出一份地图，钟会记得清楚，那是之前他给郭淮的那一份探查地形的详细图册。

“你居然把这份地图带出来了？”司马昭也颇为吃惊。

“他既然要赶我走，我自然得留点后手。”姜维满不在乎，一扬手，那皮制图卷刷地展开，上面详细标注了褒斜谷内山川河流和隐秘小径。

果然是姜维的风格。钟会微微一笑，和司马昭，姜维一同凑上前去。

和姜维跋山涉水翻越山间小路的时候，钟会就觉得这场景自己虽然没经历过，但是有点熟悉。直到他们远远看到蜀军旗号，钟会才意识到，这不就是之前邓艾和最早一次姜维都用过的，强翻摩天岭那一招的低配版么？不过想来凭自己的这点能耐，高配版他也玩不起。钟会一边擦汗一边扫了一眼后面的将士——他们带来的几千人虽然都是精壮，但是这一路艰难险阻，也让大部分人疲惫不堪。钟会自己都觉得有些跟不上，姜维还精神百倍地催促大家赶路，免得赶不上决战。

“我打了这么多次……我是说我学兵法这么多年，还没听说过两军主力在谷内决战的。”钟会抱怨得太投入，还差点说走了嘴。

“说是决战，连战书都没下。只是大将军这么说说罢了。”姜维一边说一边去拉钟会一把，钟会气喘吁吁爬上一块石头，脚下一滑，差点掉下去，多亏姜维把他一把搂住。四目相对，气氛不错，可惜环境不对。

“士季是累了吧？不如我们休息片刻，喝点水再继续。”

钟会摆摆手：“蜀军就在眼前，不如等我们到达目的地，先下了埋伏，等待我军主力的时候也算有个休息的时间了。”

“你能行吗？”

真是人比人得死货比货得扔，钟会斜眼看着气不长出面不改色的姜维立如松柏，想到自己之前那些苦练，最后体能还是赶不上这个平时随便练练武看看书还能偶尔出去游手好闲的家伙，就觉得老天不公。

“少废话，你脚力这么好，不如往前跑几步，给我们看看蜀军此地主帅是谁。”

姜维嗖地一下没了影，过了一会又迎回来。

“蜀军援军主力已至。看旗号是蜀大将军费祎。”

“不知道这位大将军和我们的比如何。”钟会故意这样说，还意味深长地看姜维。前世诸多事情经过十几年的磨洗，除了和姜维有关的那些，其余的大多都已经模糊。不过他还记得刺杀费祎之事。此时此刻与姜维一起在战场上遭遇费祎，竟然觉得有几分有趣起来。

看姜维未作声，钟会又说：“伯约觉得，在那样一个边远小国持一国之重，和在魏国做一个普通刺史或者更低一些的官员，哪个更合伯约心意？”

“在大国若无居于人上之才华，恐怕到了小国，也未必就行。”姜维回答，“虽然西蜀地偏国小，毕竟也有人才。顶尖之位就那么几个，非要顶尖人才去坐不可。”

“伯约可觉得自己是那顶尖人才？”

姜维瞥了他一眼：“你又拿我取笑了。”

钟会摇头。这些天来随着和姜维感情增进，他之前那些愧疚感也逐渐降低了，取而代之的是进一步探问的愿望。不管怎么说，他还是希望能够和姜维坦诚相待，希望姜维明白他成全他的意图——哪怕最后一切可能变得不尽人意。之前那些自说自话，猜忌和嫉妒，自以为是与妄测，不管是他的还是姜维的，都是来自于对这件秘密的隐瞒。为什么不能说呢？至少可以把这件事拆解开来，一点点让他知道。之前他说过一次，现在也可以。

然而他还是期望能够把事情的全部告诉姜维的，哪怕这可能会导致他们关系的分崩离析——这是钟会目所能及的，比死亡更糟糕的结果。他想了一下，好像也没有那么天塌地陷。

就在钟会打算继续说什么的时候，忽然远处一阵鼓声。凭直觉也能感到，有什么事情发生了。

奇袭军赶在两军主力遭遇的前一刻到达指定地点。他们在山上看兵戈相碰，看别人的生死，接下来是自己的。

费祎万万没想到魏军会突然从荒无人烟的山间险路里杀出一支魏军，毫无防备的侧翼马上就乱了起来，而且身处谷地，变阵极为困难。然而钟会所部毕竟人数少，而且皆为疲惫之师，并不适合长期作战。他们的首要目的就是扰乱敌军阵型和军心，不求大胜，只求能够让魏军不至于惨败。

但是姜维显然有别的打算。

钟会注意到姜维不在身边的时候，就知道该去哪里找他。他一路指挥兵士，一路循着费祎旗号往内突入，果然远远看到少量魏军骑兵精锐正往阵核内突入。钟会没有把握姜维是冒险冲阵而破蜀军侧翼，还是干脆拿命赌一把孤身深入去取费祎人头——毕竟这种事当年名震一时的关云长也干过，钟会不怀疑姜维敢去挑战传说。

如果他知道我来寻他就是为了与他相守一生，他会不会为了我放弃冒险之举？

不合时宜的念头出现在钟会脑海里，他苦笑了一下。

一队蜀军骑兵冲过，一时间烟尘四起，钟会的目之所及又失却了姜维的身影。他心里想着，姜维应该没什么事，但是又不免担忧。

按照原计划，奇袭部队不能缠斗太久，应该尽力突破蜀军侧翼，往魏军主力方向去和中军汇合。钟会犹豫了半晌，眼看情况愈发不利，只能暂时指挥兵士们突围。眼看着能看到曹爽旗号，他甩下士兵，打马打算重新突入阵内去寻姜维。

“士季！”背后有人喊他，他回头见到司马昭一张沾满了血的脸。他的心咯噔一下。

“战况如何？”钟会问。

司马昭摇了摇头：“大将军……唉算了，中军已经开始后撤，我们先离开此地。”

“我要去寻伯约。”钟会说着拨转马头，“这些士兵请暂时替我指挥了，我去去就回。”

“你别胡闹了！此时你若冲进去，只怕凶多吉少！”

“伯约若有三长两短，我绝不独活。”钟会在马上拱手，“还请司马将军成全。”

他说完，也不等司马昭再说什么，转身冲入敌阵。

刚冲进去没多远，钟会就切身体会到了为什么万军之中取敌人首级可以成为不世之功——任凭他自恃武力精进，可以以一当十，仍旧没有办法突破重重围困。一路上不管兵卒还是将领，纷纷围上来，他左冲右突，只能看到前面烟尘滚滚，听得人喊马嘶，勉强辨认方向，却完全没有头绪到底要去何地寻找姜维。身边的魏兵越来越少，不是被杀死，就是后撤，只有他一个不怕死的还在往相反的方向进发，越来越多的蜀军层层围了上来。钟会力战多时，身中两箭；虽然伤的不重，他心里也清楚自己不可能再往前进了。蜀军此战得胜，士气正旺，而他已经疲惫不堪，再继续这样冒险下去，只怕他自己先要殒身此处。

他并不怕死亡，但是也不想就这样虚掷性命。

以飞剑斩杀几个小卒，钟会突破了包围，返身向魏军撤兵的方向而退。

钟会回魏军主营的时候，天已经全黑下来了。一路上仍有趁着月色回营的魏军残兵败将，钟会跟在人群里面，面无表情，好像马上骑了一具僵尸。

几个时辰前，他从蜀军包围中撤退以后，稍作休整，又返身回了战场。当然这一次他没有再冒冒失失闯进去。观察了一会，他发现蜀军已经开始撤退了——这倒让他有一点吃惊，他记得按照原本的发展，曹爽败后，费祎是紧追不舍了很久的。这一次不知道什么原因，蜀军不但没有追击，反而看到魏军败了，也就撤了回去。钟会不知道这和他们的奇袭有多大关系，也许是因为他们侧翼损失惨重，追击对他们不利，也许有别的缘故，不过此时的钟会不愿也没有精力再想那些了。他不关心魏军或者蜀军的胜败，他在那些尸体堆里面寻找姜维，大声呼喊他的名字，询问一路上遇到的魏军士兵有没有看到他。然而这些找寻的努力都是徒劳。直到日已西斜，钟会才不得不恨恨放弃，带着一些还能走路的伤兵往魏营的方向赶去。

这一路并不算长，但是钟会已经把自己接下来可能的计划都从头盘算了一遍。他的心情其实比预计得要平静得多——大不了就死一次重来。这一路上他盘算最多的问题是，从哪里重来开始比较好。

“感谢老天，你可算是回来了。”钟会进大帐的时候，司马昭正在擦净脸上的血水和汗水，“你若是出了事，我可没法和稚叔交代。”

“我有个请求，能否借我一些人马，帮助我去寻……”

“你哪儿都不能去。”司马昭语气如斩铁，“你受了伤，更不能让你出去。大将军已经派人去战场上搜救伤兵。他若有命，今晚就能回来，否则你去也没用。”

钟会知道司马昭说的是对的，但是他的内心执拗，偏想要和司马昭较劲，哪怕说不出道理来——就像他偏要执拗命运。

“你若不肯派人跟我去，我就自己去。活要见人，死要见尸。”钟会揖手转身，刚想离去，被司马昭从背后一把扯住了袖子。接着他只见司马昭绕到他面前，脸色阴沉，弯下腰去，还没等他缓过神来，他腿上那支还未拔出来的断了一半的箭杆已经被司马昭握在手里，毫不留情往外一扯。箭头的倒刺带了血肉横飞，钟会惨叫一声跌坐在地，一时剧痛让他眼前金星直冒，再也无法起身。

“这就叫敬酒不吃吃罚酒。”司马昭的声音干脆利索，回手把断箭往地上一扔，“来人，给他点干粮和水，抬他去军医那里治伤。”

司马氏全家果然都是狠人，怪不得能成气候，钟会一边在军医帐中倒吸凉气一边心里默默吐槽。疼痛让他的焦急和无所适从减轻了一些。然而随着填饱肚子和伤口被清理包扎，他又开始按捺不住对姜维的担忧。

军医给他一根木棍当作拐杖，他一瘸一拐地出来，正见到夏侯玄从大帐里出来。那平时温文尔雅气度不凡的名士现在满身满脸狼狈，头发都有些散乱，看起来好像也是惊魂甫定。第一次上战场就输得这么惨，夏侯玄也当真是不幸了。钟会看着他的样子，突然有些想笑——洛阳城那些清谈之士，估计打死也想不出这人现在这般模样来，而他居然就有幸看了个满眼。

看夏侯玄走近了，钟会赶紧正色对夏侯玄行礼。突然一阵马蹄急切，让所有人都不禁侧目——只见一匹黑色战马从营门口直冲而入，马上人拉了缰绳，怎奈速度太快，马儿跃了几跃，才堪堪稳住。骑手翻身而下的同时胳膊一挥，一颗人头啪地落到钟会和夏侯玄面前土地上。在场之人的目光刷地循着人头而去，一位校尉拿了火把凑上前去为他们照亮。

“这是……敌将王平！”钟会惊呼出声。再一抬头，目光所及，正是浑身裹满了鲜血和泥污的姜维，那一双眼睛此时此刻在满脸血污的映衬下亮得出奇，仿佛是这人用魂魄点起来的两盏明灯。

“难怪蜀军没有追击。”人群里有人轻呼道。

“伯约……”钟会定定看着面前之人，姜维笑了。他很少见到姜维这样把骄傲都写在脸上的笑容。钟会牵动了一下嘴角，想要做出一个笑容，眼前却涌上一片泪雾模糊。

坐在寝账内，钟会低着头给姜维清理伤口涂药膏，一声不吭。姜维一开始还轻声劝他不要生气，他梗着脖子拒绝妥协，姜维再劝，他就开始落泪了，搞得姜维张口结舌，只好不断叹气。

“唉，士季……你何必和我赌气，我这不是回来了吗？”

“要不是你伤这么多，我就把你按在地上揍上几拳了。”钟会终于从牙缝里挤出这么一句话来。

“都是些皮肉伤，你要揍我我也扛得住。”姜维笑道。

钟会把药布往一道刀伤上狠狠一按，姜维很夸张地惨叫了一声，但脸上的笑意不减。钟会虽然一时恼火，但是这一声叫让他心抽痛了一下，好不容易止住的泪水又掉下来了。

“都是我不好。”姜维一边替他擦泪，一边轻声道，“司马将军对我说了，你当时冲回敌阵找我，还因此受了伤。我对不住你。但是我真的不是故意的，我一开始只是想要带人冲散敌军阵型，以便迅速突破，但是后来被骑兵阻隔。我也尝试回去找你们，但见反正也找不到和主力会合之路，干脆一不做二不休……你相信我，我的的确确不是有意弄险。”

“你一开始就不该去冲阵！”钟会责怪道。

“我也是希望我们能够取胜。虽然你们都说胜算不大，但是我觉得以当时的情形来看，如果努力一搏，结果还未可知。”

是了，就是这个非要到最后一息才知道罢休，见了棺材还得见到棺材瓤子才能落泪的姜伯约，让他爱也让他疼，疼到极致还不得不去为他神魂颠倒。

“算我求你，你能不能也为我想想？”钟会放下手中的布和药膏，哽咽道，“你就这么去拼命，万一出了什么事，我该怎么办……”

姜维小心避开身上的新伤去拥抱钟会。钟会把头靠在他没有伤口的那一侧肩膀上。泪水沿着姜维的脊背流下来的时候，他感觉到那人轻轻的颤抖。应该是泪水流到了伤口上吧。钟会赶紧又坐直了身体。

“有什么怎么办的？”姜维轻笑道，“你还年轻，就算我死了，你也迟早能找到比我更好的人……”

姜维的话还没说完，钟会一只手已经锁住他的咽喉，虎口紧贴下颌，力道不大，但那杀气让姜维也不禁噤声。

“你别说得好像我喜欢的人可以像换衣服一样随便换掉！难道我这段时间来对你的感情，在你看来就只是一时贪欢，可以随便被他人取代吗？”钟会的声音颤抖，手指沿着姜维的脖颈滑下，“还是你……你对我其实只不过……只不过是……”

“士季！”姜维按了他的肩膀，语气急切，“我不是……抱歉，我真的不是这个意思……”

钟会看着他的眼睛，逐渐察觉到了一点他之前从未在姜维身上看到的东西。

姜维深吸了一口气，声音变得很低：“恰恰相反，我对你越是真心，就越不免担忧你对我只不过暂时的兴趣而已。”

钟会震惊了，居然一时没有理解他听到了什么。

“你这么年轻，出身名门，又文武双全，才思敏捷而成熟练达，还是个天生的将才，简直就是不世出的人上之人。而我，你看……”姜维苦笑了一下，眼睛微微垂下去，“我何德何能，与你有此良缘？有时夜里我偶然醒来，看到你在我怀里熟睡的样子，会忍不住觉得，我这些天来经历的一切，是否不过一场大梦。”

这话几乎让钟会震悚了，仿佛听到了什么极为可喜而又极为可怖之言，他连眼泪都一时止住了，只是呆呆地看着面前的人。

“伯约……”

你是被我毁掉的姜伯约，还是被我成就的姜伯约？我看到的是一次次命运纠葛过后一错再错的扭曲投影，还是你作为一个人和所有人一样的赤子本色？

“你姜伯约，也会说出这样的话吗？你也会有自疑和忧虑乃至恐惧吗？”钟会喃喃自语道，轻轻抚摸着姜维的脸，“你也会担忧，自己配不上心爱之人么？”

“这些都是人之常情吧，我为何例外？”

人之常情。这话没错，但是放在姜维身上，就是好像哪里不对。然而仔细想想，姜维却又如何就那么和别人不一样呢？这一次次重生，他一次又一次看到了姜维之前不为他所知的一面，然而他知道那个人还是姜维，无论放在什么情境里，遭遇了什么变故，都不可能是别人；他还那么一如既往地爱他，就如同姜维最后也总是能够对他报以真心一样。

钟会终于含着泪笑了：“因为这不是我第一次与你相恋。”

姜维一愣神。

钟会把唇贴上姜维的耳朵，气息温柔：“让我告诉你一个秘密吧。”

钟会的讲述很短暂，他虽然已经鼓起了十二分的勇气，却还是没有办法直面因他带给姜维的种种变故的愧疚感。姜维对他展示出这脆弱和自疑的一面无疑让他感到欣慰并且愿意坦诚以待，但同时也不免更深地担忧，这样的姜维，是否更无法面对那被他的私心篡改的无数可能。

最后他只好把所有过去的经历变成留白，谎称除了和他自己有关的东西之外，无法记得前几世之事的种种细节，避免姜维对之前几个异世当中其他姜维的好奇探问。

“我能记得我学过的大部分东西，也记得事件的大概走向，所以我其实……并不是真的天生奇才，只不过是借了此物的光实质上多活了些年岁罢了。”钟会把夺时玉托在手里给姜维看，“所以你也不必想太多，我其实……并不像你说的那么出众。”

姜维把夺时玉放在手里仔细观瞧了片刻，又放回钟会手中。

“所以你……一次次回来，都是因为我？”

“伯约相信我说的这些事？”

“当然，”姜维的语气带笑，“士季说的，我有什么理由不相信？”

不，你不该相信。因为我还是怯懦，不敢对你抖开过去一切的落尘和蛛网之下的隐秘；因为我还是自私而卑微，把你的命运置于我的掌中，却没有承担的勇气和能力。

钟会闭上眼睛，张开双臂抱紧了姜维。

但是那又如何，我只想爱你。

“没错，我从死亡手下逃离，是为了伯约。”他放弃了所有对微妙细节的解释，让自己听起来斩钉截铁，“我转醒于三岁那年，那之后等了你整整十七年，才终于等到和你重逢的一刻。”

此次魏军虽败，但避免了被蜀军追击而彻底溃败，近乎全军覆没的危险。曹爽吃了苦头，加上其他将领们众口一词要求他撤兵，他终于顶不住压力，同意撤兵。撤回的路上全军断粮，又是一番千难万险，最后才勉强撤回了雍州。刚一到长安，曹爽就把事情都扔给夏侯玄，自己借酒浇愁去了。夏侯玄一个人应付不来，司马昭积极主动帮他打理各种事情。不仅如此，司马昭还主动找到钟会，跟他说起论功行赏的事情。

“我们这次败了，哪有什么功可赏？”

“这次的确败了，但是败也有败的赏法。如果说只有一人有功，那也非你莫属。”

“功劳最大的，应当是姜伯约。他有心驻守西陲抵御蜀寇入侵，我也有此想法。”

司马昭笑了：“你不用说了，你想要什么我都明白。你放心，我虽然人微言轻，但也要尽力为你们争取。”

第一世的记忆对钟会来说，已经成了遥远的记忆，尤其是刚刚弱冠那年，除了姜维，也就是他那些《易经》和《老子》的注解和研读文章，关于司马氏的种种举动，他已经没什么印象了。他不记得是不是当时他们就在四处拉拢各种人到他们的麾下，不过此时此刻已经洞悉了前因后果的钟会再看司马昭的殷勤，方才察觉魏国上下，早已在他不曾察觉的时候，被布下了怎样的天罗地网。

“那就多谢了。”

为了以防万一，钟会也去拜见了夏侯玄，言说他的想法和想留下姜维的私心。夏侯玄也满口答应下来。钟会不知道这算不算他给自己留了条后路——万一司马氏高平陵之变不成，或者干脆没有发生，至少他还有别的路可走。

这一世，每每想到这些明争暗斗，都会让钟会觉得厌倦。司马氏也好，曹氏也好，对他来说不过一片灰白的背景，唯有那一个人，在这几世轮回的沉重大幕之后，有鲜活的颜色。

他躺在那人臂弯里，在高潮的余韵中微微喘息。姜维抚摸着他不着寸缕的身体，亲吻他的额头和脸颊。

“你好像知道我喜欢什么。”姜维说，“所有的细节，有些连我自己都不知道。前世你和我的床笫之欢，你也能回忆起来吗？”

“也许身体有属于它自己的记忆吧。”钟会笑眯眯地双手捧着姜维的脸颊，眸子上有一层水雾，“也许我不是忘记了，只是想不起来，但是我的身体替我记得。”

姜维的身体再次压上来，不过这一夜他们两人已经各自经历了两次欢愉的时刻，在没有力气和精力开始下一次了。但即使如此，对肌肤相亲的渴望是无法满足的。姜维的胸口和与他的紧紧相贴，两人精疲力尽的男性之物被夹在柔软的腹部之间，被轻微地摩擦和摇晃着。钟会感觉到深邃的温暖和平安。

清晨他们两人并肩去长安街市之上游玩。姜维对这里熟悉，拉着钟会找有趣所在。不过这个姜维虽然说自己也喜欢享受庸常之物，钟会很快发现他对长安哪里好玩的了解，也不比之前那位对 成都的了解多多少。倒是钟会嘴刁得很，趁这几天时间，拉着姜维把最繁华的几趟街的饭庄酒肆尝了个遍。他其实很想告诉姜维，我曾经答应过异世的你，我们一起逛长安城。然而这时候他的心里又不免升起莫名的惆怅，那一世的姜维的脸影影绰绰地与面前之人重叠，却总像是另一个人一般——他有时候会禁不住在想，那个人是不是还活在那个异世当中，孤独地为兴复汉室打拼，还铭记着自己这个再不能实现的诺言。

这样一想，这诸多异世的存在，让钟会愈发惶恐了。

“士季有心事？”坐在酒肆里，姜维戳了戳对面走神的钟会，把他的思绪拉回当下。

“啊，没什么，我只是想，我们若能留在雍凉督区为将，说不定有机会时常逛逛长安城。”钟会拉出一个温软的笑容来，给姜维满上一杯酒，“我还有几个没去过的饭庄想尝尝。”

姜维笑了笑，夹起一筷子菜。

“我知道伯约对吃喝玩乐兴趣不大。不过你也说了，聊胜于无。”

“那是以前，现在我可有比这些东西还有趣的事情可做。”姜维说着，把菜喂进钟会嘴里，然后隔着桌子伸手捏了一把他微微鼓起的脸颊。

“说起来之前我遇到大将军，他还说起你来。”钟会再次满上一杯酒，“他夸你真是个人才，想要留你在他身边为他所用，带你回洛阳面见皇帝。伯约觉得这飞黄腾达的机会如何？”

“我若随大将军左右，你又当如何？”

钟会故作严肃：“夏侯将军愿留我在雍凉督区为将，我自然要听命。”

“若是这样，别说大将军要留用我，就算是皇帝亲自派人来问，我也不去洛阳。”姜维看了一眼钟会脸上逐渐绽开的笑容，“不过我猜，这话不是他说的，是你替他说的。”

钟会抚掌大笑，端起酒杯一饮而尽。

“有伯约这句话，我就知足了。”

此世钟会只希望他能够让姜维幸福——就像他最初遇到的那个姜维对他的愿望一样。为了达到这个目的他愿意做出一切尝试，能做到的和不能做到的，他都要去做。他甚至做到了那一世的姜维没有做到的坦诚相待——哪怕只是部分坦诚，也足可以化解很多可能的龃龉和误会。

然而有一点姜维能做到的，即使他重生百次千次，也无法做到——

那一世的姜维说，如果士季遇到更好的人，便弃我而去吧；后来见钟会信誓旦旦说自己绝不会舍弃伯约，他便改口说只是玩笑。

当时钟会也觉得那是玩笑，但现在想起来，他方才明白姜维那句话应当不是虚言；姜维后来的种种表现，也证明了那人的确可以因为爱他而放手。那时候他不能理解那么深沉的爱，到现在他仍旧不能完全理解，也并不想去完全理解。此时此刻，他无比庆幸那一世他们分开后还有机会再次相聚，命运哪怕再残酷无情，也从不曾把他们真的分开——他痛苦扭曲而又依依不舍的眷恋太过执着，没能成全姜维那深邃之爱，却成全了他一次又一次的追逐和依恋。

又等待了一段时间，他们收到了诏令——二人各自加将军衔，同隶属于督雍凉州诸军事的夏侯玄所辖外军当中，暂留长安镇守。

还没等钟会有足够的时间吃遍长安城的美食，他和姜维就不得不再次随军出征——正始八年初，蜀国蒋琬率军自汉水而下，向魏兴，上庸一带进军。

听说这个消息的时候将士们斗志十足，只有钟会一个人满脸震惊。最后会议结束，大家都散了，他还在扳着指头计算年份。

“士季，”姜维扒拉了他一下，“怎么了？”

“今年应当是……延熙……”他记不得具体的年份对应，只记得差不多这时候，蒋琬就该去世了。他知道蒋琬在诸葛亮去世后，一直在汉中造战船，训练水军，随时准备伐魏，但因为身体原因，最终也没有真正实现伐魏的计划。也不知道这一次他得了什么灵丹妙药，不但没死，居然还能够带兵出征。

看钟会一直发愣，姜维笑着抓了他的手：“两年大兵未动，现在打打仗也是好事。”

“这样伯约又有了立功的机会。”钟会笑着站起身，跟着姜维往外走。这几日正是初春乍暖还寒时候，昨夜寒风凛冽，居然飘了一夜雪花。此时大雪初霁，满城银装，连阳光都显得有些清冷。这样的阳光会让他想到姜维，虽然这一世的姜维身上还有一层额外的柔软。于是他轻轻去牵了那人的手。

“你的手真凉。”

“一直都是这样的，冬天手脚冰凉，夏天烫得吓人。”钟会笑道，“所以才要借你的身子给我暖暖或者降降温。”

姜维把他的手裹在温厚的手心里。钟会很想进一步做出什么亲昵的举动，又碍于街上行人繁多。他又想起那个在之前每一世都被当做玩笑提起来的建议：两人携手归隐山林。这想法一开始连仍旧贪恋繁华羡慕功名的钟会自己都没太认真，只是拿出来当笑话或者当威胁——全看处境如何。但是到了现在，钟会却也开始考虑其可行性了。

若是能够和姜维与山中结庐而居，每日耕种渔猎，不管朝堂暗流战场厮杀，平淡相守一生，也是人间乐事。他甚至开始构想山下村镇月初月中的市集，姜维穿着一领蓑衣，肩挑着山鸡野兔去换东西的模样，再对比一下眼前一身铠甲的将军，忍不住笑出声来。

“怎么了，什么东西这么好笑？”姜维问。

“没什么……”钟会裹紧了袍子，摆摆手，“想起一些小时候的旧事而已。”

“你肯定是又在心里取笑我。”姜维精明得很，钟会也只好装傻，只是吃吃地笑，加快了脚步，在雪地上咯吱咯吱踩出一串脚印。

姜维跟在他的身后，被他拉着一路来到一个新开的酒铺。他们新上了过冬的新酿，味道清醇。

“清闲日子不多了，”钟会说，“我们再买一坛，也不知道出发之前喝不喝得完。”

战况似乎有些紧急，他们的酒才喝了半坛子，魏军就不得不匆匆南下——中军千里调派，一时难以到达，而蒋琬所部以船运兵，推进极快。索性西陲外军向来准备充足，等的就是这个时候。

一路上钟会不断盘算应对之策，倒是姜维看起来非常轻松，甚至不像是上战场。饶是钟会熟悉这个人的秉性，也不免有些生气——他甚至恨恨地想，之前第一世误解这个人也不是自己的错，都是他把什么事情都不放在心上的模样底下藏着细腻心思，这要一般人如何明白。

“伯约看起来是胸有成竹啊，这次打算冒什么险？”钟会忍不住损他一句。

“我答应你了，不轻易冒险。”姜维骑在马上，脊背笔直如陡峭山崖，“我说到做到。再说这一战，我军准备充足，兵多将广，应该不成问题。”

“你可知道，蒋琬出兵攻打，在我之前几世经历中，是没有的？”

姜维看了看钟会，一脸的不以为意：“这就是士季看起来心事重重的缘故？”

看钟会不讲话，姜维笑了笑：“我不懂你说的诸多异世的玄妙之处。不过此时此刻，既然已经发生了，想那些也没用。既如此便如此，这一仗打就是了。”

钟会看着姜维苦笑了一下。就算这一世那人也动了“我配不上你”这般弯曲心思，到底还是那个面对汹汹而来的敌军会说出“但当击之耳”的姜伯约，连语气都差不离。他以前觉得这是因为此人天性凉薄，把任何人，包括他自己，都不放在眼里的缘故。但是这些次溯游而上当中，他曾经触摸过这人内心中全部的炽热和温情，比他所知道的所有浓厚爱意都要深邃——他现在忽然觉得，也许正是那凉薄和淡然，保护了姜维内心中的赤诚和爱。

“你说得对。”钟会催了催马蹄，“不管发生什么，总是能过去的。”

魏军在魏兴城下与蜀军遭遇。钟会虽然学了很多兵法，也接触过水军战术战法，但是当他真看到那些艨艟战舰，又觉得有些不知所措。还好魏兴郡治水军由来已久，当地将领也多熟悉水战。钟会的前锋军队与其说是来打仗的，不如说是来送粮草装备和打下手的。他也派遣了一些有过水战经验和水性好的士卒，编成队伍上船协同守城军士作战。不出他所料，姜维第一个自告奋勇带队。

要不是来打这一仗，钟会大概永远也没机会知道，姜维原来是晕船的。看到那人脸色铁青还强撑着的模样，他的心里都浮现出一种虽然不应该但还是按耐不住的愉悦感——原来你姜伯约也有不如我的地方。虽然不知道姜维晕船这件事是不是和蒋琬出兵攻打魏国一样是个小概率事件，但是想想姜维常年生活在西北，唯一的坐船经历大约也不过从天水沿渭水而下到长安这段距离，便觉得也可以理解了。

姜维在终于扛不住吐到一塌糊涂以后被钟会派人从船上拖了下去。当时已经是傍晚，蜀军很快撤了兵，钟会登岸，笑嘻嘻地看着坐在树下发呆的姜维。

“我给了伯约立功的机会，可是伯约自己不行啊。”钟会调笑道。

姜维的脸色还没有好转一些，但是看起来体力恢复了，自己爬起来，拍拍身上的土。

“真是抱歉……我也没想到弄成这样。”

钟会乐不可支，捧腹大笑，姜维也跟着笑。

“你能走路吗？”

“我已经好多了。”姜维拒绝了钟会的搀扶，看起来有点逞强的意味。不过他的身体恢复确实很快，不管是在马上还是床上，这一点钟会是清楚的。

“看你胸有成竹的样子，我还以为你在船上作战如履平地呢。说起来，你说你会游泳，别是也骗我的吧？”

“这是真的。”姜维信誓旦旦，看那意思如果不是他们已经离河岸远了，他就要当场跳下去游一圈来证明自己此言不虚。其实钟会也估摸到了姜维是会游泳的。上一世的姜维曾经穿着全套的盔甲在锦江里横渡了好几个来回，看得钟会目瞪口呆。大约也正是有这种印象，这一次姜维上船，他都没多细问就允许了。

“伯约是没有乘船的经验吗？”

姜维摇摇头：“从天水去长安，是可以走水路的，但是我每次去都赶上旱季，行船不便，最多只能走一小段。而且乘船旅行还算平稳，也没觉得如何，这战船……”他露出一个苦笑，“我还真是高估了自己。”

“这样吧，从魏兴郡往西北去，有一个西城县。之前援军未到，被敌抢占了。最近闻报，蜀军在西城囤积粮草。伯约不如率兵去攻打西城。若是能够夺得敌军粮草辎重，必令其军心大乱。”末了他还不忘损姜维一句，“我倒是也希望你能和我共同作战，然而你在船上不灵啊，这可怪不得我。”

姜维捏了一把他的脸，在他唇上轻轻啄吻了一下。

姜维带兵去了几日后，果然凯旋而归，不但大破敌军，而且夺得了不少兵器和粮草。西城一失，果如钟会所说，蜀军锐气大减，水军也都退至安桥船坞中不再攻打魏兴。姜维建议钟会水陆并进，一鼓作气乘胜追击，彻底打垮蜀军锐气。其余众将也都纷纷赞同。

“这倒是理所应当……只不过……”钟会沉吟片刻，“我担心敌军有诈。我本来就觉得，进攻此处的水军，并非蜀军主力。之前伯约夺回的粮草辎重和兵甲器械，看起来也非精锐所用，数量也不足。”

“子午谷。”姜维简明扼要地抛出这三个字，中军帐内一片沉寂。

钟会点点头：“魏兴城蜀军一开始攻势甚猛，但是我们援兵到后，蜀军看起来并不像是要力战取城，反而好像是在拖延。而且蒋琬本人一直没有露面，前哨探马也打探不到他的消息。”

有谋士建议明日仍旧按计划出兵，同时派探哨去子午谷内侦察。钟会点头应允。姜维在一旁欲言又止，不过钟会没问他什么。集会散后，钟会问姜维还有什么想说的。

姜维摇摇头，说自己还没考虑周全，明日出兵之后再议。

这一次出兵，钟会以姜维所率陆上部队为主力，自己先发水军袭扰，吸引了敌军注意，姜维再作突击。这一次进军无比顺利，蜀军近乎没有什么有效的抵抗，一溃千里。钟会远远立在战船上，看蜀营火起，心里自然是畅快，但总觉得有些难以散去的隐忧。这些年来他已经察觉到，有时候太过顺利，不是一件好事。如果此时此刻蜀军拼死抵抗魏军损失严重，钟会也许还没有什么可担心的。但是现在……

姜维率部追击蜀军，钟会本想劝他穷寇莫追，然而他也不忍心拂了那人的意气风发。这道理姜维应该懂，若是他不照做，必然有他的理由。钟会明白姜维立功心切，他甚至担心自己困了他的手脚，为了爱欲不能伸展自由。他每天都怕失去他，但害怕是没用的。为将本身就是极大的风险，尤其是想要建功立业，更是把脑袋别在裤腰带上出生入死。钟会不是不懂这道理，他只是过不了自己这一关。

一直到夜色深沉，姜维才率部返回城内，带来大量的俘虏和缴获的物资。士兵们一个个精神百倍，看起来就是斩获颇丰。

“我连报功的公文都写好了，就等着伯约回来清点数字，填好了就能报上去。”钟会仰头看着马上的姜维，笑道。

姜维下了马，轻轻在钟会耳边问了一句：“你担心了吧？”

钟会叹了口气：“担心你有用吗？没用的事情我就不做了。”

“担心是控制不了的，就索性不管它好了，有什么不好承认的？”

姜维什么都明白，他也会担心，但担忧对于姜维并不是负担，他会理所当然地担忧，然后理所当然地我行我素，反过来还要用这个来逗弄钟会。钟会有时候难免会有被抓了短处的感觉，和姜维小小地闹个脾气，但也就仅此而已了——对姜维来说，谁的七情六欲又不是短处呢？只有他自己的不是。每当想到这些，他就会想起第一次重生以后那个在热情之下藏了奸险心机的姜维。那一世距离他已经很遥远了，但是此时此刻他才意识到，那人是什么都不需要藏的，他本就如此。

一时间思绪烦乱，钟会一甩袖子，什么都没说，自己进了营帐。背后一阵脚步，姜维追了进来，抱住钟会的腰。

“你生气了？”姜维笑道，“都是我不好。今晚我补偿你。”

“今晚你给我好好歇着。”钟会故意虎着脸。

“我知道你担心我，但这一次确实风险不大，你若如此患得患失，也就太被束缚手脚了。”

钟会不是不懂这个道理，但是他偏要和姜维犟：“这么说，我对你这么在意，反而我的不是了。”

“不不，千错万错都是我一个人的错。”姜维说着，亲吻细细密密地落下来，“我不该拿你取笑。今天我太得意忘形了。你怎么处罚我都好。”

钟会扑哧笑了，嘴上还不放松：“你信不信我叫人来打你二十军棍？”

“你最好亲手打。”姜维用额头蹭着钟会的脸颊和头发，“打多少下我都愿意。”

想到他们在情事当中玩的那些游戏，这几句话和随之而来的想象几乎要把钟会的欲火点起来了。他赶紧一把推开姜维，自己翻身躺在榻上，背对着姜维。

“士季。”姜维的语气忽然严肃下来，“我是真心希望你可以轻松一点的。”

钟会哼了一声：“我若是什么都不说，你也就不会感到我所承担的负担了。”

“不是这个意思。”姜维说，“你若什么都不说，我多半也能感受到你的负担。我其实是希望能帮你承担一些的……或者至少做点什么，让你不那么沉重。”

钟会很想告诉他，我曾经遇到一个自己担负一切的姜维，他告诉我，如果负担太重，就离开吧。但是我做不到。

“爱本来就是沉重的。你不要在意我的负担……我知道你也不会真的因为我为你担心而产生负担，你是自由的。”最后他这样说。

姜维也在他背后躺了下来，拉过被子盖住两个人的身体：“我知道你会没事的，士季。你经历了那么多，你选择了你要背负和放弃的东西——你有你的自由。”

“伯约终于回来了。”钟会独自一人坐在中军帐内，把目光投向掀开帐门的姜维，放下手里的公文，笑眯眯地看着那一身风尘仆仆的认大步迈入帐内。

“听说有皇帝使节前来？”

“是的，但是因为你出去侦察，不知道什么时候回来，所以并未留他等你。”

“何必等我？若有什么军情，应该和主将说才是。”

钟会笑了：“是关于你的消息。”

姜维看了那公文，脸上也露出笑容。那是给他封侯的诏令——之前一次大捷，魏军全国上下都为止士气大振，有此赏赐也不为过。

“伯约现在封了侯，可不能不认一直以来跟着你的糟糠之妻。”钟会说着抓了姜维的手放在自己胸前。

“士季这话说的……”姜维露出一副哭笑不得的表情来，刚想伸手把他揽进怀里，忽然听到外面脚步声急促。钟会赶紧退后一步，绕到主帅位置上，清了清嗓子。

来者是之前派出去的哨探，他递给姜维一封军报，退了下去。姜维把军报递上去，钟会扫了一眼，脸色就阴沉下来。姜维看他表情不对，自己拿来读了，反而笑了笑。

“士季何必面露不悦？我看这是好事。”

“我知道你在打什么主意。”钟会停了停，复叹了口气，“也罢，你说得对。”

探哨回报，子午谷当中，果然有蜀军出没的迹象。钟会前一世在蜀汉，听说过一些旧闻，说魏延曾经建议诸葛亮出奇兵自子午谷直取长安，但是诸葛亮因为子午谷道路漫长而又山高路险，没有采纳这个建议。钟会万万没有想到，蒋琬居然敢走这一条路——不过也许是蜀汉又出了什么他不知道的雄才之人也未可知。事到如今，钟会也不大依赖自己之前的经验了。

“蜀军主力一定万万没想到我们这么快就破了他们用于吸引我们兵力的疑兵。”姜维两眼放光，“魏兴之围得解，我们便可以腾出手来，追击蜀军主力。”

“只怕来不及。”钟会说，“蜀军若是采取这一攻势，必然轻装简行，兵贵神速，才能起到出其不意袭取长安的效果。因为我们之前的大捷，我军后续援兵已经在往回退的路上，我只要送去一封加急军报，告诉他们蜀军动向，长安自然安全。”

“我看未必。之前陈玄伯已经兵近木兰寨，不出几日便能与我们会合，听说此处蜀军已退，方才回兵。若是蜀军真的轻师前进，恐怕援军未必能够来得及赶上。”

姜维这话不是不对，但是钟会想着之后话题的走向，便有些犹豫了——姜维必定建议全军出兵子午谷，如果钟会说魏兴仍不能不防，他一定会说那我自己去子午谷。钟会知道这一战若成功，可谓不世之功，姜维是断然不会放弃这次机会的。

前一世他自以为是地计划了事情的走向，最后只换来姜维绝望的质问和苦涩的别离。这一世他发誓要给姜维他想要的东西，而自己只想看他如愿以偿，但他又太过患得患失，终于还不免成为那人的枷锁，甚至负担。

伯约，我也希望可以象你一样，为了爱而学会放手。

“蜀军进军进切，后军防备必然薄弱。”姜维没有注意到钟会的若有所思，自顾自地说道，“从军报来看，他们行军时间不长，应当是我们取下西城之前不久才进谷。若是现在追击，定能赶上。”看钟会还在犹豫，他又补充道，“若是士季担心魏兴，就分兵……”

“伯约，你知道我根本不在乎这一战的成败。”钟会声如静潭，“我只希望你能建功立业。”

姜维一时无言，然后微微地笑了。

“但是你又担心我。”

“不，我想通了。没什么可担心的。”钟会笑道，“我与你同去。”

当钟会意识到进展不妙的时候，一切都已经太晚了。

其实从一开始他们遭遇的不是蜀军的后军，而是前军的时候，他就应该意识到。但是那时候已经开弓没有回头箭。蜀军不但准备好了应对魏军的追击，更要命的是，魏军后撤的路上，已经遍布了蜀军的伏兵。钟会已经没有心思去想到底是蜀军接到了疑兵被全歼的消息以后临时改了战术，还是从一开始所谓出兵子午谷的计谋就是为了吸引他们入彀。现在他的首要目的就是逃出生天。

事情可以在一瞬间天翻地覆，这件事钟会是知道的。之前他从计划谋反安排好一切，甚至揭露了姜维的复国计划，到被魏兵追得绕殿而走，也不过半天的时间。然而之前太多次胜利，已经冲淡了他的警觉，让他以为自己可以无往不利。

更糟糕的是，之前他的队伍被从中截断的时候，姜维赶回头去救援。一直到现在魏军阵脚大乱，已经无暇自顾的时候，他还是没能找到姜维。

身边的魏军越来越少，钟会起了主将旗帜，后来弃了鲜明战袍，最后连战马都不得不舍弃。他如同一个逃兵，在山谷里且战且退，一时间不知道该去往何处。

蜀军高呼活捉钟会，他抬起头来，漫山遍野都是蜀军的旌旗大纛，这场景却无端让他想起他随同前一世的姜维北伐的情形。有些事情是没有道理的，这一次的惨痛经历不亚于谋反失败在成都城内的落荒而逃，可他脑子里浮现出的偏偏是北伐一战功成，在天水城上和姜维的相对而笑。

大概所有的东西都是虚妄，所以本来也没有太大的差别。

钟会受了伤，不过这点小伤还不能阻止他的脚步。他忽然感激起那些兄长派来的武师们——他们把他打倒在地，然后嘲笑他，讽刺他，说你这样的就是战场上送人头的。他气得回家把自己关在房间里摔东西，但是现在他才知道，那些人不光实在为难他，也是在模拟战场上的残酷。那些嘲讽的词语比起刀枪剑戟来简直不足一提，而那些人都是上过战场的，他们知道这个看起来不谙世事的小公子给自己选了一条什么样的路。

那姜维呢，他知道他面对的是什么吗？钟会想到这里就忍不住自嘲——直到这时候他还在揣测那人，那个他可能永远都无法彻底明白的人。

好不容易找到了一处蜀军稀少的地方，钟会刚想喘口气，忽然听到山头一声锣响。他头都没抬，就知道自己又中了埋伏，撒腿就奔向距离最近的一处山崖凹陷处隐蔽。箭雨嗖嗖地落在他身前脚后，他的脸和手被飞箭划伤。还有十几步路程，他用尽了全身的力气冲向隐蔽处——却就在咫尺距离尚存之时，小腿中了一箭。他扑倒在地，知道自己已经没有希望了，绝望闭上眼睛。

真是遗憾啊，临死前，没能见那人最后一面。

然而预想中的被箭射穿的痛苦迟迟没有到来，他听到喊杀声，刀剑和飞箭的碰撞声，还有箭头刺入血肉的闷响。

他睁开眼，立即被眼前的场景震得头皮发紧——姜维挡在他面前，手里一杆长枪舞成银龙，拨挡开无数箭矢，但是也有挡不开的，他就用自己的血肉之躯去挡。

钟会颤抖着，一动都不敢动，生怕让姜维分心。他看到血从姜维身上滴下来，落到面前的土地里。

姜维带来了一些弓箭手，也往山上回射。过了一会，敌军的攻势减缓了许多，姜维战意一落，脚步也随之踉跄。钟会起身一把抱住姜维，把他背在背上，忍着小腿的痛楚，一瘸一拐带着他钻进山涧。

钟会找到一处可以藏身的洞穴的时候，姜维已经昏迷过去了。钟会解开他的甲胄，撕扯他的和自己的衣物替他止血，他用小刀小心把箭头从血肉里剔出去，把随身带着的创伤药撒上去。然而血还是源源不断涌出来。

过了不知多久，姜维终于呻吟了一声，睁开眼睛。

“伯约！”钟会抱起他的头颅，让他靠在自己怀里，看到那双没有血色的脸上露出一个笑容。

“你没事吧？”这是姜维醒来后问的第一句话。

“你怎么不关心关心自己？”钟会咬着牙，恨恨地说，“你在这里等着，我给你找些水来。”

“别去……等敌军退了再说……”姜维非常虚弱，不过看起来暂时还算稳定。

他们一直等到了天黑，钟会才敢趁着夜色去给姜维找水喝。那人的嘴唇已经龟裂，虽然伤口不再流血，但是浑身已经发起热来。好在他虽然失落了水壶，但是身边的药囊和一小包干粮还在，应该还能帮他撑过一段时间。

第二天清晨，钟会在附近探查了一圈，确定敌军已经退了，又返回那山洞里。然而此时此刻姜维不但没办法行动，而且高烧不退，看起来意识都有些模糊。钟会找了冷水替他降温，折腾了好几个时辰，姜维才稍稍缓醒过来。钟会看着那双勉强睁开的充血的眼睛，泪水忍不住掉了下来。

“士季……”姜维探出手去握钟会的手，“我恐怕……撑不过去了。”

“你这疯子。”钟会沉默了半天，只能说出这句话，“你答应我什么来着？”

“我答应你不去冒险，但是这次是危急存亡关头……我不想看着你死。”

“我死了还有复生的机会，你呢？”钟会嘶喊道，声如裂帛。

“我死了……你还有机会在另一个异世找到我。但是你若死了……我只能在没有你的世界孤零零地活下去……”姜维眨了眨眼睛，“我做不到。”

“当初是谁跟我说，我死了，你还能找到更好的人？”钟会的胸膛起伏，“我对你有几生几世的爱恋，但你对我，不过是几年的缘分而已。我死了，你还可以活下去。”

姜维笑了：“遇到你之前，我以为我不可能爱上谁了……你之后，大概也很难再有。其实有没有对我来说是无所谓的。但是你……你给了我太多，你不但给了我爱，还有知遇之恩和无数的机会，把我变成了一个完全不一样的人……只可惜我……命里没有这个福气……也罢，能为你而死，我心满意足。”

钟会拼命地摇头，泪水和断线珠子一样滚下来，落在姜维的脸上和手上。

“伯约，你要活下去，我不值得你为我而死。”许久，钟会复又开口，“我给你的东西，远远比不上我从你那里夺走的。我对不起你。”

姜维用疑惑的目光看着钟会。

“我对不起你……我还有秘密未对你讲。”

他本想把它们带到坟墓里，但是此时此刻，也许最残忍的坦诚是最好的选择。

“你本该是蜀汉大将军。”钟会用平静的语调讲述了他之前几世之事，最后他说，“是我的私心误了你的前程，你只要活下去，这次战败的罪责都有我一人承担……”

“士季。”姜维轻轻打断了他的话语，“都这时候了，你还说什么前程……什么本该如何，我不在乎……”说着，他轻轻笑了，“人之将死，其言也善。到了临死的时候，我才知道，我真正看重的是什么……我得到的，终究还是比失去的多很多……”

一只手轻轻抚上钟会的脸颊，钟会的泪水滑落下来，沿着那人的指缝落入干瘪的手背。

“谢谢你告诉我这些。你不要有什么负担……我不怪你……”

钟会哭得肝肠寸断。他宁可姜维责备他，怨恨他，至少他以为自己希望如此。但是当他听到姜维说出这句话的时候，只觉得内心中有什么一直压着的东西沉沉地落了地，并且穿过大地，一直落下去，穿过无穷的虚空，消失不见。

他从怀里掏出夺时玉，想要交给姜维。姜维却轻轻推开他的手。

“我这一生没有什么遗憾了……”姜维的眼睛已经很难睁开了，但是笑容并未有所减损，“但我知道你是有的……你希望和我在一起共度一生，我却……只能陪你走到这里。”

“伯约……”钟会绝望地喊着他的名字，却再也说不出别的什么话来。

“留着它吧。如果你愿意的话，重生之后再去下一个世界找到我……请你记得，无论在哪一个异世当中，我都希望能够和你相识……和你相恋，哪怕结局并不圆满。无论跨越多少时空，我都会爱你。”

那之后姜维又陷入了长久的昏迷，钟会几次试图撬开他的嘴，喂他水喝，可是那人牙关紧咬，滴水不进。到了夜晚，姜维稍稍醒了过来，口齿含混地请求钟会杀了他，让他不要再受苦。

钟会用发抖的双手掏出匕首，抵在他的喉咙上。可是无论如何，他都无法凝聚最后的力气结束他的生命。姜维的眼眶已经深陷下去，不断有白沫从口角流出来，伤口红肿不堪，脓血一点点渗透了包扎伤口的布。这样的状态对于姜维这样一个人来说，简直是折辱。钟会知道他有责任结束这一切，然而他无论如何都下不去手。他没有办法夺走这个人的性命，恨他的时候不能，爱他的时候也不能。他从未感觉到如此的无助和无力，除了悲伤，什么都做不到。

转到天亮，姜维的面容已经变得无法辨认，浑身很多地方都肿起来，变成青紫色，却还有一口气险险地吊着。钟会知道，他没那么容易死，但是活着，已经成为一种负担了。有那么一刻钟会觉得姜维又睁开了眼睛，只是一点点，目光浑浊，定定地看着他。他知道那目光的意思是什么。他去寻了匕首，把刀尖顶在那人心口。他甚至看到一丝笑意，在那已经干枯的唇上。

“我……对不起，伯约，我做不到……”匕首悬在姜维胸口上，钟会的手在微微发抖。

姜维的手指动了动，他最后的力气集中在手臂上，缓缓抬起来，压在钟会握刀的手上。

“没那么难……你看……”姜维的声音几不可闻，动作却仍旧坚定。他的手上没有多大力气了，但是钟会只觉得那下压的动作无法抗拒，顺从地随着姜维手腕的下压，缓缓把刀尖没入了姜维的心口。

姜维的手指蜷起来，最后一次握紧了钟会的手，然后无力地沿着他的胳膊滑落。钟会咬着牙，一点点尽职尽责地把整个钢铁刀刃没入那人身体。

之后他整个人脱了力，昏倒在姜维身边，仿佛他已经随他一起死去。

然而他终究还是要醒来，死亡这位老友尚未光临他的灵魂。他还有要做的事情，于是还要背负着伤痛，疲惫，和遗憾，再活一些时候。他吃光了剩下的一点干粮，喝了水，然后背起姜维的尸体，踉踉跄跄地走向山林深处。

他找了一处僻静所在埋葬了心爱之人。没有趁手的工具，只能用武器来挖姜维的墓穴，挖到最后他的指甲都脱落了，满手都是鲜血。他不在乎那些，也感觉不到疼痛。

墓坑太小，无法让尸体平躺着。钟会想了很多办法，最后只能将姜维蜷缩成一团放进去，如同未出生的胎儿在母亲体内的模样。

他跳下墓坑，最后一次亲吻了那人干枯的脸颊，然后爬了上来，一点点把土填了回去。最后他削了薄薄一片木头作为墓碑。他本擅长金石书法的手如今已经无法再写出漂亮的字来。他用自己的血作墨写了那人名字，然后一点点把它刻上去。

他刻得太过用心，竟然不知道从什么时候开始，周身大雾弥漫。当他拿着这简陋的墓碑去找坟头的时候，发现即使方寸之间，也难以看清了。

这场景，倒是有些熟悉。钟会笑了笑，直起了酸疼的身体。

“是青萍仙子吗？”他对着空中朗声问道。

一个身影从天上缓缓降下来，不是他之前知道的那个小女孩，而是一个青衣成年女子，看起来有三十多岁的模样。

“你知道我这个名字？”女子缓缓开了口，站定在钟会面前。她若有所思地看了看钟会和他手里的墓碑，然后闭上眼，念了几句什么。

“原来如此。”她眯起眼睛笑了，“你之前见到的应该是……请稍等一下。”她说着转了个身，又变成那个十六七岁的小姑娘，额头点着一抹红。

“这样，熟悉一些了？”青萍仙子咯咯笑道。

此时此刻钟会已经知道她绝不是什么路过的散仙，应当是法力高强的大罗神仙。不过他无心探问这些玄妙之事，他只知道，仙子再次出现，应当可以指引他此时的迷茫前路。

钟会拱了拱手，想说什么，但是喉咙里干渴涩痛，声音嘶哑不堪。

仙子挥了挥手，面前出现一杯清水。钟会喝了下去，只觉得舒服了不少，也能说出话来了。

“多谢仙子。”

“异世之我对你说过，夺时玉乃是蛊惑人心的魔物，现在你明白了吧？”

钟会看了看手里的刻着姜维名字的墓碑，轻轻摇了摇头：“仙子的意思我明白，但是我自有我的想法。”

青萍仙子凝视他多时，然后轻轻笑了：“你这人倒是有趣。罢了，我本来是给你带来了毁去夺时玉之法，因为我以为这是你所希望的。”

“毁去夺时玉，就可以毁去这因夺时玉而生的全部异世时空？”钟会的眼角还残有泪痕，嘴角却挂了笑容，“您觉得我将因这些苦厄而决定抹杀掉过去全部的经历，包括我自己吗？”

仙子玩味地看着他：“是我妄测了。没想到你看起来，反而乐在其中。”

“不过仙子告诉我也无妨，万一我哪天改了主意呢。”钟会道，“而且仙子之前答应我要把您知道的关于此物的事情都告诉我。”

“看起来这些年来的经历，让你也多知道了不少关于夺时玉的事情。甚至连鲜有人知的有关毁去夺时玉之事，你都有所了解。”

钟会点了点头。

“这么说来，我知道的也未必比你多。”青萍仙子捡起递上一根树棍，“我能告诉你的，多半和它本身无关。”

“无论是什么，洗耳恭听。”

仙子在地上看似随意地用树棍画出一条条线，“凡人被困锁于时间当中，随着时间流逝，生老病死，不得自主。但是仙人魔怪之类，能站在更高的地方，看到不一样的东西。”她转了个角度，又画了和刚才的线条相交的数条线，地上的图案变成渔网状，“你看，每条线都是一条时间之线，也是一个异世，这样无数条线错综密布，就是我们眼中世界的整体模样。而夺时玉所做之事，就是这样——”说着她随便在一条线上点了一点，一扯手，长长地拉出一条线来，“你明白了吗？”

钟会点点头：“那么，我有时会做一些梦……”

“身临其境一般的梦境？”青萍仙子似乎知道他在说什么，“那可能是异世当中发生之事，也可能只是你的臆想。仙家之魂魄在不同异世之间可以相通，凡人应当无法通异世之魂，然而人心之事，就算仙人也未必知道，所以我也没有答案。”

“我还想知道一件事。我第一世的经历，是被伯约以夺时玉创造出来的一个异世，那么若是没有夺时玉，没有这些因人心而生的异世的世界里，我和他原本的经历又该是如何？”

青萍仙子丢下手里的树棍，用脚擦去土地上那些线条：“这世界哪里有什么‘原本’的模样？只有某一个事件发生的可能性大小而已。夺时玉创造出来的时空，其实有限得很。诸多异世本就存在，而且相互联系，错综复杂。我给你举个例子……”她停下来，想了想，“比如蒋琬伐魏，就是一个可能性很小之事，但偏偏让你遇到了。”

钟会苦笑了一下：“听您的意思，是夺时玉故意带我来这个世界，就是为让我在子午谷战败，这一世心意难平。”

“这倒也未必。这东西的来历，众说纷纭，我所说的也只是猜测而已。不过既然事情已经变成这样，倒确实有可能事它故意为之。”她笑着一拍手，“怎么样，现在你觉得，想要知道如何毁去此物的方法了？”

“若仙子希望我去做，我是不愿的。但是如果您愿意告诉我，那自然再好不过。”

“我并不是希望你去做，说实话，你也未必做得到。”仙子勾了勾手指，“你附耳上来。”

告别青萍仙子之后，钟会下了山，回到谷中寻到了姜维那杆已经断成两截的长枪。他把它和那简陋的墓碑一起并立在墓前——其实也许那墓碑都是多余的，这半杆枪，就把那人的一生说尽了。

至于没有说到的那些，也无足为外人道，只要他记得就足够了。

他会记得关于他们相处的短暂时光，然后把它带到另一个异世。这一次他一定要让那个姜维知道全部的秘密。

他邻着姜维的坟茔，又挖了一方墓穴。这一个墓穴更加窄小，仅容得下一人站立其中。不过这对他来说，也就够了。他跳入墓穴，把杀死姜维的那只匕首握在手里，调转过刀尖，抵在自己的心口上。那上面还残有姜维心头之血，刀尖刺入他的身体的时候，两人的血应该能够融为一体吧。

这是他在这一世，与心爱之人最后的亲密。

把匕首刺入自己的心脏比刺入姜维的容易得多。尖端没入血肉的一瞬他有种错觉，好像冥冥之中姜维的手握在他的手上，就像他杀死他的时候那样——只不过这一次姜维扯着他，不让他把刀尖刺进去。于是他把刀柄抵在墓穴土壁之上，把身体的重量压了上去。

死亡到来的一刻他忽然有些迷茫了——事到如今，他不知道自己该去往何处。似乎无论回到哪一个点，他都要错过姜维，或者注定以遗憾开端；他知道自己希望能够再见到他，但是见到之后又该如何才算圆满，他也不确定了起来。

伯约，若是你的话，你该何去何从呢？

飘摇的小舟载着他逆流而上，他仿佛在江水边看到那人的身影，追着他奔跑，直到一片虚无的空茫笼罩了一切。不知过去了多久，他感到自己逐渐停了下来，周遭的景色也开始变得清晰——对面水汽漫漫，仿佛有另一条大江在此合流；他泊于茫茫大水中心的小洲之上，天地如巨大的幕布，在他周身缓缓沉降而下。


	6. 第五章

灯影摇曳终凝于钟会明亮的双眸中，他定定立着，迅速聚拢了神思，方才看清他正立于太学正殿内。他身后是通明的灯火，面前是高耸的大门，身边则是无数太学生鱼贯而出——年少者未及弱冠，年老者须发斑白。他低头看看自己，一身月白长衫，拎着书囊。他在心里庆幸这次没有比上次醒来的时间点还要早——不过说起来也是，上一次醒来在三岁，再想早也没法更早了，难道要回溯到刚出娘胎那会，口衔玉而生，因之而有乳名“宝玉”么？

咳咳，这想法太过穿越，赶紧划掉。

钟会迈步随着人流往外走，路上看到门口的布告，末了落着“己未”字样。太学，己未，他在心里迅速算了了一下——应当是景初三年，此时的他十五岁。抬腿迈出门来，外面春寒料峭，看起来是他刚入太学不久之后的时候。

钟会迷茫地站在台阶上，看着人流渐渐在阶下散开，融入街上的行人当中。他不明所以地扫视熙熙攘攘的人群，所有的声音听起来都很遥远，也无法给他他想要的答案——为何自己会重生在这个时间点上？这个时间，和自己的愿望又有什么关系吗——这一年连蜀汉丞相诸葛亮都已经病逝多年，在无人干涉的情况下，姜伯约恐怕也早就离开了魏国……

伯约？

钟会的目光定格在台阶下的一个人身上，心里悚然而动——虽然距离遥远又隔着很多行人，但是他相信自己绝不会看错。经历四次轮回，他即使不认得自己，也认得那和把爱恨都浸入他骨髓血肉当中之人。

尤其是当他看到那人的时候，发现对方也正在看着自己，似乎还在笑。钟会心底化开一片柔情，恨不得飞过去扑进他的怀中。

“伯约！”钟会快步往台阶下跑，扒开挡在前面的人群，一路飞奔赶去。他隐约记得方向是对的，但是一到了平地，无数比他高上大半头的人统统挡在他的视线前面。等他从人缝里挤过去，早已经找不见那人踪影。

他又喊了几声那人姓字，没人应答，目光所及之处也未见那熟悉的身影。钟会懊恼不已，但是又不知道去哪里寻。转念一想，别是自己看错了吧——之前一世失去姜维的哀凉尚未被从心里彻底驱除，难道是太过思念而生幻象，认错了人？不过青萍仙子也说，事情发生可能性有大小，自己既然上一世撞到了蒋琬伐魏和军事实力强大的蜀国，这一世凭什么不能遇到姜维留魏的小概率事件？

不过……他摸了摸怀里的夺时玉，总觉得这位仁兄没这么好心。

但刚才之人若不是姜维，那么又回到了老问题上——他重生于这个时刻，又是为何呢？

怀着这样的疑虑，钟会一边一切如常地按部就班在太学读书，一边也私下里打听姜维这个名字。过了没多久，他就大概掌握了情况——那天不管他看到的是不是姜维，至少这一次姜维的的确确在魏国，当年只是一员普通边将，后来屡立大功，曹爽和司马懿两方都对他都颇为器重；然而此人看起来无心政事，也不愿意掺和朝堂政斗的乱子，一再要求留任军中，但还是被曹爽塞了个兼职会计的职务。

这一切都有点耳熟，好像和他第一世知道的差不离。钟会其实是有点纳闷的。他以为那一世姜维早已经读了剧本，功名对他来说才唾手可得，这一次居然他也能青云直上，看起来人才被埋没还是出人头地，还是有一定机缘巧合的因素在的。

知道了这些以后，一连几天钟会都乐得合不拢嘴，据钟毓说，连做梦他都笑出声来。不过没过多久他就犯了难——他想要去拜会姜维，但是又师出无名。虽然他实际上有着一个已经无法计算确切年龄的沧桑灵魂，但毕竟外表还是个十五岁的少年郎，既无身份地位，也未功劳名望，甚至还不得不寄身于他兄长家中，和那几个同龄的侄子被当成孩子养着。虽然他可以就这样跑到姜维府上求见，但是见了面说什么呢？装神弄鬼他已经烦了，但又不能开口就提我和你有四世情缘——虽然他打定了心思要实话实说，也得循序渐进才是。

于是他直接跑到兄长那里，求钟毓给他谋个差事。钟毓听完了他的请求吓得下巴掉了一地，说你刚刚入太学不到半年，懂什么国家政务？钟会嘻嘻一笑，说兄长可以考考我啊。钟毓一开始没把他当回事，可是架不住每天被他纠缠，最后从太学里要来了往年的毕业考卷，说你答好了我就给你谋个官职。

钟会笔走龙蛇，没多久就交了卷——这可比对付钟毓派来的武师容易多了。钟毓读了答卷，狐疑地看了他很久，说你这该不是作弊吧？钟会也不恼，只是笑着说，兄长可以亲自监考嘛，你总是信得过自己的眼睛。第二天钟毓坐在他旁边几乎要把他桌上的帛纸看穿出一个大洞，他被盯得发毛，故意回头说兄长我的书法是不是有进步——他知道钟毓的字向来不入他爹的眼，反而是钟会还是个孩子的时候就颇有天赋，钟繇才在临终前把他的书法密贴传给了钟会而不是嗣子钟毓。为此钟毓还斤斤计较了很久。此时被这么一揭短，钟毓不吭声了，索性扭过头去随他写什么。

钟会交了卷，心里明镜似的，清楚事情没这么简单——第二天钟毓肯定会回来答复，说什么未弱冠又非嫡长子继嗣，出仕于礼不合云云。果然回到家里，钟毓就是这套话，连词句都和前一世没有太大差别。钟会在心里默默翻了个白眼：于礼不合？我钟会在魏国敢谋反在蜀汉敢弑君，这世上别说于礼不合，连大逆不道的事情我都做遍了，难道还怕你这个？

一番唇枪舌剑之后，钟毓终于败下阵来，说我给你运动运动去。不过钟会不依不饶，说暂时没有正式编制也可以，让我在你手下先做点事情历练历练。

就这样他一个十五岁的少年，提前取了字，端着一副大人的架子，来到公署走马上任。好在钟毓十四岁出仕这出戏码已经提前演过一次，他弟弟再步兄长后尘，大家也没觉得有什么稀奇。

最重要的是对于钟会来说，他就此有了自己的人脉和社会地位，不必再受兄长拘束了。过了没多久，他被拜秘书郎，一切步入正轨。

转过年来，岁首大会的宴席之上，钟会如愿以偿地见到了姜维。

那时候他还是个小官，坐位也颇为靠后，几乎就是在角落里给他塞了个坐席。而姜维身为功勋卓著的大将，自然是在那万众瞩目的位置上。席间王公大臣们互相敬酒，都还特意有人绕到姜维面前，给足了面子。

钟会暗中观察着他——这一次的姜维比他之前任何一次所见到的都要年轻，眉峰如剑，目若朗星，下颌和侧脸的线条棱角分明，俊朗而有神韵。那人在席间应酬答对，游刃有余，举止得体，脸上却看不出表情。

“看什么呢，这么出神还一脸傻笑？”他邻桌一位同僚扯了扯他的袖子，又顺着他的目光看过去，“难道是姜伯约？”

“是呀，我看上他了。”钟会笑嘻嘻一转脸，用开玩笑的语气回答道，“怎么，有意帮我们介绍一下？”

邻桌人摆了摆手：“我哪敢高攀这位大人？你刚出仕，可能还不了解，他平时从来闭门谢客，除了公务上的事，很少与人来往，很多高官都在他家吃过闭门羹。性格孤僻的人我见过，孤僻成这样的，还真是少见。”

“那他就没什么爱好？”

“欸，还真听过一些传闻，不知道是真是假。据说他会派人打听鬼神之事，尤其是对那些收集怪奇之物的人，他会稍有交结。不过也是八卦闲聊，大概不能算数。”

钟会给对方满了一杯酒作为感谢，心里却不免嗤之以鼻——姜维去研究鬼神之事，怎么可能？多半都是些无聊士人的乱传，或者是因为这人太过神秘，干脆就被人当成了鬼神也未可知。

正胡思乱想中，钟会见到姜维放下酒杯，起身离席。钟会赶紧也站起身来，悄悄跟了出去。不知道那人是去更衣或者只是出去透透气，但是他知道，这是个两人相识的好机会。

其实让他这么主动去勾搭姜维，他心里也是没底的。不过前几世的经验让他胆子大了许多，就算是姜维此时的年龄是他两倍有余，官职高他不知几品，他也敢这么冒冒失失地去见了再说。

姜维看起来喝了不少酒——他知道那个人平时不爱喝酒，只不过官场应酬，不得不如此。钟会转过几个拐角，正见那人在廊下立着，看起来应当就是出来吹吹风的。他的心跳如打鼓，脚步一点点慢了下来，心里盘算见了该说什么，还是先打个招呼再说。就在这时，姜维稍稍转了转身，侧过脸来，目光和钟会整整对上。

钟会的脚步停了，他分明从那人眼中看到一种难以言说的情绪流露。还未等钟会辨别分明，姜维猛一个转身，沿着逶迤长廊步履匆匆而退。钟会愣在那里，不知道该不该追上去。然而就在一愣神的功夫，那人转过一个拐角，不见了踪影。钟会赶紧快步去追，却只匆匆瞥见那人重新进了大殿侧门的衣袖飘飞。

接下来整整一夜，钟会都魂不守舍，谁跟他说话他的回答都慢上半拍。好不容易宴会散了，官员们各自归家，钟会上了车，仍旧掀开车帘去寻那人的身影。

如果说之前在太学门口他还有可能看错的话，这一次绝对不可能有错。那人分明就是姜维，也分明在长廊下看到了自己——但那人眉宇间忽然升起的一丝惊诧和愁绪，还有那避之不及的匆匆步履，实在是让他感到无所适从。难道自己无意中已经做了什么让这个人厌恶了吗？还是说，他之前经历了什么不快，不想要再被这些新上任的小臣打扰？

无论如何也想不清楚，钟会放下车帘，叹了口气。就在这时候，他的直觉告诉他，有人正盯着他看。他再次探头出去，只见姜维的马车从眼前呼隆隆走过，夜色太浓，他看不清那车帘之后，是不是有一双如星的眼睛在望着他。

——若有这种事，多半是因为我有愧于他。

无端地，钟会的脑海里浮现出那一世姜维的回话，在他问起姜维若他明明喜欢一个人却要躲开的缘故的时候得到的回答。

然而这想法本身就是荒诞不经的，这一世姜维并未与他相识，又有什么理由非要躲着他？还是说他从一开始就想多了，姜维只是不愿被人打扰而已？

第二天他鼓足了勇气去拜访姜维，递上名刺等了片刻，最后只得了一个被闭门谢客的答复。这倒也在意料之中，钟会讪讪回府的路上，想起他同僚说到的性格孤僻的姜伯约。那些高官要员都不免吃他的闭门羹，何况自己一个十六岁的新任秘书郎？

不过这下事情就难办了。此时在洛阳没有仗可以打，而姜维又不好老庄玄学和清谈辩论，就算他口齿生莲，辩倒所有名士高儒，恐怕也无法引起姜维的注意。

想来想去，他想到了一个不是办法的办法：去姜维家门口往他院子里扔书。

钟会其实非常好奇他自己是怎么想出这个馊主意去嵇康家里扔《四本论》的，这明明就是自讨没趣。但是很不幸，在有夺时玉捣乱的这几世，他最初的一世丢人事件被姜维挡了下来，之后那两次又不是他——现在的他做的。他拼命回忆了半天，想起自己最初一世是打过去嵇康家里扔书的主意的，但是前因后果已经忘却了，大约当时也知道丢人所以没直接去，之后被姜维揭穿了老底还觉得脸上挂不住。后来姜维托人把他的《四本论》送到嵇康家里，但是也石沉大海。至于后来扔过书那两次，简直就成了天下笑柄——也不知道是因为他名声太大还是嵇康名声太大，还是他们两个这点狗血爱恨情仇很符合人民群众的八卦审美，总之这件事被传得沸沸扬扬，连他带去伐蜀的将领们都拿出来说笑。

虽然这是个彻头彻尾的馊主意，但钟会也认识到一点：扔书可以引起一定程度的注意，也许是对方的，也许是天下人的，总之一句话——比没有强。

至于扔什么，钟会有那么一点点犯难。《老子》和《易经》注肯定是不行的，《四本论》他倒是可以提前写出来，但是估计也不在姜维兴趣内。想来想去，对于武将来说，只有兵法还能算是个贴边的内容。好在他这几世带兵打仗的经验颇为丰富，又对蜀中地形地理有所了解，还是可以把这点干货掏出来的；以他对姜维的了解，知道那人必然会有兴趣来同他讨论，或者最不济也要做出点回应。于是他翻出一些自己读兵法的笔记，又奋笔疾书了好几个月，终于整理出了属于他的兵法心得；又想到之前晕船的姜维，他还恶趣味地加进了水军一个章节——尽管他自己也是一知半解。整理好了之后还觉得缺点什么，想来想去，他又附上了自己《刍荛论》当中论君子交友那一篇，一并捆在这些卷册中——这下意思够明白了吧？

他在姜维院墙外头转悠了半个时辰，终于找了个适当的角度把书扔了进去，然后转头就跑，比做贼还要心虚。

就这样又等了十多天，扔书这件事彻底没了音讯，既没有姜维的回应，又没有传成洛阳城内的当月笑话，简直就和没发生一样。这下钟会心里彻底没了底。他拿了名帖跑去姜维家附近转悠，却再没有勇气递上去——那一瞬间他甚至想起第一世他向姜维敞开心扉，却遭到那人斩钉截铁的回绝之事。

这念头让他泄了气：第一世也好，这一世也罢，明明每一次两人之间毫无阻碍，却不管那人与他相识还是不相识，他都要受到这般爱而不得的折磨。而其余那几世，他拼尽全力，从不可能中求可能，反而得了那人一见倾心。他不知道姜维对他的爱是不是也要按照概率计算，但那人的闪躲，总让他心头浮起不可解的阴影。

又转了几圈，他终于还是没有去敲门，而是垂了头，转身往回家的方向而去。一时间冷风乍起，雨水潸然而至。钟会抱着肩膀，在寒雨里面踽踽独行，想着前几世种种苦楚，满心悲伤和凄凉被冷意一激，眼泪就忍不住涌了上来。

就这样他一边哭一边走了不知多远，忽然背后一阵车轮马蹄声由远及近而来。他木然往路边挪了挪，给背后的来车让道。不想那车到了他近前，却慢了下来。钟会揉了揉眼，侧头去看，只见车帘被掀了起来，车内之人探出半身，那无比熟悉的声音终于又在耳边响起。

“别被雨浇着了，小心受凉。”姜维微微笑着，对他伸出手来，“上车吧，我送你回家。”

其实回家的路途并不算太远，但这一路走了仿佛几个时辰——也许是车子速度很慢，也许是因为他太过紧张，坐在姜维身边，时间在他的意识里被无限拉长。

应该说点什么，至少说句感谢，但是上车的时候已经致谢过了，总要再说点别的什么才对。钟会小心翼翼地偷眼去看身边之人，却发现那人也在偷偷看他。他更觉得喉咙里冒火，手心里面全是汗水。照理说应该自我介绍一下，这还是最基本的吧？但是他又有种奇怪的感觉——姜维知道他是谁，或许是因为看了名帖或者他扔进去的书，但他的直觉告诉他，事情不止如此简单。

想到这里他终于鼓起勇气把头转向姜维，清了清喉咙：“久闻姜将军大名，一直希望能够相识，今日一见，果然名不虚传。哦，看我糊涂的，忘了自我介绍。在下钟会……”

“士季。”还未等他自我介绍完毕，姜维脱口而出他的表字，那一声唤里夹杂了无数他难以辨明的东西，让他心口一阵酸软，一直连到指尖带起微小的疼痛。他攥紧了拳头，半张着嘴看着面前之人。

看到他这副样子，姜维微微挑了挑嘴角，探手一指前面：“这就到了。”

“我听这风雨声更猛了，车里潲了雨进来。”钟会指了指姜维的一侧肩膀，“衣服都湿了。如果阁下不嫌弃，不如到我家中坐坐，换件干衣服，喝点热茶，等雨停了再回去，免得着凉。”

姜维端坐着，钟会注意到他的手指缩了缩，呼吸也深了几分，看起来像在下什么决心的样子。这让钟会有些疑惑了，之前几次见姜维，从未见过他有这种紧张的状态，无论是接受他的好意，还是主动来向他剖白心意，都是大大方方的，毫无心理障碍。为何这一次的姜维，只是听到一个简单的作客邀请，便如此心神不宁？

车子已经停了下来，钟会看了一眼外面，正是他的府门口。他也不再劝，也没有下车，只是定定地看着姜维。

风雨愈发狂暴，甚至吹得车子都簌簌摇晃，仿佛随时要散架。在长久的沉默里，姜维终于轻轻叹了口气。

“看起来，老天都要留我。”

这话声音极低，似乎不是说给钟会，而是给他自己听的。

“好吧，那就叨扰了。”姜维转向钟会，对他点点头。

“蓬荜生辉。”钟会的脸上绽放出笑容，“请。”

人都请到了家里，这就好办多了，就算这次不成，以后也有机会来往——你总不能还把我关在门外了吧？钟会得意地看着姜维，一边热情地吩咐下人准备热茶和干净衣服。当然，他自己比姜维狼狈多了，还没安排完，就被姜维催促赶紧去换衣服。钟会匆匆换了衣服擦干头发，忙不迭地又跑出来，衣带都没系好，巴不得赶紧和姜维坐下来聊聊。

一开始两人互相客套几句，姜维看起来心事重重。钟会愈发疑惑，他总觉得从一开始姜维的状态就很奇怪，到了现在他更是满心狐疑，但是又不知道从何问起。就在他拼命盘算到底是色诱还是循序渐进更合适的时候，耳边听姜维说：“你之前投到我院子里的兵法书，我已经看了。”

钟会眼睛一亮：“献丑了。不知道阁下觉得如何？”

“这不像是你这个年纪和毫无军事历练的人能写出来的东西。”

钟会笑了笑，这么近乎不留情面的直接了当，倒是姜维的一贯风格。

“怎么，你不信这是我写的吗？”钟会得意地昂了头，“也难怪，我当初答了兄长问卷，以求出仕，他也是盯着看我答卷，才信我真的有本事写出那样的文章来。不过我跟你担保，那书中字字句句，都是出自在下之手。”说完钟会看着姜维，等他的回应，自己就可以进行下一步暗示了。

没想到姜维点点头，好像居然就这样接受了这个说法。这让钟会很难办，只能厚着脸皮强行往下推。

“阁下若不相信”——虽然姜维没有表示不信，但话还是得这么说——“可以随我到书房内，我还有其他未完的手稿，正好也可以向你请教。我知道姜将军功勋卓著，熟知兵法，可否赐教一二？”

会客在客厅，理所当然，但是若把人请到书房，那就非要是关系极好，至少也是非常相熟之人了。钟会说完一脸热切地看着他，心想这你还不懂吗？

当然他的最终目的是把姜维请到卧室去，不过还是得一步步来才行。这个进展已经太快了，虽然之前几次都非常成功，但这一次钟会也拿不准自己是不是碰到了什么小概率的姜维，所以还不敢轻举妄动。

姜维听了这话，看起来有些愣怔。片刻，他点了点头，站起身来尾随钟会进入书房。钟会心里乐开了花，脸上还要绷着一副淡然的笑来，毕恭毕敬地把姜维请进书房。

他确实还有一些手稿，是之前没来得及收入扔给姜维那一套书里面的内容——其实那书也只是草稿罢了，还有很多没有润色的东西，有些甚至是凭着记忆写出来的，没有认真去对照记录和事实。照理说钟会是不会把这种半成品给人看的，无奈他的心思实在不在这上面，只为了赶紧引起姜维主意，有什么东西都凑合用了。

两人聊了一会兵法，越聊越开心。钟会能够明显看出姜维放松了许多，话也多了起来。他一边聊一边故意往姜维身边凑，很快两人中间从有一席之隔，变成几乎要贴在一起。

就在钟会开始计划下一步是不是要有肢体接触的时候，姜维忽然问了一句话。

“你的那本兵书，应当还需要润色吧？”

钟会心不在焉地点点头：“是啊，因为想要听听其他人的意见，所以没有定稿。”

“绝大部分内容都很好，我一时还真挑不出问题来，但有一处，感觉是不该有的错误。”姜维的手指在几案上漫不经心地划着，“诸葛孔明战败身死的时间，应当是太和五年，可是你却写的是青龙二年。”

钟会心头一凛，整个人打了个寒颤。之前几世，每次复生他都尽力查找清楚过去发生的所有事件的细节和来龙去脉，力求不露馅。但是这一次他居然疏忽大意，不知道是因为一醒来就看到姜维而太过激动，还是重来次数久了就开始想当然自以为是，居然会犯这种低级错误。

“我……可能是记错了。”钟会打了个马虎眼，虽然他也知道这个理由很不靠谱，记错了一两年都在情理之中，把太和五年记错成青龙二年也太夸张了一点。

比这个更让他不可思议的是，根据经验，他断定诸葛亮死于第四次北伐，只有在姜维拥有夺时玉所以预知天命那一次才会发生。现在看来，这个世界的种种，居然和他的第一世一模一样——但决定那一世事情走向的关键因素已经改变了。难道夺时玉可以从那一世强行分割出一个异世来？还是说事件发展成这样，也是一个本就存在的可能性？

一时间头脑混乱，钟会揉了揉太阳穴，又瞟了一眼姜维。姜维定定地看着他，那双眼睛仿佛要把他看出一个洞，然后将他所藏的秘密勾出来。

他并没有打算一直保守这个秘密，但是被这样近乎质问地暗示，他忽然有些害怕起来。

“你怎么了？”姜维靠近了一点，“看你脸色不大好。”

“唔……我有一点不舒服。”钟会稳了稳心神，心想机会还是要抓的，于是故意做出一个要晕倒的姿势来。姜维果然从善如流地扶住了他伸出来的手。

“我去叫他们带你回房间休息？”

钟会死死抓了姜维的手，轻轻摇了摇头：“房间就在隔壁，能否就麻烦阁下扶我回去？”

姜维没说什么，只是起了身，小心地搀扶着钟会出了书房。钟会带他进了卧室。姜维本来送他到榻边坐好便打算抽手，钟会却借势拉了他的胳膊，轻轻一扯，就让他也坐在自己身边。看姜维没有什么表示，钟会有些放心，又有些忐忑——他以为自己是足够了解姜维的，能从他的一举一动的细枝末节中看到这人所思所想，至少能猜个大概。可是这一世，不管是他远远看着姜维的时候，还是近距离与他结交，都觉得两人之间好像隔了什么，让他看不透这个与他灵魂交缠几生几世之人。他很不喜欢这个感觉，这让他想到第一次复生那一次的尔虞我诈——甚至更糟，那一世的姜维至少还做出一个表面上顺着他的姿态，这一次，姜维就是这样不远不近不冷不热地摆在那里，让他进退两难。

但是已经走到了这一步，也只能继续下去了，大不了就像最初一次那样被直接拒绝。钟会现在觉得也没什么了不起的，反正以后还有机会。

“伯约好像有心事。”钟会探手去拢姜维额边碎发，称呼和语气都变了，“刚才我们讨论兵法的时候，你笑得很开心，整个人都很放松；却不知怎么，突然又仿佛满心忧愁起来。虽然我们相识不久，但看到你忧愁，我也难免觉得忧心忡忡起来。但不知，我有什么能帮上忙的吗？”

姜维还是没说话，只是看着他。那眼神一如既往的深邃而难以捉摸。钟会觉得他能从中看到什么情感，却又觉得距离遥远而模糊。他试图从那目光里抓到点什么，但每次靠近，都不确定起来。

“伯约可能不知道，我们之间是有些缘分的。”钟会继续说道，手指沿着他的头发，滑到肩膀上，坚定地按着。

“我知道。我能感觉到，你特别之处。”姜维终于开了口。

“伯约……”钟会又靠近了一些，他几乎可以感到姜维呼吸的气息流转。他去抓那人的手，姜维却稍稍抽了指尖。钟会不依不饶地追逐而上，两手抓了他一只手，握在手心里。

姜维侧过脸去，避开钟会如火的目光。

“伯约可知道我对你心仪已久？”钟会再也按捺不住急切地说道，“抱歉我太过鲁莽，但是我真的……我希望能够得到一点回应。”说着他去抽开本就没有系紧的腰带。外袍之下不着一物，少年新鲜而青涩的年轻胴体暴露在姜维的目光下。钟会的脸微微泛红，但是没有移开目光，倒是姜维把脸整个扭了过去。

钟会站起身来，走到姜维面前，他的袍子滑落在地上。他伸手捧住姜维的脸颊，强迫他看着自己。

“我能感觉到你对我也有意——无论是真心还是仅有肉欲，我知道你想要我。”钟会的目光闪亮，“我也愿同伯约欢好。这是我一直以来的夙愿。”

“士季……别这样……”姜维轻声叹道，他的目光却再无处可躲，“我本不该如此的……是我不好，士季，我不该给你错误的暗示。”

“你没有。你在遵从本心。”

“所谓本心，也许从一开始就是错的。”姜维站起身来，捡起地上的衣服，披在钟会身上，把他裹了个严严实实。

“伯约！”钟会又去握他的手，却被躲开了。

“士季，对不起。”姜维最后这样说道。

钟会请了一个下午的假，哪儿也没有去，就堵在姜维家门口，铁了心的非要和他见一面不可。自从上次不欢而散，已经过去了十天，姜维整个人像是从钟会生命里消失了一样，不来拜访，也不给他开门，还特意派人送还了他扔去那本兵书稿。钟会也不管这些，一次次地再去，每次都被门人冷语相待。钟会连自己都为自己的执着和厚脸皮感到诧异。其实那天姜维走了以后，他虽然不快，但却意外的平静，甚至没有想哭或者感到难过，反而有些隐隐约约的挑战欲在心头升起。他笃定地觉得姜维对他是有意的——不止有意，甚至有种很深邃的东西，或许是好奇，甚至或许是不知所起的深情，当然更可能只是钟会的一厢情愿。但他不在乎这些。

他只想要见到姜维，这一次他下定了决心要把事情说清楚，他赌一把这一次的姜维还是爱他的。如果不是，那也就可以断了念想了。

这一天他成功地堵到了下班回家的姜维。那人刚一下车，他就跑上去，扯住那人袍袖。姜维手下刚想制止，姜维却摆了摆手：“士季，你进来吧。”

“我有话只对伯约一个人讲。”钟会说，“我保证讲完以后，如果你还是不想见我，我就再也不会打扰你。”

姜维把他请到自己的书房。钟会此时已经没有了那些亲疏远近的考量和弯弯绕的心思，他关了门，直奔主题。

“伯约可知道我说的缘分是什么？”

“请讲。”

钟会转过身来，一双明眸凝视着姜维：“我早已与伯约相识，再次轮回而来，是为了同你再次相恋。”

姜维整个人僵在那里，钟会笑了笑，没想到这一次他反应这么大。不过也难怪，这时候的姜维还年轻，大概对这些不可思议之事还没什么心理准备。

钟会坐了下来，开始讲述他过去的经历，仍旧是删繁就简，只挑重点的说。最后他拿出夺时玉，捧在手心里给他看。

“我本想与你相恋之后再和盘托出，但是现在看来你似乎……因为什么缘故而躲着我。或者只是我自以为是了，你对我并未有什么感情。不过我不在意。若是伯约告诉我，你对我不可能有什么感情的话，我离开就是。”

钟会能够清楚地看到，姜维的双手在颤抖，脸色苍白。

“伯约？”

“……结果到底还是……”姜维嘴唇嗫嚅着，发出一些细碎的声音。

钟会叹了口气，收起夺时玉：“若是伯约听了这些，也不为所动，那我也不强求什么。我只是希望此生能够对伯约坦诚相待，即使不能换来真心相恋，也不会留有遗憾。反正我还有机会，大约下一世，我还能寻到有心之人吧。所以，伯约今后若听说我的死讯，也不要太过挂心才是。”

“士季！”姜维用战栗的手一把扯住钟会的胳膊。钟会讶然地看着他，看他的泪水沿着眼角滑落，甚至不受控制地哽咽起来。他被这泪水震悚了，从不轻易落泪的姜维，居然在他坦承一切以后，失声痛哭。他从未见过这样的情形，只好小心翼翼地伸开手臂环住姜维，用袖子替他擦去眼泪。他忽然觉得很骄傲，骄傲到也想落泪。他轻轻吻去姜维的泪水，用手掌抚摸那人的脸颊。

“真是想不到啊……”他听到姜维轻声叹道，“你居然……”

“伯约？”

“没什么……”姜维的呼吸变得平稳下来，然后他缓缓起了身，握住了钟会的手。钟会抬眼看着姜维冲他弯下腰来，两臂环住他的身体，突然发力将他打横抱起。钟会瞬间整个人蜷进姜维的臂弯里，双臂环住姜维的脖子。

“别说什么死不死的，士季，我不值得你为我这样。”

“之后这几世，每一次我都是为了你而生，也为了你而死。”钟会笑道，“我觉得这是我一生中最值得的事情。”

姜维低头亲吻了他。钟会闭上眼，忘情地回应着这个吻。

“之前的事情抱歉了，”姜维说，“你说得对，我应该遵从本心的。”

钟会把头靠在姜维的胸口，被他抱着离开了书房来到卧室。两人再次亲吻，钟会被放置在榻上，姜维欺身上来，亲吻变得热烈，最后变成一种互相咬噬，仿佛只有这样才能表达其中的热情。钟会觉得有些惊异，甚至被姜维的热情吓到了一点点，但他并不怯懦，而是抱紧了姜维的脖子，用尽他的热情回报这样的亲吻。

两人滚在榻上，除去了衣衫。身体交合得恰到好处，姜维动作娴熟，仿佛能够猜到钟会每一个动作，也了解他全部的喜好。而钟会也使出浑身解数来取悦姜维。临近高潮的时候，姜维把他锁在怀里，每一个顶入都正中红心。

“士季……士季……”姜维一边亲吻顶弄一边喃喃叫他的名字，“你真好……”

钟会在狂风暴雨的快意中只能用夹杂了那人表字的呻吟回应，姜维的声音随着动作的加快，几乎开始颤抖起来。

“我爱你……士季，你不知道我多爱你……”

那难以名状的极端投入和暗藏的复杂情绪让钟会不解——他听到了某种哀伤吗，还有一些更深沉的东西？但是此时的钟会已经是绝顶快感的俘虏，再没有任何余力去思考任何事，只能随着姜维的动作，逐渐把全部神魂注入这场近乎完美的情事当中，直到两人在同时到来的高潮中融为一体。

那之后钟会就顺理成章地和姜维每天腻在一起。姜维嫌两边跑太麻烦了，有一天他突然找到钟会，让他搬家。

“搬到哪里？难道是搬到你家，这恐怕……”

“不是搬到我家。”姜维笑道，“不过差不多，我把我家隔壁那个院子买了下来，然后我把隔开两家的院墙修了一道大门。”看钟会一脸诧异不知道如何作答，姜维又道，“反正你现在住的地方也不宽敞，一看就是以后要搬动的，还不如我帮你一次弄好。家具已经添置的差不多了，等你去了看需要什么，我再派人给你安排就是。”

钟会刚出仕那会因为年轻不便搞得过度铺张，又因为急着从钟毓那里独立，所以随便凑合了一套房子。他自己本不大满意，不过这一世他对这些事情也看得淡了，觉得有地方住就不错。想不到姜维比他想得妥帖，直接一步到位。

搬过去以后，姜维帮着钟会安排了一下房间布置，又帮他添置了一些应用之物。当他们巡视院子的时候，钟会说刚刚搬到这么大房子里来，家里没什么人口，觉得有些空旷。

“若是嫌这院子空旷，不如在这里安排一个秋千架。”

钟会一愣：“安秋千架做什么？”

姜维的笑容变得有些微妙：“士季不想试试……有趣的玩法吗？”

钟会的脸红了，他明白了姜维的意思。他记得在蜀汉那一世甚至说过同样的内容，想和姜维在院子里搞一个秋千架之类的东西，然后在那上行有趣之事。当然后来事情繁多，也就把这个想法抛在脑后了。没想到此时此刻，姜维居然仿佛明白他的意思一样，提出了这个建议。

“如果觉得你这里不方便，可以在我家院子里安一个。反正我那里更没什么人，院子空的很。你这里可以做一个金鱼池，养些金鱼水草之类的。”

“伯约好像知道我喜欢什么。”钟会仍旧红着脸，轻声道。

“大概对一个人感情深了，就自然而然知道他想要什么了。”姜维环住钟会的肩膀，“为了庆贺你的乔迁之喜，我找了好厨子给你做了些喜欢的菜。你看我猜中多少。”

这一餐不但菜品都是他喜欢的，连酒也好。

“九酝之酒。”看钟会对这酒赞不绝口，姜维解释道，“需要提前定，可要好等一段时间。”

“这酒的确不好买，也就是你的面子大，我去问过两三次都没得卖。”钟会又饮下一杯，“不过我记得你不是好酒之人？”

“特意为你定的。”

钟会放下酒杯，大笑：“这酒每冬酿制一批，一旦入春，就不可再酿，非要等到下一年。你若提前定了，必然是去年秋季甚至夏季。”

姜维淡淡一笑，再为钟会满上一杯。钟会却抓了他的手，继续道：“那时候我才刚刚出仕没多久，你还未与我相见。甚至你之前……还一直躲着我。怎么就突然变成这是为我定的了？你就拣好听的说。”

“是我胡说了。罚酒一杯。”姜维也没反驳，笑吟吟地举杯。

钟会却忽然心头有什么东西微微一悸，他无来由地觉得，也许姜维没有胡说。他看了一眼以满眼宠溺之色看着他的姜维，那人端坐着，手里捧着酒壶，笑着为他添酒布菜。自从他们剖白了心意，姜维在他面前，便褪去了那孤傲清冷的外壳，变成他所知道的那个柔情深邃的恋人。

不，甚至比他知道的还要完美，说是老天特意为他打造的也不为过。姜维对他的热情和眷恋，还有对他的了解和投其所好，简直不像是才相恋数月，而像是已经厮守一生之人。

钟会这样想着，一时出神，姜维夹了一筷子菜：“张嘴。”

钟会乖乖吃下了菜，又抿了一口酒。

“光是这样喝酒吃饭，是不是还不够趣味？”钟会喝到微醺，又生了新的雅兴，“虽是私宴，但还是要有音乐相伴更好，伯约觉得呢？”

“士季若是喜欢，那当然没问题。”说完姜维就要唤人进来，让他们去请歌伎琴师。钟会一摆手拦住了他。

“谁要听他们那些市井之上为钱财而作的弦歌乐曲？媚俗媚众，无真情可言，还不如伯约陪我喝酒吃菜。”钟会婉转一笑，“我说的是，伯约可愿为我抚琴一曲？”

姜维拿着酒杯的手在半空中停了停，想要把酒送到嘴边的动作慢了下来，片刻之后，又把酒杯放回了桌上。

“我少年时期的确学过琴，但先父去世后，家中事情繁多，我又年少出仕，便很少再精进琴技，一晃十多年都没碰过琴弦了。现在若是给我琴来弹，我恐怕连声响都弄不出来。”姜维缓缓将杯中酒送入口中，“真是抱歉。”

钟会的眼珠转了转：“这么说，伯约书房里面的琴，也只是个摆设了？”

“说来惭愧，我是想找个机会把琴技捡起来的，不过最近这不是……”姜维说着，手臂搭上钟会肩膀，“享受人间乐事，哪有心思练琴？”

钟会笑着吻了吻姜维的脸颊，刚想说什么，姜维忽然开口问道：

“说起来，你的那套兵书，还要继续写下去吗？”

“不写了，本来就是为了引起你的注意才写的。”钟会笑道，“现在我的目的达成了，还写它做什么？再说，我毫无带兵经验，写出来了也没人会当回事。”

“也未必没人会当回事，道理是对的就可以了。再说有著作总比没有强。你应该也有别的想写的东西？”

“我之前几世写过很多东西。”钟会已经喝到微醺，把头轻轻靠在姜维肩膀上，“不过这一次……我不想管那么多了。只要有你在身边，我就满足了。”

说也奇怪，钟会以为姜维会问他一些关于过去几世的事情。但是姜维对此向来三缄其口，钟会不说，他也不多问，就好像默认了一切都只是无关紧要的背景。钟会不知道姜维是不是一贯如此，但他知道，那人应该有起码的好奇心。

“我明白。”姜维点点头，“不过你也有你对未来的打算吧？”

“那就看伯约做什么打算了。”钟会笑道，“你想要什么，我可以帮你，虽然我不敢说胸有成竹，但是应该能够帮上一点忙吧。”

姜维笑了：“我以为你知道未来的事态走向，以你的性格，应该会相当自信能够为我们谋划出最好的未来。”

钟会苦笑摇摇头，头发在姜维的肩膀上蹭得乱糟糟：“每次我这么想，都会搞砸。这一次，我没这个自信了。”

姜维长叹了一口气，那叹息简直如同若有似无的呻吟了，有些莫名的苦痛藏在里面。

“嗯。”最后姜维只是这样应了一声，“我也没什么特别的打算。我觉得现在这样很满足，若是有仗打我就去，能立功最好，不能也不强求。没有战争的话就管管钱粮账目之类。别的……我不想多考虑。”

“这可不像是我知道的伯约。”钟会咯咯笑着，“不……我好像认识过这样的你。”

姜维没有接他的话，反而拍了拍他的肩膀：“你是不是有点喝多了？”

“没有。”钟会摇摇头。

“你喝多了就这样，嘴都不利索。”

钟会哼哼唧唧地，又给自己灌了一杯。他确实有点喝多了，所以有些话他本该问，却没有问出口。

转过年来，曹爽不知道发了什么神经，突然计划要伐吴。这下姜维就要忙起来了，经常几天见不到人影，即使回到家里也很晚了，疲惫得很，倒头就睡。钟会隐约记得，最早的那一次也有这么几次莫名的伐吴，不过都是雷声大雨点小，有一次甚至没有成行。至于成行的那一次，就是曹爽为了挽回兴势之战的打败那一场——他唯独对这一场印象深刻，是因为与那一次伐吴同时，他把自己折腾到了监牢中，最后还多亏姜维把他捞出来。说这事来他其实有些气闷，若是那次他没有牢狱之灾，难道姜维就一直不表白心迹了吗？

不过好歹都是过去很久的事情了。而且那一世的姜维欠他的答复多了，反而不差这一个。事到如今，他甚至对自己只不过是姜维复国失败的退而求其次，都不那么在意了，只觉得顾恋眼前人已经不易，何必还对过去的事情耿耿于怀。说来也真是有趣，不能回溯事件的时候，总是念着过去之事过去之人，满心都是悔恨无及；待到拿到了逆转时空的神物，反而彻底让他明白了过去之事不可追，过去之人也不会再回来的道理。

就在他坐在院子里看着新花心有感触的时候，姜维推门而入。

“伯约今天回来得早。”钟会笑着帮他解下盔甲，把武器挂在架上。

“难得今天没什么事，准备得大多妥当了，只等着吉日出兵。”

“若是我能同去就好了。”钟会轻声说。

“算了，战场危险，你还是留在洛阳最好。”

“我当然知道战场危险。”钟会翻了个白眼，上一世最后突如其来的惨败还让他记忆犹新，“不够你也别小看我，我也是习武多年过。”

“哦？”姜维笑道，“这我还不知道。”

“要比试一下吗？”

“来。”姜维看起来兴致很高。两人一人拿了一根木棍，权做兵刃，就在院子里开打。两人过了几招，钟会越打越上瘾，动作轻盈，招招直奔要害。姜维看起来一开始并未把他当回事，身上挨了不轻不重的几下，才开始认真起来。

两人比了一会，姜维说要休息，钟会正在兴头上，非要继续。姜维笑着又过了几招，抓了一个空档，一把抓了他的木棍，正赶上他往前刺，便借势一扯。钟会握不住他的“兵器”，只好撒了手。

“你耍赖！”钟会笑着捶了他一拳，“我明明正打得有趣。”

“你要想今晚有趣，现在得委屈点。”

钟会一听就乖乖点了头。这些天他们也没有时间和精力行云雨之事。姜维偶尔有不那么疲倦的时候，会用嘴替他解决。钟会心疼姜维，也不缠着他要。这天他们难得有这个机会，从吃过晚饭一直缠绵到夜深，有了倦意，才相拥而卧。

“伐吴一去少则数月，多则一年有余。你一个人在家，恐怕会寂寞吧。”

“伯约是担心我跟别人相好了么？”钟会把头拱进他怀里。

“我知道你心里还有我就够了，你愿意找谁解闷，我倒是无所谓。”

钟会摇摇头：“这些年来和伯约相恋，时间长了，越发觉得别人都没有意思了。你不知道，上一世……我等了你十七年。这些年里面我也没觉得有多寂寞或者需要人陪。有时候想着你，自己也可以解决。”

“难为你了。”姜维吻了吻他的额头，“你对我如此情深意重，我只怕这一生也偿还不了。”

“哪有什么偿还不偿还？”钟会蹙眉，“又不是你欠了我什么。我还担心……其实是我把那些轮回当中的恩怨情仇一并负压在你身上，那些事情本和这个世界的你毫无关系，你却要承担这些重担，未免委屈你了。所以我平时能不说起来的，也都不说。”

“我明白。”姜维点头，“其实你这么说，不是没有道理。若是换了我，我甚至都会犹豫是否该实话实说。不过你对我说了这些，也不用太有压力，我能够承担这些事。”他的语调变得有几分落寞，“我本该承担。”

钟会咯咯笑了：“你这是什么意思，觉得你能承担的东西，我却不能吗？”

姜维却变得严肃了起来：“你觉得你能吗？”

钟会一愣，姜维又补了一句：“你的第一世遇到那个姜维，他若对你说了实情，你能够承担吗？”

钟会想了一会：“无所谓能或者不能，不知道的话也就罢了，既知道，大概也能找到一条出路。”

“是这样吗……”

“不过你说得对，那时候的我，的确是个不能承担之人，”钟会苦笑了一下，“当时我确实配不上你。”

“别这么说，士季。”

“都是过去的事情了，你也不用为这个安慰我。”钟会笑着吻了姜维，“我现在回想起来，当时的你……那个姜伯约，应该有诸多痛苦和无奈，都是因我而起。我承担不了那么重的爱，就把他推开，却最终还被爱裹挟着，不得不回去，我甚至不知道自己有多爱你……不，不能说是你，而是一个已经不能再回来的人。”

姜维把钟会紧紧抱在怀里，一句话都不说。

钟会的眼中有隐约的泪光：“他是我最大的遗憾，就算我已经不会再奢望能够再见到他，有时候也忍不住在想，如果能和某个异世的伯约说说我的真正想法就好了。不求什么替他原谅我，只算是了却一桩心愿。”

“你之前说过吗？”姜维轻声叹问。

“算是说过吧，只不过那时候的处境……”钟会苦笑了一下，大概对姜维讲了讲成都大牢中的坦白，最后轻轻摇头道，“也许是因为我做得太过分了，他也在含沙射影地批评我。”

“他说的不是没有道理，但是他大概也的确在含沙射影……”姜维的怀抱又紧了紧，“最重要的是，他没有经历过这些，自然不懂其中的许多微妙之处。”

钟会笑了：“这么说来你能懂吗？”

“我不敢说我懂，也不敢说什么替他原谅你……其实我觉得你也不需要被原谅。”姜维的声音几乎有些哽咽了，“哪有什么原谅不原谅，那不是简单到可以说一句对错的事情。”

钟会抬眼看着姜维眼光流转，一时间忽然不知该作何想法——他甚至觉得眼前之人什么都明白。那想法让他有些悚然了，却不知道这感觉因何而起。他很想继续追问，把这话题推下去，推出那个人表现出的细小波澜之下可能掩藏的内心中的波涛汹涌。但不知为何，他又有点没由头的怕。

算了，他闭上眼睛。此夜美好，何不珍惜，又何必多问？

姜维伐吴去的那天钟会给他送行。依依惜别的场景见多了，他居然心头也生出一点豪迈而不是惆怅来。

“伯约珍重。”钟会本来想嘱咐他别太拼命，转念一想，又觉得这是自己多此一举。姜维喝了他的壮行酒，与他拱手而别。

这几天钟会的同僚们都看出了一点他的魂不守舍，和他关系近的几个知道他是怎么回事，偶尔还会拿他打趣，说最近要绩效评优啦，你这样为情所困影响工作可不行啊。

谁为情所困啦？钟会每次都瞪他们，心想我就算睡着了梦游办公，都比你们有效率，谈个恋爱怎么了？

他恼起来的目光确实有点吓人，于是开玩笑者赶紧打圆场说好听的：“我就说说，别动怒。姜伯约通晓军事，兵法阵法娴熟，这次为先锋大将，肯定能一战功成。士季啊，你真应该劝他写个兵法书什么的，重点写写他是如何看穿诸葛孔明的用兵策略，居然在褒斜谷全歼蜀军的。”

这话戳到了钟会的一个神秘开关，他怔然看向那人，对方没有注意到他的不对劲，还继续说道：“他抵御蜀寇入侵那些次，简直可以说是神机妙算，如果说他有读心术，能看透敌人的想法，我都信。说起来有传言说此人好鬼神谶纬和神秘器物，不知道你了解不了解，他可是真有法术？”

钟会支支吾吾，说我也不曾注意，他好像没有特别对鬼神之事有兴趣。

“唔，我倒是想起来。我有个表亲认识一个擅长异术之人。他跟我表亲说，之前姜伯约偶尔会去拜访他，但是大约一年前开始，就没有再去过了。难不成他也和你一样，为情所困了吗？”

说罢此人大笑，钟会却已经没有心思理会他了。

下午他迅速赶完手里的工，然后溜到存储军事档案的地方，开始翻找以前姜维参与过的所有军事行动。每一件事的细节历历在案，如他记忆中关于第一世的姜维的种种细节的历历在目。

所有的细节都能对得上。他忽然生出一种无由的疲惫和恐惧。

后来他接到消息，说曹爽大军伐吴不利，后勤补给出了问题；姜维前锋倒是无往不利——姜伯约用兵如神的名号不倒，然而大势毕竟不在魏军，最后也不得不撤兵。

这天钟会参加一个酒宴回来，天色已经很晚了。他刚推开门进院，忽然不知道哪里窜出一个黑影，嗖地一下从背后抱住他。他的第一反应是动武，然而下一刻，他就嗅到了那人身上熟悉的气味。

“伯约！”他惊喜叫道，返身过去拥抱姜维。

“你居然都没反抗一下就被抱住了。这么没有警觉心，你还要上什么战场？”

“哪有在自己家里还有警觉心的！”钟会推了他一把，笑道，“战场我也不是没上过，敌人很多，流氓可没有。”

“那未必，你有这么好看的脸蛋，又年轻可人，万一被他们掳去……”

钟会没等他说完，恨恨扯了一把他的嘴：“你给我胡说。”

“我想你了。”姜维把他紧紧抱住，“这些天来我没有一天不想着你。”

“这样为情所困的将军，也能打赢，敌军还真是蠢透了。”钟会调笑道。

姜维推着他把他带到自家院子里的秋千架上。那上面挂的不是秋千，而是一张吊网，上面铺了麻布——就是用来享乐之用。钟会顺从地躺了下来，解开自己的褥裤和，两脚勾在架索上。虽然天气有些凉，但是热切的动作让他们两人满身都是汗。高潮来临的时候，钟会仰起头，漫天的星光都落在眼睛里。

那之后钟会撒娇要让姜维抱他回屋。姜维苦笑了一下：“我是想的，但是我胳膊上有伤。”

“你受伤了？”钟会坐起身，“让我看看。”

“上战场哪有不受伤的，”姜维笑着拉他站起来，“一点皮肉伤而已，过几天就好了。进屋我给你看。”

“说起来，你这是第一次伐吴，对吗？”

姜维点点头。

“你也能指挥水军？”

“不是我最擅长的，但是勉强可以。”

“吴国擅用水军，你前锋大军连战连捷，居然说勉强可以。”

姜维推开了门，让钟会进去，自己回身关门，也跟着他躺倒榻上。钟会索性扯去了本来就乱糟糟的衣服，一丝不挂地凑上去让姜维抱他取暖。

“也不算什么连战连捷，只是有几次小胜。”

“你不晕船吗？”

姜维一愣，然后摇了摇头。

“以前也不晕？”

“以前？哦……”姜维摸了摸下巴，“要这么说的话，很早以前，是有点晕船。不过后来到了洛阳，泛舟之类的也去玩过，时间长了也就习惯了。”

钟会眨了几下眼睛：“没想到你还喜欢泛舟。”

“也不是特别喜欢，不过打发时间而已。不过你若是喜欢，正好这几天军中无事，我可以带你去。”

钟会点点头，觉得还有别的话想问他，却又一时理不清思路。就在这时姜维的吻落在他的唇上，舌尖探进来，带着热切和渴望。他低头看到姜维的挺立，也就在忘情当中暂时搁置了满心的疑问。

入了秋之后，钟毓被封为御史中丞，钟会本打算邀姜维一道去庆贺，但是姜维军中又有事脱不开身，他只好带了两人份的礼物独自前来。

“兄长，姜伯约本也想来道贺，但是军中事务繁忙。”钟会行礼道，“只好托我带了礼物来。请不要怪罪。”

“若不是因为你的面子，他恐怕是不会来结交我的。”钟毓的语气有点让人捉摸不透，“他居然还送了礼物，我已经很是脸上有光了。不过我倒是有点希望他能来。”钟毓故弄玄虚地压低了声音，“你知道今天谁在吗？”

“谁啊？别卖关子了。”

“管公明。”

钟会恍然大悟地点点头。管辂这人他听说过，据说懂得神仙异术，擅长卜筮，据说非常灵验。钟会之前好歹也有一世装神弄鬼的谶纬大师称号，对这人颇有兴趣。不过他也听说，管辂这人粗鄙不守礼节，专门胡说八道，因此大家虽然喜欢和他调笑，却对他并不敬重。想不到兄长居然和这个人也有点交情，倒是让钟会有些惊异。

“这么说来，他将在席上给我们卜卦？”

“那就看他的心情了。不过公明刚刚跟我提到姜伯约，听他说起他的意思，总觉得这个姜伯约不是一般人。”

“他的确是才华出众。”

“不光是才华，听公明的意思，甚至那人有些仙缘。”

钟会笑了：“这我倒是要和这位管先生好好谈谈。”

这次宴会因是亲朋好友的私宴，因此也没什么太多繁文缛节，大家喝到兴起，开始投壶射覆，玩得不亦乐乎。钟会陪他们玩了两局，没什么兴趣，刚刚退回自己座位上，忽然发现旁边多了个貌丑到特色非常之人。想来这就应该是大名鼎鼎的管辂了。

“管先生，久仰。”钟会一揖。

管辂看见他，起先是愣怔片刻，然后忽然放声大笑，指着他笑个不停，笑得钟会有些毛骨悚然。

“钟士季……钟士季……”管辂意味深长地叫了几声他的名字，蜷起眼眉，眯缝着眼睛打量他。这人本就容貌不佳，这样一皱起来，五官像包子褶一样攒着，看起来颇为好笑。钟会忍着不要笑出来，又拱了拱手。

“我身上可有什么好笑之事吗？”

管辂笑够了，才开口说话：“没什么，只是看到了你，我忽然明白了一件事罢了。”

“哦？”

“我想明白了，为什么之前姜伯约几次派人找我打听事情，后来就突然没了音讯。”

钟会心中一凛，转了转眼珠，拿起酒壶给他满了一杯酒。

“我敬先生一杯。”

“别来这个花架子啦，我还不知道你打了什么主意？”管辂嘻笑，用手指指点钟会心口，仰头饮尽钟会所敬之酒，“不过，有些话我能说，有些话不能说。”

“那是自然，能说的，请先生教诲。”

“他让我帮他算一个人的下落……确切说是一个东西的下落。”

钟会点点头：“我猜，卜算的结果，你是不能说的。”

管辂摆摆手：“我算不出来，这可不是简单的人间之事。今日见了你，我才恍然大悟。想来，他已经找到了他要找的。”

原来姜维之前打听过持有夺时玉之人的下落。钟会尽力按捺下满心狐疑和焦虑，仍旧风度不减：“我能否问问，他是什么时候开始派人去找先生卜卦的？”

“唔，大约是……”管辂抓了抓头发稀疏的头顶，“啊，是两年还是三年前……哦对，景初三年没错了。我记得那年夏天我正好手头有点紧，他的下人带来求筮的礼物可丰厚！可惜这件事太过古怪，我算的不灵，只能把礼物退回去。不过隔了一些时候他还是派人送来了些银两，说是辛苦费，之后问我打听事情，都有银钱。大家都说他性格孤僻不近人情，我看这人明明不赖，很懂人情世故。”

“这么说，您没见到他本人？”

“是啊，所以听说今天他可能来赴宴，我还有点想当面道谢。不过既然来不了，那也大概就是没有缘分。”

钟会于是满脸热情地对管辂说，以后如果有机会，可以把他引荐给姜维，然后又对管辂说若是手头实在紧，可以来找他帮忙，一副交情甚好的模样。

最后他问管辂，先生能给我卜上一卦么？

管辂摇首而笑：“非此世之人，不问此世之事。”

钟会颔首，心里也就明了了。

不几日，姜维从军中办事归来，才一进门，就把那让人心跳耳热之景看了个满眼——钟会浑身只围了一圈轻薄长纱，倚靠在墙边，见姜维来了，他故意张开一条腿，半露胯间春景，在轻纱和朦胧灯光下若隐若现。姜维反手推了门，直接爬上来，二话不说开始解腰带。他的身上还带着屋外初冬的些许寒意，而钟会屋内温暖，身体炽热。刚刚袒露出胸口，姜维就迫不及待地迎上去，两人肌肤相贴，钟会伸了一条腿，勾在姜维腰间。

姜维欺身上去，两人脸贴着脸，亲吻细碎而长久。钟会感到那坚硬而滚热的事物，在他大腿内侧磨蹭。他打开了那入口，邀请他进入。

“我得士季相伴，真乃三生有幸。”姜维一边反复推进，一边在钟会耳边轻声叹道。

“伯约……啊……伯约，我……”钟会想说什么回应，但是眼角却有泪滴划过。姜维动作放轻了，用舌头舔去他的泪水。

“我弄疼你了吗？”

钟会摇摇头，“你继续……”但是却还是有泪水从腮边滑落。姜维加快了动作，很快就达到了顶峰，但是钟会却仿佛失去了兴趣，当姜维想要用手和嘴替他完成的时候，他却摇摇头。

“……难道发生了什么事吗？”姜维急切问道，“你可以和我说。我可以尽力帮你解决。”

“也没发生什么，我只是想起一些旧事，不免伤情。真是抱歉……明明是重聚之夜，我却在这里伤春悲秋。”

“不不，没关系的，你要是想说的话。我听着。”

钟会长叹了一口气：“伯约为何对我这么好……”他抱住姜维的腰，“我有时候不免觉得受之有愧，甚至怀疑，这是不是一场梦幻。”

“你怎么突然说这个？”姜维摸着他的卷发，笑道，“你难道还担心什么谁配不上谁之说？就算有这回事，也是我配不上你。”

钟会发出一声促音，听起来像是喟叹，也像是嗤笑。

“你知道我想起什么来了？”钟会向上斜了斜眼，眼有媚色，更有无尽优思，“伯约，我想起我的第一次重生。那一次让我大梦方醒，那一次让我知道什么才是真相。”

他的耳朵贴在姜维胸口，那人的心跳变化，他听得分明。

“那一世他为了复国，一直待我亲密无间，言听计从，到头来我才知道，那不过是为了蒙骗我，趁机除掉我的障眼法。”他听着姜维逐渐加快的心跳，闭上眼睛，“我也知道他的真心不是假的，或者说，我宁愿相信是这么回事。但是我……我知道，若是事到临头，他的选择不会是我。我知道，我遇到的第一个伯约，也是对蜀汉心灰意冷之后，才把感情倾注于我身上。我不过是他的退而求其次罢了。”

“他……不，是我对不起你……”

“伯约，我不是要说这个，你听我说完。”钟会紧了紧手臂，“我已经接受了这个事实，就像我已经接受了，我失去的那个伯约，永远不会再回来。这些都没关系。我知道对我来说最重要的是什么……只要能够与你相爱，我可以接受很多我甚至自己都不相信自己能够接受的东西。随着我对夺时玉了解加深，我也知道，那最残酷的一世才是最为可能的一个时空，是无数个异世当中，存在最多的一个。我本就该与你貌合神离，互相欺瞒猜忌，相爱却不能相守。我们却因为彼此的感情，硬生生创造出这些因缘。”

姜维抓着他脊背的手愈发收紧，钟会能听到姜维剧烈的心跳和粗重的呼吸。他笑了，眼泪再次落了下来。

“其实这些也都没关系，事到如今只要爱你就够了，你可以说我卑微，或者被爱冲昏了头脑，但是我真的别无所求。但即使如此，我还是无论如何都走不出去一个没来由的恐惧……”

“我知道……”姜维的声音和他的胸膛一起在颤抖，可他也只能说出这些话。

“你不知道！”钟会抬起身子来，抓着姜维的肩膀，“不……也许你知道……你永远都能看透我，但是我看不透你。我在你面前无所遁形，丢盔弃甲，但是我还是会飞蛾扑火一样一次次重来……我可以接受一切，只希望我们之间能够彻底坦诚地爱一次。我知道这很难，我自己也尝试了许多次，才能把这一切说出来，才能补偿我当年的叵信和揣测，因为自卑和恐惧而生的恶意。”

姜维低下头，避开他的目光。

“你是在怀疑我吗？”他轻声问。

“我不敢怀疑你，那感觉太痛苦，我不想再折磨自己。我只想把我要说的告诉你……至于你的选择，那无关紧要。”钟会含着眼泪笑了，“左不过再一次粉身碎骨，再一次重来，我虽然怕，但是至少也知道如何面对了。”

姜维叹了口气：“你想多了，士季，不要这样……你还是没能走出怀疑和多虑。”

“是吗……”

“而且……虽然我没有立场站在你的角度这么说，但是我真的觉得，就算再坚韧的爱，也有不可接受之事。”

钟会沉默半晌，最后苦笑了一下：“我的确是脆弱之人，我知道我又过于自负了……”

“不，我不是在说你。这是我心中所感。”

“哦？那还真是……意料之外。”

姜维的喉头耸动了一下，钟会怀疑他是不是在那人眼中看到了泪光。

“你太高看我了，士季，我也是平常人，我们都是。”

钟会忽然感到了无休无止的疲惫，甚至有些冷，就像是在孤独之海中一个人孤零零漂泊的寒冷和疲惫。他把整个身体靠入姜维怀中，去找寻一点温暖。他的身体被那人圈住，轻轻抚慰着，渐渐开始困倦，心里却仍旧冷意难除。

时间一眨眼到了岁末，不管是军中还是朝中，事情都异常的多。钟会总觉得自己一个月到头都没能和姜维好好聚几次——虽然他怀疑这不光是因为公务繁忙的缘故。然而此时此刻他也没有时间抽身多去探问。

一转眼又是一年岁首大会。姜维还是不得不应付那些人情往来，而钟会还是在一个角落里看着他。他看久了甚至会产生一种错觉，好像他一直以来都这样看着他，在角落里，注视那人周身的灯火辉煌。

这时候钟会见姜维起身，端着酒杯走向一人。那是去年年末刚刚被升为太傅的司马懿。别看司马懿官位擢升，反而变得门庭冷落，就连这宴席之上给他敬酒的人都很少——大家心里都明白，这有名无实的太傅之位意味着什么。而姜维居然是敬酒人中的一个。钟会眯起眼睛回忆自己是否和姜维说过司马氏当掌握朝中大权——多半是说过的，因为这是个避不开的话题。而且之前姜维西陲抵御蜀军，应该也在司马懿手下效力过，不然也不会有机会来到洛阳为中军大将。

钟会端着酒杯，在中下级官员中间流连，忽然仿佛听得有人在谈论姜维。他凑上去，见是几个他不熟悉之人，好像是管吏治的低级官员。

“那个姜伯约，平时都不愿意和人结交，偏偏和司马太傅走得近。”

“毕竟曾是西陲边将，和他有联系也是必然的。”

“不过现在这个局势……”

“可说呢？对了，你们可能还没听说吧……也难怪，因为新年休假，新的调令没发出来。转过年来呀，姜伯约就要转到太傅手下做事了。太傅身边缺人——你是明白的。”

“我是明白，但是我不明白他——听说他还是自愿调配过去的，他亲自提交的申请。”

钟会沉着脸，装作熟视无睹的样子翩翩走过那坐席，回到自己的位置上。他给自己满了一杯酒，一饮而尽。

姜维主动投靠司马氏，这件事他居然不知道。本来这也是无所谓之事，但正是因为姜维连个招呼都没跟他打过，反而觉得这件事可疑起来。也许姜维也觉得这件事无关紧要？钟会一时不知道该作何想，只是一杯一杯，把自己灌到头晕眼花。

第二天他的意识清醒过来的时候，发现自己在家里躺着，桌上摆着半碗醒酒汤，许是昨天喝剩下的——也没管用就是了。他揉着一跳一跳着疼的头，跳下地来，去找姜维。

“大人不在府上。”姜维家的下人回复道，“他说如果你醒了，就等等他，他很快回来。”

“他去哪里了？”

“抱歉，在下不知。”

钟会哂笑，在院子里踱步，不久之后果然听到车轮粼粼，姜维推门而入。

“你醒了？”姜维笑道，“昨天是和谁喝开怀了，居然醉成这样。”

钟会没有回答，反问：“你去哪里了？”

“司马太傅偶感风寒，我去看看。”

钟会笑了：“司马太傅偶感风寒，这一大早的特意通知你，也是辛苦了。是因为你调任申请的事情，就算他病了，而且还在新年假中，也要把你拉去讨论一下？”

姜维也听出了钟会话里有话，拍拍他的肩膀：“若不是你提醒我，之后司马氏掌握朝政，我也想不起来提前做准备。”

姜维这话说得光明磊落，也没问钟会怎么知道调任的事情，钟会一时不知道该说什么，心里有那么一点点也许是自己妄测了的侥幸之想。

“万一我要是错了呢？你甚至都没问问细节，就这么私自做了决定，还不跟我说一声？”

姜维摇摇头：“我以为，你已经不在乎这些了。让我来安排一切就好。”

“我是不在乎，伯约还在乎吗？”

“我们总是要在朝中生存下去。这都是非做不可的事情。你还年轻，但是我不能不站好队。”

钟会笑了：“我若是不跟你站在同一个队里，又当如何？”

这语气是赤裸裸的威胁了，姜维却没有什么太大的反应，只是说：“士季是明白人，比我明白得多。你选择什么，我不会干涉的。若是出了什么事，我也不会弃你不顾。”

钟会的头慢慢垂下来，双眼避开姜维那一双赤诚的眼睛。他伸出手来，抓了姜维的袍袖，他想拥抱，也想逃离，爱和恐惧伴生，怨与依恋为伍——在这举棋不定之间，他感到那人的吻落在额头上。

我已经对你交出了全部的底牌，我已经对你袒露了所有的爱。我已经输了，伯约。

他闭上眼睛，最终复又沉入那宽广而温暖的怀抱，如同一个溺水之人放弃最后的挣扎，任凭自己沉入冰冷的汹汹波涛。

过了年没多久，果然如钟会在酒宴上听到的那样，姜维接了调令。而钟会自己也得到升迁，成为尚书郎。钟会对这些已然没有兴趣。这些天来他把对于姜维的隐忧藏于心里，自己也不知道这算不算掩耳盗铃，然而他之前无数次的言语试探都被挡了回来或者轻轻化解，而他越是试探，姜维就越谨慎。钟会到后来也就暂时放弃了逼问的想法，只当作什么都没发生。至少姜维对他还是那始终如一的关爱和宠溺，他也就暂时不想担心太多了。

司马太傅得了清闲，但是为他做事的人都忙的很——钟会心里明镜一般，知道这就是鸭子游水，看起来平静，其实水底下紧扑腾。有些时候姜维不在家，他闲来无事，也开始把那兵书草稿整理出来了大半，忽然又想到有人说建议姜维写一本兵书的事情，就找了个机会问了问姜维。

姜维听了笑道：“不如你写，我算顾问。”

“那大家肯定说是你写了，我虚挂了名头。”

“说实话，现在即使你自己写了出来什么，他们也得说是我帮你写的。”

“要不然你把我到你家扔书那件事说出去不就好了？”钟会斜眼，戏谑道，“扔书这事儿，也不是第一次对人用，也不是专门给你用的。不过之前那位看我不顺眼，估计早把这事拿出去当笑话传了，很可能还满心得意。不像你，连这种糗事都替我瞒下了，过了这么久也没人知道。”

“他就是要看你出洋相，你也是的，明知道对方看不上你还送上门去自讨没趣。”

钟会眯了眯眼：“伯约知道我说的是谁？”

姜维岿然不动：“不管是谁，把这事儿当笑话讲出去，一看就是对你没有好意。”

“你又如何知道我明知对方看不上？”钟会看姜维不语，轻轻摇了摇头，“罢了。”语罢，他转过身，忝饱了笔，又低头去写字，“伯约累了吧？不如早歇着，我写完这段就去睡。”

“士季……”姜维的手搭在他的肩膀上，他听着对方的呼吸，不用看也知道那人有多少次欲言又止。他不敢去看，只怕看到那人眼中闪烁的真意和虚情，又让他内心煎熬。

“伯约，你也不用勉强自己。”钟会看着书卷，轻声说道。

“不，士季。”姜维蹲下来，看着他的眼睛，“你可能不相信，我比你更怕失去现在的这一切。”

“可你还是有你的愿望，一个不能和我分享的愿望。”钟会放下笔，轻声叹道，“伯约，我都不问了，你又何必……”转了个念头，他又笑了笑：“莫非我对于伯约，还有利用价值？”

“士季！”姜维喊了一声，但听起来不像是愤怒，反而有些悲伤，“你知道最近的弹劾事件吧？”

钟会点点头。尽管他不上心去了解，也难免有所耳闻，司马氏党羽最近遭到不止一人弹劾，有些人已经面临丢官甚至牢狱之灾的危险。他以为姜维有军功，所以至少不会受到很大的影响，但是看起来事情没那么乐观。

“伯约若是丢了官，大不了我养着你。”钟会的笑容很勉强。姜维大张旗鼓投靠司马懿的举动，在他看来简直就是迎祸而前。距离司马氏夺权还有很多年时间，他随时有机会动作，却偏偏选了这么个时候。钟会不知道姜维到底了解多少真相，也许只是一个拙劣的巧合，但是看他的表现举止，他甚至觉得这人是故意的。

不过这一世，他不愿意揣测姜维——虽然他不知道自己是不是走向了另一个极端，对于一切威胁视而不见。

不过就是赌一把而已，伯约，我为你下了太多赌注，输了我也心甘情愿。

“士季……”姜维苦笑着摇头，“没这么简单。”

“如果伯约丢了性命，我陪着就是。”

姜维苦笑了一下：“你说的简单。”

“就是很简单。我已经习惯了。”

“那我呢？”

“你想说，你所做所为也是因为我，所以我要对你负责吗？”钟会说着站起身来，姜维跟在他身后，来到了卧房。

“我不是这个意思。我只是想告诉你，你看，我们以为是完美的生活，说不定什么时候就会坍塌。我们在一起，越是幸福无忧，潜在的危险也就越大。”

“伯约也是害怕未来的风险的人吗？”钟会抬头看着俯身下来的姜维，笑道。

“你不怕吗？”

钟会没有再回答他，而是吻上了他的唇，把他拉到自己身边躺下。两人激烈地吻着，开始彼此抚摸。又是一个充满温情的夜晚，不知怎么，钟会总觉得有些东西隐约在分他的神——是夺时玉微渺的力量在他心神里震动，而他努力不去挂心。

那一夜他又做了梦，身临其境的梦境——

不，是真正的身临其境。

他站在荒野的战场里，手指甚至能触碰到折断的铁戟，鼻子能够嗅到尸体的腐臭和血腥。他愣怔地看着眼前的一切，看到浑身血污的姜维，抱着死去的他，跪在尸骨堆中垂泪。他走上前去，惶恐地去触摸姜维的脸，姜维抬起头来，却没有看向他，而是透过了他看向遥远的天空。

然后那人闭上眼睛，倒在钟会的尸体旁边，两人的手还紧握着。

还没等他缓过神来，天地置换，他又看到持刀的刽子手，而断头台上跪着姜维——他把目光投向另一个方向，再一次看到他自己的脸，满脸是泪，脸上却带着武库森然的笑容。刽子手举起大刀的时候，他没有转过脸，定定地看着姜维人头落地。他慢慢走上去，同时也看到梦境里的自己同时迈步上前，两人的手同时触碰到那头颅，同时起身捧着它。梦境里的钟会笑了，好像是对他笑的，但是目光穿过他，看向姜维无头的尸体。

就在一个错神之间，钟会忽然置身于成都的大牢当中。无数乱兵涌入，他看到梦中的自己刚刚把姜维从牢房的木架的困锁上放下来，却被矛戟从脊背刺穿，一直穿入姜维的胸膛，两人被钉死在同一个地方。钟会快步上前，所有的士兵都随着他的脚步消失，最后只剩下拥抱在一起而死的二人，脸紧紧贴在一起。

紧接着又是光影变幻。他立于蜀宫大殿当中，脚边躺着一息尚存的自己，满脸是血，向一群疯狂杀戮的士兵伸出手，徒劳地要阻拦什么——那群人中间围着一个被无数刀剑剖斩成血肉模糊的尸体，内脏抛洒了一地。钟会走上前去，拾起一个如卵大的胆来。

钟会发起抖来，他不知道为什么这一次的梦境如此清晰真实。他甚至怀疑自己被困在了什么地方。他开始拼命地逃跑，也不看着前面的路，跑着跑着才发现自己又跑入另一个幻景——眼前突如其来一柄长枪刺来，他下意识往后跳步躲闪，枪尖贴着胸口，险险停在半寸的距离；抬起头，正见到面前是另一个自己，被长枪贯穿了胸口，飞翔剑掉落在他脚边。钟会喘息着，手心里全是冷汗，看着亲手杀了心爱之人的姜维走上前来，轻轻抱起地上的仅剩最后一息之人，泪水从眼角滑落。梦境里的钟会开了口，他听到自己的声音——

“……你之前对我的感情，是不是……”

钟会几乎窒息了，他抓了一只飞翔剑，刺向自己的腹部，想用这种疯狂的方式结束这个梦境。

然而手里的剑消失了，他看到满地的鲜血，尸体，丢弃的杂物，那血腥味让他反胃。他挣扎着爬起来，眼前出现一个刑场，上面绑着两个被脔割到支离破碎的人——不，那已经不能叫做人，而是两摊血肉，其中一个已经不再有生命，虽然没有阖上双眼，那属于他的明亮眸子已经被死亡所浑浊；另一个一息尚存的，是满脸绝望的姜维。

“士季！”姜维用尽最后的力气嘶喊，眼中流出两行血泪。钟会定定地看着，整个人仿佛被钉在了地上，不能跑，不能动，也不能说话，只能看着眼前这可怖的人间地狱，看着姜维面对心爱之人惨不忍睹的尸体，哭出最后的血泪。

“士季，你看到了。”那血肉模糊之人忽然转向了他，脸上露出一抹诡异的笑容，“士季，这是你的未来，也是你的过去……也许是，你的现在。”

钟会抖如筛糠，却连眼泪都流不出来，甚至不能阖上眼睛去逃避这一切。姜维的声音有如鬼魅，“士季，你看，这一切本不该发生。”

“伯约……”他的嘴唇嗫嚅着勉强发出这两个字的声音，忽然他听到另一个更为让他战栗的声音。

那是他自己的声音，那个本来已经成为一具尸体的梦境中的钟会，忽然把脸转向他，用那至死都没有闭上的双眼看着他——这也能叫作看吗？那眼中分明无神，但是他知道那人在对他说话。

“如果你再见到姜伯约，赶紧离他远远的，你不该再与他相识。”

那声音幽怨而清冷，明明是他自己的声音，听起来却极为陌生。

“不要再爱上他。”

那沾满了鲜血的嘴唇抽动着，随着语声，里面流出更多的鲜血来，那明明已经破损不堪看起来像是流干了血的身体，也开始渗出绛色液体。说完这句话，那嘴唇居然弯了弯——那大概是钟会见过的最恐怖的笑容。

而一旁的姜维发出一阵嚎哭，或者是大笑，他已完全无法分辨。也许感情到了极致，爱恨本就无分别，而嘶吼到了极致，哭笑也本是一体。那哭笑难辨的嘶吼也是他听过的，人类可以发出的最可怕的声音。

钟会用尽全身的力气想要喊出声来，但是喉咙里充了血，一股咸腥味充斥口腔和鼻腔；他绝望地喘息着，吸入的空气仿佛变成泥泞不堪的泽水，堵塞了他全部的意识。

紧接着他在声嘶力竭地叫声里坐起身来，刚一睁眼，就爬到榻边，垂下头呕吐起来。

“士季！”姜维在一旁拍打他的脊背，唤他表字，“你终于醒了，谢天谢地。来人！”

大概下人们也从来未听过姜维如此恐慌的喊声，很快都赶了过来，给钟会拿来了水和药，净布和衣服，手忙脚乱地清理这一片狼藉。钟会靠在姜维怀里，两眼失神，连一口水都喝不下。

“漱漱口。”姜维轻声劝他，“喝点水，不然容易生病。”

钟会说不出话来，刚才那一幕幕恐怖的景象还在眼前摇晃，他甚至不敢闭眼，怕闭上眼就会又回到那地狱当中。

“我去让他们给你弄点粥喝。”姜维扶着钟会坐下来，“你缓一缓。”

过了一会姜维端来热乎乎的粥，里面有红枣和一些他辨认不出的滋补之物，这时候钟会才勉强漱了口，喝了几口热茶。姜维舀了一勺粥，放在唇边细细吹温了，再小心喂给钟会。

粥在口中，仿佛也是混杂了血腥的味道，他吃了两口，就摇头表示不想吃了。姜维叹了口气，放下粥碗，一只手摩挲着他的脊背。

“天马上就亮了，我扶你回去躺一会，天亮了我就让他们去给你请大夫。”

钟会摇摇头，终于勉强说出一句话来：“我没生病。”

“你看起来脸色非常糟糕，肯定是病了。”姜维说，“你没睁眼之前那阵子吓死我了……一直闭着眼睛呻吟，好像很痛苦的样子，我又叫不醒你。有那么一瞬间我觉得你呼吸好像都停了。不管是什么病，看起来很重的样子，还是应该看看。”

钟会这才注意到姜维苍白的脸色和额角的汗，连抓着他手的掌心里面都是冷汗——当然他自己的也一样。他握了姜维的手，抿了抿嘴。

“只是一个噩梦而已。”

“噩梦我也做过，哪有这样的？”姜维苦笑，“来人，去请大夫。”

在姜维的坚持下，这一天来了四个大夫，最后的结果都大同小异，有的说是惊吓过度，有的说是心神紊乱，最后开了些方子。已经缓过来很多的钟会坚持不要去抓药。

“真的只是个噩梦而已，做噩梦也有药可以治吗？”钟会对姜维翻了个白眼。

“至少吃几副，稳稳心神。”姜维固执得要命，非要让下人去抓药。药抓来了，姜维亲自替他煎药，尝药，再喂给他喝——钟会自己是不肯喝的，非要姜维连哄带缠，才肯勉强喝下那苦药。

当天夜里钟会不敢睡，死死抱着姜维不撒手。姜维也陪他醒着，轻轻抚摸他的头发。

“你若是想说给我听，就说出来，也许能感觉好一些。如果不想也没关系。”

只是想想梦中之事，钟会就有些心跳加快。他其实也觉得纳闷，战场上残酷的血腥的景象，他也不是没见过，他也亲手杀过人，也看过各种处刑的场面。为何只是一些过于真实的梦境，就让他如此失态？在梦里他几乎没有任何防备能力，所有的东西都让他惴惴不安，而梦中的主角是他和姜维，更让他惶恐不已。他猜想那也许是其他某些异世里自己的经历，然而最后那濒死的姜维和死去的他自己的尸体那些对话，分明就是针对他的。

那真的是一个梦而已吗？

“没什么……我现在还不想说。”钟会闭上眼睛，枕在脖子下面的姜维的手臂让他安心。

“如果太可怕就别想了。”姜维轻声说完，又用急不可闻的声音叹道，“抱歉……”

钟会想问些什么，可是他突然非常疲乏，只想赶紧睡去，哪怕有更多的噩梦在等着他。

如果不是这一天他收到了汇报的书信，钟会几乎忘记了很早以之前他派出去过密探这回事。看了一眼手里的卷轴，他犹豫了一下，还是轻轻把它打开。

他平静地读着，嘴角微微抽动了一下。这些情报大约是有用的吧，至少是他想知道的——姜维曾经和哪些人打听过关于夺时玉的事情，并且学了几个法术。然而看完以后，他又觉得这些其实他本来就早已知道，或者说早该知道。但是最大的谜题，还是没有被探明。

就在他对着这情报发呆的时候，姜维的脚步声从门外响起。他收了卷轴，藏在书柜后面，然后开了门。

“伯约回来了。”

姜维看起来很轻松的样子，“这一次我逃过一劫。”

之前的弹劾事件，姜维几乎被褫夺所有官职，甚至有风言风语说他可能会被下狱。钟会已经做好了像第一世姜维去救他那样到狱中捞姜维的十全准备，不过事情峰回路转，很快又不知道有什么明争暗斗的势力角逐，最后让姜维逃出生天，甚至还保留了一定官爵。

钟会听了如释重负：“那我们可要好好庆祝一番。”

“还是算了吧，先别急着庆祝，这事情还没完，也许明天又改了风向，我就要上断头台了。”

“那就更要好好吃一顿了，做个饱死鬼。”

“比起做个饱死鬼，我更愿意做个风流鬼。”姜维说着就把钟会打横抱起，两人进了房间，在一起缠绵不休。

“我若真的死了，士季可会为我难过？”

“才不会，我马上自杀，再去下一个异世找下一个伯约。”钟会知道姜维又和他打趣，咧着嘴笑道，“不过我知道，你才没这么容易死。”

“你怎么就这么自信？想想之前那些梦境，还有你前几世的经历，你还觉得我们是安全的吗？”

这段时间钟会逐渐把那些噩梦讲给姜维听，有些细节他还是不愿意复述，不过姜维也没有追问。

听了姜维这么说，钟会哼了一声：“不过就似乎噩梦而已，就算是异世发生的又如何？反正不是我经历的。”

“异世之魂都是相通的，这是你说过的。”

“不是我说的，是那个青萍仙子说的，而且她的意思明明是，凡人的异世之魂之间是不能相通的，只是难免有例外。”钟会说，“你怎么把意思扭曲成这样？”

这话也是明知故问了。钟会知道姜维打探过夺时玉的事情，也大概能想到他都听过什么样的解释。

“是我记错了，抱歉。”姜维避重就轻，“但是你经历的痛苦……那都是你的痛苦啊。”

“那又如何？”

“只是为了我吗？只是为了与我相恋，你便给你自己和其他人制造出诸多痛苦，这样值吗？”

“我之前遇到的那位拥有夺时玉的姜伯约，应当也为了蜀汉制造出诸多痛苦吧，这样就值得了吗？”

姜维摇摇头：“当然不值得。你有没有想过，这诸多苦难，等待，绝望和糟糕的结局，都因人心之暗面而起，其实这一切本不该发生？”

钟会看着姜维的眼睛，许久才说：“你和梦里的那人说了一样的话。”

姜维刚想再继续说什么，突然外面下人大声报来，说有人求见钟士季。

钟会也搞不清楚为什么有人这个时间来求见，他问是谁，回复说是管辂。

“我去见他。”钟会看着姜维，露出一个意味深长的笑容，“你也收拾一下随我去，我答应过他要引荐你给他。我可不能食言。”

姜维看起来有些为难：“我……能不能……”

“怎么？”

“算了，见就见吧。”姜维摆出一副视死如归的架势来，“走。”

管辂还是老样子，嘻嘻哈哈地，穿着一身旧衣服，趿拉着一双有些破洞的鞋。钟会先出去迎了他，把他请进客厅。管辂也没有客气，开口就说自己手头有点紧，能不能借点钱。

还真是个实诚人，钟会笑着想，不过既然自己话都说了，那必须要做到。于是他叫下人拿了些银两给管辂。

“先生先拿着用，不够再来找我。”

“我直言一句，钟郎官果然比你兄长慷慨得多。”管辂拍着大腿道，“他虽然说是和我有交情，但是拿钱的时候还没你这只见过一面之人出手阔绰。”

“我出手阔绰，也是有我的道理的。”钟会捻着袖口，拉长了声线。

“那是自然。”管辂说，“说到这个，上次你答应我引荐之人……？”

“先生是聪明人。”钟会笑着回头招呼下人，“叫伯约来会客。”

管辂初见姜维的第一眼，着实有些微妙的神色在脸上流转了一圈。但是待到两人见了礼，各自坐定，管辂便又恢复了原来的吊儿郎当的模样——只是那些微妙神思，敏锐的钟会已经看了满眼。

“多谢姜将军当年抬爱。”管辂开始客套，“抱歉在下也没帮上什么忙。”

“先生还是帮了不少忙的。”姜维的眼睛虽然看着管辂，却时不时地撇钟会一眼。钟会故意不去看他。

“听说你希望我能为你算一卦？”

“呃，是的，其实我也只是对士季随口一提。卜卦之事，现在我也不在意了。”姜维的语气明显在搪塞，“也就不麻烦先生了。”

“诶，伯约这么快就改主意了？”钟会眼光在姜维身上一转，又转向管辂，“当然伯约若是不愿，我不强求。不过我想知道，先生，这一卦，能算吗？”

拉长了尾音的话语里面藏了偷眼观瞧姜维的小心思。姜维看起来没什么表示。管辂倒是忍不住哈哈大笑起来。

“心如死灰之人，算来何用？”

这话音不高，却如雷震地。姜维的喉头明显抖动了一下，更是让钟会一时恍然出神。

管辂的笑声愈发肆意：“虽然，其死灰独不复燃乎？”

钟会定了定神，拱手笑道：“看起来先生还是可以给他算的。”

“不能算，不能算。”管辂摆摆手，“其数太诡，妄言而已。”

钟会送管辂出门的时候，管辂执意要把他给的银钱退回一部分。

“我知道你有求于我，但是我才疏学浅，无法妄断天机。”

“哪有什么天机不天机的？不过都是人心而已。”钟会笑道，“我已经得到我要的答案了，多谢先生提点。”说完他挥手招呼过下人，“再给先生拿些布帛绸缎，让先生换套好衣服穿。”

目送管辂的车子远去，钟会转过头来，正迎上立于他身后的姜维的炯炯目光。那眼中似有几分战意，又似有几分怅然，而其余几分不灭的，仍是那钟会至死不愿舍弃的浓厚爱意。

两人就这样对视许久，久到风起又歇，连夜幕都沉了许多。钟会好奇姜维此时此刻在想什么——他对自己的热情深爱的背后，还有那最后一层伪饰，最后一层幕布薄如轻纱，只等着钟会最后一击。钟会蓄势待发，头脑中轮转着纷繁回忆，诸多碎片逐渐拼接成一个清晰的形状。

——“若有这种事，多半是因为我有愧于他。”

——“这一切本不该发生。”

——“心如死灰之人，算来何用？”

紧接着他回忆起之前看的那密探回报，其中列举姜维所探问学习的几种法术，其中一种魇心之术，可以创造逼真之梦幻，令他人体验施法人所设的幻境，难辨真伪。

——“我本来是给你带来了毁去夺时玉之法，因为我以为这是你所希望的。”

青萍仙子的话犹然在耳，是了，包括她在他耳边轻声低语的毁去夺时玉的方法，他也记得分明：

——“夺时玉在整个浩瀚寰宇中只有一枚，因此同一时空它也只能被一人持有，只出现一次。但是，有一几近失传的仪式，可以让两个拥有夺时玉之人强行见面。也就是说，施法人需要错乱时空，强迫本该是只有一枚的夺时玉与异世中的它自己相遇。那是唯一能够毁掉此物，并随之毁去所有因夺时玉而生的所有异世的机会。”

最后他的脑海中浮现起噩梦当中那两具残尸，他的和姜维的。他们充血的眼都在看着他，一直看到他心里去。

而他却不再感到恐惧。

将思绪从纷乱往事中抽回，带着清晰和明了，钟会终于打破了沉默：“说起来，我想起上次我随口一问伯约可否抚琴给我听，伯约推说琴技不好，不想给我弹。”看姜维想要解释，钟会一扬手，继续说下去，“但是我这些天趁伯约忙着的时候，自己倒是练了练琴。我想给伯约弹奏一曲，不知你意下如何？”

姜维看起来有些不明所以，但是并未拒绝。钟会笑吟吟地，着人在院落里架了琴，伸手试音。一根弦怎么拨弄都听起来有问题，姜维一探手，示意他来正音。果然只是几番摆弄，琴音便流畅如水。

“伯约果然是高手。”

姜维没说什么，伸手做出一个“请”的姿态。

钟会扬手抚弦，虽然好久未弹，他也并不擅长抚琴，但是乐曲的好坏，并不是他的重点。他细长的手指轻挑慢抚，流泻而出的，是那首《当归》。

钟会投蜀汉那一次，闲暇时候曾经请姜维教他弹琴，他学了很多曲子，有头无尾，有结无始，只有这一首记得分明。虽然他弹得有些错音和断律，但这已经足够了——他偷眼看向姜维，那人的双手，在膝盖上微微颤抖，双眼盯着琴弦，似有些失神。

钟会一曲抚罢，站起身来走向那仍旧端坐不动的姜维，稍稍俯下身来，接着月光，他能看到那人额角的微汗。

“良田百顷，不在一亩。”钟会语如吟唱，“但有远志，不在当归。”

姜维的目光猛地转向了他，那最后的幕布几欲坠地。钟会的笑容愈发冷冽。

“姜伯约，大汉最后的大将军——这是你的‘起点’，对吗？你可还记得当初的钟司徒？那个和你共同赴死之人，临死前可有幸听你一句真心实话？”

姜维的头终于垂了下去，钟会看不见他的表情，只看得到他的衣袖的轻轻战栗。

“士季，我没想到……”

钟会扬了眉，双眸在夜色里闪烁，仿佛由天上明月清光化作。

姜维从怀里掏出一物——是一张封印之符。他把它托在手里，念了几句咒语。一阵火光掠过，符纸消散，只余一枚夺时玉，静静躺在他的手心里。

钟会也掏出他的那一枚，握在手心中。

“我赢了，伯约。”

姜维转手把玉压在手心下，仍旧没有抬起头来，语声中却有笑意。

“你赢了这一局，士季，但是未必能够最终赢过我。”说着他抬起头来，如星双眸中，竟然有了一丝钟会在那人眼中从未见过的绝望之色。

“我们临死前，我对他坦露了真心。我一直欠你一个真相，事到如今，也该是偿还的时候了。”

钟会坐下来，还是像以前那样靠了上去，把头贴在姜维怀里。姜维似微微一惊，还是如以前一样，伸手揽住了他。

“说吧，伯约，我听着。”


	7. 间之章二

姜维气喘吁吁地攀着一块岩石，锋利的边缘划伤了他的手指，血珠滚落下来，被风吹散在山涧里，消失无踪。他的手上已经布满了一密密的伤口，不过他并不在意，比起掉下山涧粉身碎骨的疼痛，这点小伤简直不值一提。他低头看了看下面深不见底的浓雾笼罩的山涧，几乎是笔直的山崖一直通到天上的云里。如果不是他之前来过一次，简直要感到绝望了。

不过这是他第二次完成最后的挑战，就算真的要一直爬到天上去，他也会兢兢业业地完成。

当然，这第二次挑战指的是他完整地爬上山顶到达目的地，中途掉下去摔死的不算，还有在克服其他艰难险阻的过程中出了岔子丧命的也都不算。

如果都算上……姜维想了一下，又往上爬了几尺，终于十分确定，自己根本没数。其实可能也没多少次，不过姜维已经懒得计较那些。

这是座仙山——当然仙山泛指一切看起来神神秘秘古古怪怪的山林，比如这一座，人们传说是闹鬼闹妖怪的。但是如果管它叫鬼山或者妖山，有对山川神明不敬之嫌，只好也尊称仙山。有人说此地是妖怪修行的好地方。姜维一开始不信，后来真的身处其中之后，他才明白其中的奥妙。

姜维不怕鬼神，正如他也不把人放在眼里。但是若是有求于人或者鬼神，那还是要低声下气一点，就算人家为难与他，他也得人在矮檐下不得不低头。

比如此时，他在云彩里面找了一块可以休息的平地，赶紧躺了下来喘口气。浑身每一块肌肉都如同火烧，抬头看了看，云深雾重，难见其峰之尽头。盘算一下时间和距离，他觉得明明差不多到顶了，照理说一回生二回熟，第二次要快一点，但是为什么还没到顶？他开始怀疑不是又被刁难了，有人故意增长了山峰的高度。不过他不在乎这个。歇了一会，他鼓足力气，又开始往上爬。

越往上爬，岩石越陡峭嶙峋，有些如刀剑一般耸立山岩直戳而出，一不小心就留下一道划伤。姜维本来就在荆棘丛中和湍急河流中走过，留下不少伤痕，如今更是遍体鳞伤。裤腿上扯了一个大口子，里面血肉模糊的伤口不断往外涌着血，他还在尽力向上。抬头去看，这山峦仍旧高不见顶，他冷冷一笑，索性把目光移平，再不去管到底还有多少路。

未到尽头之前，他不需要知道自己还有多长的路可走。

自那次他亲眼见到钟会在他面前被凌迟而死，魏军又违约屠城，他便知道，这条路已经走不通了。不但这条路走不通，想要和钟会平安过一生，他也尝试过不止一次。没有一条可以让他走向完满结局的通途，而他此时此刻，只有一个念头，那就是这一切从一开始就是一场悲剧。

不只是他一个人的，而且是曾经持有此物的所有人的。在无数个异世当中，根据他所了解到的，从未有一个人达成过心愿的完满。他们几乎都是被一次又一次越来越痛苦的失败折磨到放弃希望，然后将这伪装成祝福的诅咒传递给另一个人。

就在弥留之际，他的头脑中生长出一种前所未有的野心，他希望能够成为那个结束这一切的人——他想起自己曾听说过，夺时玉可以被毁掉。

这也可以算作一个心愿吗？即使自己的希望是毁掉此物，它还是会带自己回溯一生？

然后姜维在疑虑和痛苦中醒来，面前是天水高耸的城墙。

姜维把夺时玉扔在地上，举起长枪以枪尖刺下——那玉岿然不动，而枪尖居然在他的巨大力气碰撞崩裂了一个豁口。他知道这东西无法被以常规手段毁灭，但是他仍旧想要用这种方式表达他的愤怒。而那玉圆润地躺在那里，一动不动，那些暗色的纹路闪着若有似无的光，仿佛在嘲弄他一般。

当年名为蒲元的匠人在临死前把玉交给他的场景已经在记忆中模糊不清，但他还能隐约想起，对方叹息道自己没有天下之志，心中的执念也不过是想要打造出心目中的完美兵刃，却连这点简单的愿望都无法实现，反而被一大堆其他丛生的问题而纠缠。当时姜维不以为意，只觉得有一次机会就是好的。事到如今他才明白其中的艰险百倍。他曾有感而为蒲元作简传，别人读了都觉得有几分虚妄，只有他明白那个匠人沉积多年的苦心。

想到这里，姜维叹了口气，捡起这冤家，又把它揣回怀中。

他之后他不辞而别，抛弃了家乡和他所知的全部生活，以仅有的一点对神鬼之事的了解为指引，开始求仙问道。他只有一个目的，找到毁灭夺时玉的办法，并且付诸实践。

而此时此刻——姜维喘了一口气，又向上进了几寸——他马上就要找到了。

这山峰似乎高无止境，好像就是为了让他绝望而存在的。姜维苍白的脸上露出一点笑意。绝望？可惜他不懂这个词的意思，不然也不会被夺时玉折磨至今。

而这一切就要结束了。

他几乎仅凭着最后一口气力在向上爬。怀里的夺时玉微微颤动着，像极了每一次他临死前那股力量在周身涌动。这是他的生命力要在这里耗尽的意思吗？虽然已经走了这么远，再重新开始有一点可惜，不过也没什么大了的。无非是绝处逢生，或者再来一次。

他对这山顶上那神秘之人承诺过，一定会回来，只要他还能找回来，那人就可以告诉他他要的答案。

意识已经开始模糊，夺时玉的力量笼罩了他的全身，他的手还没有松开。就算是死，他也要吊在山崖上而死。

就在彻底失去意识的前一瞬间，忽然有另一股力量充斥了全身。的力量全都松弛下来，但是却没有滚落山崖，反而感到自己躺在一片茸茸的青草地上。

姜维睁开了眼睛，浑身的酸疼好像都消失了。他爬起来，对着不远处站立之人单膝跪地：“在下姜维，见过上仙。”

他面前的人转过来——是一个老者，鹤发童颜，看起来像个老仙人的模样，但双眼却是血一样的红色。

“你回来了。”老者语调悠长，“你不但回来了，还破了我的绝望之障。”

“那无穷无尽的攀爬，果然是上仙所设。”姜维说，“这么说，最后我临死前被救起，也是上仙您的法术？”

“别叫我上仙，我不是什么仙人。恰恰相反，我就是和神仙们不共戴天的所谓妖魔之辈。”那人的眼睛亮了亮，“自我修成以后，已有八百余年未有凡人找到过我，既然你今天能够找回此地，说明与我有缘，我便与你实情相告：我乃九婴之尸所化之妖，乃此山中妖魔之主。你以我旧名叫我九婴就好。”

九婴，上古凶兽，九头而声如婴啼，吐水喷火，尧时出而为害人间，后为羿所杀。姜维只知道这些传说。想不到此怪死后尸身一灵未泯，尚能再次修炼成众妖之王。

“见过九婴大人。”姜维再拜。

“你起来吧。”九婴上前一步，火红的双眼凝视姜维，“你在异世当中找到我，说想要寻找毁去夺时玉之法。”

“是，”姜维点点头，“您对我说，只要我在下一世再次找到您，您就不吝赐教。”

“我没想到你真的做到了……”九婴摇头道，“也罢，我不能食言。不过你先让我看看那玉。”

姜维从怀中掏出夺时玉，递了上去。九婴却不去接，只是让他捧着，自己念起咒语，以手在夺时玉上方划弄半晌，方才收了法术，若有所思地点点头。

“你能坚持这么多次轮回还不绝望放弃，难怪也能破我的屏障。看起来，也许是天意如此。”九婴道，“既然如此，我就告诉你也无妨。不过至于成功与否，就看你的了。据我所知，还没人成功过。”

他说完，用一种复杂的眼神看了一眼姜维，姜维也同样看了一眼九婴，各自尴尬一笑。

“抱歉，我说了句废话。”九婴咳了一声，“是这样的，其实说‘毁去’夺时玉，也不准确。此物来自更高一层之寰宇，我就不给你多解释了，恐怕你也听不懂。你所要做的是将它从你这一层世界当中放逐出去。”

姜维点点头：“请问要如何做？”

“你对此物了解多少？”

“不算多。”姜维说，“我只偶尔在蜀中与一些懂得奇异之术之人相识，稍稍有些了解。”

“你说说看。”

“夺时玉穿梭于无数异世当中，能够探知持玉之人的愿望，然后在人死之时，带领其魂识，在某一个异世内选取合适的一个点，生出一个新的异世分支。此物不受时间限制，但是因为只有一个，所以同一个异世之内，只能存在一个持玉人和一枚夺时玉。此物之灵乃与持玉者暂时相连接，玉不能离开此人，除非此人或者因绝望或者其他原因自愿放弃，或者心愿已了，否则此物便一直跟随此人。毁去——应该说放逐此物，便可以毁灭因它而生的全部异世。”姜维说完以后，想了想，“我只知道这些了……其实我很好奇此物来源是什么，我从未看过任何相关记载。”

“以一个凡人来说，你知道的已经不算少了。此物来源，据我所知，是上古天帝赐予一有德之凡人，助他完成未竟之心愿。孰料此人……”九婴连连摇头，“哎，这些神仙真是高估了凡人哪！他们觉得凡人能够了解自己内心真正所愿，并完成一个愿望便就此罢休，觉得他们能够改正一个错误的同时不犯下别的错误。结果此人流转四世，最后不但没有完成心愿，反而竟成了双手沾满鲜血的恶人。”九婴的笑容变得冷冽，这才让姜维看出他身上的妖魔之气，“从此后夺时玉流转世间。人们希望用它弭平遗憾，完成心愿，到最后多半造成更大的遗憾和失望，留无数苦痛诸多之异世于寰宇当中。所以也曾不止一个人尝试放逐此物，我想，他们的心情你是明白的。”

“所以您才不愿意一开始就告诉我夺时玉的放逐之法？”姜维笑道，“因为您乐于见凡人之苦难？”

九婴大笑：“你们对妖魔和神仙的理解，有些太过片面了。我用各种方法刁难考验于你，不是因为我不想告诉你，而是我想要确认你确实能做得到，而不是让我白白费力气。”

姜维的笑容有几分骄傲：“看起来，我通过了您的考验。”

“是的，因为此物要被放逐，有三大难关。”九婴伸了三根指头。

姜维听了九婴的叙述，点了点头，方才明白了为何他要如此考验自己。若要放逐夺时玉，首先需要进行一个仪式，强行将施法者送入已经存在一个夺时玉的异世当中，也就是制造一个错乱的时空；那之后他必须找到这个世界的持玉人，这就要靠一点运气了；接下来第三点，也就是最难的部分是，他必须想办法让另一个持玉人主动放弃他的夺时玉交给自己。

“若是持玉者能够配合你完成心愿，那最好不过。如果不能，你就要想办法令此人放弃支持其重生的愿望，因而放弃夺时玉。”

“如果那个持玉人心愿已了，是不是也算作主动放弃夺时玉呢？”姜维问。

这话他刚一问出口，九婴便哈哈大笑起来。

“心愿已了……我活了这么多年头，看到无数不同的异世，还没有见过一个人以夺时玉完成心愿。你说的这个可能性，大概比你成功毁玉还要低上一些。”

姜维垂了头，想了一会，又听到九婴说：“还有些细节我要告诉你。你只有这一次机会，你不可能再依靠夺时玉重生——在你进入这个你的意志造出来的错乱时空中那一刹那，你就已经选择放弃了它。你所持有的，不再是夺时玉本身，而是它的‘影’，它的反面，可以和那个夺时玉彼此吞噬。所以只要对方把夺时玉给了你，也就是说，放弃夺时玉和他的连接，而使得你可以和夺时玉建立新的魂识连接，玉和‘影’的力量便可以相合，你的任务自然也就完成了。”

“所以我不能死，是吗？”姜维握紧了拳头。

“是的，正常情况下，你不能死，因为你的玉之影与你的魂识相联。你若死亡，它也就消失了。你若因为任何原因放弃了毁玉的愿望，它也会消失。不过，如果你放弃愿望，至少你可以活下去，像一个平常人一样，直到死亡到来。”

看着姜维严肃的表情，九婴又说：“我之所以说‘正常情况下’，是因为这里还有一层玄机——我将要教给你一个和夺时玉有关的术法。非到万不得已的时候，我建议你不要使用。”九婴的声音逐渐压低，从朗朗而谈，变成窃窃私语。姜维认真听了，记下了九婴所传授之法。

“我希望你不要走到这一步。”九婴说完，挥了挥手，地上出现一个法阵。“等一会我助你开始仪式，你的生命就是此仪式的献祭，你将会在极度痛苦中死去，之后你就可以进入那个错乱时空的异世。不过这一关对你来说，应该是最简单的？”

姜维不置可否地笑了笑。

“第二个难题，虽然有些棘手，但也不是完全无迹可寻。此法阵靠的也是夺时玉和其影之间的吸引，既然玉和影都各自和人的心神相联系，那么，自然而然的，那个世界的持玉者，应当和你渊源颇深。”

那一瞬间姜维忽然觉得其实自己也许不费尽心思寻找——但他同时又抱了另外一丝侥幸的希望。

“至于最后一点……”九婴摇摇头，“其他两点，你也许还可以求助他人。这一关，即使大罗神仙，道行高深的妖魔，怕也是帮不了你。涉及人心之事，你只能靠自己了。”九婴说完，又看了看姜维，“该说的我都说了，你还有什么问题吗？”

姜维想了想：“您之前说，还有其他人尝试过放逐夺时玉。他们是怎么失败的呢？”

“你是个聪明人，想要从过去的失败中汲取经验。不过很遗憾，我不能帮你。”九婴叹道，“夺时玉只能由凡人支配，也是因为，凡人虽然有诸多缺陷，但是人心之复杂微妙，却不是我们鬼神妖魔之类能够参透的。我虽然能看到无数异世，却看不透人心。夺时玉偏偏就是和人心相连，所以那由人心而生的种种世界，本就是我们难以看穿的，更何况是完全错乱而以人心支配的错乱时空。那几次尝试，在那些异世里面发生了什么，我是看不见的。没有任何神仙妖魔可以看到，能看到的只有人——而那些目睹一切之人，已经不可能活着离开，讲述他们的经历了。”

“我明白了。”

“所以说，到最后，你只能靠你自己。”

“多谢九婴大人成全。”

“我只能帮你到这里了，接下来的事情，我拭目以待。”

姜维站入法阵中间。周围奇异的光芒亮起，他怀中的夺时玉忽然力量倍增，瞬间吞噬了他的心神。那果然是极度痛苦之死亡，甚至超过那凌迟之刑，超过一切他经历过的肉体的痛楚。然而他却无端地，感到了一丝平静。在痛苦和平静的冰火交融当中，他看到大雾茫茫的江岸，一个十分熟悉的身影立在江心小洲之上，然而当他靠近的时候，却又看不见了。他放空头脑，平整自己的神思，像这寻仙的几世以来一直习惯去做的那样，压抑自己和钟会有关的全部念头。

痛楚已经彻底消失，而他的平静当中转生出巨大的无来由的忧虑和悲伤，与此同时，他看到另一条大江的水汽蒸腾，在他所逐渐停靠的小洲之处合流。

天地如巨大的幕布，在他周身缓缓沉降而下。


	8. 终之章

春风柔媚，自地面而起，升入苍穹，搅扰出一片隆隆惊雷如千万只战鼓齐鸣。钟会与姜维立在院落中，相对不语，明明只是两人，其势却如有百万大军对敌，立马横刀只待一战。他们各自持玉在手，两枚夺时玉发出微光，彼此呼应，彼此抗拒，他们都感受到了从未体会过的来自夺时玉的奇异力量流转周身。

有那么一瞬间钟会的飞翔剑已经在手，但他的身上没有杀气。姜维立在原地，他的情绪和意图不可知悉。

钟会的蓄势待发终于在这长久的对峙中渐渐松懈下来，他放下那些剑。

“伯约，你还是老样子。”钟会的笑容有一丝和气氛不相符的温柔。

姜维没说什么，他的枪就在咫尺之前，他没有伸手去拿。

“那么，告诉我你的计划吧。”钟会懒散地笑着，“你的目的我明白了，但是你这一次，打算怎么完成呢？”

“我没有计划。”姜维言简意赅。

“我以为向来头脑清楚的姜伯约有这么多年的时间筹划，早该对自己要做什么心知肚明了。”

“我的时间也没多少。这一世我睁开眼的时候，是景初三年。”姜维的语气似在轻叹，也好像带了无尽的留恋，“我在太学正殿台阶下的人群里抬头观看，正看到你向我投来的目光。”

钟会的双唇微张，那一幕在他心头横亘——果然还是没有看错，他知道自己不会看错那人的面孔，却终究看错了他的心。

“然后你避开了我。”钟会目光变得森然，“你一直在躲避着我。”

姜维把头扭过去，并不言语。钟会一把扯了他的衣襟——明明自己都很清楚的，但话还是要说出口，又方有千钧之力。

“我十五岁出仕，你便怀疑你要找的人是我，但是又无法确定。我掷入你院中的兵书印证了你的猜想，所以你才主动与我相见。”钟会咬着牙，“如果持玉者不是我，你根本就要彻底回避我一生一世，是不是？”

“你如果不是我要找的人，也就不会有与我相识的愿望，我不与你相见，对你来说也不是什么遗憾。”姜维淡然道，“这对我们两个都是好事。”

钟会再也无法按捺住冲天怒意，挥拳打了过去。这一拳他使出了十分力道，狠狠打在姜维脸上，打得他的骨节都隐隐作痛。

“你——”钟会本指望他会躲开或者抬手去挡，没想到姜维就这么硬挨了他一拳，嘴角流下血来。

“你……你明知道……你明知道无论在哪一个异世，我都会死心塌地爱上你。你明知道即使我之前与你未曾见面，你都是我一生挚爱……”钟会嘴唇颤抖，他知道自己的歇斯底里对姜维毫无作用，可是他本就不是为了撼动他——他从未能够撼动过那心如磐石之人。

然而这一次他看到了一点之前从未见过的缝隙。

“你又怎么知道……”姜维的语气有几分闪避。

“我当然知道！”钟会吼了一声，无数词句同时往外涌，反而尽皆卡在喉咙里。

我当然知道我必然爱上你，我生命中从未有过比这更加确定之事。你什么都明白，姜伯约。

“这还是真是孽缘啊，伯约。你想要把我弃如敝履，赶紧完成你的愿望，我却这么死缠烂打，在你最后的任务当中都从中作梗。你没想到吧，最后你的敌人还是我。”

“不，我想到了。我从一睁眼看到你开始，就知道持玉人是你……不，甚至在我还没醒来之前，我就明白。当九婴跟我说起夺时玉和影之间的吸引和两位持玉之人之间的吸引有关的时候，我其实就该预料到这一切！”姜维苦笑着，抓住钟会的手，“但是我多希望……事情不是这样，我就可以不再与你为敌，也不必和你尔虞我诈……虽然我没有资格说这句话，但是我不得不告诉你，我是真心希望你幸福的，士季。”

“够了！”钟会甩开姜维的手，恨恨道，“我花了这么长时间学会相信自己，相信我们的感情，相信我对你坦诚就能够完成心中所愿——我只是想和你平安共度一生而已，我可以接受一切付出一切，结果我弄巧成拙，只换来你对我的控制和玩弄，换来你利用我对你的毫无戒备控制我的心神，给我恐怖的梦魇……”

“那次是我对不住你。”姜维忽然变得急切，“那个法术我其实也不甚熟练……我是借助夺时玉的力量才能够将它发挥出来，我以为你看到我记忆中的痛苦，会明白我的苦心。想不到它对你的影响如此之大。我……我不是故意要伤害你的，士季。”

钟会咬紧牙关，那么一瞬间他的心中甚至产生了一丝恨意，然而接下来的话又将那一丁点恨意的火星兜头浇熄。

“……我从未对什么事情后悔过，但是当我看到你在梦魇里几乎不能呼吸的模样，我第一次明白了什么叫后悔。我当时在心里发誓，再也不会对你或者任何人使用此术。”

钟会已经无法确知这人到底什么话该信，什么话不该信。他的内心仿佛一直有两个灵魂，一个笃信他自己的每一句谎言都是真实的，另一个对它嗤之以鼻。钟会分不清到底是哪一个在对他说话。

“哼，你所谓后悔，也不过就是因为你不知道那法术的后果。你若是下定了决心要这样伤害我，恐怕也不会有什么犹豫。你向来如此。”

“这一次不是的。”姜维语气坚定，“我问过九婴，能否以心愿已了解除玉和人的神识的绑定……我当时心里想的人，其实就是你。我不是没想过，就这样隐瞒下来我的意图，和你共度一生，不管你要什么我都替你去尽力争取，知道你感到圆满为止。”

钟会哈哈大笑：“你若是能做到这个，恐怕也不会在这里跟我纠缠了。”

“是的，我意识到了这很难，况且从你对我心生疑虑开始，我就知道这不可能了。”

“伯约，虽然这么说很可笑，但是我是真心希望我能够视而不见，充耳不闻，当作什么都没有看到，在自我欺骗里和你过完一生。”钟会的笑容苍白，“就像那时候，我揭发了你的复国的计划，你却还试图告诉我这是为了我们两人共同的未来，我也曾经希望过我可以心甘情愿地就这样被你的谎言所欺瞒。”

“那不一样。”姜维简短地回答。

“是的，不一样。虽然都有隐瞒，但那一次你的底牌是取我性命，而这一次，你反而不能让我死。如果我死了你的计划就会落空，不然的话，一切应该都很容易吧？”钟会嘲讽地说，“如果我是挡在你和你的计划当中的唯一阻碍，你是不会手软的。”

姜维的眉头微微皱了皱，那是怒气吗？还是……委屈？这都是在姜维身上很难见到的情绪，尤其是后者。钟会玩味地看着那人，想着如何再逼近一步。

“你知道我对你的感情是真的，又何必说这些话？”

“我当然知道，我曾经怀疑过这一点，但是我现在确凿地相信这一点。”钟会挥了挥衣袖，“可惜这于事无补。爱对你来说本就无关紧要，你的真情和你的决心本就互不相扰，到最后取舍都很容易。你可以用十分真情对我说爱我，然后以十分的决心置我于死地。”

“我从未觉得爱无关紧要。恰恰相反，若不是因为我觉得有愧于你，也不会走到今天这一步。”

钟会死死盯着面前的人，那人的目光清澈，嘴角有微妙的弧度。这样的姜维太过诚恳，不由得他不信。他只能死死压下心头伴随爱意的痛楚，把自己绝情的一面展现出来。

“是吗？是让我你失望了吗？”钟会语如锋刃，咄咄逼人，“我也能让铁石心肠的姜伯约感到痛苦甚至绝望吗？我真是三生有幸。”

“就算我对功名，对兴复汉室有过什么孜孜以求，那些失败都不会让我疼痛。唯有你……”

“够了！”钟会断喝一声，打断了那人的温柔话语——他觉得自己每时每刻都在崩溃的边缘，他不想再被这个人所蛊惑。飞翔剑随着层层而声的杀气扬起。

“我不会让你的愿望达成的，姜伯约。你要毁掉这一切，我不能容忍。”

姜维笑了，逐渐收敛了刚才那诚恳的温柔，那一层清冷的大幕再次挡在他们面前。但是姜维没有举起枪，似乎还在做最后的说服的尝试。

“是因为我要毁掉一切，还是因为我对你隐瞒？”姜维质问，“我忽然好奇起来了，如果我一开始对你没有躲闪，对你坦诚我的计划，答应你给你想要的一切，在你愿望满足的时候，会不会心甘情愿交出夺时玉，助我完成我的愿望？”

钟会的胸膛剧烈起伏，他没有答案。

“我猜不会的。你说你可以为了我接受所有不可接受之事，但是我看，这件事你不可能接受，我也就不费这个心力说服你。”姜维目光如炬，“我不想说什么你对我还是倾尽所有——我没有资格说这种话。但是我想，人心就是如此，欲望是无止境的……”

“不，和欲望无关。”钟会忽然变得严肃，收敛了那嘲讽和轻蔑的笑容，“和我对你的感情也无关。”他的手指和飞剑一起指向姜维，“我的确不能接受，不是为了和你置气或者作对，而是因为这是我的底线。”

姜维手里的长枪终于指向了他，钟会感到无来由的满意。他的飞剑灵敏，身形灵活，甚至有些戏谑玩弄的意思——他怕什么呢？姜维不可能让他死，必须手下处处谨慎，而他可以使出浑身解数，只攻不守，把那人逼到绝境。

他也曾经有过和姜维较量十招就败下阵来的经历，不过感谢上一世十余年的辛勤苦练，三十多招往来，他仍旧面不改色，还能再玩几个花样。虽然他知道这是因为姜维不敢猛攻，但还是在心里再次感谢了钟毓那些凶神恶煞的武师。

“真没想到，你的身手大有进步。”姜维退后一步道。

钟会只是轻哼了一声，剑气凌厉，再次直逼姜维要害。姜维挡开一剑，抓到钟会一个破绽，枪尖直指上了他的咽喉。钟会冷冷一笑，竟然也不躲开，挥手又是一剑，姜维扬手去防守，却让钟会在另一侧找到了空挡，在他的侧腹留下一道深深的伤痕。

看到姜维鲜血涌出来，脑海中不禁想起前一世姜维伤痕累累的尸体蜷缩在那墓穴里面的模样。钟会心里一惊，退后了半步，攻势也缓了下来。

“你又打算如何？”姜维捂着伤口，问道，“因为我要放逐夺时玉，而你不愿失去这几生几世的经历，所以这一次下定决心要杀了我吗？”

“也不必杀你。”钟会歪了歪头，“只是给你点教训。我当然要留着你……反正你不能杀我，杀了我你就前功尽弃了。留着你才有意思。”

“留着我，也只会继续让你受折磨。”

“你如果存心折磨我的话是的，但是对你来说又何尝不是折磨？”

姜维笑了：“你知道我是不怕这个的。”

“你不怕，我也不怕。至少这些年来，我学会了不怕你。”说完钟会再次发起攻势。姜维险险避开，与他再次斗在一处。钟会不是没想过杀了他，但也只是转瞬即逝的胡思乱想而已，从未认真过。他下不去手，让面前生龙活虎的姜维在他手里变成一具冰冷的尸体，只是想想都让他感到窒息。

他们谁也不想杀死谁，这场战斗毫无意义。

“士季，你知道我希望结束这一切是有道理的。”姜维隔开钟会的剑，翻身跃到远处，“你在这些异世当中，难道就不曾恨过我？”

“你恨过我吗？”钟会反问，“还是说你的恨都太珍贵，不肯施舍于我？”

“我不恨你是因为每次都是我负了你，你却从未负我。”

“所以呢？”钟会惨笑道，“我的确恨过你，甚至尝试过彻底打垮你。我最后失败了，但是我从未觉得，我和你的一切不该开始。我有太多事情值得后悔，唯独这一件不是其中之一。”

“士季！”姜维上前一步，两人兵刃相碰，目光更是凛然相对，碰撞出无形火花。

“你从未想过，结束这些痛苦吗？还是说……你其实还是不够痛？”

姜维说着忽然丢下长枪，跟身进步，还未等钟会反应过来，那双如铁爪般的手钳住了他的胳膊。钟会猛地转身，却已经来不及了，另一只手腕被攥紧，脚下被姜维一绊，顺势跪在地上，两条胳膊都被姜维别在背后。

就算有过历练，钟会力气远比之前大得多，但是姜维这些年来也没有虚度，力量还是更胜一筹。

更何况姜维的身体和他的紧紧贴着，那温热的呼吸都打在耳畔，膝盖顶在他的腰间，不免勾起床笫之上的温柔缱绻——这就让他的力道卸了一半。姜维还不知进退地一条胳膊伸过来，环住他的胸口，把他紧紧卡在自己怀里。

“我可以囚禁你。我有办法让你生不如死。”

姜维语气冷冽，然而钟会的肩膀距离那人两腿间的敏感之处很近，稍微蹭一蹭身体，就能感受到那半硬起来的物事。他知道那人的身体和自己的一样，也被这简单的肢体接触所蛊惑——姜维的身体比他的心诚实得多，在两人的深深吸引面前，欲望无所遁形。

“伯约……”钟会声音瞬间软了下来，扭头去看那人的脸，伸着脖子，想要给他一个亲吻。

姜维的呼吸加重了几分，扭过头去。

“伯约。”钟会呼唤他的声音几乎是魅惑，“伯约，看着我。我明白你的心思。你舍得让我痛苦，但是我的痛也在你身上，不是吗？”

姜维没说什么，然而那如钢铁般的钳制，稍稍有了一点点松动。

“你不怕痛，所以你才能忍心让我痛。我能承受的永远比你少，所以你才有自信赢过我——至少不会输在我手里，对吗？”

“我不想这样的……”姜维喃喃道，“我也有承受不了的痛苦，我希望能够结束它。”

“为什么一定要承受呢？你不可以逃避吗？你难道没有过简单一些的愿望……泛舟绝迹，从赤松游，只有我二人终生相伴……从一开始这就是不过是妄言吗？抑或是，既然你能想到这些话，其实冥冥之中，你也动了心思的。”

“我试过一次，但失败了。”

“你没有，你只是不想再试一次，因为那不是你想要的。”钟会卸了全身的力气，柔软地靠入姜维怀里，“不过我知道你曾经有过这样的尝试，我就很感激了……也许到了现在，那才是我的愿望，我唯一的愿望……”

“士季……”姜维的声音放轻了下来。钟会从这个角度看不见他的脸，却能看到他喉结的微微颤动。

“如果这样你也不改变想法的话……那你就让我痛吧，你给我的痛也是我们的爱的一部分。我愿意承受。”

姜维没有说话，钟会却在这沉默里，找到了这肉体的压制钳锁的弱点和缝隙。

他突然发力，从完全松弛的状态中，力量瞬间蹿升，毫无防备的姜维硬是被他生生挣开。待到姜维反应过来，钟会的飞翔剑已在身侧——

却不是对着他的。

所有的剑刃都指向钟会自己，他手里握着一枚飞剑，剑刃抵在脖子上。

“我赢不了你，伯约，但是我也不需要赢过你。我可以逃避，你不可以。”

“士季！你不要这样……”姜维伸出手想要阻止他，但又不敢轻举妄动。

“真是可惜啊，伯约。”钟会的眼泪沿着腮边滑落，“我好不容易遇到了你……遇到了在一次次生死轮回中彻底的，完整的你，一个能理解我的苦心和执念之人。我是真心希望能够和你相恋的，我知道如果你愿意，你可以达成我的心愿。但是我凭什么奢望这些……你还是那个一意孤行的姜伯约，我大概不配得到那个最好的你，我也不敢再去希冀这些。”

“你又如何知道我不想和你在一起！我知道你是我能找到的最完美的恋人，能够给我所有我所希望的，甚至我不敢去梦想的爱。”姜维的声音也在颤抖，“你不知道我第一眼看到你的时候心里有多少滋味，我回去的路上一直在落泪……几生几世的眼泪，都在这一世流尽了。”

钟会绝望地笑了笑，剑刃在喉咙上压出一道血痕，“那又如何？你心存百般滋味，最后还是选择躲着我；你流尽了泪水，只能让你的心更加冷硬；你说你爱我，最后还是要利用我完成你的目标。你是不会为我放弃任何愿望的，我知道。”

钟会闭上眼睛，双手发力。这感觉太过熟悉，以前做过一次，现在完全可以轻车熟路地再来一次。

忽然他怀里的夺时玉放射出巨大的力量，一种之前他从未感受过的力量，大到将震慑得他无所适从，丢下手里的剑，甚至站立不稳，一屁股坐在地上。他目瞪口呆地看着眼前迅速变化的景象——院落和房子都消失了，一道光从他们两人之间扩展开来，迅速吞噬了所有他所了解的时空。

待到他从震惊中缓醒过来，周围的一切变成了一副诡异而熟悉的模样——像极了他每次死亡之后所见到的雾气笼罩的大江之景，而这一次，他和姜维对面而立在江水中间的洲地之上，周围有着形状诡异的花树和水汽摇曳的江流。他清楚地看到，两条大江就在此地交汇，彼此缠绕出激流漩涡，而他们身处漩涡中心的一方坚实土地之上。头顶上方，他的那枚夺时玉化作一团散发隐约光芒的云气，又像无数碎星拼就的光晕；而对面姜维头上是一团夺时玉形状的暗影，如同夜色被凝聚成出形状，凭空悬着那一张黑色巨口，等待吞噬他所知的所有光明。

“这里是……？”

“这就是我之前没和你细说的，九婴教给我关于放逐夺时玉的最后玄机。”姜维露出一个苍白的笑容，“此处你应该很眼熟吧？”

生与死的边界，时间所不能碰触的禁地，连接无数异世的隐秘通道，那可以打破时空界限的道具创造出来的不属于这个世界的世界。

钟会隐约记得，青萍仙子和他大概说过这个地方和它的玄妙之处。他只是没想到，姜维居然从九婴那里得到了可以把两个人拉到这此处的法术。

“这也是没有办法的办法。九婴一再告诫我，除非万不得已，不然不要使用此法。因为一旦用了，就没有回头路了。”

钟会看看姜维，又看看自己，两人皆身着全套盔铠，手里的武器也都完好而锋利，像是准备好了决一死战的架势。

“用我们手里的两枚玉相互呼应的力量可以打开这个异世界的大门，利用夺时玉的本体和影之间的勾连锁定，将和夺时玉及其影所绑定的二人困于此地，直到愿望的破灭或者满足。”姜维的语气逐渐变得坚定，“在这里没有生死，没有时间，也没有出口，只有背水一战，直到分出最后的胜负。死亡在这里是无效的，你即使死了，也会在原地复生——你不能再逃了，士季。”

“果然是你能做出来的选择。在生死关头还藏了最后一招后手，突然拿出来对付我。”钟会的笑容格外凄楚，脸上的泪痕尚未擦去。

“我也不想的，士季，是你把我逼到这个境地。”

“不，是你把我逼到这个境地！”钟会突然怒吼道，那吼声让姜维都吃了一惊，他的飞翔剑浮在空中，“来吧，既然你要一个了结，我就成全你！”

钟会不记得他们两人之间是否爆发出过这样真正的战意和杀机——甚至超过他们在战场上对敌的激烈。既然死亡是无所谓的，杀戮也就轻而易举，但即使如此，仍不希望被心爱之人杀死——但又不得不如此。

飞翔剑在姜维脸上和胸口留下伤口的时候，钟会还是下意识地打了个寒战，然而姜维对于伤害他这件事似乎毫无障碍，长枪很快刺穿了他的腹部，钟会抓住枪杆，疼痛已经让他感到无力，更何况姜维的手从未有过松懈。

“抱歉了。”姜维面无表情，猛地发力一挑。钟会只觉得一阵剧痛，狠狠摔在地上。视线模糊中姜维走上前来，把枪尖刺入他的心脏。

这个领域当中的死亡是一件痛苦但简单的事情，很快他的意识消散而又重新凝集，他看到自己重新站在当初死去的地方，武器在手边，盔甲和身体都完好无损。

面前的姜维冲他笑了笑，再次端枪摆好架势。

“你刚才本可以杀我的，但是你手软了。”

姜维的枪尖再次刺来的时候，钟会几乎慌乱起来。他见过姜维绝情的样子，但是之前几生几世，即使行为绝情，姜维看他的眼神里也有那不尽的爱意。但是此时此刻的姜维仿佛变成真正的恶鬼，没有感情，没有怜悯，那双眼中只剩下杀戮和鄙夷。

这才是真正的你吗，伯约？原来这才是你所真正隐藏和压抑的吗？难道这些年来，我竟然从头到尾错看了你？

心慌意乱让钟会破绽百出，姜维轻而易举又把他的枪尖刺入钟会的咽喉。在窒息和疼痛中他死亡再次降临，并再次离他而去。

“我可以这样杀死你千百次。”姜维眉峰凛凛，嘴角勾起冰冷的弧度，“直到你绝望为止。”

“你这么对待我……就是为了毁掉我们所处的世界，和所有一切过去经历过的异世吗……”钟会喘息着，勉强再次摆好进攻的架势，“为什么……”

“你还不明白吗？夺时玉创造多少个异世，就产生多少痛苦和绝望。每一个异世里面都充斥着不切实际的希望带来的悔恨和伤害。”

“所以你也要同时毁掉那些伴随而来的值得挽留和欣赏之事？比如……”

他不敢说下去了，比如我们的爱，但是那对姜维来说，也许本来就无关紧要。

姜维的语气缓和了一分，但眼神还是冷冰冰的，“当然有美好和令人欣慰之事发生，然而正是这些，让最后的结果更为难以接受。”

钟会讽刺地撇了撇嘴角：“还有你不能接受之事吗？我以为你只要享受了过程，结果无论是怎样都可以。”

“我也曾这么以为，大概我可能也将一直如此，如果我不曾……”姜维的话说到这里便戛然而止，再次举起手中枪。

你是想说，如果你不曾爱过我，也就不会如此绝望吗，伯约？

然而他无法苛求姜维，他的心中也有那不敢说出口的爱恋，和因之而生的恐惧和担忧。此时此刻，大概他们两人都不配说爱。

姜维再不言语，再次挺枪而前。钟会堪堪挡住，数招过后，他的一支剑趁姜维不备，刺入姜维肩膀。姜维长枪落地，却完全没有皱一皱眉头，不管不顾挺身上前，拔了那剑，直向钟会戳来。其他几支飞剑向姜维打去，不过都偏了一点，只在姜维身上留下一些皮肉伤。而姜维手里的那一支，刺入了钟会的胸膛。

钟会再次转醒过来的时候，姜维已经再次拿起他的武器。

“还要继续吗？”

钟会冷笑着扬起飞剑，二话不说再一次斗在一处。这一次因为姜维身上带伤，他几乎可以一击毙命，却还是因为一刹那的犹豫，而被对方毫不留情地割断喉咙。

他绝望发现，即使明知道此地不会有真正的死亡，他还是对姜维下不去手。那人就停留在他心头最柔软的地方，牢牢地钳制他，一直折磨着他，让他无所适从，让他只能痛苦，而不能挣扎。

“你能忍受被我杀死多少次，士季？”姜维再一次把枪尖刺入他胸口半寸，然后停了下来，“你甚至对我下不了杀招，我却轻而易举可以将你置于死地。你觉得你凭什么能够赢过我？”

钟会甚至懒得去看他的脸，有些慵懒地哼了一声：“此处根本没有真正的死亡。不过我猜，即使我真的会被你杀死，在需要的时候，你也会痛下杀手。”

“是的。杀死你对我来说轻而易举。”

姜维的语气冷硬，但是钟会却听出分明的故作之意。他忽然放声大笑起来。

“你都到了这时候，还在跟我演戏吗？”钟会眯着眼睛，“这几生几世，我陪你演了好几处出大戏，我已经累了。”

姜维看着他，眼神里有一层难以识别的阴翳。

“罢了，你也不是在演戏，你就是这样的人，爱也是真的，不在乎也是真的，你想要拿出什么给我看都很容易。”

如果不是钟会太熟悉姜维，能够看出他所有的细微变化，他几乎就要被那岿然不动的姿态欺骗了。但是他知道，那推进他心脏的枪尖，反而是伪装。

他再次睁开眼睛，姜维的枪尖上还残留着他刚才的温热血迹。他的剑尚未能够割开那人柔软的喉咙，不过他知道这值得一试。

再次十几招过后。姜维完全无视了刺入自己大腿和腹部的剑，再次近身到钟会面前——他的枪把钟会钉在一棵树上，手如铁爪，锁住钟会的喉咙。

“你抗拒的时间越长，你的痛苦就越多。”姜维说，“我是不希望你受苦的。”

“你根本不在乎。”

“我不在乎。”姜维的声音听不出丝毫波澜，“但是我不想这么耗下去。”

“为什么不呢？这地方没有时间的流逝，你有近乎永恒的时间跟我耗下去。”

“我不做这种没有意义的事情。”

“可是我会做。”钟会笑道，“什么又是有意义的呢？你的复国大业？你理想中的盛世？你和我的感情……如果那东西曾经有的话？什么对你来说是值得的呢？你还喜欢着我的时候，可以把我放在心尖上，但是当你不需要我了，就像放走一条鱼一只鸟儿那样放开，也没有什么悲伤，甚至可以亲手杀死，也不过只是片刻的悲伤。”看姜维收紧的咬肌，感到他锁紧喉咙的手指，钟会继续艰难地说了下去，“你对这个世界充满希望的时候，就用夺时玉一次次回溯，去追寻你的希望，等你放弃的时候，却不肯承认是自己要放弃，却非要毁掉这一切，逼着所有人陪你放弃。你太傲慢自私，太自以为是了。”

“自以为是的人是你，你自私地反复寻找你要的东西，完全不顾你留给别人的痛苦。每一次都是这样的，你的死亡结束了你的痛苦和责任，却没有想过那些因你而生的异世里面还有多少罪孽挣扎。就像你在那一世自说自话地安排了兴复汉室的未来，却给那个姜维留下无穷的痛苦和遗憾。”

“你住口！”钟会的怒意被这最后一句话激发出来，“你没资格这么说他，我知道他对我说他不再有遗憾不是妄言，而你到了现在还在对我不坦诚！”

姜维的手再次收紧，钟会呛咳几声，抓着姜维的手腕，才勉强说出话来。

“你是个懦夫！你自己受了伤……就要拉所有人陪葬。你不敢面对因你而生的痛苦，就索性否认。你想要回避痛苦，所以干脆打算毁灭一切，毁灭其中所有爱恨，所有不舍和依恋——我不记得我爱的姜伯约，是这样没有担当的无能之辈——”

他的声音被卡住了，姜维的手上使了十分的力道，失血过多的钟会再也没有力量和他抗衡，只能任凭那窒息感和痛苦一点点吞噬他，绝望地看着姜维那燃烧着火焰的双眼将他的意识一点点吞没。

再度醒来的时候，那窒息感还存留在脖子上。钟会揉了揉喉头，站起身来，受了伤的姜维丝毫没有怯意，但是却有什么微妙地变了，他能感觉得到。

“士季，你是聪明人，我知道你明白什么是对的。”

“事到如今我们之间还有对错可言？”钟会抬手，飞翔剑再次对准了姜维。

“你明白我的意思！”

钟会飞步而前，兵刃相碰，火花四射。忽然江水都变得躁动起来，不断有浪拍上岸边，激起无数浪花飞溅，打湿了两人的衣甲。

“我明白你的意思，但是我不赞同。”钟会抽身而又进，“姜伯约，你不懂人心，你只凭借着你的勇气和坚韧一意孤行，到最后你只能把自己逼到这种绝路。”

“我不需要你给我这种教导。你才是被蒙蔽和玩弄的人。”姜维也毫不示弱，语声比招式更加猛烈，“凡人之心无法承受这样的力量，你可以乐在其中，但是不是每个人都可以。”

“你以为我没有痛苦吗！”钟会忽然被怒意笼罩了，“你以为我没有绝望悔恨和自我怀疑吗？我简直每一分每一秒都在这些纠结中活着，但是你的爱让我变成了更好的人……所有的痛苦都是值得的，你为什么就不明白？”

忽然迸发出的感情裹挟着飞剑，有那么一瞬间姜维的招数甚至有些错乱和犹疑。钟会没有一秒钟的犹豫，抓住空当，将姜维打倒在地，两枚飞剑刺了他的两手在地上。他手里抓着一支剑，抵在姜维的胸口。

“士季，不明白的是你。那个噩梦虽然是我一时糊涂所致，但那里面发生的一切都是真的……当然，除了最后那一点。”姜维苦笑了一下，“我所想要结束的痛苦不只有我的，也有你的啊。”

“你别来这套，姜伯约！这几生几世你给了我这么多……让我学会如何继续下去，结果现在却要来说服我这一切都是虚妄吗？”

“那些人不管给了你什么，都不是我……”

“如果他们都和你无关，我又凭什么要在意你所经历的世界里所有的钟会的痛苦和绝望！”钟会嘶喊道，“他们和我有什么关系？背负他们的痛苦的人是你，就像我也要背负着那些我辜负的和辜负我的姜伯约的生命和遗憾而活着。我以为你比我坚强。”

“这和坚强无关。这是决断。我既然活下来，就要去选择一条我觉得合适的路，不让更多的悲剧降临在这个世界上，这是我的责任。反而是你，你能承担什么？你不能留住我，也不能杀死我——甚至现在，你都没办法对我下手。就像你在我的起点那一世，毫无决断，最后导致我们的失败。你到现在也毫无进步。”

钟会笑了：“那你就错了。前一世的姜伯约亲手教会了我该怎么做，我至少不能辜负他。”

随着他的话语，他的手向下沉了沉。闭上眼，他仿佛还能看到那濒死的姜维脸上挂着无法分辨的笑容，感到他干枯的手放在自己手心上，用嘶哑的声音说，“你看，也没这么难。”

飞翔剑的剑刃刺入了姜维的心脏，他感到身下的人颤动了一下，然后便没了动作。

“的确没那么难，伯约。”

他笑着说道，抬起头，对上那人的如刀目光。飞剑再次环绕在身边，他慢慢起身，迎上姜维的重重杀意。

一回生二回熟，亲手杀死过他一次之后，钟会的动作里不再有任何犹豫不决。他的进攻招招致命，甚至一再逼退姜维的进攻。他忽然感到无限悲哀，同时也有无限骄傲。

也许是被他突然爆发的战意打了个措手不及，姜维竟连续两次失误，死在他的剑下，然后重生而战。钟会越战越勇，竟然找到了一点乐趣。

第三次被杀死并且回归以后，姜维的脸上忽然也有了一丝难以揣度的的笑容。

“你也能下得去手了，让我刮目相看。”

“不能杀死你的人，大概也不配爱你。”钟会说着再起招式，“我这么长时间来，第一次觉得我配得上你了。”

姜维的眼光震了一下，整个人愣怔了一下。钟会的飞翔剑直抵他的咽喉，他却没有闪躲。

“我以为……”姜维轻声叹了口气，“也罢，事到如今，你又有什么回头路可走？”

钟会不明白他的意思，但是他想，自己大概也不需要明白。

这一场战斗持续了不知道多久，两人互相杀死的次数已经没人数得清。钟会觉得自己还是比姜维多死了很多次的——不过他已经很知足了，他原本一直以为他在姜维面前没有任何还手之力，但是现在，居然也可以在这样望不到尽头的战斗中，和他近乎势均力敌地耗下去。

然而他还是会感到疲惫的，而姜维不会。姜维永远是那个样子，清冷而坚韧，什么都不在乎，又把什么都放在心上。这种没有尽头的路，姜维可以这样永远走下去，看着钟会跟不上他的脚步而崩溃。

“你这样毫无意义。”姜维看着复生的钟会，冷冷道，“你知道你不可能战胜我的。你在我的领域里。”

“不，你在我的领域里。我们现在所处的这地方不属于任何人，但我们所真正生活着的世界，是属于我的。”

姜维皱了皱眉头。

“是的，那是我的世界，我被你的——我认识的第一个姜伯约的执念和那个世界一起创造出来，然后背负了他给我的爱和生命，这样活下来。这也是为什么我不愿放弃。如果我赞同你，就连我自己都否认了。”

“否认自己并没什么不对。”姜维摇头，“这世界本不该如此。”

“这世界哪有什么本该或者本不该？”钟会笑道，“曾经有一个姜伯约对我说，即使世界本不该如此，他也不希望我们的感情化为虚妄。伯约，我知道你是明白的，但是你非要和我装糊涂。”

姜维的呼吸急促：“我明不明白也不重要，重要的是我知道此时此刻我该做什么。”

“不，你不知道。”钟会的飞剑高举，对准了姜维，“你还是不明白。冥冥之中我们同时重生在属于我的世界里——你在我的罗网里，那个世界就是之前的姜伯约为了他的爱而创造的，而你被那样的爱召唤回来。在这个世界里，你无法斩断它！”

姜维挥舞着枪，挑开钟会的一枚飞剑。他看起来毫无倦意，一条银龙一般的长枪挡住了钟会所有的攻势——大约他也看出来自己的力量不如之前了吧，钟会讽刺地想。

姜维战到一半，忽地开口道：“你太傲慢了，你如何知道，这个世界并非同时是我的世界？”

钟会愣了愣，忽然想起他在噩梦中看到的成都大牢的场景。那一次姜维和钟会二人同时被邓艾的手下杀死，但如果他们没有的话……

就在这一愣神的当口，他的剑被姜维打落。紧接着姜维一把抓住他的胳膊，把他摔在地上。

“你想起来了？”姜维的脚踩在他的脖子上，却没有急着杀死他。那枪尖跳开他的护甲，在他的胸口留下一道血痕，“我也曾经为你付出过一生真心，最后被你的叵信和恶意而断送。”

钟会的嘴唇微微颤抖着，一句话也说不出来。

“也许我们这两世在细节上有所不同，包括最后的结局。但是除此之外，我和你所认识的那个，给你这些不切实际的希望的人，也没有什么区别。”

“你——”

“虽然你说你已经放弃了，但是我知道，你还会忍不住希望，你能够再找到他。”姜维笑着蹲下身来，拿了钟会的剑，在他的皮肤上划出一道深深的伤口。疼痛让钟会倒吸了一口冷气。

“我不敢说我就是你希望与之重逢的人，但也算是足够接近了。你可以把我当成他……不，也许所有异世中的我本就是同一人，即使我们的心魂不能真正相通。”姜维的笑容几乎有几分邪魅，却冷意森然，“没错，我就是开始这一切的那个人，现在也希望能够结束这一切。”

说话间他的剑刃再次划开钟会的皮肉，沿着心口往上，刺伤脖颈，再在那张年轻的脸上留下深深血痕，最后剑尖指着他的左眼。

“我还记得，那时你问我怎么知道你是谁，我说：观你眼眸便知。”姜维的剑端慢慢落下来，钟会抓着他的手腕，这微弱的抵抗却只是徒劳无功，“就是这双这漂亮的眼睛。”

钟会怔然面对那即将刺下的剑刃，还有姜维那年轻的脸——在洛阳的微雨当中，他看到的何尝不是这张脸？他给他递过一把伞，看着他的眼睛对他微笑。在等待了不知多少年后，这一次重逢——对那人来说的重逢——应当是令他燃起了新的希望吧。

而此时此刻那些希望尽皆塌陷成森然的废墟，鬼影憧憧自上俯视着他，化作手里的利刃，即将毁去他那脆弱而美丽的眼眸。

泪水和血一同从眼中流了下来，在剑刃刺入的剧痛当中，钟会甚至忘记了喊叫。

姜维猛地抽出剑刃，带出鲜血淋漓的眼球。钟会嘶哑地呻吟了一声，手指紧紧抓住姜维的腿，指甲几乎要刺入肉里面。

“姜伯约——”

他用仅存的一只眼睛看着姜维，眼前全是血的颜色，那人的面容在痛苦中扭曲。

“对，那一世你被凌迟至死之前也是这样喊我的名字……你告诉我，下一世不要再去找你，你不想再爱上我。”

“我说了这么多话你都不听……偏偏要听这一句……”

“人之将死，其言也善。就算不善，也肯定是真心实意。我当然信你，士季。”

刀尖再次在他的脸上游走，鲜血流下来，起初是热的，然后变得冰冷。钟会已经看不清楚面前人的表情，只有无穷的痛楚让他无法喘息——死亡是一种恩赐，不，不是这里短暂的死亡，而是真正的，彻彻底底的消亡。

“不是的，那只是……”

“所有异世中的你也是同一个人，士季，他们的痛苦都是你的痛苦。你也希望结束这一切。”姜维的语气平静而毋庸置疑，“这不是一个完满的轮回吗？那个从你生命的一开始给了你一生之爱的人回来了，并且找到了你，要带你归去我们应该归去的地方。你随我回去吧，结束所有不该存在的时空，一起回归那虚无当中，就像我的起点当中，我们共同赴死的结局。”姜维的语气近乎温柔宠溺起来，“虽然遗憾，但是人生总要遗憾的。对你来说，大概总好过揭露那一切欺骗和尔虞我诈，面对最血淋淋的疼痛和悲哀的结果——我知道你怕疼，士季。”

是的，他怕疼，尤其是怕姜维带给他的痛楚。而这个人给他的疼痛也足够多了，足够将他推上绝望的悬崖，堪将落入万丈深渊。

姜维抬起头看向天空，脸上露出一个有些难以捉摸的笑容来。钟会勉强抬了抬头，夺时玉摇晃的光晕落在他的眼中——他的夺时玉的本体所成的“光”的部分，正在微微动摇，光芒逐渐减弱。而姜维的“影”已经扩延到吞噬了半个天空。他看到江水从姜维身后流向自己的方向，然后滚滚而去——漩涡和浪花都已经平息，只有属于姜维的滔滔江水，席卷着一切，吞噬着一切。

在巨大的影翳之下钟会逐渐松开了他抓着姜维的手腕的手，他的身体放松下来，平躺在草地上看着天空流转变幻的星河与云团。他忽然觉得这里很美，如果不是身处这迷惑与荒唐中，他可以静下心来欣赏很久。

“我不是你的对手，伯约。”钟会缓缓把目光移到姜维脸上。

姜维一开始还举着剑，尚未从那杀伐之气当中彻底抽身，他听到钟会的话，仿佛当时竟没有明白他听到了什么。

“我认输了。”

姜维的力道慢慢松了下来，死死压在钟会身上的力道也松了。钟会爬起来，坐在他面前。

“你永远都能得到你想要的，伯约，我早就知道。”

泪水从他眼角滑落，头顶悬挂的光芒愈发黯淡，却仅存那一丝不灭的微颤的辉光不肯坠落。他长久地看着姜维，在对视中那被剜去的眼洞还在阵阵作痛——那一瞬间他心里不是没有恨，但是此时此刻他只想拥抱他。

“我知道你还有不甘。”姜维终于轻声开口，“你有什么问题就问吧，如果这样可以了却你最后的心意，我会如实回答你……虽然你可能已经不再相信我的话。”

眼下谈信与不信都是奢侈而可笑的，甚至对钟会来说，他不想听到什么如实的答案，只想拼命抓住最后的时间再和他说说话，再和他亲密温存一次——哪怕他身上布满了那人留给他的伤痕累累。其实他一直这样，只是到了现在，他已经不再和内心中的感情抗衡。在他宏阔的爱意中，计算得失和亏欠不再有意义。他曾经想要用背叛来报复和毁灭背叛他的姜维，但是后来他才明白，他背叛的一直都只是自己。

“人之将死其言也善。”钟会握住姜维的手，“我愿意信你。”

姜维张了张嘴，然后垂了头，把脸埋进膝盖里，仿佛要用这个动作埋藏什么更多的即将迸发而出的东西。

“……好。”

钟会点点头：“我猜，在你所重生的异世当中，我曾经背叛过你，也曾亲手杀死你？”

“你不曾亲手杀死我，你下不去手，”姜维抬起头看着钟会，他的笑容有点讽刺，“不过你送我上过断头台——当然，我不得不承认，我辜负你在前。”

钟会回忆起噩梦里的场景，无奈地笑了一下。

“那么，这些次轮回里，你有没有希望过下一世不再遇到我，不再与我相恋？”

姜维抬起头看着他。“没有。”他简短而快速地说，当钟会以为这就是姜维能够给出的全部答案的时候，他又似乎要说什么。钟会停止了询问下一个问题，安静地等他下一句话。

姜维终于犹豫地开了口：“我不是没有动过这样的心思，不过最终我还是找到了你——至少在你找到我的时候，没有避开你——直到你对我说你不愿再见我。”

“所以你也没有恨过我？”

“我不知道。”姜维摇头，“现在你问我这个……我真的无法回答你。”

“我恨过你，伯约。我也曾背叛过你。”

姜维忽然笑了，笑容有些凄凉的得意，钟会仿佛看到尸横遍野的战场上，惨胜的一方最后一位活下来的战士。

“虽然这么说很残酷，但是……士季，你相信吗？我觉得我对你的爱，比你对我的更坚定。”

那一刻姜维握紧了钟会的手。钟会感到那人的胳膊拉扯他的力量，但是那力量又被姜维胳膊上绷紧的肌肉生生止住了。狂风乍起，江水拍打着岸边，一浪高过一浪。钟会看着姜维紧绷的下颌和犹疑的眼神，他忽然察觉到姜维那引以为傲的坚定中，有什么东西在细微地迸裂。他忽然无来由地觉得，自己抓住了最后一线生机。

“那么，我还有最后一个问题……”钟会说着，把头靠在姜维肩上。姜维的身体愈发紧张，仿佛如临生死。他的手按着钟会的脊背，似乎想要拉开他，同时也似乎想要抱紧他。

“你所遇到的所有的‘我’，有没有任何一个，曾经为你而死？”

姜维的肩膀抖动了一下，他胳膊上的力道卸了，手垂落在钟会腿上。

“我不是说因你而死，而是为你而死……哪怕他明知道自己所做的一切于事无补，哪怕心里清楚只是困兽之斗，仍愿把他的生命交付出来，换取你的一丝希望——抑或徒劳地倾尽一切，只想给你最后的回报？”

姜维仍旧没有回答，钟会再次补充了一句：“不，不一定是非我不可，任何人都可以……有人曾因爱你而为你付出生命吗，伯约？”

沉默在这没有时间的领域横亘成了永恒。钟会不声不响轻轻抚摸着姜维的脊背，他失去左眼的眼眶的血洞里仍旧渗出鲜血，脸上和身上伤痕累累，都是姜维给他留下的——但他还固执地拥抱着这个伤他最深的人，耐心地等他答复。此处没有天地，没有时间，没有生死，也没有鬼神。那是只属于他们两人的世界，而在那一瞬间，他们两人也掌握了玄黄宇宙。

或者说，钟会一个人，掌握了这一切。

姜维的声音刺穿了永恒的沉默，钟会感到他双臂的紧紧拥抱：“再没有人像你这样爱过我。连你都不曾为我而死，怎可能还有别人？”

这话如刀生生割钟会的心，他的胸口疼成一片，甚于那被割去眼睛的痛楚。他抱紧了姜维，浑身在微微颤抖。那一刹那他的面前清晰了全部的缘起，他也看透了所有可能的结束。

他笑了，轻轻吻了吻姜维的唇：“你才是那个需要被爱的人，伯约，对不起，我知道得太晚了。”

背后的江水忽然涌动起温柔的波涛，他看到岸边流动的波纹，微小的漩涡再起，却不似之前那般汹涌澎湃。春水温润而生，滋养了那一小片血染的沙洲。钟会看了看他背后的夺时玉，那光芒再次推开了对面而来的暗影憧憧。

姜维仿佛突然受惊的野兽，往后退了一步，窜跳而起。刚才那一层逐渐在他周身升腾起的柔情迅速褪去，他又看到一个被战意包裹的斗士。

但是钟会没有起身，而是笑着看着面前之人。

“你不是他，伯约，你不是我一开始认识的那个人。不，你不要跟我说那些细枝末节，比如他曾给我夺时玉。”钟会抬头看着上方那闪烁的光辉，声音如叹如吟，“最重要的是，我曾经为他而死。在我还不知道这玉的能力的时候，我选择自己毁灭，试图让他活下去。”他说着站起身来，“其实他何尝不是一样？他选择把重来一次的机会交给我，而自己走向毁灭——伯约，你知道吗，我一直觉得，他——不，那个异世中的你，把夺时玉交给我，不是因为绝望的放弃，而是把希望给了我。我也愿意给你同样的东西。”

“我知道你要说什么，不过你可以省省力气，不必再试图劝我了。”姜维冷着脸，上前一步，用枪尖指着他，“来吧，既然你不肯放弃，我愿意奉陪。这一次我不会再被你骗了。”

钟会微微一笑，挥起飞翔剑。

“你从来没被我骗过，你内心中是希望如此的，伯约。”

姜维的枪尖刺向他的时候，他没有反击或者躲避，只是任凭自己再次被死亡吞噬。他再次回来，接下来也仍旧是立在那里任凭宰割。

“你最好赶紧跟我继续一战！”姜维的声音里带了少有的怒意——而钟会清楚，愤怒之下往往藏着和那张牙舞爪不相符的脆弱。他很少见到这样愤怒的姜维，他忽然觉得这一切趣味横生。

钟会笑了，一转手腕，把飞剑全部握在手里。

“我说了，我不是你的对手。我也不该是你的对手。”钟会说着，回手把武器掷入江水的波涛中，“我们是彼此挚爱。”

钟会的目光转到姜维的脚下，看到他在土地上留下的深深的脚印，旋即又抬起头来。

“你别以为……”

“我不在乎你要对我说什么，伯约。”钟会昂着头，骄傲而又固执，一步步走向姜维，“我爱你，我也知道你爱我。你不承认也没关系。从现在开始，我不再继续杀你。”

“你觉得这样我就会放过你吗？”姜维声音里带着喘息。

“那无关紧要。”钟会摇头，闭上眼睛，“你选择对我做什么是你的事情。而我选择不再与你为敌。”

下一刻他的胸膛就再次被贯穿了，作为他的回答。几次之后，钟会意识到，习惯了以后，连肉体的疼痛也没那么难以忍受了。每次他从黑暗中醒来，都觉得面前不断杀死他的人多了一份疲惫——这个人也会露出这样的倦意吗？钟会凝视着姜维的脸，看他呼吸沉重，甚至步履蹒跚。

“钟士季，你——”

“我说过，我认输了。”钟会摇摇头，“我打不赢你，没有人能够赢过你，伯约。可我从一开始，就不需要赢。”

枪尖挑开他破损的战甲，他索性解下所有防备，全部掷入江中。江水在他背后漫涨，仿佛大洋的一隅倾入，瞬间连江岸都消失不见，他身后只剩下苍茫之水。

姜维恨恨把长枪丢在地上，一步上前，一拳将钟会打倒在地。钟会任凭他骑跨在自己身上，拳头雨点一样落下来，他不去躲，也不去抵挡。有那么几个瞬间他觉得自己听到了骨头断掉的声音，不知道是他自己的还是姜维的——那人的双手都已血迹斑斑。他无端想起那次在成都大牢当中，姜维把他按在地上，却没有落下来的拳头。他安静地笑了，说起来那一刻，他其实是有一点希望姜维打下来的。

看到他的笑容，姜维的动作慢了下来。那人两只有力的手掌死死按在他的胸口，他抓住姜维的手腕，看他在自己面前气喘吁吁，如同耗尽了全部气力。

姜维甩开他的手，一把掐住他的脖子：“你太自私了，只是为了你的爱欲，宁可无数人陪你受苦。”

“我就是很自私。你是第一天认识我吗？”

姜维的手指猛地收紧了，钟会再一次在窒息中陷入黑暗，然后再次醒来在那人面前——这一次他没有武器，也没有盔甲，只有一身白衣，在风中飘然翻飞。

“你以为你这样就能留住什么吗？”姜维质问道，“就算你有夺时玉，就算你能一次次重来，总有一天你要归于死亡——这一切最终都没有意义。”

“既然这一切都没有意义，你又何必毁灭什么呢？”钟会眯起眼睛，“你只要陷入死亡，这一切对你来说也不复存在。你又何必要所有人陪你？”

钟会知道他是在明知故问——所有的言语其实都是无谓的，姜维什么都知道，他也什么都知道。

只是在这没有时间的领域里，他们无事可做，只能在彼此伤害之间寻找互相安抚的办法，或者至少可以安抚自己。

“我不在乎所有人——”

姜维的声音凝固住了。钟会的眼睛笑出一个恰到好处的弧度。

“……我只要完成我自己的事情。”姜维的声音变得很轻。钟会摇摇头，上前一步。

“伯约啊，你以为自己一味承担和付出，去拼命追求什么，就能够得到你想要的结果吗？伯约……你看看你现在的样子……”钟会说着，伸出手来，去碰触他的脸颊。姜维一步步往后躲，钟会锲而不舍地前进——这场景甚至有些诡谲，仿佛钟会反而才是手持利刃的人，将要把姜维送入万劫不复。

“我不需要你的怜悯。”姜维终于忍无可忍地拨开钟会的手，从腰间抽出短刀，指向钟会。

“我不怜悯你。没有人逼迫你去承担什么，那是你自己的选择。怜悯是对你的侮辱。”钟会再次伸出手去，无视面前那森然的刀锋，一步步向前——刀尖刺入他的胸口，他的手轻轻抚上姜维的脸。

“你还是那个不知放弃的姜伯约，就算是绝望，都能被你化成走向下一个目标的动力。就算被你的负担反噬，你也要与它同归于尽。”钟会嘴角的血滴下来，在他的白衣上氤氲开来，他用手指轻轻擦去姜维脸上的血痕，“像你这样的人，我该拿你怎么办呢？”

姜维的胸膛起伏着，他握刀的手赚得紧紧，指节发白，青筋爆出。钟会感到他的刀往自己的血肉里推进了一寸，却又猛地被拔了出来，带起一片血花飞溅。剧烈的痛楚让钟会一皱眉，但是脸上的笑容仍未减损半分。

当啷一声，短刀落地，姜维一把扯过钟会，把他拉到自己面前。他们的距离那样近，仿佛两人之间从未有过隔阂。

“够了。你用你的死折磨我，不就是想要逼我亲口承认一件事吗？”姜维淡然道，“我承认就是。”

他的唇靠近了钟会，语气温润如春风。

“我爱你，士季。”

下一刻，钟会微凉的手指便按在了姜维的唇上，隔开了这个他内心中渴求的亲吻。

这场战斗还未结束，伯约，不要以为这样就能胜过我。

他眯起眼睛，退后了半步，把自己从姜维的怀抱里撕扯出来。

“你承认不承认，对我来说毫无意义。”钟会道，“我知道你爱我，我从来都知道。我已经不再是那个临死前要向你要一个谎言或者实话来安慰自己的钟士季了。不管你愿不愿意给，我都拥有你的心。”

姜维抓着钟会的小臂，胸膛起伏着。钟会抬头看着天空的玉之影，又把目光转到姜维身上。

“我曾经无数次问过你——想必你也听过异世中的我问你这句话吧，你姜伯约，也有不能直面之事吗？”钟会继续说道，“你理直气壮，不止一次说，你也是普通人，当然也会逃避，也会绝望，也会自我怀疑。但是其实当你承认这些的时候，你已经不再惧怕它们了，而你真正惧怕的……”

“仍旧和你有关。”姜维平静地接话道，“因为我爱你而生的恐惧。”

钟会的唇贴上姜维的耳朵：“恰恰相反，你真正惧怕的，是对我的恨。”

姜维的眉头蹙起来。

“你不恨我吗？我没有你的勇气和毅力，没有你的深厚的心胸，我承担不了你能给我的爱，也无法和你一起背负你的梦想，可偏偏无论如何被你辜负和伤害，都要缠着你不放，仿佛是向你来讨还情债。你对我心中有愧，却又对我于心不忍，你无法补偿我，也无法彻底对我绝情；你对我的爱和我给你的永远不对等，你轮回的次数越多，那满溢出来的部分便积压成越深重的怨念；你想离开我和我给你的折磨，但是你还爱我，你甚至恼火这般无法放手的爱。”钟会连声长喟，“到头来啊……击垮你的人还是我，我和我们之间的爱让你狼狈不堪。你有无数理由恨我，可是你说不服你自己去恨，只好去恨你自己，最终被恨所吞噬……所以，你承认对我的爱又有什么意义呢？爱恨本是一体，把你逼到这个境地的，正是你无处安置的爱。你不能面对的事实，就是你也渴望得到我给你同样深邃而刻骨铭心的爱——你觉得你不可能得到的东西，你不敢去奢望。这是你内心中真正的遗憾。”

姜维的表情有一丝震颤，他终于缓缓开了口：“所以你一厢情愿地觉得，我没得到过的东西，你可以给我吗？即使要付出惨痛代价，你也愿意吗？”

钟会坚定地点点头：“我当然能，我也愿意——只要一切还没有太迟。”

姜维的拳头再次握紧了，欲言又止。钟会也没有问什么，只是以手扶着他的肩膀，轻轻绕到他的背后。

“事到如今，我也不想说我为了爱你才要挽留这一切，你也不必告诉我，你是因为背负了我的痛苦和对我无望的爱意，才要毁灭夺时玉。我们的爱和恨，都是相通的。”

“不……我们没有。”姜维摇头，“你没有经历过，你是无法明白的。”

“我当然不明白。”钟会的声音忽然提高了，他弯腰捡起地上的短刀，递给姜维，“所以你何不想办法让我明白？”

姜维没有去接他手里的刀：“你不希望我这么做。我的恨和背负，还有我的遗憾，是你承受不了的。”

“但是你希望这么做。”钟会固执地把刀举到他面前，“这世上哪有什么真正承受不了的东西？”

看见姜维缓缓抓起刀柄时脸上难以言喻的表情，钟会笑着解开衣带，扯去上衣和褥裤，赤裸地跪在他面前。

“你还等什么？”

姜维的下刀没有他一贯的狠毒和利落。他的手在抖，刀子也莫名地钝得很。疼痛让钟会满头是汗，不过他还是咬着牙，让笑容不那么扭曲一些。

每次刀锋划过都有血肉坠地，然而钟会却在极端的痛苦中，看到随着血肉坠落的还有姜维那一层伪装——不，那不是伪装，那是他的一部分，正在一层层被剥落。他不仅在切割钟会的血肉，也在切割他自己的灵魂。

胸口的肉很快所剩无几，甚至能够看到里面心脏的跳动。钟会用尽全力，才让自己不至于晕倒。姜维的手抖得更加厉害，在他的皮肤上留下一道道划痕。刀尖刺入大臂，深深剜下去，钟会痛呼出声，不过很快咬住了下唇。血充满了他的齿缝。

因为痛楚而变得模糊的视线里，钟会看到姜维眼中噙泪，但是那刀子仍旧没有停下来。刀刃几次碰触到骨头，发出刺耳的声响。钟会甚至已经听不见其他的声音，满耳都只有奇怪的轰鸣，和他发自心底的惨痛呼唤。那噩梦里面的钟会又回到他的眼前，盯着他笑，对他说，你看，你后悔了吧？我说过你不要再爱上他。

他盯着地上的模糊血肉，仿佛又看到另一个人的溃烂伤口和干枯的脸颊。

那人推开他递上去的夺时玉，对他说，我此生已经没有遗憾了，下一个异世，请你还要找到我……

——“无论跨越多少时空，我都会爱你。”

钟会再次笑了起来，他的灵魂都已经被这样的痛楚所吞噬，但是他也感到一种从未有过的轻松。他不再忍耐，任凭自己嘶哑着嗓子，发泄令他发狂的疼痛。他已经无法感知到刀子的确切位置，或者到底还有没有刀子割下来。他的眼前一片血色，只有姜维一团模糊的人影晃动，其余的一切都变成虚空。

他从未想象自己能够承受这般痛苦，承受来自那人的如此伤害——那曾是让他只是想想都会彻骨生寒的事情。但是当他真的承受这些的时候，却又觉得，也不过如此——也不过就是痛苦，不过就是残酷，不过是死亡都不能消弭的爱。爱在恨的灰烬里重生，如同夺时玉带着他一次次溯游而上。他的爱可以，姜维的爱也可以。

这是他为爱的最后一次，也是最盛大的一次豪赌——他赌那死不旋踵的姜伯约能够为他放弃一次，能够和他的爱妥协一次。他赌自己能找回那个人——不是第一世那最痴情的那一个，也不是他在异世中相遇，教会他如何去爱的那几个，甚至不是眼前这个在绝望中挣扎，需要他用最决绝的方式给予爱的这一个——

而是他们所有人。

在最后模糊的意识里，他感到自己的血肉贴上了冰凉的东西。他吃力地半睁开眼，才发现姜维跪在他面前，两人贴得如此之近。

“……你居然……”姜维的声音嘶哑而凄怆，仿佛也经历过一场凌迟，“我……还是……”

后面的话他没有听到——姜维手里的短刀从背后刺入，结束了他最后一丝气息。

片刻之后，钟会再一次立在姜维面前；他仍旧不着一物，如同初生的赤子，低头看向仍旧保持着拥抱着心爱之人的姿势的姜维——哪怕他怀中只余血迹斑驳。

钟会慢慢蹲下身，伸开双臂抱紧那个刚刚还在脔割他的血肉之人。姜维的身体耸动了一下，但没有拒绝，任凭钟会用赤裸的柔软胴体迎上他的凛凛铁甲，还有他凝在他甲片和刀刃上的鲜血和无数次死亡。

玉之影在半空中摇摇欲坠，天穹之上群星流转，放射出璀璨的光芒。

钟会的脸贴上姜维的脸，他用舌头舔去那人眼角涌出的泪水，还有他脸上的鲜血——他自己的鲜血。他们彼此亲吻，唇齿间有浓厚的血腥气，却也甘甜如蜜。钟会的吻愈发激烈，他整个身体压在姜维身上，顺势将他推倒在草地上。

钟会解开姜维护腿的铠甲，从重重戒备中找到那坚硬而脆弱之物，在手里轻轻揉搓；他跨坐上去，小心翼翼地用自己的入口，包容那人的肉刃。铁甲的边缘刺入他大腿的皮肤，他不屈不挠地沉下身子，直到两人完全融为一体。钟会开始移动身体，甲片割破了他的腿，鲜血流到两人交合之处。他俯下身来，抱紧了姜维。

“我以前，也曾经有一次和你这样做过。”钟会媚眼如丝，“那次我只是一时兴起，结果我发现自己居然很喜欢这种以血肉临甲兵的快感。”

“疼吗？”姜维终于开了口，声音嘶哑而温和。他的两手扶上钟会侧腹，手心凝固的血摩擦着敏感之处，让钟会不禁扭动起身体。

“想要和姜伯约相恋，就不能怕疼。”钟会的脸贴在姜维微凉的胸甲上，“在你面前何曾有过丝毫防备？他们说我看起来如观武库但睹矛戟，但是我知道，在你面前，我就只有这血肉之躯和一颗心而已。”

“谢谢你，士季……”姜维哽咽了一声，双臂环上他的脊背。他感觉到那炽热的物事已经涨满，把他的身体彻底撑开，与他交融而不可分。他的动作愈发快速，胸口和腹部蹭得满是红痕。

姜维轻轻推着他，让他欠身起来一些，自己则解开了甲胄，将那血迹斑斑的冷硬钢铁掀开，露出里面的布衣和衣料之下的赤裸胸膛。

钟会含着眼泪俯下身亲吻姜维的胸口，他的脸和手掌再次碰触到那柔软温热的肌肤。他卸去姜维身上最后的甲片，挥手投入江水中。姜维抱紧了他，和他一同律动起来。

高潮甚至比死亡更加激烈。钟会发出恣意的呻吟，挺直了身体，脖子向后仰去。那一刻他看到头顶的玉之影周遭的黑暗正在迅速土崩瓦解，而夺时玉的光芒逐渐扩大，迅速笼罩了黑暗，笼罩了小洲，笼罩了他们二人，最后笼罩了两条合二为一的江水滔滔。

它们都向同一个方向流去，它们终将归流入海。

钟会挣扎着爬起来的时候，一只手碰到了地上的坐席边缘，另一条胳膊打翻了琴桌。古琴掉落在地上，琴弦发出绷断的声音。他的膝盖碰触到院子的沙土地，抬起头，眼睛里落满了皎洁的月光。

刚刚那一切纷繁混乱的记忆在头脑中涨的发疼。钟会揉着太阳穴，低头看了看自己的身体——若不是见自己不着一物，而腿上已经还有些微微作痛的新伤和胸口的红痕，他简直以为刚刚发生的那些都只是另一场噩梦。一阵冷风吹过，他打了个寒颤，急忙随手抄起一件衣服，披在身上，转头看向一旁背对着他躺着的姜维。那人也赤身裸体，身体蜷缩成一团，那姿势让钟会想起前一世在狭小墓穴里的长眠的爱人。

他手脚并用，爬到姜维面前，低下头看到那人满是泪水的面孔——姜维的身体微微颤抖着，正在无声地啜泣。

钟会笑了，泪雾也模糊了他的双眼。他扳起姜维的肩膀，把他拉起来，让他靠在自己怀里，同时探手扯过一旁的袍子，裹在他身上。

“没事了，伯约，一切都结束了。”他闭上眼睛，语声里带着笑意，“你看，我们还在一起。”

姜维的双臂紧紧环住他，终于在他怀里像个孩子一样泣不成声。

钟会长出一口气，一只手轻轻抚摸着姜维的头发，另一只手撑在地上。他们就这样相拥着，直到姜维不再哭泣，安静得仿佛已经睡去。

钟会小心地挪动了一下身体，无意中，他感到指尖碰到了什么东西。他侧过头去，目光便停在熟悉的模样怪异的玉佩上。

他把夺时玉捡起来，抓在手里。奇异的力量在手心上下流转，那东西发起微微的光芒。

“啊……”钟会轻呼出声。

听到他的声音。姜维从他怀里抬起头来。他双眼通红，还有点可怜的模样钟会是第一次见到，不禁觉得有些可爱，忍不住扑哧笑出声来。

姜维瞪大了眼睛，目光一直牢牢锁在夺时玉上。

“你看！”

钟会再次把目光投向他的手心。夺时玉的光芒愈发明亮，但是玉身却逐渐变得透明模糊起来。最后它彻底在他手里化成一团耀眼的光芒，升腾而起，消失在漫天的星光里。

“这就是……”姜维叹道，“达成所愿……吗？”

泪水再次涌上钟会的双眼，他含着泪，脸上绽放出笑容。

“是的，我心愿已了。这一生我没有遗憾了，哪怕明天就要结束生命，我也……”

他的嘴迅速被姜维宽阔的手掌捂住了。

“嘘，别说这种话。”姜维的脸凑上来，还残有泪光的眸子里面有着细碎的星光，“你要好好活下去，和我一起。这一次，我要用我的一生——我最后的一生来爱你。”

钟会笑了，握住了他慢慢从自己唇上滑下来的手。

“我答应过你，这一次轮到我给你你需要的爱。谢谢你给我这个机会，伯约。”

两人看着彼此的眼睛，双唇缓缓贴近。这一次的亲吻漫长而又温柔，他们仿佛可以在这个吻中合为一体，穷尽一生。钟会忘情地抱紧那与他爱恨纠葛几生几世之人，将自己彻底投入那如江水般宏阔而绵长的爱当中，再不必回头——

也再不会有任何遗憾。


End file.
